Klatka
by Madeleine345
Summary: Sonea wplątuje się w nieczystą grę pomiędzy Gildią, a królewskim Dworem. Stawka okazuje się dużo wyższa, a Merin okazuje się być zupełnie kimś innym. Dziwna obsesja króla na jej punkcie wystawia na próbę nie tylko jej zdrowy rozsądek, lecz budzi w Akkarinie zbyt długo skrywane uczucia. Sonea będzie musiała wybierać, choć jej serce pozostaje rozdarte.
1. Chapter 1

_Jak widać, nie potrafię żyć niczego nie pisząc i tak oto popełniłam to opowiadanie. Początkowo miał to być one-shot. Później stwierdziłam, że podzielę je na trzy części._

 _To opowiadanie jest chyba pierwszym w fandomie, w którym Merin występuje jako jeden z głównych bohaterów. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Czekam na wasze opinie oraz na sugestie, co jeszcze chcielibyście w tutaj przeczytać :D_

 _Kilka słów wyjaśnień - królewscy magowie to taka moja modyfikacja, która pojawiła się już w „Decyzjach". Na razie raiting zostawiam T, ale następna cześć zmieni go na M._

 _Postanowiłam dołączyć playlistę, z którą pisałam tę część :) a wy macie jakieś utwory, które kojarzą się wam z Soneą i Akkarinem? :)_

 ** _Update: na profiku wrzucam wam playliste na Spotify, korzystajcie do woli!_**

 _Oats in the water - Ben Howard_

 _Control - Halsey_

 _Wicked Games - RAIGN (szczególnie część Akkarina)_

 _Again all ods - The Postal Service (Akkarin)_

Rootless Tree - Damien Rice

 _Let it all go - Birdy_

 _Ditmas - Mumford and Sons_

 _Bloodstream - Transviolet_

 **Sonea**

Pierwszy raz spotkała go, gdy jeszcze była Nowicjuszką. Akkarin zabrał ją na Królewski Dwór na polecenie samego króla. Był nią zaintrygowany. Chciał osobiście poznać dziewczynę ze slumsów, słynną Soneę, która trzy lata wcześniej przysporzyła Gildii tak ogromnych problemów.

Była przerażona, przekraczając wysoką bramę prowadzącą do pałacu. Rozglądała się i chłonęła jak gąbka otaczający ją przepych. Luksusowe apartamenty Akkarina były niczym w porównaniu z tym co prezentował dwór Merina.

Sam Merin czekał na nich w jednym z dziesiątek pokoi, które na co dzień stały puste i zbierały kurz. Wzbierał w niej gniew widząc ile przestrzeni miał dla siebie król i jego świta, podczas gdy tam skąd pochodziła, ludzie mieszkali w kilkanaście osób w jednym, ciasnym domu. Uwagi cisnęły się jej na usta, lecz milczała, wiedząc że niewłaściwe zachowanie spotka się z dezaprobatą jej Mistrza. Znała Akkarina na tyle by po sposobie w jaki drżał mięsień jego szczęki, poznać jego zdenerwowanie. Gdyby mógł decydować, nigdy nie ośmieliłby się jej tutaj przyprowadzić. Sprawiała mu wystarczająco dużo kłopotów w Gildii. Jego nieposłuszna Nowicjuszka.

Nauczyła się z nim mieszkać pod jednym dachem. Unikać go wtedy, kiedy wiedziała, że był w rezydencji. Stawiać kroki na schodach tak cicho, by nie usłyszał, że wróciła z zajęć. Maskować swoje emocje – przerażenie, które w niej budził i nienawiść, którą go darzyła. Miała wrażenie, że po takim czasie on także się czegoś nauczył. Nauczył się nie wchodzić jej w drogę, gdy nie było to konieczne i unikać jej wzroku, kiedy mijali się na korytarzach Uniwersytetu. Jedynymi chwilami, gdy musiała znosić jego obecność były lekcje sztuk wojennych, które prowadził osobiście oraz cotygodniowe obiady. Zmuszała się wtedy do zachowania beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy i uprzejmych, jednak krótkich odpowiedzi na jego pytania. W ten sposób nauczyła się odczytywać jego zamiary bez zbędnych pogaduszek.

Tamtego dnia wystarczało jej jedno spojrzenie, by zobaczyć napięcie w jego wysokiej sylwetce. Jego spojrzenie co jakiś czas zatrzymywało się na jej twarzy, gdy siedziała wyprostowana na jednym z kilkunastu krzeseł ustawionych wokół długiego stołu. Zapewnie podobnie jak ona modlił się, by Merin nie zaczął z nią rozmowy.

Jednak wtedy ani razu nie zwrócił się w jej stronę. Miała wrażenie, że nawet nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Czuła się trochę jak jedno z tych krzeseł. Równie dobrze mogłaby pokryć się kurzem i nikt by tego nie zauważył.

Gdy wracali do Rezydencji, Akkarin odezwał się do niej i były to pierwsze słowa, które usłyszała w swoim kierunku od ponad trzech godzin.

\- Dobrze się dziś spisałaś. Jestem z ciebie zadowolony.

Prychnęła cicho pod nosem. Jakby jego zdanie cokolwiek ją obchodziło.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że dobrze zrobiłam siedząc cicho – odparła, patrząc przed siebie przez zaparowane okno ich powozu.

Akkarin poruszył się na swoim miejscu.

\- Wielki Mistrzu – dodała naprędce.

Wciąż nie rozumiała tej dziwnej obsesji Magów na punkcie swoich tytułów i podkreślania ich na każdym kroku.

Po tym spotkaniu przez jakiś czas myślała o królu Merinie. Sprawiał wrażenie nader zwykłej osoby. Jego twarz była nawet przystojna. Posiadał szlachetne, delikatne rysy i nawet kilka razy uśmiechnął się w ich obecności. Uśmiech miał szeroki, obnażający jego idealnie proste i białe zęby. Największą uwagę przykuwały jednak jego oczy, które były po prostu szare. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale spodziewała się że ich kolor, jak na króla Kyralii, będzie się czymś wyróżniał. Inaczej go sobie wyobrażała i zaskoczył ją, pozytywnie.

Przez kilka dni wspominała to spotkanie, zastanawiając się jaki sens miał w nim jej udział. Szybko jednak zapomniała i wróciła na dawne tory. Nauka, lekcje z Akkarinem i obiady jedzone ze ściśniętym żołądkiem. Za każdym razem gdy Akkarin podnosił do ust widelec, na jego dłoniach widziała krew tamtego człowieka, którego zamordował w piwnicy ich rezydencji. Od tamtego czasu minął prawie rok, jednak wciąż nie zapomniała widoku martwych oczu mężczyzny, który powracał do niej w snach.

Marzyła o chwili, w której ukończy naukę i wyrwie się pod władzy Akkarina. Łudziła się, że być może wtedy pozwoli jej odejść i zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło lata wcześniej. Gdyby miała wybór, zamknęłaby wtedy oczy, by nie widzieć jak jej Mistrz używa Czarnej Magii na Takanie. Oddałaby wiele, by znowu stać się nikim. By nie znać jego sekretu, który zamknął ją w więzieniu stworzonym z jego mrocznych spojrzeń i wiecznego strachu.

Do ostatnich egzaminów zostało jej nieco ponad pół roku. Odliczała ten czas z nadzieją na zmianę.

Był to jeden z wielu wieczorów, gdy wracała do rezydencji później niż zwykle. Wspięła się po schodach na pierwsze piętro i usłyszała dźwięk upadającego czegoś ciężkiego. Odgłos ten dobiegał z pokoju Akkarina. Zamarła, mając nadzieję, że za chwilę nie stanie w drzwiach i nie przyszpili jej do ziemi jednym z tych swoich rozzłoszczonych spojrzeń. Jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła do swojego pokoju, gdy zatrzymał ją kolejny hałas. Spojrzała na drzwi jego sypialni i poczuła jak krew w jej żyłach zamienia się w lód.

Na obrysie drzwi zauważyła krwawy ślad pozostawiony przez trzy, długie palce.

Jej oddech przyspieszył, gdy tysiące myśli ożyło w jej głowie. Akkarin był ranny? Co się stało? Ostatni raz, gdy widziała na nim krew, była to krew tamtego człowieka. Czyżby znowu kogoś zabił? Czy tamta osoba była w jego pokoju?

Zamiast odwrócić się i schronić w czterech ścianach swojej sypialni, wpadła do jego pokoju jak burza.

Pierwszym, co zobaczyła był niedbale rzucony płaszcz, leżący na ziemi. Podniosła wzrok i zderzyła się z jego spojrzeniem. Patrzył na nią w zaskoczeniu, marszcząc brwi. Nad skronią dostrzegła smużkę krwi, roztartą po jego czole. Więcej krwi było niżej. Na jego nagim torsie.

Mimowolnie krew napłynęła jej do twarzy. Akkarin stał przed nią jedynie w czarnych, rozpiętych spodniach, a ona świdrowała go spojrzeniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie umiesz pukać?

Zapytała w tej samej chwili, w której on warknął w jej stronę.

Oblała się jeszcze większym rumieńcem i poczuła gniew. Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego miałaby się martwić jego zdrowiem, a mimo to, stała tam i pytała.

\- Usłyszałam hałas i zobaczyłam-

Urwała i wskazała za siebie, gdzie kolejne ślady krwi zdobiły jego drzwi.

\- I poczułaś troskę o moje zdrowie? – warknął, mierząc ją spojrzeniem.

Opierał się o ścianę, brudząc ją krwią. Obok leżała przewrócona szafka nocna i Sonea pomyślała, że to ona musiała narobić tego całego hałasu.

\- Zobaczyłam krew i pomyślałam, że znowu kogoś mordujesz.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i po chwili rozbłysł w nich gniew. Gdyby nie to, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, nie odważyłaby się odezwać w taki sposób.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów Akkarin zachwiał się do przodu, a ona, nie wiedząc dlaczego, ruszyła w jego stronę, by go podeprzeć.

Uderzyło w nią kilkadziesiąt kilogramów mięśni o wzroście drzewa. Jęknęła i sama ledwo ustała na nogach. Akkarin oparł się o jej ramię, rozsmarowując na nim krew. Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem i zaklęła pod nosem.

\- Język – mruknął na wpół przytomnie, jak zawsze gdy przeklinała.

Pomogła mu usiąść na łóżku i natychmiast odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział, a gdy mówił jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.

Między żebrami, dostrzegła ranę, z której wciąż sączyła się krew. Nie miał wystarczająco siły, by się uleczyć. Poczuła dreszcz na karku – był wobec niej bezbronny. Pierwszy raz od _zawsze_ miała nad nim przewagę.

\- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy – powtórzył, odrywając ją od rozmyślań o tym, jak łatwo byłoby się go teraz pozbyć.

Jednak to nie było w jej stylu. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie potrafiła zabijać.

\- Daj mi swoją dłoń – rozkazał. Gdy nie drgnęła ani o drobinę, dodał łagodniejszym tonem: - Proszę.

Nie miała powodu, by to robić. Mogłaby go zostawić, aż wykrwawi się na smierć, lub powoli zregeneruje siły. Wątpiła, by wtedy to on pozwoliłby jej przeżyć, więc przystąpiła dwa kroki i ujęła jego wyciągnięta dłoń.

\- Wiesz, co robić – mruknął, patrząc na nią w napięciu.

Zacisnęła zęby i posłała w jego kierunku wiązkę energii. Akkarin na moment zamknął oczy i westchnął z ulgą. Poczuła dziwne zakłopotanie i odwróciła wzrok, byle tylko nie patrzeć na jego twarz. I jego nagie ciało. Pod warstwą krwi na jego piersi coś błyszczało i Sonea nawet nie chciała myśleć, co mogłoby to być. Trzymanie się na dystans było najrozsądniejszym, co mogła robić w kontaktach ze swoim Mistrzem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, puszczając jej dłoń.

Natychmiast zabrała ją i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Rozumiem, że nie dowiem się, co się stało?

Akkarin był teraz od niej niższy. Patrzyła na niego z góry, dziwiąc się jak młodo wyglądał w słabym świetle rzucanym przez połączenie ich kul światła. Zacisnął szczękę i od razu zrozumiała, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi nawet na to pytanie.

\- Możesz już odejść – powiedział jedynie.

Prychnęła głośno i już ruszyła w stronę drzwi, gdy zatrzymał ją jego głos.

\- Gdybym ci powiedział, żałowałabym tego bardziej, niż nie mówiąc ci nic.

Rzuciła mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. Gniew buzował pod jej skórą i naprawdę nie chciała stracić nad sobą kontroli.

Z widocznym obrzydzeniem spróbowała zestarzeć z rękawa ślady jego krwi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie zostawiłeś ciała w piwnicy.

Coś zmieniło się w jego twarzy i Sonea natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. Nie mogła przecież zastanawiać się nad tym, czy zraniła go mówiąc jak zwykle za dużo. Odwróciła się i wyszła, z trzaskiem zamykając drzwi za swoimi plecami.

Następnego ranka spotkała go w kuchni. Widziała go tam jedynie kilka razy, więc zatrzymała się w progu jak wryta. Akkarin nie uraczył jej nawet spojrzeniem. Wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Włosy związał na karku, a na jego czarnych szatach nie było nawet odrobiny kurzu. Stał wyprostowany i trzymał w dłoniach filiżankę parującej sumi.

\- Zapomniałem ci wczoraj powiedzieć, – _wczoraj, gdy widziałaś mnie pół nagiego i całego we krwi_ – że jesteś proszona na królewski dwór.

\- Po co? – zapytała szybciej, niż zdążyła pomyśleć.

\- To osobisty rozkaz Merina – powiedział, bardziej jakby do gorącego naparu, który pił, niż do niej.

Z czymś takim nie mogła dyskutować. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd byli tam razem i poczuła ukłucie strachu. Czyżby znowu wpakowała się w jakieś kłopoty?

\- Powóz przyjedzie po ciebie dziś, po twoich zajęciach.

Po zajęciach mieli zjeść wspólny posiłek. Dziś wypadał ten dzień. Uniosła brwi, lecz równie dobrze mogłaby zrobić głupią minę, bo Akkarin wciąż na nią nie patrzył.

\- Jedziemy tam razem?

\- Nie. Król nie wymagał mojej obecności.

Zimny dreszcz spłynął jej po plecach, lecz nie zapytała czego Merin mógł od niej chcieć. Król czasem wzywał do siebie Magów, lecz nigdy Nowicjuszy, a już szczególnie takich jak ona – ze slumsów, nic nie wartych dziewczyn, które wyróżniały się tylko drzemiącą w nich mocą.

\- Tak jest, Mistrzu – powiedziała, po czym skłoniła głowa i wyszła z kuchni z brzuchem tak samo pustym, jak gdy tam weszła.

 **Akkarin**

Jeśli Sonea sądziła, że żyła w więzieniu, to jak on miał nazwać swoje życie? Tortury? Powolna smierć?

Czuł się tak za każdym razem, gdy słyszał w jej głosie obrzydzenie, które w niej budził. Zaciskał zęby i czekał aż nie będzie mogła dłużej widzieć jego twarzy, by pozwolić maskom opaść.

Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie się to zaczęło. Kiedy przestała go drażnić. Kiedy poza irytującą Nowicjuszką stała się ucieleśnieniem jego męki. Patrzył w te dobrze sobie znane oczy w kolorze ciepłego brązu i czuł jak pustka w jego wnętrzu się poszerza.

Poprzedniego wieczora ta pustka niemal w nim eksplodowała. Gdy przypominał sobie błysk w jej oczach, drżenie dolnej wargi, gdy na niego patrzyła, czuł ucisk, gdzieś w żołądku. Widząc wahanie na jej twarzy miał ochotę wszystko jej powiedzieć. Zatrzymać jej drobną dłoń w swojej i wyznać prawdę.

Pragnął to zrobić nie tylko ze względu na uczucia, które w nim budziła, lecz także dlatego, że był niezwykle samotny. Marzył, by zrzucić z siebie choć część brzemienia, które musiał dźwigać. Jego ciężar potęgowała wiedza, że nie mógł się z nikim nim podzielić. To przez niego Ichani zaczęli atakować Gildię i to w jego obowiązku było ich powstrzymanie. Gdyby powiedział Sonei o tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu tamtych lat w Sachace, naraziłby ją na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie sadził także, aby dziewczyna była skłonna uwierzyć w jego słowa. Nie po tym co jej zrobił. Ta świadomość sprawiała, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny. Jedynie w takich chwilach jak tamten wieczór był w stanie to przed sobą przyznać.

Obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie pozwolić by ta słabość nim zawładnęła, ale Sonea zrobiła to bez pytania o jego zgodę. Sadził, że gdyby poznała jego prawdziwe myśli, byłaby tak samo przestraszona, jak on teraz, gdy patrzył na jej oddalająca się sylwetkę w głębi korytarza. Widział, że Merin coś knuł. Nie wezwałyby jej do siebie bez powodu. Akkarin obawiał się, że tym powodem był on sam i coś w jego głowie podpowiadało mu, że Sonea tak samo jak on, nie wyjdzie na tym dobrze. Nie po raz pierwszy się o nią bał i nie po raz pierwszy nie mógł tego po sobie pokazać.

Poza dziwnym pożądaniem czuł przede wszystkim gniew. Było to uczucie doskonale mu znane. Kiedy był młodszy, denerwowała go Gildia. Później życie niewolnika na łasce Dakovy. Teraz był zły głównie na siebie. Za swoją słabość, za to że nie potrafił walczyć z tak prymitywnym uczuciem.

Odstawił filiżankę sumi, której smak nagle stał się jeszcze bardziej cierpki i wykonał ćwiczenie mentalne, którego nauczył się w latach młodości. Pozwalało mu ono panować nie tyle nad emocjami, lecz także nad znakami wysyłanymi przez jego ciało. Dzięki temu prostemu ćwiczeniu zdołał przetrwać głód, który dręczył go każdego dnia w Sachace. Teraz ten głód stał się inny, lecz był tak samo dokuczliwy. Tak samo utrudniał mu skupienie, którego dziś potrzebował. Czekało go spotkanie z Ambasadorami z Elyne i posiedzenie Starszyzny. Na każdym z nich musiał wypaść jak zwykle – bez cienia zarzutu.

Idealny Wielki Mistrz w skórze nieidealnego mężczyzny.

 **Sonea**

Całą drogę do pałacu siedziała jak na szpilkach i skubała skórkę przy jednym z palców. Patrzyła przez okno niewidzącym spojrzeniem i zastanawiała się, co miało oznaczać zaproszenie Merina. Przypominała sobie tamto spotkanie, ponad rok temu i odtwarzała je w pamięci. Nie zwrócił wtedy na nią uwagi. Uraczył ją jedynie kilkoma przelotnymi spojrzeniami, kiedy poruszyła się na krześle. Rozmawiał z Akkarinem tak, jakby wcale jej tam nie było. Jeśli nie chodziło mu o nią, to nie miała złudzeń, że powodem dla którego chciał ją widzieć był nikt inny, jak właśnie Akkarin.

Przyjął ją w zupełnie innej komnacie, niż tamtego dnia. Przestąpiła próg i powitała go niskim skinieniem głowy, lecz nie ukłoniła się. Jej duma nie pozwalała jej kłaniać się nawet królowi. Z resztą nigdy nie widziała, by któryś z Magów zachowywał się w ten sposób w jego obecności.

\- Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała cicho.

\- Witaj Nowicjuszko – odparł, jakby chciał podkreślić jej niską pozycję. Nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia.

Dyskretnie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Rzecz jasna tonął w ilości zdobiącego go złota, jednak meble zostały ograniczone do dwóch głębokich foteli przy kominku, ustawionych przodem do siebie.

Merin, który stał na środku wybrał ten po prawej stronie i rozsiadł się w nim z królewską gracją.

\- Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie – powiedział i wskazał wolny fotel, by go zajęła.

 _Nie, żeby miała jakiś wybór._ Mruknęła w myślach i posłusznie usiadła naprzeciwko króla. Spojrzała w jego twarz i mimowolnie zmarszczyła brwi. Merin zmienił się od ostatniego razu gdy go widziała. Jego twarz nie była tak pogodna jak wtedy, a w jego szarych oczach czaiło się coś niepokojącego. Poczuła dreszcz na karku, lecz powstrzymała chęć by się z niego otrząsnąć.

\- Akkarin mówił, że jesteś jedną z najlepszych Nowicjuszek na roku.

Schyliła głowę, by ukryć zakłopotanie. Nie miała pojęcia w co pogrywał, ale była pewna, że nie zaprosił jej tutaj by rozmawiać o jej osiągnięciach w nauce.

\- Miło usłyszeć takie słowa – odpowiedziała skromnie.

Merin poruszył się w fotelu, ściągając na siebie jej wzrok, po czym się do niej uśmiechnął. Zamrugała zaskoczona i poczuła, że się rumieni. Już wcześniej uznała ten uśmiech za wart uwagi, a teraz gdy był tak blisko niej, nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że Merin nie miał na głowie korony. Jego średniej długości włosy, kręciły mu się lekko na karku, a ich złocisty kolor mienił się w świetle rzucanym przez ogień w kominku. Sonea mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać ile miał lat. Wiedziała, że znali się z Akkarinem od czasów dzieciństwa, więc możliwie, że byli nawet w podobnym wieku. Może jeśli Akkarin częściej by się uśmiechał, też wyglądałby tak młodo.

\- Mogę spytać o czym myślisz? Widzę na twojej twarzy tysiące myśli.

Otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, jednak w tym momencie Merin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a ona poczuła dziwny ścisk w żołądku.

\- Myślałam o tym, ile Wasza Wysokość ma lat – powiedziała i od razu ugryzła się w język.

Akkarin miał rację, za każdym razem gdy mówił, że gdy siedziała cicho, wychodziła na tym najlepiej.

Merin zmrużył oczy i lekko przechylił głowę.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie-

\- Sam zapytałem, prawda? – przerwał jej.

W tamtym momencie Sonea zaczęła się modlić, by to spotkanie dobiegło już końca.

\- A na ile wyglądam? – zapytał, sprawiając, że miała ochotę wsiąknąć w miękkie obicie fotela i zniknąć.

\- Wasza Wysokość – jęknęła z nadzieją, że Merin się nad nią zlituje i przestanie drążyć temat.

Siedzący przed nią mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho. Miał ciepły i głęboki śmiech, który wprawiał jej ciało w przyjemne wibracje.

\- Śmiało – ponaglił ją.

\- Wiem tylko, że znacie się z Wielkim Mistrzem od dawna, mogę jedynie zgadywać – powiedziała, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Merin nagle pochylił się nieco w jej stronę, na co Sonea jeszcze mocniej naparła plecami na oparcie.

\- Jestem kilka lat od niego młodszy, czy to zaspokaja twoją ciekawość? – powiedział wciąż rozbawionym tonem.

Sonea szybko skinęła głowa, lecz wbrew sobie dokonała w myślach niezbędnych obliczeń. Dwadzieścia dziewięć, może dwadzieścia osiem…

\- Ale przecież nie zaprosiłem cię po to, żeby liczyć zmarszczki na mojej twarzy – dodał i puścił jej oko.

Gdyby mogła, wyskoczyłaby przez okno by ukryć swój rumieniec. Merin był królem, co ona wyprawiała, odpowiadając mu nieśmiałym uśmiechem? Ku jej uldze, jego twarz nagle spoważniała i Merin rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.

\- Co wiesz na temat królewskich Magów?

Poczuła, że w końcu ich rozmowa wkroczyła na właściwy tor i niemal odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- To Magowie, wybrani przez Króla, aby służyć mu radą i swoimi umiejętnościami. Podobnie jak tytuł Wielkiego Mistrza, ten tytuł także jest dożywotni.

\- Zgadza się. A czy wiesz, że ostatnio jeden z moich najstarszych doradców… zmarł?

Wahanie w jego głosie wynikało z trudności nazwania procesu, w jak umierali Magowie. Oni po prostu obracali się w krwawą eksplozję, jeśli nikt wcześniej nie odebrał im resztek mocy. Sonea wolała nie pytać jak skończył doradca, o którym mówił Merin.

\- Wyrazy współczucia, nie wiedziałam o tym.

\- Jego umysł stracił ostatnimi laty na bystrości, więc można powiedzieć- urwał na widok jej oczu, rozszerzających się w przerażeniu.

Machnął od niechcenia ręką.

\- Tak, czy inaczej jest to starta, której się spodziewałem.

Skinęła głową, nie chcąc odzywać się więcej, niż to konieczne. Mimo wszystko zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sposobami pozbycia się nieprzydatnego starca z królewskiej Rady i ciężko przełknęła ślinę.

\- Będę musiał wybrać kogoś na jego miejsce i tak pomyślałem… - zamyślił się i potarł dłonią podbródek. – Chciałbym, żeby był to ktoś o świeżym umyśle. Ktoś o dużej sile jednak ktoś, kto potrafi tę siłę szanować.

Sonea kilkakrotnie pokiwała głową. Wszystko co mówił Merin wydawało jej się logiczne, jednak nie rozumiała, na co była jej ta wiedza.

\- Właściwie to sam Akkarin podsunął mi ten pomysł. No, może nie dosłownie. Kilka razy wypowiadał się o tobie z uznaniem. Wspominał mi o twoich umiejętnościach. Ale także o twoich korzeniach. Przydałby mi się ktoś, kto rozumie to, co dzieje się w slumsach.

Zimny pot zrosił jej czoło, gdy zdała sobie sprawę do czego zmierzał.

\- Kończysz naukę na pół roku, do tego czasu-

Zerwała się na równe nogi, czując nagły strach. To wszystko działo się za szybko. Merin chciał uczynić ją jednym ze swoich doradców, najbliższych ludzi-

Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, a tętno skoczyło nieprzyjemnie. Wbiła w niego przerażone spojrzenie i zdała sobie sprawę, że ośmieliła się wstać bez pozwolenia. Mimo swojego niskiego wzrostu górowała nad nim. Patrzył na nią niewzruszonymi oczami i jedynie jego brwi drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Siadaj, Soneo – powiedział stanowczo i był to pierwszy raz, gdy wymówił jej imię.

Wykonała polecenie natychmiast i wbiła paznokcie w swoje kolana.

\- To jedynie propozycja z mojej strony, nie musisz decydować teraz, chociaż – ton jego głosu obniżył się o oktawę – nie znoszę odmów zbyt dobrze.

Mogła się skupić tylko na szumie krwi w jej uszach. Całą resztę spotkania pamietała jak przez mgłe. Zgodziła się spotkać z nim raz jeszcze – _zupełnie_ , _jakby miała jakiś wybór_ – po czym nagle znalazła się w powozie. Całą drogę powrotną drżała jak osika, w mieszance strachu i mrozu.

Merin mógł być niezwykle przystojny i urzekający, jednak wiedziała, że był królem i był niebezpieczny. Dworskie intrygi zawsze przyprawiały ją o ból głowy. Pamietała z lekcji historii o wielkich spiskach, które zawsze w którymś miejscu kończyły się śmiercią jednej ze stron. Nie była na tyle głupia, by świadomie wchodzić w podobny układ. Merinowi nie zależało na niej bez powodu. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, co skłoniło go, by zaproponować komuś takiemu jak ona, posadę takiej rangi. Gdyby mogła, z miejsca odrzuciłaby jego propozycje, ale wiedziała, że było to niemożliwe. Jeśli miała nadzieję z tego wybrnąć, będzie musiała to rozegrać inaczej. Być może nie obejdzie się bez czyjejś pomocy.

 **Akkarin**

Minęło kilka tygodni odkąd Sonea wróciła z królewskiego dworu z miną, jakby zobaczyła nagiego Mistrza Sarrina i on tamtego czasu ledwie ją widywał. Jeszcze sprawniej niż wcześniej udawało jej się go unikać. Czasem słyszał jej ciche kroki na korytarzu i jedynie siłą woli powstrzymywał się, by nie zaskoczyć jej i nawet siłą wyciągnąć z niej powód dla którego tak się zmieniła.

Od tamtego czasu nie udało mu się też spotkać z Merinem, chociaż marzył o tym by wedrzeć się niepostrzeżenie do jego umysłu i wyciągać z niego to, co tak go interesowało. Miał jednak wrażenie, że król celowo go unikał i Akkarin zaczął obawiać się najgorszego.

Poza uzasadnioną troską o Soneę, był także wściekły na sposób, w jaki jego dawny przyjaciel go traktował. Jeśli myślał, że mógł bez wyjaśnień zażądać spotkania z _jego_ Nowicjuszką, a następnie przez długie tygodnie nie zamienić z nim na ten temat słowa, to grubo się mylił. Akkarin był Wielkim Mistrzem, głową Gildii. Jego władza sięgała prawie tak samo daleko jak Merina. Jeśli sam król nie zacznie grać z nim w otwarte karty, on nie pozostanie mu dłużny.

Zacisnął palce na oparciu fotela i kontynuował wpatrywanie się w drobną kobiecą sylwetkę u szczycie stołu. Sonea jadła jak zwykle w pośpiechu, pochylając się nad talerzem. Mimo tylu lat wciąż jadła trochę jak dzikie zwierzątko. Głośno i wkładając do ust zbyt duże porcje. Nie mógł jej za to winić. Po tym, co sam przeżył w Sachace rozumiał jej zachowanie. Jej instynkt walki o każdy gram pożywienia był dużo głębiej zakorzeniony, niż u niego. Poza tym, było coś uroczego w sposobie, w jaki ignorowała jego obecność, kiedy przed jej oczami lądowały półmiski z jedzeniem. Mógł wtedy bezkarnie się jej przyglądać, cieszyć oko tym małym obrazkiem.

W końcu jednak Sonea odłożyła sztućce i przy pomocy serwetki wytarła usta. Na samym początku, gdy przejął nad nią opiekę, zwykła to robić wierzchem dłoni, sprawiając, że nie mógł powstrzymać uszczypliwych komentarzy. Jednak musiał przyznać, że Sonea uczyła się bardzo szybko i już po kilku miesiącach pozbyła się tego irytującego nawyku. Wtedy jeszcze go to denerwowało, teraz myślał o tym jedynie z rozbawieniem.

\- Jak idą twoje przygotowania do egzaminów? – zapytał, wybierając najbezpieczniejszy temat do rozmowy.

\- Dobrze. Mistrzyni Vinara mówi, że powinnam zdać egzamin bez problemów.

Nie rozumiał jej zamiłowana do Uzdrawiania, ale podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z możliwością pomocy biedocie w slumsach. Kilka razy o tym wspomniała, lecz on nie podjął tego tematu. Nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie jej to umożliwić. Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd dowiedział się, że Sonea znała jego pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicę, niechętnie wypuszczał ją poza mury Gildii. Była słabym punktem jego planu powstrzymywania Ichani i gdyby mógł, zamknąłby ją w czterech ścianach rezydencji. Prawdopodobnie wtedy znienawidziłaby go jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

\- A co z pozostałymi sztukami? Mam nadzieje, że o nich nie zapominasz. – Nie znosił chłodu w swoim głosie.

\- Nie, Mistrzu. Do każdej dyscypliny przygotowuje się z takim samym zaangażowaniem.

Jej słowa były puste. Wpatrywała się w świecę na środku stołu, jak zwykle unikając jego spojrzenia. Jego uwadze nie umknęły jednak ciemne sińce pod jej oczami oraz sposób w jak nerwowo zaciskała szczękę. Dziwne, zdawało jej się, że ten nawyk był stosunkową nowością w jej zachowaniu. Pomyślał, że być może nauka faktycznie aż tak wpłynęła na jej zmęczenie, ale Akkarin nie był głupcem i wiedział, że nie był to jedyny powód.

Westchnął. Mimo, że nie chciał, musiał odejść od stołu. Jutro czekało go spotkanie z Lorlenem w sprawie remontu zachodniego skrzydła Uniwersytetu i obiecał Administratorowi, że napisze kilka listów do bogatych Domów, by wsparli te przedsięwzięcie finansowo. Cóż za pasjonujący temat.

Jego krzesło cicho odsunęło się od stołu, gdy wstał, na co Sonea także się podniosła. Wzrok miała spuszczony na swój pusty talerz.

\- Widzimy się jutro na lekcji sztuk Wojennych. Musimy jeszcze popracować nad twoją tarczą – powiedział.

W tym momencie Sonea drgnęła nerwowo i w końcu na niego spojrzała. W jej oczach błysnął strach.

\- Niestety Mistrzu, jutro nie będę mogła przyjść.

Uniósł brwi pytająco i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Jestem proszona na królewski dwór.

Poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo go właśnie zaskoczyła, więc skinął jedynie głową i rzucił tonem wypranym z emocji:

\- Oczywiście. Możesz już odejść.

Sonea wykonała jego polecenie z widoczną ulgą. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, podszedł do okna i zacisnął dłonie na parapecie.

Zaklął pod nosem, używając słowa, które nieraz słyszał z jej ust.

Merin znowu chciał widzieć się z jego Nowicjuszką, lecz tym razem nie przekazał zaproszenia przez niego. Oznaczało to tyle, że nie chciał, by wiedział o tym spotkaniu. Tysiące myśli huczało w jego głowie, aż zacisnął powieki, by się ich pozbyć.

 _Dość_.

Będzie musiał w końcu zacząć działać. Nie pozwoli się w ten sposób traktować. Merin udzieli mu odpowiedzi na jego pytania, czy będzie tego chciał, czy nie.

 **Sonea**

Znowu siedziała w tym przeklętym fotelu i wpatrywała się w swoje kolana. Merin siedział naprzeciwko i dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że jego fotel stał bliżej niż ostatnio. Gdyby nie to, że siedziała wbita w miękkie oparcie, ich kolana mógłby się zetknąć. Czuła dreszcz na samą myśl, że Merin mógłby ją dotknąć. Nie była do końca pewna dlaczego.

\- Przemyślałaś moją propozycję? – zapytał i zbliżył do ust kielich wypełniony winem. Jej także zaproponował, ale odmówiła.

Od tamtego spotkania nie była w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Nocami leżała w bezruchu i patrzyła w szary sufit, jakby mógł jej odpowiedz na to jedno pytanie – _co miała zrobić?_

\- Tak, myślałam o tym. – _Cały czas, bez przerwy. Nie mogłam wyrzucić cię z mojej głowy nawet na chwilę._

\- I?

\- Nie wiem czy mogę przyjąć tę zaszczytną propozycję. Nie ukończyłam nawet nauki i nie chciałbym stać się dla Waszej Wysokości rozczarowaniem. Wierzę, że na moje miejsce znajdzie się wielu uzdolnionych i doświadczonym Magów.

Kiedy układała te słowa w głosie po tysiąc razy, brzmiały one dużo pewniej niż teraz, gdy powiedziała jej cichym głosem.

Merin nawet nie drgnął.

\- Rozumiem.

Spojrzała na niego i lekko zmarszczyła brwi. Spodziewała się protestu z jego strony. Powiedział jej wcześniej, że nie lubi słuchać odmów, więc gdy teraz tak po prostu jej przytaknął, ogarnęło ją zwątpienie. Czy uda jej się tak łatwo wymigać od czegoś, na co absolutnie nie była gotowa?

\- To znaczy, że mogę odejść? – zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Oczywiście. Przecież mówiłem, że była to jedynie propozycja. Nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić.

Po tych słowach wstał, na co ona także zerwała się na równe nogi. Odprowadził ją do drzwi, lecz gdy położył dłoń na złoconym drewnie, zawahał się.

Zatrzymała się, między jego wyciągnięta ręką, a drzwiami prowadzącymi do wyjścia z komnaty. Nagle intensywniej niż wcześniej poczuła jego zapach. Merin pachniał bogactwem – mydłem, mieszanką cydru i czegoś ostrzejszego, czego nie potrafiła nazwać. Skóra jego dłoni była gładka, a paznokcie idealnie przycięte. Odwróciła się plecami do ściany, a serce podskoczyło jej do gardła gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak blisko niej się znalazł. Na jego twarzy nie dostrzegła cienia zarostu, a w szarych oczach błyszczała determinacja. _Pragnął_ ją zatrzymać.

\- Powiedz mi, Soneo. Jak długo jesteś już Nowicjuszką Akkarina? – zapytał nagle, nieco się nad nią pochylając.

Było to dziwne pytanie lecz od samego początku spodziewała się, że chodziło tu właśnie o jej Mistrza.

\- Ponad trzy lata, Wasza Wysokość.

\- Gdy byłaś tutaj pierwszy raz, w twoich oczach dostrzegłem coś, co bardzo mnie zaskoczyło. Wrogość w stosunku do swojego mentora. Spodziewałem się, że w takim układzie między Magiem i Nowicjuszem, niezbędna jest sympatia. Dałaś mi wtedy dużo do myślenia.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i jeszcze mocniej naparła plecami na drzwi.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego tak mnie to wtedy zainteresowało. Być może zwykła nuda sprawiła, że zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego Akkarin wybrał akurat ciebie na swoją podopieczną. Przez tyle lat nie chciał tego uczynić, nawet gdy zaproponowałem mu opiekę nad synem mojej dalekiej kuzynki.

\- Wiem, że pochodzisz ze slumsów i twoja moc wyróżnia się na tle innych magów, lecz to wszystko, co można o tobie powiedzieć.

Poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Jeśli Merin zdawał sobie sprawę, że ją zranił, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Musiał istnieć jeszcze jeden powód dla którego cię wybrał. – Zamyślił się i zmrużył oczy, po czym zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Jesteś dziewczyną o dość pospolitej urodzie, choć masz atrakcyjne rysy twarzy i smukłą figurę. Niejednemu mężczyźnie wpadłabyś w oko.

Spłonęła gęstym rumieńcem i opuściła wzrok na swoje buty. Czuła się zażenowana i miała ochotę zniknąć.

\- Do teraz nie wiem, co jest w tobie aż tak wyjątkowego, ale chyba powoli zaczynam to dostrzegać – to mówiąc, wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej podbródka.

Zmusił ją, by na niego spojrzała.

\- Powiedz mi, dobrze czujesz się w jego rezydencji? Dobrze cię tam traktują? Nie czujesz się tam jak… jak w _więzieniu_?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na dźwięk tego słowa, a usta rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Merin, który wciąż trzymał jej brodę, spojrzał przelotnie na jej rozchylone wargi, po czym uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Ach tak. Chyba trafiłem w czuły punkt.

Spróbowała pokręcić głową, lecz wtedy on zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej a oddech uwiązł jej w krtani. Jej pole widzenia zawęziło się jedynie do jego pozbawionych wyrazu oczu, oraz jasnych włosów, okalających jego twarz. Z tak bliska Merin wyglądał jak chłopiec. Bardzo przystojny chłopiec.

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, Soneo – powiedział a jego oddech, delikatnie pachnący winem, musnął jej policzki. – Jaka przyszłość czeka cię po zakończeniu nauki?

\- Chcę leczyć ludzi. Wszystkich mieszkańców miasta – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- I jak myślisz, kto ci na to pozwoli?

Prawda uderzyła w nią niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Skrzywiła się i odwróciła głowę i tym razem pozwolił jej na to, puszczając jej podbródek. Miał rację, _miał rację…_

\- Pomyśl, ile zdołasz osiągnąć z _moją_ pomocą.

Błyskawicznie spojrzała na niego, słysząc te słowa.

\- Jako królewski Mag, będziesz miała władzę większą, niż cała Gildia. – Nie wiedziała, czy to była prawda, ale… - Będziesz mogła leczyć swoich ludzi. Osobiście tego dopilnuję.

Nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie żadnej odpowiedzi. Wpatrywała się w jego twarz i wyobrażała sobie siebie, w złotych szatach, zasiadającą w Radzie obok mężczyzn i kobiet, których widziała jedynie kilka razy w życiu. Wyobrażała sobie także siebie, otwierającą przychodnie w slumsach, leczącą tych, którzy tak tego potrzebowali.

\- Przemyśl to raz jeszcze – mruknął.

Następnie pochylił się nad nią i założył jej za ucho kosmyk włosów.

Wróciła do Rezydencji jak we śnie, wspominając jego słowa oraz dotyk jego palców na jej skórze. Policzek wciąż łaskotał ją w miejscu, w którym otarła się jego dłoń.

Merin obraził ją kilkakrotnie, to prawda. Ale zaproponował jej też więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł jej dać. Nagle wizja stania się jednym z jego doradców przestała być tak przerażająca.

 **Akkarin**

Jeśli wcześniej mu się wydawało, że rzadko ją widywał, tak teraz, zaledwie dwa tygodnie przed jej egzaminami, Sonea równie dobrze mogłaby przestać istnieć. Całymi dniami siedziała zamknięta w swoim pokoju lub w bibliotece.

Gdyby nie to, że myślał o niej średnio kilkanaście razy dziennie, mógłby zapomnieć że w jego domu żyła kobieta.

Właściwie to było jego największym utrapieniem. Kiedy wziął ją jako swoją podopieczną, wiedział, że będą z nią same kłopoty. I tak też było, lecz kiedy zdążył pogodzić się z nowymi obowiązkami i połączyć je ze starymi, Sonea z nastoletniej dziewczyny o krótkich włosach, zamieniła się w kobietę z krwi i kości.

Było to coś z pozoru normalnego, że jej ciało ulegało zmianom, jednak dla niego – od lat żyjącego w samotności, stanowiło to ogromne wyzwanie. Nagle nie potrafił patrzeć na nią jak na zwykłą uczennicę. Drobiazgi, które wpływały na jej dojrzałość, śniły mu się po nocach.

Gdyby się głęboko zastanowił, mógłby stwierdzić, że zaczęło się to jednego poranka, kiedy zastał ją w kuchni. Zwykle jadł śniadanie w jadalni, ale tego dnia Takan miał wolne, więc sam musiał zadbać o to, by mieć co zjeść. Wszedł do skąpanej we wschodzącym słońcu kuchni i zobaczył ją pochyloną nad kubkiem z raką, jej ulubionym naparem. Ciepłe słońce obudziło w jej włosach rudawe refleksy, a jej odsłonięte ramiona lśniły na złocisto. Wtedy podniosła na niego zaspane spojrzenie, a on poczuł jak coś w jego sercu stopniało.

Jej ciemne oczy jak zwykle nie nosiły nawet śladu makijażu. Usta miała wyraźnie zaróżowione, a na jednym policzku dostrzegł odciśnięty ślad po poduszce. Nie byłoby w tym widoku nic nieodpowiedniego, gdyby nie to, że była w cienkiej piżamie. Biały, przewiewny materiał jej koszulki nocnej poruszał się, gdy przez okno wpadał lekki wiatr, o tej porze jeszcze przyjemnie chłodny. Jego wzrok zachłannie spoczął na jej odznaczających się sutkach, których kolor prześwitywał przez ubranie.

Chwila trwała krótko, bo jej spojrzenie nagle oprzytomniało i pojawiła się w nim jak zwykle złość. Gdy przestąpił próg, Sonea sięgnęła po szal, który leżał obok niej i okryła się nim, po czym mówiąc mu mało uprzejme „dzień dobry Mistrzu", wróciła do sączenia gorącego napoju.

Po tym zdarzeniu było coraz gorzej, mimo, że już ani raz nie zobaczył jej w piżamie. Zaczął zwracać uwagę na sposób w jaki chodziła. Jak zaokrągliły się jej biodra i jak jej włosy okazały się znacznie dłuższe, niż je zapamiętał. W rezydencji ciagle napotykał na jej rzeczy oraz czuł jej zapach, mimo, że nie było jej w pobliżu. Sonea pachniała jak szampon do włosów, cytryny i gorąca raka, którą tak lubiła. Znał ten zapach na pamięć. Wiedział też ile mleka dolewała do kubka oraz, że lubiła kiedy mięso było bardziej wysmażone. Lubiła spać przy otwartym oknie, a gdy się nad czymś skupiała, przygryzała usta. Wiedział o niej to wszystko, mimo, że wcale nie chciał. Mimo, że wcale nie chciał jej w swoim życiu. Jednak na samą myśl, że za dwa tygodnie opuści mury rezydencji, jego serce przeszywało bolesne ukłucie.

W końcu natknął się na nią w korytarzu. Szła swoim cichym krokiem przed siebie, patrząc pod nogi, a do piersi przyciskała książkę. Zatrzymał się, czekając aż się do niego zbliży, lecz Sonea była tak zamyślona, że wpadła w jego nieruchomą sylwetkę.

Jęknęła cicho i zachwiała się do tyłu, lecz szybko chwycił jej ramiona. Porażony jej nagłą bliskością i jej zapachem, który wypełnił otaczające ich powietrze, Akkarin zamarł.

\- Mistrzu? – zapytała jak zwykle z obawą i złością.

Cofnął się o krok i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Jej wielkie oczy zdawały się pożerać go w całości i Akkarin pomyślał, że może jeśli Sonea zniknie z jego życia, to on w końcu odzyska przejrzystość umysłu.

\- Ktoś się chyba jeszcze nie obudził – powiedział i była to jedna z najłagodniejszy uwag, które jej rzucił.

Z bólem stwierdził, że przez te wszystkie lata traktował ją zbyt surowo. Tak bał się dopuścić ją bliżej siebie, by zachować swój sekret, że nawet nie spróbował sprawić, by go polubiła.

Na jego słowa Sonea zarumieniła się i nawet uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Jego żołądek wykonał obrót i Akkarin stwierdził, że dużo bezpieczniej było wzbudzać w niej odrazę i gniew.

\- Może powinnaś trochę odpuścić z nauką?

Na to pytanie zadarła głowę, by rzucić mu pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie. Pierwszy raz wykazał troskę o coś tak przyziemnego i sądząc po jej minie, musiał wywrzeć na niej duże wrażenie.

\- To jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie, a później-

Urwała i coś w jej spojrzeniu pojawiło się, po czym natychmiast zniknęło. Jednak znał jej oczy zbyt dobrze, by nie zauważyć tej chwilowej zmiany.

O tym, co nastąpi później myślał coraz częściej, jednak z niechęcią. Wiedział, że nie istniał powód, dla którego miałby ją dłużej trzymać przy sobie. Co więcej, nie miał do tego prawa i gdyby w jakiś sposób ją do tego zmusił, wzbudziłoby to niemałe zainteresowanie ze strony Magów. Musiał jednak się upewnić, że jego sekret był bezpieczny. Miał nadzieję, że życie jej najbliższych, w tym Rothena było wystarczającym zakładnikiem, jednak…

\- Później, Soneo – zaczął tonem, którego używał za każdym razem, gdy chciał ją przestraszyć.

Cień uśmiechu, który wciąż widniał na jej twarzy natychmiast rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W zamian za to, jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a w oczach pojawił się gniew.

\- Twój sekret pozostanie bezpieczny, Mistrzu – wycedziła. – Tak jak obiecałam.

Akkarin skinął głową.

\- Więc, co planujesz? Dołączysz do Mistrzyni Vinary w szpitalu?

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam – odparła i odwróciła wzrok. Przystąpiła z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie chcąc znaleźć się z dala od niego i jego pytań.

Coś jednak nie dawało mu spokoju. Wciąż myślał o jej tajemniczych spotkaniach z Merinem. Jeśli chciał podejrzeć jej myśli, będzie musiał wywołać jego wspomnienie.

\- Czy twoje niezdecydowanie ma coś wspólnego z wizytami na królewskim dworze?

Nabrała do płuc nagły wdech i zacisnęła pięści. Mimo, że próbowała ukryć je w fałdach swojej brązowej szaty, dostrzegł ten drobny tik. Denerwowała się.

Nie chciał robić tego w ten sposób ale w końcu nadarzyła się okazja, mógł wedrzeć się do jej głowy i niepostrzeżenie…

Bez problemu wślizgnął się do jej myśli i natychmiast zalała go fala niepokoju. Jeśli tak się czuła przez cały czas, to nie wiedział jakim cudem udawało jej się w nocy zmrużyć oko choć na moment.

Skupił się na poszukiwaniu myśli związanych z Merinem i wtedy to zobaczył. Było to wspomnienie, bardzo wyraźne i wciąż żywe w jej umyśle, jakby często je odtwarzała. Merin uśmiechnął się do niej, a następnie pochylił w jej stronę i ujął w dwa palce jej podbródek. Spojrzała w jego oczy, a jej serce rozpędziło się do szalonej prędkości.

Chciał zobaczyć więcej, ale poczuł jakby cios prosto w tors i mimowolnie cofnął się o dwa kroki. Sonea patrzyła na niego, a jej brązowe oczy były rozpalone wściekłymi ognikami.

\- Byłeś w mojej głowie – stwierdziła oskarżycielsko.

Zrozumiał, że wyczuła jego obecność i przy użyciu tarczy mentalnej brutalnej wypchnęła go ze swoich myśli. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd robił to ostatni raz i Sonea wiele zdążyła się nauczyć.

\- Jak śmiesz?! – warknęła, gdy wpatrywał się w nią w osłupieniu.

\- Soneo – powiedział ostrzegawczo, lecz wiedział, że nic nie było w stanie ugasić jej furii.

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! – wrzasnęła.

Wyminęła go płynnym ruchem i zbiegła po schodach zostawiajac go pogrążonego w szoku.

Kolejny raz przywołał do siebie jej nowo skradzione wspomnienie i poczuł, jak zalewa go gniew. I niedowierzanie.

Merin i Sonea?

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ktoś inny ośmielał się dotknąć _jego_ Nowicjuszkę. Sonea była _jego_.

Nawet Merin nie miał prawa się do niej zbliżać. Sprawiać by jej serce przyspieszało tętna.

Zacisnął pieści i z trudem powstrzymał się przed zniszczeniem ozdobnej wazy, która była akurat w zasięgu jego ręki.

 **Sonea**

W głębi duszy nie chciała się na to godzić. Wiedziała, że popełniała błąd, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się chwilę wcześniej, działała pod wpływem emocji. Akkarin znów ją zastraszył. Przypomniał o ich umowie i Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy się go nie pozbędzie. Nie, jeśli zostanie w Gildii.

\- Do pałacu – rzuciła czekającemu na nią woźnicy i wsiadła do powozu, z hukiem zatrzaskując drzwiczki.

Całą drogę nie myślała o tym, co miała zamiar za chwilę zrobić, lecz o swoim mentorze.

 _Jeszcze dwa tygodnie_. Pomyślała i ta myśl jak zwykle dała jej siłę. _Dwa tygodnie i uwolnię się od ciebie. Nie będziesz miał już na mnie wpływu. I pożałujesz tych lat, kiedy musiałam cię znosić._

Coś jednak zgrzytało jej w pamięci. Owszem, Akkarin wielokrotnie nią manipulował, zastraszał i budził w niej odrazę. Jednak musiała przyznać, że gdyby nie on, nie osiągnęłaby tyle, ile jej się udało. Nie byłaby jedną z najlepszych Nowicjuszek. Nie miałaby dostępu do biblioteki magów, skąd mogła wypożyczać niedostępne dla innych uczniów księgi. Dzięki prywatnym lekcjom sztuk wojennych była nie tylko świetną Uzdrowicielką, ale także Wojowniczką. Żaden inny Nowicjusz nie miał takich możliwości, jak ona.

Myśląc o tym wszystkim zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin nigdy nie okazał jej braku szacunku, ani nie zadrwił z jej niskiego pochodzenia. Wiedziała, że była dla niego utrapieniem i najchętniej by się jej pozbył, jednak on naprawdę interesował się jej postępami w nauce. Nie rozumiała go, ale już dawno się z tym pogodziła. Cokolwiek kierowało nim jeśli chodziło o nią, pozostawało to dla niej tajemnicą.

To wszystko budziło w niej jakaś dziwną lojalność w stosunku do niego. Nie potrafiłaby tak po prostu wmaszerować do królewskiego pałacu i oznajmić Merinowi, że Akkarin znał Czarną Magię, a ona widziała jak przy jej użyciu zabił człowieka. To była jej słabość. Zbyt łatwo przywiązywała się do ludzi, nawet jeśli nie potrafiła ich polubić.

Bo przecież go nie lubiła? Nienawidziła jego chłodnego spojrzenia i drwiącego półuśmiechu. Nie znosiła, gdy zadawał jej pytania, a gdy odpowiadała, poświęcał jej całą swoją uwagę. Gdy czuła jego spojrzenie podczas ich wspólnych posiłków. Udawała skupienie, lecz tak naprawdę cały czas była świadoma tego, że jej się przyglądał. Odrzucała na bok etykietę, której uczył jej Rothen i zaczynała mlaskać, nabierać do ust za duże porcje i nawet jeść przy użyciu palców, lecz nawet to mu nie przeszkadzało. Czasem czuła się jak zwierzę w zoo, któremu się przyglądał, ale czasem… czuła się jakby ją podziwiał. Było to jedno z najdziwniejszych uczuć, którego oświadczała w jego obecności. Na pierwszym miejscu było zakłopotanie, które czuła za każdym razem, gdy widziała to bez jego czarnych szat.

Nie zdarzało się to często, lecz doskonale pamietała ten widok. Akkarin nosił wtedy zwykłe, choć delikatnie dopasowane czarne spodnie i białą koszulę, którą zwykle wpychał za pasek. Wyglądał wtedy tak _normalnie_ i atrakcyjnie, że nie mogła oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Na szczęście wtedy przypominała sobie, kim naprawdę był ten czarnowłosy, przystojny mężczyzna przed nią, i niechęć powracała.

Musiała pamiętać o tym cały czas. Mieszkanie z nim pod jednym dachem było wyzwaniem nie tylko dla jej nerwów, ale też sygnałów wysyłanych przez jej ciało. Co mogła poradzić na pulsujący ból w dole jej brzucha, który pojawiał się niespodziewanie, w ciągu dnia? Czasem wystarczył sam jego zapach, który wychwyciła w pustym korytarzu. Wiedziała, czego pragnęło jej ciało, ale nie ulegała tej słabości. Wykonywała wtedy ćwiczenia mentalne tak długo, aż pulsowanie ustępowało.

Dlatego, gdy Merin ją dotknął, było to dla niej jak porażenie prądem. Przerażajace i zarazem ekscytujące uczucie.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że to na co chciała się zgodzić przeniesie ją z jednej pułapki w drugą. Nie widziała tylko, która z nich była gorsza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dziękuję za odzew! To wspaniałe uczucie, kiedy piszecie od siebie kilka słów :). Przed wami druga cześć i już teraz mówię, że chyba będzie ich więcej niż trzy. Nadzwyczajnej w świecie się nie zmieszczę w trzech :D mam nadzieję, że to raczej dobra wiadomość._

 _Ta cześć to głównie Sonea x Merin i mam nadzieję, że was to nie zniechęci. Kolejna jest już w połowie napisana i mam w zamiarze opublikować ją w połowie następnego tygodnia. A w niej duuuuużo Sonei i Akkarina…_

 _Krótka playlista na ten rozdział (kolejny będzie miał dłuższą):_

 _Mumford and Sons – Thistle and Weeds_

 _Twenty One Pilots – Isle of Flightless Birds_

 _Muse – Madness_

 _Pim Stones – We have it all_

 _X Ambassadors - Unsteady_

 **Sonea**

Odkąd zgodziła się zostać królewskim magiem, w Gildii wybuchło niemałe zamieszanie. Po egzaminach, Merin zaprosił starszyznę na spotkanie i na nim oznajmił, że wybrał następcę dla jej zmarłego poprzednika. Czekała wtedy w osobnym pokoju i obserwowała zebranych przez weneckie lustro. Merin uznał to chyba za zabawne, lecz ona nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu twarzy Akkarina, gdy król wypowiedział jej imię. Przez krótką chwilę była nawet pewna, że zaprotestuje. Mięśnie jego szczęki zacisnęły się tak mocno, że Sonea mimowolnie zaczęła obawiać się o jego zęby, jednak bardzo szybko na jego twarzy pojawiła się beznamiętna akceptacja.

Czuła ulgę, wyprowadzając się z rezydencji i zostawiając za sobą dawne życie. Jedynie cień sentymentu pozostał, gdy ostatni raz zamykała za sobą drzwi do swojej sypialni. Akkarina nie było wtedy w domu. Nie wiedziała, czy jego nieobecność była zamierzona, ale nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać.

Minęły kolejne tygodnie i Sonea spędziła ten czas w pałacu, podczas gdy przygotowania do uroczystości nadania jej tytułu ruszyły pełną parą. W tym czasie kilka razy widziała się z Merinem, jednak na krótko. Spotkania odbywałby się zawsze w towarzystwie przedstawicieli Domów, którzy chcieli ją poznać.

Została jej przydzielona służba oraz osoba, którą Sonea w myślach nazwała pieszczotliwie Struną. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku, wyjątkowo chuda i poważna. Miała wprowadzić ją w dworskie życie i uświadomić zasady, które tam panowały. Przez ten czas nauczyła się wielu dworskich manier. Wiedziała na przykład, na jakiej wysokości trzymać wzrok, gdy była przedstawiana gościom i jak uśmiechać się, by nie rozbolały jej policzki.

Wszyscy odnosili się do niej z ogromnym szacunkiem, a nawet strachem. Sonea nie cieszyła się z tych reakcji i podejrzewała, że gdy kolor jej szat z zieleni zamieni się w złoto, będzie tylko gorzej.

Był to wieczór przed nadaniem jej tytułu, gdy Merin wezwał ją do siebie. Przemierzała długie korytarze pałacu, który stał się jej domem i zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do ilości otaczającego ją złota.

Merin przyjął jej w jednym z wielu pokoi stanowiących sieć jego apartamentu. Był jak zawsze gładko ogolony, a w jego jasnych włosach błyszczała cienka, srebrna korona. Powitał ją uśmiechem, na który jej serce podskoczyło nerwowo i poprosił by podeszła do okna, skąd rozpościerał się widok na Gildię. Zatrzymała się obok niego i skinęła głową.

\- Jak ci się podoba pałac? – zapytał, patrząc przez szybę.

\- Jest… ogromny – odpowiedziała. – I piękny. Nie wiem czy przywyknę do tego bogactwa.

Merin wydał z sobie zduszony, krótki śmiech.

\- Przywykniesz. To w końcu każdemu się nudzi.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę i Sonea pomyślała, że mogła stanąć odrobinę dalej.

\- Zaprosiłem cię, bo pomyślałem, że przez ten cały czas nie zadałem ci pewnego pytania. Skoro ty zgodziłaś się na moją propozycję, czas żebym i ja spełnił twoją. Tak więc Soneo, czy masz jakieś życzenia? Coś, o co chciałabyś mnie prosić?

Zawahała się i chociaż istniała rzecz, o której chciała porozmawiać, nie wiedziała, czy nie było na to za wcześnie.

\- Właściwie to jest coś, Wasza Wysokość.

Merin skinął głową, więc zaczęła mówić dalej.

\- Myślałam o mojej rodzinie. W slumsach mieszka moja ciotka i wuj z dwójką dzieci. Gdyby dało się zrobić cokolwiek, by polepszyć warunki ich życia-

\- Możemy znaleźć dla nich pracę na dworze wraz z mieszkaniem. Zapytam o to mojego kasztelana. Czy to cię zadowoli?

Było to więcej, niż ośmieliłaby się prosić. Pełnym zaskoczenia wzrokiem spojrzała na jego twarz i kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość. Niezmiernie by mnie to ucieszyło.

Posłał jej delikatny uśmiech, po czym odwrócił głowę.

\- Kiedy jesteśmy sami, możesz mówić mi po prostu po imieniu. Jestem zmęczony tymi wszystkimi zasadami i tytułami. Pozwól, że chociaż przy tobie nie będę musiał udawać.

Nie odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Poznała go w sumie prawie dla lata temu, ale dopiero w ciągu ostatniego pół roku widywała się z nim regularnie. Nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby znała Merina. Nigdy nie mówił jej nic o sobie, zawsze tylko zadawał pytania. Nie rozumiała, jak mógł mówić o nieudawaniu w jej obecności, podczas gdy ona z trudem potrafiła się przy nim rozluźnić.

Jakby słysząc jej myśli, Merin odezwał się:

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem tego miejsca. Jako dziecko, wolałem przebywać w domu mojej ciotki, niż tutaj. Pałac mnie przytłaczał. Chyba dlatego, że wiedziałem, że spędzę tutaj resztę życia.

Nie wiedziała, czy potrafiła go zrozumieć. Ona jako dziecko patrzyła na pałac jako na coś zakazanego i będącego uprzedmiotowieniem jej snów. Nigdy nie sadziła, że dane będzie jej zamieszkać w tych murach i być tak blisko króla.

W zamyśleniu nie zauważyła, że Merin odwrócił się do niej i obserwując ją, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Ostatnio stwierdzam, że życie w pałacu nie jest najgorsze – zażartował, ciągnąc poprzednią myśl.

Zanim zdążyła się zarumienić, Merin pochylił się w jej stronę i kolejny już raz założył jej włosy za ucho.

Nadanie tytułu przebiegło szybko i w obecności jedynie najważniejszych przedstawicieli Domów, Ambasadorów Krain Sprzymierzonych oraz Gildii. Jej zielona szata została przepasana ozdobną, złotą szarfą, a następnie goście udali się do sali balowej na ucztę.

Siedziała na honorowym miejscu po prawej stronie króla. Naprzeciwko zasiadł Ambasador z Elyne wraz ze swoją małżonką o nietuzinkowej urodzie. Twarz młodej kobiety przyciągała nie tylko jej uwagę, lecz także siedzącego po jej prawej stronie Akkarina. Sonea zauważyła, że Wielki Mistrz rzucał kobiecie przelotne spojrzenia, podczas gdy ona przyglądała mu się lekko zmrużonymi oczami.

Gdy Akkarin usiadł obok niej zaklęła w duchu, jednak on jedynie skinął jej głową, nie odzywając się. Uczta trwała długo, zdecydowanie z długo, jak na jej gust, a gdy wino zaczęło lać się strumieniami, Sonea zaczęła mieć naprawdę dość. Wypiła kilka kieliszków, powoli sącząc alkohol i zastanawiając się, czy zdoła polubić ten cierpki smak. W końcu rozmowy przeniosły się do kuluarów, a służący przemykali między stojącymi grupkami jak cienie, zastępując puste kielichy w ich dłoniach pełnymi.

Sonea, znużona rozmowami o niczym, wymknęła się na balkon, ciągnący się wzdłuż całej sali. Był środek lata i gorące powietrze nie przyniosło jej wyczekiwanej ochłody. Podeszła do barierki i spojrzała przed siebie. Długo wpatrywała się w światła Gildii i poczuła ukłucie tęsknoty. Brakowało jej spotkań z Rothenem i biblioteki. Oraz Uzdrawiania. Będzie musiała porozmawiać z królem o lecznicy, którą jej obiecał.

Za plecami usłyszała zbliżające się dwie lub trzy osoby. Gdy się obejrzała, ujrzała Merina w otoczeniu dwóch bliżej jej nieznanych osób. Wiedziała, że wkrótce będzie musiała nauczyć się ich imion i tytułów. Merin rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie i coś błysnęło w jego oczach. Gestem polecił swoim towarzyszom, by zostawili go samego. Gdy dwójka mężczyzn zniknęła za drzwiami, podszedł do niej niespiesznym krokiem. Jego czerwony płaszcz wirował mu wokół kostek, a w złotej koronie mieniły się otaczające ich światła. Uśmiechnął się do niej i Sonea pomyślała, że pomimo jego wystawnego ubioru i królewskich regaliów, wyglądał bardzo młodo.

\- Wasza Wysokość – skłoniła się lekko.

\- Soneo – cmoknął z dezaprobatą, przypominając jej o ich wczorajszej rozmowie.

Stanął obok i gdy odwróciła głowę, podążył za jej wzrokiem.

\- Takie wieczory to jedne z niewielu powodów, dla których warto tu mieszkać.

Nie mogła się z nim zgodzić, więc postanowiła milczeć.

\- Czasem, kiedy nic się nie dzieje, można się poczuć strasznie samotnym – dodał i spojrzał na nią.

Przytaknęła. Co do tego, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Zerknęła na jego twarz i od razu poczuła rumieniec, którym się oblała. Kiedy przestanie reagować tak na jego bliskość? A może właśnie o to mu chodziło?

Jakby słysząc jej myśli, Merin oparł się o balustradę, tym samym jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. Dopiero wtedy poczuła zapach alkoholu. Mogła się spodziewać, że on także nie stronił od wina.

\- Kiedy poznam resztę królewskich Magów? – zapytała, chcąc szybko wybrać bezpieczny temat do rozmowy.

\- Jutro. Albo pojutrze. Kiedy tylko zechcesz – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Odwróciła twarz jeszcze bardziej, chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się zachowywał. Dlaczego tak się do niej uśmiechał, a jego wzrok tańczył na jej twarzy w sposób, który przyprawiał ją o szybsze bicie serca.

\- Wiesz… - mruknął i ku jej przerażeniu stanął za nią – kiedy się tak rumienisz, jesteś urocza.

Zacisnęła powieki, czując dreszcz na karku, w miejscu w którym musnął ją jego oddech. Było coś ekscytującego w sposobie, w jaki jego sylwetka górowała na jej własną, a niski ton jego głosu wibrował w jej ciele. Jednak coś było nie w porządku, lecz nie była pewna czy to wypity przez niego alkohol czy jej strach, ale nie chciała by posunął się dalej. Jego zainteresowanie jej osobą nie mogło być przypadkowe, nie była nikim wyjątkowym. I nie była głupia-

Merin przerwał jej rozmyślania, kładąc dłoń na jej szyi. Zamarła, czując jednocześnie lęk i pożądanie. Jego ciepły dotyk patrzył jej skórę. Merin pochylił się nad jej uchem i delikatnie pociągnął w swoją stronę. Mocniej złapała się balustrady, jednak jej plecy i tak zderzyły się z jego torsem.

\- Cała jesteś taka urocza – szepnął.

Poczuła znajome pulsowanie w podbrzuszu i z całych sił zacisnęła nogi. _Nie teraz, nie teraz_ , błagała swoje ciało.

Wyrwała się z jego uścisku i odwróciła się do niego. Merin chwycił barierkę po obu stronach jej talii i uniósł jeden kącik ust. Był to uśmiech dobrze jej znany i tak łudząco podobny do tego, który znała wręcz na pamięć. Przez chwilę stał przed nią nie król Merin, lecz jej były mentor, o smutnym spojrzeniu ciemniejszym niż noc. Zadziałało to na nią jak kubeł zimnej.

\- Przestań, nie.. nie tutaj.

Powinna była powiedzieć coś innego. Powinna była powiedzieć _nie chcę tego._

 _Nie jestem gotowa._

 _Nie znam cię._

 _Przerażasz mnie_.

Lecz było ją stać jedynie na coś tak słabego.

Merin zacisnął usta i jeszcze bardziej się nad nią pochylił, lecz wtedy usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi balkonowe. Szybko odsunął się od niej i zwiększył dzielący ich dystans do kilku kroków. W drzwiach pojawił się Akkarin i Sonea prawie jęknęła z ulgą.

Pierwszy raz w życiu ucieszyła się na jego widok.

 **Akkarin**

Porażka. Tak nazwałby to, co wydarzyło się tuż pod jego nosem, kiedy był zbyt zajęty likwidowaniem szpiegów, zamiast tym, co działo się między Soneą, a królem Kyralii.

Może gdyby interweniował, skończyłoby się to inaczej. Wszelkie próby wyciagnięcia czegokolwiek z Merina spełzały na niczym. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie jego Magowie nauczyli go chronić myśli przed wścibskimi umysłami innych.

Odkąd Sonea została jednym z nich minęły dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie był na dworze trzy, lecz ani razu nie spotkał ani Merina, ani jej. Miał nadzieję, że nagle wejdzie do pokoju i nieco złagodzi nieprzyjemne uczucie w jego sercu. Kiedyś myślał, że wraz z jej zniknięciem, wszystko wróci do normy, ale nie mógł być w większym błędzie. Było gorzej z każdym dniem. Myślał o niej częściej, niż wtedy kiedy mieszkała z nim pod jednym dachem.

Nieustannie wracał do tamtej chwili podczas uczty, gdy zastał ją wraz z Merinem na balkonie. Pamiętał wyraz jej brązowych oczu, gdy na niego spojrzała. Jej źrenice były rozszerzone, a ich czerń zdawała się go pożerać. Było w niej coś niepokojącego. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, dlaczego jego serce zgubiło rytm i robiło to nadal, gdy myślał o niej z tamtej chwili.

To było podniecenie. W jej oczach dostrzegł to, co śniło mu się po nocach.

Ale było tam coś jeszcze. Wiedział to, lecz ta świadomość sprawiała, że czuł węzeł w gardle.

 _Strach_.

Bała się i…

Nie, nie mógł myśleć, że poczuła ulgę, bo przerwał im coś, czego się przestraszyła. Takie myślenie zaprowadziłoby go donikąd.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Zdenerwowany głos Lorlena wyrwał go z transu. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, którego kiedyś mógł nazywać przyjacielem i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Zbyt wiele bolesnych wspomnień łączyło się z tymi błękitnymi oczami.

\- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Mówiłem, że przyjęcie kolejnych Nowicjuszy z biednych dzielnic, wzbudzi poruszenie. Teraz Domy plotkują o Sonei, ale za chwilę ten temat im się znudzi i przerzucą się na coś innego.

\- Od kiedy przejmujemy się plotkami?

Lorlen rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, pełne bólu, który zakiełkował w nim tamtego wieczoru, gdy Akkarin wdarł się do jego umysłu.

Akkarin westchnął ciężko.

\- Mówiąc szczerze, to myślałem właśnie o niej. – Nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział, ale może zadziałał instynkt mówienia Lorlenowi wszystkiego. _Prawie wszystkiego_.

Administrator przyglądał mu się przez chwilę badawczym wzrokiem. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się i powiedział, trochę jakby do siebie:

\- Martwisz się o nią. - Niedowierzanie w jego głosie było wyraźne. - Nie wiem tylko, czy obawiasz się o nią, czy o sekret, który ze sobą zabrała. Pod nos samego Merina.

Akkarin skrzywił się i zacisnął pieści. Myślał o tym tak często, że słowa Lorlena zabrzmiały jakby wypowiedział je on sam, a nie stojący przed nim mężczyzna.

\- Ciekaw jestem jakiego podstępu użyłeś tym razem. W jaki sposób udało ci się ją zastraszyć na tyle, by zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo – dodał po chwili ciszy.

Nagły gniew sprawił, że zerwał się na równe nogi. W błękitnych oczach Lorlena zamigotał strach, lecz jego przyjaciel szybko go ukrył.

\- Martwię się o nią, bo uważam, że jest tam z mojego powodu. Ostatnim razem gdy ją widziałem-

\- Wolała uciec wprost w objęcia samego króla, niż dłużej tkwić pod twoim terrorem.

\- Nigdy – warknął zbyt głośno i impulsywnie – nie chciałem by się mnie bała.

\- Moje gratulacje Akkarinie. To znacznie uszlachetnia twoje podłe zachowanie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia-

\- O czym nie mam pojęcia? – Lorlen zrobił krok w jego stronę i Akkarin zaczął się zastanawiać jak to się stało, że tak łatwo stracił w tej rozmowie grunt pod stopami. Zapomniał jak szczerzy do bólu potrafili dla siebie być, zanim Lorlen, tak samo jak każda osoba którą kochał, odsunął się od niego.

Wpatrywał się w jego twarz, na której malował się upór i determinacja. Widywał ten wyraz kiedy ćwiczyli sztuki wojenne, będąc jeszcze Nowicjuszami. Lorlen zawsze dawał z siebie wszystko, lecz najczęściej i tak przegrywał. Teraz zacięcie w jego oczach miało inny charakter i wynikało z głęboko zakorzenionego bólu.

\- Powiedz mi, Akkarinie – rzekł, gdy on ciągle milczał. – Dlaczego? Co się stało? Co cię tak zmieniło? Dlaczego czarna magia?

Przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę, tuż zanim opuścił Kyralię, by szukać czegoś, co znał pod nazwą „starożytna magia".

 _\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego chcesz jechać sam? – wypytywał go z troską w oczach._

 _\- Nie bądź głupi. Dopiero co zacząłeś nauki, by osiągnąć wyższy stopień. Sam mówiłeś, że chcesz zostać Mistrzem Wojowników, a teraz nagle poczułeś zew przygody? – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem i szturchnął przyjaciela w żebro._

 _W niebieskich oczach Lorlena pojawiło się ukłucie bólu._

 _\- Moim zdaniem znowu wpakujesz się w jakieś kłopoty. Kto cię z nich wyciągnie, jeśli nie ja?_

 _Akkarin zaśmiał się głośno._

 _\- Daj spokój Lori._

 _\- Ty i biblioteka? Co będziesz tam robił? Nie mów mi, że chcesz tam coś czytać?_

 _Zgromił go spojrzeniem i na widok drwiny na jego twarzy, przewrócił oczami._

 _\- Może znajdę tam jakiś sposób, byś w końcu wygrał ze mną pojedynek._

 _\- Odwal się, Aki._

 _Nagle jego spojrzenie pociemniało i Lorlen wbił je w swoje buty, którymi kopał drobne kamyki wokół strumienia. Przychodzili tam za każdym razem, by porozmawiać o czymś ważnym._

 _\- Będziesz pisać?_

 _\- Wiesz, że tak – powiedział i objął go jednym ramieniem._

 _\- Rok? Nie będzie cię tylko rok?_

 _\- Dłużej nie wytrzymam w Elyne – odparł z uśmiechem, na co Lorlen także wykrzywił usta._

 _\- Dobra. Ale jak wrócisz, opowiesz mi wszystko raz jeszcze. Obiecaj._

 _\- Obiecuję. Pod warunkiem, że nie umrzesz wtedy z nudów._

 _Lorlen prychnął pod nosem. Wyślizgnął się spod zawsze odrobinę od niego wyższego Akkarina i zmrużył oczy._

 _\- W takim razie, powodzenia bracie. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń._

 _Akkarin zamknął ją w silnym uścisku i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak tylko mógł._

 _\- Dzięki Lori._

Czuł w sercu ranę na miejscu tego wspomnienia. Jak wiele zmieniło się od tamtego czasu.

Obiecał. Obiecał mu wszystko powiedzieć. Po powrocie okłamał go pierwszy raz w ich życiu. Było to pierwsze kłamstwo z wielu, których się dopuścił. Pragnął przerwać ten ciąg i powiedzieć prawdę pierwszy raz od dawna.

Spojrzenie Lorlena stało się nagle łagodniejsze i Akkarin poczuł, jak coś w nim pękało, próbowało przebić się na powierzchnię.

Nie.

Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nie mógł się przyznać do tego co się z nim działo, ani czego się dopuścił.

\- Widzimy się za tydzień o tej samej porze – rzucił oschle i wyszedł z gabinetu Administratora tak szybko, jak tylko mógł bez wzbudzania dalszych podejrzeń.

Trzy dni później, gdy siedział w swojej bibliotece w Rezydencji, Takan powiadomił go przez krwawy pierścień, że miał gościa.

Gdy zszedł do przedpokoju, serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Sonea wydawała mu się tak samo mała na tle wielkich drzwi, jak za każdym razem gdy ją tam widywał. Miała na sobie czarną, dopasowaną kamizelkę, narzuconą na czarną koszulę, wciągnięta w granatowe spodnie oraz wysokie do kolan, skórzane buty. Brak jej szat oznaczał, że nie wpadła z oficjalną wizytą.

Zachodzące słońce rzucało na jej rozpuszczone włosy rudawe refleksy. Gdy podszedł bliżej, spojrzała na niego i skinęła głową.

\- Wielki Mistrzu.

\- Mistrzyni – powitał ją.

Jak dziwnie brzmiał ten tytuł w jego ustach. W jego myślach była Soneą. Zawsze Soneą. Jego Soneą o dużych, brązowych oczach, w których zawsze tlił się upór.

Teraz patrzył na jej drobną sylwetkę, odzianą w dopasowane do ciała ubranie i stwierdził, że wolał gdy nosiła szaty. Nie rozpraszała go wtedy aż tak bardzo, jak w tym momencie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam – powiedziała, ukradkiem spoglądając w stronę kuchni, z której dobiegały odgłosy zwiastujące nadchodzącą kolację.

Gdy się poruszyła, w jej stroju zobaczył drobne elementy, które przypomniały mu o tym, kim się stała. Guziki jej kamizelki były wykonane ze złota, tak samo jak zapięcia mankietów jej koszuli. Włosy nad uszami spięła złotymi wsuwkami. Miał wrażenie, że nawet jej oczy błyszczały na złoto.

\- Zostaniesz na kolacji?

Mógł zapytać dlaczego przyszła i czy Merin wiedział, że tutaj była, lecz odłożył te pytania na później. W jej spojrzeniu było coś alarmującego. Coś co błagało, by nie zadawał pytań i pozwolił jej zostać.

Było to dla niego coś zupełnie nowego. Nie mógł nie dać się temu skusić.

Zasiedli przy stole, na swoich dawnych miejscach i wkrótce Takan przyniósł dla nich posiłek. Sonea zaczęła jeść, lecz widząc sposób, w jaki to robiła, jedzenie stanęło mu w gardle.

Doskonale pamiętał, jak zwykła rzucać się na swoją porcję, mlaskając i pomagając sobie palcami. Teraz Sonea siedziała wyprostowana jak struna. W nienaganny sposób trzymała w dłoniach sztućce i wkładała do ust maleńkie kawałeczki. Gdy skończyła, wytarła usta skrawkiem serwetki i spojrzała na niego.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

A wtedy jej podbródek zadrżał, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

Akkarin zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy jej krześle. Ona także podniosła się na nogi, jakby w panice i strąciła przy tym pusty kieliszek po winie. Nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił i dlaczego Sonea się nie odsunęła.

Chwycił jej ramiona i czując jak drżały zapytał raz jeszcze, wkładając w swój głos tyle spokoju, ile tylko był w stanie:

\- Co się dzieje?

 **Sonea**

Nie powinna była przychodzić. Teraz gdy już siedziała z nim przy jednym stole czuła, że popełniła błąd. Cały czas jej się przyglądał. Było dokładnie tak, jak gdy jadali posiłki raz w tygodniu.

Tylko ona była inna. Spięta bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a w brzuchu czuła kamień, który powiększał się z każdym kęsem.

Kiedy w końcu odważyła się na niego spojrzeć wiedziała, że on _widział_.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał, a w jego głosie było coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała.

 _Troska_.

Poczuła, jak bariery, które wzniosła wokół siebie, zachwiały się i runęły.

 **Dwa tygodnie wcześniej – Sonea**

Była zdziwiona, kiedy otrzymała polecenie od Merina, by następnego dnia wstać wcześniej, niż zwykle. Gdy się przebudziła, w swojej komnacie zastała spakowaną skrzynię podróżną.

Zjadła śniadanie w milczeniu, w towarzystwie trzech innych Magów. Widziała ich jedynie kilka razy w życiu, nie wspominając już rozmowie. Szybko zauważyła, że oni także nie prowadzili między sobą żadnych rozmów. Ją i siebie nawzajem traktowali jak powietrze.

Okazało się, że Merin postanowił zabrać ją ze sobą na kilka dni poza Imardin. Musiał odwiedzić jednego z największych plantatorów winogron w kraju i jak sam stwierdził, taki wyjazd byłby dla niej dobrą lekcją. Jej zadanie miało polegać oczywiście na ochronie oraz na włączeniu się w negocjacje handlowe. Merin chciał wpłynąć na ceny wina w stolicy.

Miała ochotę przewrócić oczami. Jeśli chodziło o wino, król był skłonny osobiście fatygować się i odwiedzić producenta. Jeśli chodziło o żyjące w biedzie slumsy, jego zapał gdzieś się ulatniał.

Droga zajęła im niecały dzień. Podróżowała osobnym powozem i cały czas zachłannie wyglądała przez okno. Nigdy nie opuściła Imardinu, a widok Kyralii w środku lata był wart zapamiętania. Usiany pagórkami krajobraz, pełen uginających się pod własnym ciężarem zbóż i dzika przyroda. Nie sadziła, że żyła w tak pięknym kraju.

Na miejscu okazało się, że winnica była znacznie większa niż sobie ją wyobrażała. Wystrój mógł konkurować nawet z samym pałacem, choć było w nim znacznie więcej kwiatów. Właściciel okazał się rubasznym, starszym panem, który wyraźnie nadużywał alkoholu. Od razu zrozumiała, że siedział u Merina w kieszeni, a cała wyprawa była bardziej na pokaz, niż w celu faktycznego targowania się.

Po kolacji została zaprowadzona do swojej sypialni. Na dworze dawno już zapadł zmrok. Była zmęczona podróżą i marzyła o kąpieli. Udała się do łaźni i odkręciła wodę, która szybko zapełniła przestronną wannę. Zrzuciła z siebie podróżne ubranie i zanurzyła się po samą szyję.

Kilkanaście minut później drzwi do łaźni otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wszedł Merin z uwieszoną na jego ramieniu dziewczyną. Sonea pierwszy raz widziała tę kobietę, ale jej skąpy strój, który odkrywał więcej ciała niż zakrywał, podpowiedział jej, kim była.

Widząc ją, Merin zatrzymał się i rzucił jej spojrzenie pod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Myślałem, że udałaś się na spoczynek.

Sonea robiła co w jej mocy, by ukryć rumieniec, oraz przygarnąć w swoją stronę więcej piany.

\- Właściwie, to już wychodziłam, Wasza Wysokość.

Merin ściągnął dłoń z wąskiej talii swojej towarzyszki i Sonea poczuła gniew. Dlaczego jej widok tak ją denerwował? Była jedynie jego ochroną, a po tym co wydarzyło się podczas uczty, wolała trzymać się od niego na dystans.

Widocznie okłamywała samą siebie, bo gniecenie, które czuła w żołądku, niewątpliwie było zazdrością.

Merin odprawił kobietę niedbałym ruchem nadgarstka. Czarnowłosa piękność natychmiast opuściła łaźnię, nie racząc jej nawet spojrzeniem.

W następnej chwili król zbliżył się do niej kilkoma krokami, na co Sonea z przerażeniem wcisnęła się w kąt wanny. Nie wiedziała, ile jej nagiego ciała było widoczne dla jego oczu w mlecznej wodzie, ale modliła się, by nic nie zobaczył.

\- Masz coś przeciwko, żebym się przyłączył? – zapytał.

Co miała mu powiedzieć? Wpatrywała się w jego twarz zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu Merin wzruszył ramionami i ku jej przerażeniu zaczął się rozbierać. Odwróciła wzrok i wbiła go w pianę falującą na tafli. Gdy wszedł do środka, piana poruszyła się, a woda podniosła się nieznacznie.

\- Co sądzisz o naszym gospodarzu? – zapytał, sadowiąc się po przeciwległej stronie wanny.

\- To pijak. Jeśli chcemy, by obniżył cenę, nie będzie z tym problemów. Jest tak pochłonięty spożywaniem swojego wina, że prawdopodobnie nie interesują go zyski.

\- Bystra jesteś. Po czym poznałaś, że pije?

W końcu na niego spojrzała i przełknęła ślinę. W szarych oczach Merina błyszczała ciekawość. Nagie ramiona oparł o brzeg wanny i Sonea mimowolnie pomyślała, że nie były tak umięśnione, jak Akkarina. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed tym porównaniem. Byli jedynymi mężczyznami, których widziała bez ubrań, odkąd zaczęło ją to w ogóle interesować.

\- Po drżeniu rąk. Widywałam je tysiące razy w spelunkach. Ci, którzy przychodzili tam codziennie, zawsze mieli rozedrgane ręce.

Merin mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „mhm".

\- A Akkarin?

Drgnęła na dźwięk jego imienia, lecz nie dała sobie poznać wrażenia, jakie na niej wywarło.

\- Akkarin? – powtórzyła.

\- Czy pił? Czy nadużywał alkoholu?

Zdumiało ją to pytanie, lecz odpowiedziała na nie bez wahania.

\- Nie. Nigdy nie pił więcej niż trzy lampki wina. A jego dłonie nigdy nie drżały.

Jedna brew Merina drgnęła. Sonea pomyślała, że mogła powiedzieć to inaczej. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby go dobrze znała. _Bo tak było_.

\- Dlaczego go nienawidziłaś?

Nagle jej największym zmartwieniem stało się nie to, że siedziała nago w jednej wannie z innym mężczyzną, lecz dziwne pytania, które zaczął jej zadawać.

\- Odebrał mnie innemu Magowi. Komuś, kto był dla mnie jak ojciec i wprowadził do Gildii. Myślę, że miałam mu to za złe, jednak nie użyłabym słowa nienawiść.

Skrajne emocje zawsze budziły zainteresowanie, nie mogła pozwolić, by Merin zaczął ją dalej wypytywać. _Jeśli zależy ci na życiu twoich bliskich, będziesz milczeć_. Powiedział jej Akkarin jednego dnia. Doskonale pamietała te słowa i nie chciała się przekonać, co by się stało, gdyby powiedziała za dużo.

\- Ciekawe. Dlaczego Akkarin miałby przejmować nad tobą opiekę i na dodatek odbierać cię innemu Magowi?

\- Nie wiem – skłamała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie wiesz? Co sprawiło, że porzucił swoje wygodne życie i zajął się niańczeniem nastolatki?

Mocno zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Może chciał mi pomóc. Grupka Nowicjuszy znęcała się nade mną.

Naprawdę nie wiedziała, jakim innym kłamstwem mogła zamydlić mu oczy. Miała nadzieję, że Merinowi znudzi się ten temat, zanim skończą jej się wszystkie pomysły.

\- A ja myślę, że chodziło o coś więcej – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Uprawiałaś z nim seks?

Zachłysnęła się gorącym powietrzem i niemal wstała z oburzenia.

\- Co?! Nie!

Merin zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Twoja niewinność jest słodka.

Czuła, że twarz paliła ją żywym ogniem. Nie znała do końca zasad panujących na dworze, ale w Gildii nikt nie rozmawiał o tych sprawach w tak otwarty sposób. Prawdę mówiąc, jej pojęcie na temat seksu ograniczało się do jej wyobraźni i rozmów podsłuchanych od innych Nowicjuszy.

\- Mam dla ciebie zadanie, moja słodka Soneo – mruknął. – Skoro naprawdę nie wiesz, co jeszcze sprawiło, że Akkarin został twoim Mentorem, dowiedz się tego.

Rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Nie spodziewała się, że Merin wpadnie na coś podobnego. Jak miała to rozegrać, kiedy znała _prawdziwy_ powód.

Zanim zdążyła zareagować, Merin wstał, a jej oczy spoczęły na jego nagim ciele. Król nie wydawał się być speszony swoją nagością, wręcz przeciwnie. _Nie, żeby miał się czego wstydzić…_

Szybko odwróciła oczy, zanim jej umysł zdążył zapamiętać więcej szczegółów, poza delikatnie zaznaczonymi mięśniami jego brzucha i wąskimi biodrami.

Następny dzień minął im na zwiedzaniu plantacji oraz rozmowach z właścicielem. Wieczorem zaprosił ich na degustację najlepszych gatunków jego wina i Sonea po trzecim kieliszku stwierdziła, że miała dość. Następne próbowała jedynie czubkiem języka i udawała, że tak samo jak poprzednie, smakowały wyśmienicie. Merin za to nie stronił od wina i Sonea zaczęła czuć niepokój, pamiętając czym skończyło się to ostatnim razem, podczas jej zaprzysiężenia.

W końcu, gdy zapadła już noc, Merin pozwolił jej oddalić się do swojej sypialni.

Szła jednym z czterech korytarzy ciągnących się w posiadłości zbudowanej na planie kwadratu. Jej buty stukały po kamieniu, który wyściełał posadzkę. Dlatego nie usłyszała kroków za plecami do momentu, aż ktoś chwycił ją za ramię. Odwróciła się na pięcie i cudem nie wniosła wokół siebie tarczy.

Przed sobą zobaczyła twarz kobiety, z którą dzień wcześniej Merin wszedł do łaźni. Jednak tym razem jej usta nie były rozciągnięte w uśmiechu.

\- Witaj – powiedziała, gdy nieznajoma przypatrywała jej się w milczeniu.

\- W czym niby jesteś lepsza ode mnie? – warknęła w odpowiedzi.

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund Sonea nie miała pojęcia, o czym dziewczyna mówiła. Jednak jej bystry umysł natychmiast skojarzył fakty. Merin, oczywiście, że chodziło jej o niego.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. – Postanowiła grać na zwłokę.

\- Jestem córką właściciela. Mam na imię Azyra.

Zdziwiła się, słysząc te słowa. Myślała, że dziewczyna była zwykłą nałożnicą, którą Merin zabawiał się w wolnym czasie.

\- Nie wiedziałam. Nie zostałyśmy sobie przedstawione.

Azyra prychnęła gniewnie.

\- Nie _taką_ córką. Bękartem.

\- Och – wymsknęło jej się.

\- Od kilku lat, król przyjeżdżał tutaj latem. Spędzaliśmy razem kilka tygodni. A w tym roku przywiózł ze sobą _ciebie_ – warknęła i Sonea odruchowo zrobiła pół kroku w tył.

\- Jestem jednym z jego doradców. Zostałam mianowana kilka tygodni temu. Przyjechałam tutaj jako jego ochrona, nie musisz czuć się zagrożona.

Dziwne, ale sama nie wierzyła w swoje słowa.

\- Doradcą? – prychnęła ze śmiechem.

Sonea zacisnęła zęby. Jeśli ta dziewczyna miała zamiar ją obrazić, nie da jej tej satysfakcji.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś lepsza ode mnie? – zapytała czarnowłosa ze złością i zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie zamierzam rywalizować z tobą na tej płaszczyźnie – odparła beznamiętnie.

\- Myślisz, że dlaczego cię wybrał? Czym różnisz się od kolejnego dodatku do jego łoża?

Gniew zaatakował ją ze zdwojoną siłą. Zacisnęła pieści a wokół jej ciała powstała tarcza, o której istnieniu dziewczyna nie mogła nawet wiedzieć. Ale gdyby tak zrobiła krok w jej stronę…

\- Nie rób takiej miny – warknęła. – Merin potrzebuje kobiet tylko w jednym celu. I na pewno nie po, by słuchać ich rad.

\- Skoro jesteśmy w temacie, to masz może jeszcze jakieś inne cenne rady? – odwarknęła.

\- Tak. Nie wchodź mi w drogę, bo pożałujesz.

Sonea zaśmiała się w myślach. Ta żałosna istotka nie miałaby z nią żadnych szans. Czy to możliwe, żeby nie wiedziała, że ona była Magiem? I mogła zamienić ją w kupkę popiołu jednym kiwnięciem palca?

\- Nie interesujesz mnie ani ty, ani bliższa relacja z Merinem. Jestem tutaj w pracy. Zdaje mi się, że ty także – dodała po chwili wahania.

Azyra zacisnęła pieści, a Sonea poczuła w ustach słodki smak zwycięstwa. Odwróciła się do niej plecami i oddaliła się, nie opuszczając tarczy.

Zamknęła drzwi do swojej sypialni i odetchnęła z ulgą. Użeranie się z zazdrosnymi kobietami Merina nie było jej ulubionym sposobem na zakończenie dnia. Wciąż myśląc o tamtej rozmowie, obmyła się w stojącej na stoliku misce z wodą i założyła koszulę nocną. Już chciała się położyć do łóżka, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Otworzyła je, spodziewając się zastać tam pretensjonalną córkę właściciela plantacji, jednak ujrzała przed sobą Merina.

\- Wasza… Merinie – poprawiła się szybko.

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – zapytał, a Sonea powstrzymała się przed zrobieniem kwaśnej miny. Mógł przecież obudzić ją pukaniem. – Mogę wejść?

\- Oczywiście.

Stanęła na środku pokoju i zaczekała, aż zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przyjrzał jej się z błyskiem oku, lecz ona nawet nie drgnęła. Wiedziała, że miała na sobie cienka koszulkę, sięgającą połowy jej łydek i odrywającą jej ramiona. Jednak była jego doradcą i odmówiła zachowywania się, jak naiwna dziewczyna.

Najwidoczniej, Merin miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Podszedł do niej bliżej, zachłanniej wpatrując się w jej sylwetkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że wrócimy do Imardinu za cztery, a nie jak planowałem, dwa dni.

\- Rozumiem – potwierdziła ozięble.

Merin w lot zauważył jej nastrój.

\- Co się stało, Soneo? Na pewno nie wyrwałem cię ze snu?

\- Nie zdążyłam się jeszcze położyć. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymała mnie Azyra.

\- Och – mruknął z zaciekawieniem.

Sonea odwróciła wzrok od jego przystojnej twarzy, skąpanej w blasku jej świetlistej kuli i spojrzała na wiszący na ścianie obraz. Prezentował scenę zbierania winogron. Wszystko w tym miejscu kręciło się wokół wina.

\- Nie przejmuj się nią. Jest odrobinę zaborcza.

\- Zaborcza, to mało powiedziane.

\- Czy to tak cię trapi?

W jego głosie była wyraźna troska i Sonea nie wiedząc czemu, zaczęła mówić:

\- Powiedziała, że wcale nie potrzebujesz mnie jako swojego doradcy. Że zależy ci jedynie na…

Urwała czując, że się rumieni.

\- Na czym? – zapytał podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Jasne włosy opadły mu na czoło. Nie miał na sobie ani korony, ani królewskich szat i wyglądał tak normalnie…

\- Nie ważne. I tak nie miała racji.

Odwróciła się od niego ale złapał ją w porę za rękę. Spojrzała na jego dłoń wokół jej własnej i poczuła, jak jej serce przyspieszyło tempa.

\- Masz rację. Cokolwiek powiedziała ci Azyra, było kłamstwem.

\- To dlaczego ja? Dlaczego wybrałeś akurat mnie?

Merin zmarszczył przelotnie brwi.

\- No dobrze. Powiem ci coś, ale zanim zareagujesz, pozwól mi dokończyć.

Skinęła, a on, wciąż trzymając jej dłoń zaczął mówić.

\- Zazdrościłem Akkarinowi. Kiedy wybrał sobie ciebie na Nowicjuszkę i przyprowadził cię do pałacu, poczułem zazdrość. Wydawałaś się tak posłuszna i dobrze wychowana. A on jakby był z ciebie dumny.

Gniew sprawił, że miała ochotę wyszarpnąć rękę z jego uścisku.

\- Później zacząłem o tobie myśleć i zastanawiać się, co było w tobie takiego wyjątkowego. Patrząc na ciebie widziałem coś, czego nie mogłem mieć, bo należałaś do niego.

Tym razem nie zdołała się pohamować i wyrwała dłoń. Czuła mdłości słysząc sposób, w jaki o niej mówił.

\- A kiedy lepiej cię poznałem, zacząłem być zafascynowany tobą. Twoją mocą, skromnością, ale także tym, jak działał twój umysł. Soneo – mówiąc to, zbliżył się do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Zrozumiałem, że zawsze brakowało mi kogoś takiego jak ty. Jesteś nieprzeciętnie inteligentna i dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Wiedziałem, że będziesz powiewem świeżości w radzie i pragnąłem cię zatrzymać. Przyznaję, że wciąż chciałem odebrać cię Akkarinowi-

\- Nigdy nie byłam i nie jestem czyjąś własnością – syknęła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – pospieszył z tłumaczeniem. – Wiesz, że w każdej chwili możesz zrzec się tytułu i mnie opuścić. Jednak, proszę cię, nie rób tego.

W jego oczach pojawiła się szalona iskra i Sonea nie pierwszy raz poczuła przed nim lęk. Było coś przerażającego w zapale z jakim o niej mówił.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?

\- Nie, Merinie – powiedziała głucho.

Nagle jego twarz znalazła się tak blisko jej, że jedynym co widziała, były jego szare oczy, idealnie prosty nos i usta, które wydawały się nadzwyczaj miękkie…

\- Ale nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki o mnie mówisz. Nie jestem twoją zdobyczą, ani własnością. Obiecałeś mi lecznicę w slumsach i dlatego zgodziłam się zostać twoim Magiem.

\- Zgodziłaś się, bo tego chciałaś – powiedział szybko i chwycił jej podbródek.

Odebrało jej tchu, gdy jego własny oddech omiótł jej twarz. Pulsowanie w podbrzuszu wróciło i Sonea przeklęła swoją słabość do wysokich, tajemniczych mężczyzn.

\- Chciałaś tego, prawda? Chciałaś wyrwać się od Akkarina. Wybrałaś mnie, zamiast niego – powiedział niemal szeptem.

\- Ja…

Spojrzał na jej usta, a ona by zatrzymać szalone myśli zacisnęła powieki. Czuła jego zapach, jakby był jej własnym, a na jej wargach tańczył jego oddech. Miała nawet wrażenie, że słyszała bicie jego serca.

\- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć – wyszeptała i była to prawda.

Otworzyła oczy i poczuła dreszcz na widok złości w jego źrenicach. Zrozumiała, że źle dobrała słowa.

\- Jesteś. Teraz. Moja.

Pochylił się w jej stronę, a ich usta przez moment dzieliły milimetry. Gdyby tylko drgnęła, pocałowałaby go.

Przypomniała sobie jednak to, co powiedziała jej Azyra i odepchnęła go od siebie, powoli lecz zdecydowanie. Natychmiast tego pożałowała. Merin był królem i za podobne zachowanie, mógł rozkazać ją zabić. On jednak patrzył na nią w zdumieniu.

\- Jestem twoim doradcą i radzę Waszej Wysokości udać się na spoczynek.

Była pewna, że przez moment na jego ustach zatańczył uśmiech.

\- Masz rację Soneo – powiedział, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Jak gdyby przed chwilą prawie jej nie pocałował. – Śpij dobrze.

Następne dni minęły jej w mgnieniu oka. Merin ledwie potrzebował jej towarzystwa, zajmując się rozmowami z ich gospodarzem oraz sącząc wino. Sonei kręciło się już w głowie od tego zapachu. Wolny czas spędzała na świeżym powietrzu, spacerując między obrośniętymi winogronami tyczkami. Czasem siadała w cieniu i medytowała.

Droga powrotna minęła jej na czytaniu książki, którą odszukała w biblioteczce jeszcze przed wyjazdem. Była to luźna powieść o powstaniu kast społecznych w Kyralii. Teraz, gdy stała się ich częścią, ten temat wydawał jej się dość interesujący.

Na miejscu okazało się, że podczas ich nieobecności napiętrzyło się trochę spraw. Merin miał przed sobą kilka ważnych spotkań, które jak jej oznajmił, nie wymagały jej obecności. W ciągu następnych kilku dni widziała go zaledwie dwa razy.

Czuła się przy nim jeszcze bardziej spięta, niż wcześniej. Słowa, które powiedział jej tamtego wieczoru wciąż dzwoniły jej w głowie. Analizowała je setki razy i choć wciąż czuła złość na sposób w jaki o niej mówił; jakby była jego własnością, to zrozumiała jedną rzecz. Gdzieś po drodze, Merina ogarnęła dziwna obsesja związana z jej osobą. Było w tym coś niepokojącego i Sonea zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy mogła zrobić cokolwiek, by powstrzymać jego zachowanie. Z jednej strony gdy myślała o ich rozmowie na plantacji, powracał do niej dyskomfort, a z drugiej, czuła łaskotanie w żołądku. Oznaczało to, że była dla niego ważna. Wreszcie znaczyła coś dla kogoś.

Kolejne dni minęły jej na zagłębianiu się w historię królewskich dynastii i próbie zapamiętania Domów, które od zawsze im sprzyjały. Jednego popołudnia Merin wezwał ją do siebie. W drzwiach minęła się z innym królewskim Magiem, który powitał ją ledwie skinieniem głowy.

\- Jesteś wreszcie – powiedział z niecierpliwieniem.

Przybyła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, nie rozumiała tonu w jego głosie. Gdy podeszła bliżej do miejsca przy oknie, gdzie stał, zauważyła, że był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

\- Wzywałeś mnie – powiedziała spokojnie, ignorując jego wcześniejsze słowa.

\- Zajęłaś się już tym, o co prosiłem cię wcześniej?

Otworzyła usta, próbując przypomnieć sobie to, o czym zapomniała, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Po twojej minie widzę, że nie.

 _Akkarin._ Teraz już pamietała.

\- Miałam zamiar wkrótce go odwiedzić.

\- Jeśli każe ci coś zrobić, oczekuję byś zrobiła to natychmiast – warknął.

Jego szare spojrzenie wierciło w niej dziury.

\- Ja… ja – zająknęła się i opuściła głowę. – Wybacz Merinie. Zajmę się tym jeszcze dziś.

Ogarnęła ich cisza. Czuła, że jej się przyglądał, lecz bała się podnieść wzrok. Nagle Merin chwycił ją za szyję i sprawił, że na niego spojrzała. Z jego oczu zniknął gniew. Wyglądał bardziej na zmęczonego i udręczonego. Jego uścisk rozluźnił się, a dłonią zaczął gładzić jej szczękę. Jego palce musnęły jej podbródek, a następnie dolną wargę. Wpatrywała się w niego pytająco i zastanawiała się, czy tym razem ją pocałuje. Czy zdoła się mu oprzeć?

\- Jest już późno. Zajmij się tym jutro – powiedział łagodnie, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Ciężko było jej nadążyć za zmianami jego nastroju. Kogoś jej w tym przypominał…

Chciała cofnąć się o krok jednak nagle jego druga dłoń spoczęła na jej talii, unieruchamiając ją.

\- Śniłem dziś o tobie – szepnął. – Byliśmy w jakimś nieznanym mi miejscu, a ty… - zwilżył usta językiem – byłaś w sukni. Miałaś rozpuszczone włosy.

To mówiąc, wplótł palce w jej związane na karku włosy. Poczuła dreszcz, rozprzestrzeniający się po całym ciele i prawie mruknęła.

\- Sny o tobie są jak tortury. Zaczynam wątpić w to, czy dobrze zrobiłem mianując się doradcą, zamiast-

Wyszarpnęła mu się i natychmiast cofnęła o kilka kroków. Gdyby jej spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Merin padłby trupem na miejscu. Wiedziała, do czego zmierzał i nie miała zamiaru dać mu dokończyć. Była jego Magiem, nie dziwką.

Zrozumiała, że popełniała błąd, pozwalając mu się do siebie zbliżać. Będzie musiała zacząć walczyć z tym uczuciem. Nie przybyła tu, by zostać jego kochanką, lecz by móc pomagać ludziom.

\- Zajmę się Akkarinem jeszcze jutro rano. Gdy wrócę, chciałabym porozmawiać z Waszą Wysokością na temat lecznicy w slumsach.

W spojrzeniu Merina pojawiły się gniewne iskry, lecz szybko je ukrył.

\- Dobrze Soneo.

Odprawił ją gestem dłoni. Wyszła, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie z walącym sercem. Zaczynała stąpać po kruchym lodzie. Wiedziała, że królowi się nie odmawiało.

Rano wysłała posłańca do Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza, by zapowiedzieć swoje przybycie. Będzie musiała powiedzieć Akkarinowi, że jego sekret stał pod znakiem zapytania. Dostała jednak odpowiedź od Takana, że Akkarina nie było w domu i nie wiedział, kiedy powróci. Postanowiła spróbować wieczorem, a tymczasem zająć się lecznicą. Usiadła przed pustymi kartkami papieru i zaczęła spisywać swój pomysł. Praca pochłonęła ją do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy się ściemniło. Otrząsnęła się dopiero, gdy usłyszała naglące pukanie do drzwi.

Wstała z krzesła i jęknęła, czując zastane mięśnie. Zaleczyła je magią i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła Merina. Nigdy nie odwiedzał jej w jej komnatach. Nie widziała też, by kiedykolwiek zapuszczał się w to skrzydło pałacu.

\- Merin?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, pchnął drzwi do środka tak, że zatoczyła się o kilka kroków. Zatrzasnął je za sobą i zmrużył oczy. Wydawało jej się, że widziała w nich gniew.

\- Nie udało mi się z nim zobaczyć od rana, nie było go – wyrzuciła z siebie usprawiedliwienie, lecz on zdawał się jej nie słuchać.

\- Myślałem o tobie od naszego pierwszego spotkania – powiedział rozgorączkowanym tonem. – Nie chciałem na ciebie naciskać, dać ci czas. Ale wczoraj…

Obniżył głos jeszcze bardziej, a Sonea wzdrygnęła się. Merin wyglądał, jakby nie spał pół nocy. Na jego idealnie bladej skórze, pod oczami, pojawiły się sińce. Jasne włosy miał w nieładzie, a ich kosmyki opadały mu na czoło. Spod zmarszczonych brwi jego szare spojrzenie zdawało się ją pożerać i Sonea poczuła ścisk w gardle.

\- Wczoraj zrozumiałem, że to _ja_ jestem królem. To _ja_ mam władzę. I jeśli moim pragnieniem jest posiadanie ciebie, to mogę wziąć to, czego chcę.

Ruszył się w jej stronę, na co ona w panice odsunęła się, aż wpadła plecami na szafę. Merin dopadł ją i jedną dłoń zamknął na jej szyi, tak samo jak wczoraj. Drugą, oparł na wysokości jej twarzy. Jego oddech pachniał winem i Sonea zaklęła w myślach. Czy jeśli przy użyciu magii pozbawi go przytomności, Merin będzie to jutro pamiętał?

\- Przestań – syknęła.

\- Pogrywasz sobie ze mną – jęknął. – A ze mną się nie pogrywa.

Pocałował ją tak samo nagle, jak wpadł do jej sypialni. Jego usta były gorące, a język jeszcze bardziej. Smakował jak wino, lecz pachniał dokładnie tak samo, jak gdy go poznała. Chciała go odtrącić, jednak gdy westchnął z ulgą, wciąż całując jej usta, poczuła znajome pulsowanie w podbrzuszu.

To było przyjemne. Bardzo. Pragnęła tego dłużej, niż zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chciała go dalej prowokować, jednak jej biodra wbrew jej woli naparły na jego własne.

W tym momencie Merin warknął i chwycił ją za udo. Podniósł jej nogę i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął się do miejsca między jej nogami, na co wydała z siebie cichy jęk. Czuła, że pod spodniami był twardy i gotowy. Niepewnie odpowiedziała na jego pocałunki, a on puścił jej szyję i zaczął podciągać jej szatę. Gdy jego gorący dotyk musnął jej udo od wewnątrz, Sonea oprzytomniała. Odwróciła głowę, lecz on potraktował to jako zaproszenie i zaczął całować jej szyję. Zaczął ssać i przygryzać jej skórę. Sonea poczuła, jak ciepło w jej wnętrzu zaczęło zamieniać się w wilgotną plamę na jej bieliźnie.

 _To było złe._

 _Nie mogła mu na to pozwolić_.

Zacisnęła powieki i zebrała w sobie całą silną wolę. Odepchnęła go od siebie, a on zatoczył się w tył. Rzucił jej dzikie i nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

\- Przestań. Nie możemy, jestem twoim Magiem – powiedziała tak spokojnie, na ile pozwalały jej drżące usta.

\- Jeśli ja mówię, że możemy, to możemy.

Kilkoma krokami podszedł do niej, chwycił za ramiona i popchnął na łóżko. Upadła na materac z jękiem. Zanim zdążyła się podnieść, Merin był już nad nią. Przyszpilił ją pod sobą i zaczął całować, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki jej szaty. Wydała z siebie jęk protestu i spróbowała go odepchnąć, lecz wtedy on jednym pociągnięciem rozerwał resztę jej szaty, odsłaniając cienka przepaskę wokół jej piersi.

\- Przestań, nie- chwyciła jego dłonie, na co on chwycił jej nadgarstki i przy użyciu jednej ręki, unieruchomił je na jej głową.

Zaczęła wić się w prosteście, gdy wsunął dłoń pod materiał na jej piersiach i zaczął je dotykać. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Zrozumiała, że nie chciała by jej pierwszy raz wyglądał w ten sposób.

Nie tak.

Nie tutaj.

Nie…

Nie z _nim_.

Merin pociągnął za materiał, a jej piersi ukazały się jego oczom. Oblał ją rumieniec wstydu. Pochylił się nad nią i syknęła, gdy wziął jeden z jej sutków do ust.

\- Proszę, nie… - błagała, lecz nie słuchał jej.

Nie miała wyboru. Nie mogła mu na to pozwolić.

Skumulowała w sobie niewielką cząstkę mocy i korzystając z kontaktu z jego skórą, wniknęła do jego organizmu. Sekundę później jego ciało osunęło się na nią bezwładnie.

Sonea przez dłuższą chwilę trwała w bezruchu, patrząc w sufit, dysząc i czekając, aż jej serce uspokoi się odrobinę. Następnie zakryła twarz dłońmi i wybuchła płaczem, który wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

Wszystko co wydarzyło się później było jak zły sen. Zrzuciła z siebie podartą szatę i ubrała się w strój, który jako pierwszy rzucił jej się w oko. Następnie przy pomocy magii odniosła nieprzytomnego Merina do jego komnat, cudem unikając kontaktu z jego strażą. Położyła go na łóżku, a na szafce przy jego głowie postawiła otwartą butelkę wina, którą znalazła w pokoju. Wyszła od niego drżąc na całym ciele i zanosząc się tłumionym szlochem. Nie wiedziała, co miała zrobić. Nie miała w pałacu nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Nikogo, kto by ją wysłuchał.

Nie wiedziała, co kierowało jej stopami, gdy szła w stronę rezydencji. Wieczorne powietrze osuszyło jej łzy i wygładziło jej twarz. Miała nadzieję, że gdy stała w przedpokoju, nie wyglądała jak niedoszła ofiara gwałtu. Poczuła woń kolacji, którą przygotowywał Takan i coś ścisnęło ją w dołku. To był zapach, który kojarzył jej się z… _domem_.

Wyłącznie pojawieniem się Akkarina powstrzymało ją od płaczu. Gdy zasiadła do posiłku, mogła jedynie machinalnie wkładać do ust kawałki jedzenia. Wciąż czuła na sobie jego dotyk, jego zapach. Miała wrażenie, że jej szyja wciąż była mokra od jego pocałunków.

Odłożyła sztućce i podniosła wzrok. Akkarin patrzył na nią w przerażeniu.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, a ona poczuła, jak coś w niej pęka.

Kilka długich kroków sprawiło, że nagle stanął tuż przed nią i chwycił jej ramiona. Jak to się stało, że nagle poczuła się bezpieczna? Mężczyzna, którego nienawidziła przez te wszystkie lata, okazał się pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślała, gdy to wszystko się wydarzyło. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego właśnie on. Ale nie potrafiła dłużej ufać własnemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Była pewna, że zgubiła go gdzieś po drodze, wraz ze swoim sercem. Na moment zaufała Merinowi i gorzko tego pożałowała.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał ponownie, zaglądając jej w twarz.

\- Zrobiłam coś głupiego – wydusiła z trudem.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nawet nie wiecie z jakim uśmiechem na twarzy czytam wasze komentarze :D Jesteście cudowne! I cudowni! Czy są tutaj jacyś mężczyźni? :D_

 _W tym rozdziale dużo Sonei i Akkarina. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko nie dzieje się za szybko. Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, czekam na nie._

 _Kolejny rozdział będzie pewnie za tydzień, bo ponieważ ten jest bardzo szybko, nie zdążyłam wiele napisać do kolejnego. A w nim! Sonea i Akkarin :D oraz to, na co wszyscy czekamy (ok, przynajmniej ja) – konfrontacja Akkarina i Merina *wink*._

 _Arsonist's lullabye – Hozier_

 _The mess I made – Parachute_

 _I'll be good – Jaymes Young_

 _Saturn – Sleeping at last_

 _Don't let me go – RAIGN_

 _Devil Side – Foxes (Sonea i Merin)_

 _Take me to church - MILCK_

 **Akkarin**

Jej słowa dźwięczały mu w głowie. _Coś głupiego, coś głupiego, co ona najlepszego zrobiła?_

Patrzył w jej ogromne oczy i czuł strach, który powoli go pożerał. Ona sama zdawała się w połowie nieobecna. Jej wzrok co chwilę zatrzymywał się na jego twarzy, by po chwili odpłynąć gdzieś daleko. Była trupio blada i drżała na całym ciele. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby jej nie trzymał, byłaby gotowa osunąć się na podłogę. Mocniej zacisnął palce na jej ramionach.

\- Soneo, mów do mnie – ponaglił ją.

\- Merin, on-

Urwała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero kilka długich sekund później zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczęła płakać. Jego żołądek wykręcił się boleśnie. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu przerażajace obrazy. To, co widział w jej głowie tuż zanim dowiedział się, że zgodziła się zostać jego Magiem i wyraz jej twarzy wtedy na balkonie. Jej strach stał się dla niego oczywisty. Merin ją skrzywdził.

\- Jeśli mam ci pomóc, musisz powiedzieć co się stało – powiedział tonem tak poważnym, że zaskoczył samego siebie.

Otarła z twarzy łzy i spojrzała na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami.

\- Merin chce znać powód, dla którego wziąłeś mnie pod swoją opiekę.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, czując się nieco skołowany.

\- I dlatego-?

\- Nie – jęknęła i odwróciła do niego plecami. – Oczywiście, że nie.

Patrzył na tył jej głowy. Na jej rozpuszczone, nieco potargane włosy i jej barki, które unosiły się nerwowo z każdym oddechem.

\- Zaczęło się chyba jeszcze przed zaprzysiężeniem. Ale myślałam, że to gra, by mnie przekonać. Później było już tylko gorzej, ale dwa tygodnie temu zabrał mnie ze sobą do plantacji położonej w głębi kraju.

Z każdym jej słowem napięcie w jego ciele rosło. Musiał zacisnąć pieści.

\- Rozwinęła się w nim dziwna… obsesja. Nie rozumiem co się z nim dzieje, ale wydaje mi się, że Merin postradał zmysły. Zachowywał się tak, jakby… ale powtarzałam sobie, że jestem jego doradcą. Miałam nadzieję, właściwie sama nie wiem na co. Może sama go sprowokowałam.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie. W jej oczach lśniły świeże łzy.

\- Dziś wieczorem przyszedł do mojej sypialni. Był pijany… - urwała i zacisnęła usta.

Wtedy zobaczył na jej szyi świeże zadrapanie, a obok czerwone smugi, zostawione przez palce.

Coś w nim eksplodowało. Kula światła nad jego głową zaczęła migotać, a stojące na stole kieliszki i dzban z winem rozprysnęły się na drobne kawałki. Odwrócił się od niej, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego widoku i z całej siły uderzył otwartą dłonią w ścianę. Farba popękała, a tynk skruszył się wokół jego palców. Sonea podskoczyła w miejscu i zasłoniła usta, tłumiąc okrzyk.

Przez chwilę patrzył na wgniecenie pod dłonią i robił co jego w mocy, by się opanować. Ale z każdą sekundą było coraz gorzej. Musiał wiedzieć…

\- Czy on… - zapytał i spojrzał na nią, mierząc wzrokiem.

Pokręciła głową. Ułamek ciężaru z jego serca podniósł się.

\- Nie mogłam mu pozwolić. Pozbawiłam go przytomności. Ja… bogowie, co ja zrobiłam?! – jęknęła i skuliła się w sobie. – Może powinnam była się zgodzić. Co on zrobi, gdy sobie przypomni-

Podszedł do niej i chwycił jej drżące ramiona.

\- Zatarłaś ślady?

\- Nie wiem. Prawie nic nie pamiętam. Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem.

\- Soneo, postaraj się sobie przypomnieć.

\- Nie wiem nawet, co robię tutaj – zaszlochała i odepchnęła go od siebie. Zabolało go to, ale nie dał jej tego po sobie poznać. – Nie wiem, dlaczego ci to mówię. Powinnam siedzieć cicho.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale odskoczyła od niego, jakby nagle przypomniała sobie kim był.

\- Ciągle podejmuję złe decyzje. A ta była jedną z nich!

Zamarł i zacisnął szczękę. Sonea nawet nie wiedziała, jak głęboko potrafiła zranić go jednym słowem.

Gdy milczał, Sonea zamknęła oczy i wzięła do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Zapomnij o tym – mruknęła.

Odetchnęła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zanim zdążyła zbliżyć się do klamki, chwycił jej nadgarstek i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Uderzyła w jego bok, a jej pełen zaskoczenia wzrok utkwił w jego dłoni.

\- Nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić – warknął.

Zmarszczyła brwi i rozchyliła usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć. Mimowolnie pochylił się w jej stronę, czując doskonale znany mu głód. Zatrzymał się jednak w porę i wyprostował.

\- Nie wrócisz tam. Nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić.

Jej brązowe oczy wypełniły się niedowierzaniem. Zamrugała kilka razy, a jej spojrzenie złagodniało i przez kilka długich sekund błądziło po jego twarzy. Z tak bliska widział delikatne piegi na jej nosie i zielone refleksy w jej spojówkach. Mimo opuchniętej i zapłakanej twarzy, była piękna jak zawsze. Nagle jednak w jej oczach zatlił się gniew.

\- A od kiedy cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – syknęła, a jej ciepły oddech, pachnący owocami, które przed chwilą jadła, musnął jego twarz.

Odebrało mu mowę. Co miał jej powiedzieć? _Kocham cię od ponad dwóch lat? Śnię o tobie prawie każdej nocy? Nie mogę znieść myśli, że dotykał cię inny mężczyzna?_

Puścił jej dłoń, a ona odsunęła się od niego i poprawiła włosy. Na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Wszystko, co o mnie wiesz, to kłamstwa – powiedział jedynie.

Zwątpienie zamigotało w jej spojrzeniu. Czy miał szansę kiedykolwiek ją przekonać? Wiedział, co musiał zrobić, by mogło się to stać.

\- Chciałbym ci coś opowiedzieć. – Jego głos zabrzmiał słabo.

\- Dlaczego miałabym cię wysłuchać?

Podświadomie wiedział, że chciała. Gdyby nienawidziła go tak, jak twierdziła, nie przyszłaby dziś do niego. W jego sercu tliła się nadzieja, że jeszcze nie przegrał wszystkiego, co było z nią związane. Jeśli potrafiłby mu wybaczyć i zechcieć posłuchać tego, co mógł jej ofiarować… Nadzieja była matką głupców, jednak jemu nie pozostało nic innego.

\- Sama odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie.

Opuściła wzrok na swoje buty.

\- Muszę wrócić do pałacu.

Zawahał się. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że znów znajdzie się tak blisko mężczyzny, który próbował ją skrzywdzić. W swoim życiu niewolnika widział wiele gwałtów. Zbyt wiele, by zgodzić się na jej powrót z lekkim sercem.

\- Przyjdź jutro po południu. Spotkamy się nad strumieniem w lesie. Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

Skinęła głową.

\- Bądź ostrożna. Gdyby coś się działo-

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać – warknęła.

Miała rację. Prawie zapomniał, że była w pełni wyszkolonym Magiem. Nie tylko świetną Uzdrowicielką, która potrafiła wpłynąć na zachowanie ciała innych ludzi, ale także Wojowniczką. Sam ją wyszkolił i wiedział, że potrafiła walczyć tak samo dobrze, jak się bronić.

Chciał jeszcze jej coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu słów. Ta irytującą bezradność dopadała go tylko w jej obecności. Na dodatek Sonea w kilka chwil z przerażonej dziewczyny, stała się na powrót dziewczyną o nieustępliwym spojrzeniu. Wyłącznie jej zaczerwienione oczy i ukradkowe pociąganie nosem przypominały mu, że dopiero co płakała.

\- Wybacz jeśli nadużyłam twojej gościnności – powiedziała cicho i ruszyła do drzwi.

Nie mógł jej już zatrzymać. Będzie musiał zaczekać do jutra. Zanim chwyciła klamkę, spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś.

Poczuł, jak kącik jego ust uniósł się, na co Sonea szybko odwróciła twarz i zniknęła z jego jadalni. Podszedł do okna i odprowadził wzrokiem jej sylwetkę, gdy szła szybkim krokiem wąską ścieżką prowadzącą do rezydencji.

 **Sonea**

Miała wrażenie, że także zaczynała tracić rozum. Krótki czas spędzony z Akkarinem zmącił jej myśli do tego stopnia, że niemal wyparła z pamięci dotyk Merina. Wciąż czuła mdłości na wspomnienie tego, co prawie jej zrobił, jednak wiedziała, że przed nim mogła się bronić. Tego samego nie mogła powiedzieć o tym, co zaczynało się z nią dziać, gdy jej były Mentor był w pobliżu.

Zaczynała wątpić. Przypomniała sobie jego reakcję, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak daleko posunął się Merin i poczuła uderzenie gorąca. Jeśli myślała, że królowi na niej zależało, to jak miała nazwać uczucia, które żywił wobec niej Akkarin? Dlaczego chciał ją chronić? Czy on także pragnął ją wykorzystać?

Nie. Gdyby chciał to zrobić, miał na to kilka długich lat. Nigdy jej nie skrzywdził. Nie w taki sposób jak Merin i podświadomie była pewna, że nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego bez jej zgody. Mogła żywić do niego niechęć, ale musiała przyznać, że znała go doskonale.

Istniało jedyne wytłumaczenie dla jego gwałtownej reakcji, lecz zablokowała dalsze myśli na ten temat. Miała przed sobą dużo większy problem. Jeśli nie udało jej się wymazać Merinowi pamięci, będzie musiała liczyć się z poważnymi konsekwencjami.

Wróciła do pałacu z duszą na ramieniu. Wślizgnęła się do swojego pokoju i na widok skotłowanej pościeli poczuła mdłości. Zerwała kołdrę i złotą narzutę, i rzuciła je w kąt pokoju. Owinęła się ciepłym kocem i położyła się. Nie zmrużyła oczu przez całą noc. Kiedy wstało słońce zerwała się na równe nogi i niemal pobiegła do łaźni. Tam zmyła z siebie wydarzenia ostatniego wieczora, szorując skórę do czerwoności. Dopiero, gdy poczuła ból, przestała i natychmiast wyszła z wanny. Omijała lustra szerokim łukiem, wstydząc się spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

Rządziły nią sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony wzdrygała się na każdą myśl o Merinie, a z drugiej co chwilę wracała do Akkarina. Setki razy odtwarzała w pamięci wyraz jego ciemnych oczu. Sposób w jaki patrzył na jej usta i pochylił się nad nią, jakby chciał ją pocałować. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Zawsze emanowała z niego beznamiętność. Ta desperacja i głód w jego spojrzeniu, były dla niej czymś zupełnie nowym.

Jak mogła myśleć o czymś podobnym, podczas gdy poprzedniego wieczora Merin niemal ją zgwałcił? Była odrażająca.

Gdy dwór obudził się do życia, Sonea miała wrażenie, że lada moment zwymiotuje na posadzkę swojej komnaty. Czekała godzinę, dwie, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie przyszedł nikt, by oskarżyć ją o napaść na króla i zakuć w kajdany. W trzeciej godzinie odważyła się opuścić swoje mieszkanie i udać się na śniadanie, które miała nadzieję, jeszcze było serwowane.

Musiała mieć chyba największe szczęście w swoim życiu. Wszystko wydawało się być takie, jak dzień wcześniej. Nikt nie patrzył na nią podejrzliwie i nikt nie przekazał jej osobistego wezwania króla.

Cały dzień nie widziała Merina na oczy. Nie było to niczym dziwnym. Bywało, że nie widywała go przez kilka dni, dopóki po nią nie posłał.

Gdy słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, niemal wybiegła z pałacu. Podróż do Gildii zdawała jej się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Gdy w końcu dotarła na miejsce, znalezienie strumienia, o którym mówił Akkarin okazało się wyzwaniem. Zdawało jej się, że kręciła się w kółko.

\- Soneo. – Jego głos wystraszył ją do tego stopnia, że okryła się tarczą. – To ja.

\- Przecież wiem – warknęła w stronę jego sylwetki. Stał pod drzewem ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, a słońce rzucało na jego twarz jasne refleksy.

Akkarin wzruszył ramionami i ruchem głowy wskazał za siebie.

\- To tutaj.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

Akkarin spojrzał w bok, wyraźnej unikając jej wzroku.

\- Rozpoznałem twoją prezencję. Jest dość… specyficzna – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

Wolała nie drążyć tematu. Podeszła do niego, a on zaprowadził ją nad strumień i usiadł na jednym w wysokich głazów. Zajęła miejsce po jego lewej stronie i tak samo jak on, skrzyżowała nogi.

\- Co wiesz na temat Sachaki? – zapytał nagle.

\- Niewiele. Tyle, co z lekcji historii. Od zawsze była naszym wrogiem. Skończyła jako zniszczony kraj.

\- Pamiętasz żonę Ambasadora z Elyne?

Skinęła głową i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Była sachakanką. Ale nie o tym chciałem mówić. Wiesz, że gdy byłem mniej więcej w twoim wieku, wyruszyłem na podróż między innymi do Elyne?

\- Rothen wspominał mi coś kiedyś na ten temat.

\- Poszukiwania, które tam prowadziłem zaprowadziły mnie do Sachaki. A tam natknąłem się na pewnego Maga. Bardzo potężnego. Zaatakował mnie i wygrał ze mną w kilka chwil. Zostałem jego niewolnikiem.

Podskoczyła w miejscu i odwróciła się do niego, by lepiej widzieć jego twarz. O czym on mówił?

\- C-co? – wydukała.

\- Pozwól, że opowiem ci wszystko po kolei – powiedział martwym głosem.

Sonea pouczała lód w sercu. Akkarin wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Jego zwykła pewności siebie gdzieś zniknęła. Siedział obok niej i obracał w palcach mały kamyk, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. Nie chciał spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Opowiedział jej najpierw o wzmiankach na temat starożytnej magii, które znalazł w Gildii. Ten temat pochłonął go do tego stopnia, że gdy tylko ukończył naukę, zdecydował się na podróż do Elyne i Wielkiej Biblioteki. Spędził tam mnóstwo czasu, aż w końcu natrafił na trop, który zaprowadził go w samo serce Sachaki. To, co wydarzyło się później brzmiało jak zły sen. Czarny Mag, imieniem Dakova i jego obóz niewolników.

\- Pobierał ode mnie moc przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie. Nie mogłem leczyć ran magią – powiedział i podciągnął rękaw szaty.

Na jego skórze dostrzegła mnóstwo maleńkich blizn, cienkich jak ostrze noża. W słońcu mieniły się na srebrno i Sonea przypomniała sobie, że widziała podobne na jego torsie. Zakryła usta, by stłumić jęk. Drugą dłonią sięgnęła do jego nadgarstka, jednak w porę się opamiętała i cofnęła ją. Akkarin przyglądał jej się ze smutkiem w oczach, po czym zakrył przedramię szatą.

\- Trwało to tak długo, aż zdążyłem stracić rachubę. I nadzieję.

Gdy mówił jej o tym, jak nauczył się Czarnej Magii, Sonea miała wrażenie, że coś powoli pożerało ją od środka. Cały jej świat przewracał się do góry nogami wraz z każdym jego słowem.

\- Zabiłem wszystkich jego niewolników, oszczędzając jedynie Takana. Byłem wreszcie wystarczająco silny, – jego głos zachwiał się niepewnie – by zabić Dakovę.

\- Wróciłem do miasta. Jedynym, o czym marzyłem, było zapomnieć.

Akkarin opuścił głowę i nabrał do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Tak bardzo chciałem zapomnieć. Ale niedługo później zmarł Wielki Mistrz, a Balkan, który przez przypadek podejrzał moje zapasy mocy, zaproponował mnie na to stanowisko. Już wtedy wiedziałem o dziwnych morderstwach. Pomyślałem, że byłby to idealny sposób, by…

Uciął i spojrzał jej w twarz. Było w nim tyle bólu…

\- Pamiętasz mężczyznę, którego zabiłem w rezydencji?

Nie musiała nawet przytakiwać.

\- Dakova dowiedział się, że Gildia nie praktykowała czarnej magii i pragnął to wykorzystać. Jednak jedynie jego brat uwierzył w te słowa. Po jego śmierci, od lat nieustannie wysyła do miasta szpiegów, którzy mieliby to potwierdzić. A ja im to uniemożliwiam.

\- Zabijasz ich. Każdego z tych ludzi… - wyszeptała.

Przytaknął ze smutkiem w oczach.

\- Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wie? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś Starszyźnie?

\- Wiedza o czarnej magii karana jest śmiercią. Z jej pomocą zabiłem już tylu ludzi, że powoli tracę rachubę. Kto uwierzyłby w moje słowa?

\- A przesłuchanie?

\- Nikt nie podejmie się tego wiedząc, że znam czarną magię. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

Zamilkła. Myśli huczały w jej głowie i od ich nadmiaru, czuła lekkie mdłości.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej?

Mięsień jego szczęki drgnął nerwowo.

\- A co by to zmieniło?

Słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Co by to zmieniło? _Nie wiem. Nic. Wszystko._ W jej sercu powstała czarna dziura, która pochłaniała wszystko, co do tej pory tam istniało. Cały ten czas uważała go za mordercę. Myślała, że żyła pod jednym dachem z człowiekiem który był potworem.

W zamian za to okazał się być kimś zupełnie innym.

W zamian za to uciekła od niego do prawdziwego potwora.

\- Akkarin… - wymówiła jego imię pierwszy raz.

Zareagował, jakby oparzyła go tym jednym słowem. Wbił w nią spojrzenie, a ona poczuła jak ziemia się pod nią usunęła. Patrzył na nią z nadzieją, zachwytem, ale także smutkiem.

\- Soneo.

Zamknęła oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Wszystko co jej powiedział było tak przerażająco smutne, że była na granicy rozpłakania się. Przez tyle lat żył z tą tajemnicą zupełnie sam. Przypomniała sobie razy, gdy przez zaciśnięte zęby wypominała mu to kim był. Kim musiał się stać by przeżyć i chronić ją oraz całą Gildię. _Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie zostawiłeś ciała w piwnicy._ Powiedziała mu tamtego wieczora, gdy znalazła go zakrwawionego.

\- To dlatego byłeś ranny – wyszeptała, bojąc się otworzyć oczy. – Dlatego potrzebowałeś mojej mocy. Byłeś osłabiony walką.

\- Twoja moc to najsłodsze, co mnie wtedy spotkało – powiedział nagle.

Szybko otworzyła oczy i rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie. Akkarin siedział tak blisko, że w jego oczach widziała jasno-brązowe pręgi. Nie wiedziała, że tam były.

\- Wybacz – powiedział, zanim zdarzyła się zastanowić na jego słowami. Odwrócił głowę, a ona postanowiła nie drążyć tematu.

Przyglądała się profilowi jego twarzy i powoli zaczynała rozumieć. Może właśnie dlatego nie potrafiła go do końca znienawidzić? Może od zawsze cząstka jej umysłu wiedziała, że nie mógł być potworem, za którego chciała go uważać?

Jego wzrok poruszał się leniwie po wirującej w strumieniu wodzie. Towarzyszył im jej szum, upał oraz cichy śpiew ptaków. Ogarnął ją nagły spokój.

Przed chwilą miała ochotę wstać i uciec. Przemyśleć to, co jej powiedział, ale patrząc teraz na jego twarz, czuła coś innego. Akkarin był samotny. Teraz to rozumiała. Nawet Lorlen, dowiadując się o czarnej magii, przeraził się i odsunął od niego. Wiedziała o tym, bo na palcach jednej ręki mogła zliczyć razy, kiedy ich odwiedzał, a ich spotkania zawsze były krótkie.

Dlatego ona nie mogła go teraz zostawić. Nie po tym, jak otworzył się przed nią i powiedział jej coś, o czym wiedział tylko Takan. Doświadczyła samotności na własnej skórze i nie potrafiłaby po prostu odejść.

Poza tym, to co przed chwilą powiedział…

Na plecach poczuła smużkę potu. Wzdrygnęła się lekko i zmarszczyła nos, patrząc w słońce. Akkarin wciąż siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wodzie, jakby myślami był gdzieś indziej. Widocznie potrzebował tego po wspomnieniach, do których wrócił. Nie chciała mu przeszkadzać, ale też nie zamierzała od niego uciekać.

Rozsznurowała buty i zrzuciła je na trawę. Dopiero, gdy ściągnęła swoją szatę i stanęła przed nim w spodniach, które nosiła pod spodem i podkoszulku, Akkarin wrócił do rzeczywistości. Zadarł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał, ale ona była już jedną nogą w strumieniu.

Wydała z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Woda była chłodniejsza, niż się spodziewała. Zanurzyła drugą stopę, mocząc przy tym nogawki. Akkarin siedział na brzegu i patrzył na nią, jakby nie była prawdziwa.

\- Jak wytrzymujesz w tej czarnej szacie? – mruknęła pod nosem i przeszła kilka kroków, czując przyjemne ochłodzenie.

Gdy nie odpowiedział, spojrzała na niego przez ramię. Nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek go takiego widziała. Przyglądał jej z mieszanką zaskoczenia i zachwytu. Jego oczy wyglądały tak jak wtedy, gdy przed chwilą powiedziała jego imię, lecz zniknął tamten smutek.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Nie musiał nic mówić by dostrzegła uczucia, którymi ją darzył. Od jak dawna?

\- Przyłączysz się? – zapytała, i delikatnie rozchlapała wodę.

Akkarin pokręcił głową.

\- Dlaczego? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- W tym strumieniu mieszkają raki. Już kiedyś mnie-

Przerwała mu, wybiegając z wody z przerażeniem w oczach. Musiała wyglądać niedorzecznie, ślizgając się na mokrych od mchu kamieniach i wymachując rękami, by zachować równowagę. Gdy w końcu jej się udało dotrzeć do brzegu, potknęła się i poleciała do przodu. Akkarin szybko pochylił się w jej stronę i złapał za rękę.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej! – jęknęła, gramoląc się na głaz.

Akkarin zaśmiał się cicho i Sonea w niedowierzaniu podniosła głowę, by lepiej go widzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała jego śmiechu. Ta myśl sprawiła, że jej żołądek wykręcił się boleśnie.

Wciągnął ją na górę i gdy usiadła obok, puścił jej dłoń. Zapatrzył się przed siebie, wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Wyglądał tak młodo, mimo widocznego zmęczenia i cieni pod oczami. Poczuła w piersi nagły żar. Co się z nią działo? Zupełnie jakby prawdą o sobie zdjął z niej czar, który nie pozwalał jej go…

Zagryzła język, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć coś więcej. Poczuła pragnienie, by znowu doświadczyć jego dotyku i nie zastanawiając się dłużej, położyła dłoń na jego własnej.

Akkarin wzdrygnął się i natychmiast na nią spojrzał.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Że nazywałam cię mordercą i za to, co powiedziałam o ciele w piwnicy i za każdy raz, gdy-

Wyrwał dłoń z jej uścisku i położył ją na jej policzku.

\- Nie. To ja powinienem błagać o twoje przebaczenie. Za Rothena, Dorriena i za wszystko, co ci wyrządziłem – powiedział, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. – Gdyby nie ja, nie poznałabyś Merina.

To imię zadziałało na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Wzdrygnęła się i skrzywiła twarz.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej? – wyszeptała, czując w oczach łzy. – Dlaczego?

 _Gdybym wiedziała, wszystko wyglądało by inaczej._

\- To brzemię, które muszę dźwigać w pojedynkę.

Dotknęła jego dłoni i pokręciła głową.

\- Nieprawda.

Jego oczy zatrzymały się na jej ustach.

\- Myślałem, że nie uwierzysz. – Coś mignęło w jego oczach. – _Jeśli_ nie wierzysz, mam dowód-

\- Wierzę ci.

Akkarin zamilkł i zamknął oczy. Sonea długo patrzyła na jego twarz, zapamiętując każdy szczegół. Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie zauważyła cienkiej blizny nad jego skronią?

W końcu odsunęła się od niego, a on spojrzał na nią trochę jakby z rozczarowaniem. Nie mogła pozwolić, by to nowe uczucie tak prędko przejęło nad nią kontrolę. Jednak czy na pewno było takie nowe?

* * *

Wróciła do pałacu, wciąż myśląc o tym, co jej powiedział, aż zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zapytała go, co miała zrobić z Merinem i jego niewygodnymi pytaniami.

Weszła do swojej sypialni, a jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na kopercie, leżącej na stoliku. Podeszła bliżej i poczuła, jak krew w jej żyłach zamieniła się w lód. Na kopercie widniało jej imię, zapisane wymyślnym pismem Merina. Otworzyła ją drżącymi palcami.

 _Soneo,_

 _Gdzie się podziewasz? Jak tylko wrócisz, odwiedź mnie w moich apartamentach._

 _Merin_

Westchnęła. Mogło być gorzej. Nie było w tym krótkim liście ani słowa o karze, którą przewidział za pozbawienie go przytomności i wymazanie mu pamięci. Był to niewielki, ale jednak jakiś sukces.

Droga do jego komnat dłużyła jej się w nieskończoność. Im bardziej się do nich zbliżała, tym większa ochotę miała zawrócić i nigdy więcej na niego nie patrzeć. Nie minęła nawet doba, odkąd wpadł do jej sypialni z żarem w oczach. Jego dotyk wciąż był żywy na jej skórze.

Gdy w końcu zapukała do drzwi, nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Powtórzyła pukanie jeszcze kilka razy aż w końcu nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Wasza Wysokość? – zawołała. – Merinie?

\- Tutaj.

Podążyła za jego głosem. Weszła do sali, w której nie była nigdy wcześniej. Została rozświetlona setkami świec, kołyszących się w żyrandolach. Na długim stole stała waza wypełniona świeżymi kwiatami. Merin stał pod oknem i obracał w dłoniach jakieś pudełko.

Gdy zobaczyła jego sylwetkę, poczuła paraliżujący strach. Nagle jego wczorajszy dotyk i pocałunki zaczęły palić ją żywym ogniem i zapragnęła nadzwyczajnej uciec.

 _Nie pamięta, nie pamięta._ Powtarzała w myślach. _Gdyby pamiętał, już dawno by mnie ukarał._

Merin odwrócił do niej i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Wygadał jako zwykle olśniewająco, choć miał na sobie zwykle spodnie i białą koszulę. Poszedł do niej kilkoma krokami i ku jej przerażeniu chwycił ją za ręce. Nie mogła się wzdrygnąć-

\- Soneo. Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć – powiedział i pokręcił głową.

Gdy jej twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, Merin przyklęknął przed nią.

\- Wybacz mi, wybacz-

 _Co?!_

Wiele mogła się spodziewać, ale nie tego. Odebrało jej mowę. Mogła jedynie patrzeć na niego w osłupieniu.

\- Nie wiem jak mogłem dać się tak ponieść. Wybacz mi, Soneo, wybacz.

Wyrwała się z jego rąk i odsunęła się o kilka kroków, a jej twarz wykręciła się w obrzydzeniu.

\- Pamiętasz – jęknęła.

Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Mogła przypuszczać, że pod wpływem emocji nie udało jej się wymazać tamtego wieczoru z jego wspomnień.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Proszę, wybacz mi moje zachowanie. Nie byłem sobą.

Skala jego szaleństwa powoli rysowała jej się przed oczami. Oto król Kyralii klęczał przed nią i błagał o przebaczenie.

Milczała, patrząc w jego pozbawione wyrazu szare oczy, jego chłopięcą twarz i nagle przypomniała sobie co poczuła, gdy ujrzała go pierwszy raz. Od początku miała do niego niezdrową słabość, która doprowadziła ją do tej sytuacji. Ale dość z tym. Nie pozwoli by pomiatał nią w ten sposób. Nigdy więcej.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę to zrobić – powiedziała, z trudem formułując słowa.

Merin zerwał się na równe nogi i doskoczył do niej. Wymknęła mu się, bojąc się jego toksycznego dotyku jak ognia.

\- Soneo. Proszę, uwierz mi. Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

\- Wczoraj to udowodniłeś – syknęła.

Co ona wyprawiała? Powinna była wybaczyć mu, zapomnieć o wszystkim i zrobić wszystko by wrócić do normalności. Z drugiej strony, czy jej życia było kiedykolwiek normalne? Zacisnęła pięści, walcząc z gniewem buzującym tuż pod jej skórą.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie rezygnuj. – W jego oczach błyszczało szaleństwo.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Zrobię wszystko. Powiedz, co mam zrobić, żebyś dała mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, obiecuję-

Otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć mu, gdzie mogł wsadzić sobie swoje obietnice, ale coś sobie uświadomiła.

W jego szarych oczach dostrzegła przerażenie. Merin naprawdę bał się, że go opuści. Jakkolwiek chory był jego umysł, żałował tego, co stało się poprzedniego wieczora. Sonea poczuła cień współczucia. Może powinna dać mu jeszcze szansę.

\- Lecznica. Obiecałeś mi ją, lecz nie zrobiłeś nic, by powstała. Mam dość twoich pustych słów.

\- Zajmę się tym jeszcze dziś – powiedział i podszedł do niej kilkoma powolnymi krokami.

\- Moje wujostwo. Zapewniałeś mnie, że znajdziesz dla nich pracę na dworze.

\- Wszystko, co tylko chcesz.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – warknęła i wyciągnęła dłoń by zatrzymać go, gdy znalazł się za blisko.

\- Przepraszam cię. Przepraszam. Nie byłem sobą.

Wiedziała, że był pijany, ale wciąż nie potrafiła zapomnieć.

\- Soneo – jęknął z bólem.

\- To jest jedyna i ostatnia szansa.

Zdawało jej się że westchnął z ulgą i zdała sobie sprawę z odrażającej prawdy. Część jej pragnęła mu wybaczyć. Część jej wciąż go pożądała.

\- Czy mogę już odejść? Chciałabym zostać sama.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. – Zmiana w jego tonie nie umknęła jej uwadze. Zabrzmiał dużo bardziej jak król Merin, niż mężczyzna błagający ją o przebaczenie. – Za kilka dni odbędzie się bal z okazji urodzin mojej matki. Chciałbym cię prosić, byś była moją towarzyszką. Nie ochroną, lecz damą.

Spojrzała na niego, jakby do końca postradał już rozum. Ona? Damą dworu i to u jego boku? Po tym wszystkim co się między nimi wydarzyło? Miała ochotę spojrzeć w dół, by upewnić się, że nie zgubiła tam swojej szczęki.

Wtedy jednak Merin wyciągnął w jej stronę pudełko, które schował wcześniej do kieszeni. Otworzył je i zobaczyła naszyjnik, wykonany ze złota z ogromnym, zielonym kamieniem. Nie potrafiła się zdecydować na co patrzeć – na jego twarz i delikatny uśmiech, czy też na błyszczącą biżuterię.

\- To tylko jeden wieczór. Pozwól, że pokażę ci, że znaczysz dla mnie więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

W żołądku poczuła dziwne łaskotanie. Jej reakcja była pozbawiona sensu. Wzdrygała się przed samą myślą o jego dotyku, lecz wystarczało jedno jego spojrzenie, kilka słów, a ona znów dawała sobą manipulować.

\- Przemyślę to.

\- Suknia jest już gotowa – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i delikatnie podsunął jej pudełko.

 **Kilka dni później – Sonea**

Nie powinna była się na to zgadzać. Teraz, gdy stała przed lustrem w olśniewającej, zielono-złotej sukni rozumiała, że choćby Merin ubrał ją w najdroższe klejnoty i szaty, ona wciąż pasowała do jego dworu jak wół do karety.

Ostatnie dni spędziła na dopracowywaniu planu lecznicy oraz na przymiarkach sukni, którymi zadręczały ją służące. Powiedziała Akkarinowi, że odwiedzi go wkrótce, lecz Merin nie pozwalał jej opuszczać pałacu, albo raczej ona nie miała na to czasu.

Co dzień zasypywał ją prezentami, a gdy wracała do swoich pokoi, znajdowała świeże kwiaty w wazonie. Nie chciała ani jego upominków, ani kwiatów. Nie chciała ich dotykać, ani na nie patrzeć, lecz nie mogła się przed tym powstrzymać.

Nie rozumiała co się z nią działo. Z każdym dniem traciła coraz więcej zdrowego rozsądku. Wieczorami, zwijała się w kłębek na łóżku i myślała o klatce, w którą pozwoliła mu się zamknąć. Powinna była odejść tamtego dnia. Jednak dokąd miała wrócić?

Wtedy jej myśli odpływały do Akkarina. Na wspomnienie jego ciemnych oczu i tlącego się w nich uczucia, czuła się jeszcze gorzej.

Więc kiedy na miękkich nogach weszła do sali balowej z Merinem u swojego boku, a jej oczy odnalazły twarz Akkarina, miała ochotę rozsypać się na tysiące kawałków.

Akkarin był ubrany w czarny jak noc smoking i na tle kolorowych jak tęcza szat dworzan, wyglądał jak zwiastun śmierci. Jednak to jego wzrok przyciągnął jej uwagę. Przez chwilę przez jego twarz przemknęło zaskoczenie oraz ukłucie bólu. Nie wiedziała, że go tutaj zastanie. Co musiał o niej pomyśleć, widząc ją u boku Merina? Dopiero co płakała z jego powodu, a teraz miała na sobie suknię oraz jego dłoń wokół swojej talii. Próbowała nie myśleć o tym, że ją dotykał, ale gdy Akkarin patrzył na nią w ten sposób, miała ochotę stracić tę dłoń.

Merin poprowadził ją przez środek sali, a gdy mijali gości, czuła jak ich spojrzenia wypalały w niej dziury. Wcześniej stanowiła wystarczający powód do plotek, jednak teraz, gdy pokazała się z nim publicznie, była pewna, że Domy zyskały temat na kolejne tygodnie.

Została zmuszona poznać Królową Matkę. Była to starsza kobieta, o spojrzeniu tak samo martwym i szarym jak jej syn. Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, a kącik jej ust wykrzywił się w słabo skrywanej pogardzie. Sonea poczuła lodowaty dreszcz na karku i jeszcze raz pożałowała, że zgodziła się na jego prośbę. Jeśli Merin tak bardzo chciał podkreślić jej pozycję u jego boku, mógł dać jej jakiś medal, czy inne odznaczenie, zamiast pięknej sukni. Przynajmniej nie wzbudziłoby to aż takiego zainteresowania, a jej oszczędziłoby to nerwów. Bo tak się czuła – jak kłębek nerwów, gotów eksplodować w każdym momencie.

Po upływie godziny, lub dwóch, udało jej się oddalić. Wymknęła się do ogrodu na tyłach sali balowej i z jękiem usiadła na jednej z wielu ławek. Lato powoli zbliżało się do końca, ale wciąż było upalne, a wieczory ciepłe i duszne.

Usłyszała za plecami kroki i było to oczywiste, że za nią podaży, jeśli nadarzy się taka okazja. Właściwie tego się spodziewała opuszczając resztę gości. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w czarne oczy Akkarina i zacisnęła usta. Patrzył na nią niepewnie, marszcząc brwi. Podniosła się, gdy podszedł bliżej.

\- Ciekawe – mruknął, stając dwa kroki od niej.

\- Co takiego?

\- Albo Merin trzyma cię tutaj siłą, albo to ty postradałaś rozum.

Spięła, słysząc jego słowa.

\- Nie rozumiesz – syknęła. – On wszystko pamięta-

\- Chyba jednak rozumiem. Słyszałem o lecznicy, która powstanie w slumsach. Wygląda na to, że ktoś go do tego przekonał.

Ogarnęła ją dzika wściekłość. Natarła na niego dwoma długimi krokami, lecz on ani drgnął. Zatrzymała się centymetry od jego torsu i gniewnie wypuściła powietrze przez nos. Na krótką chwilę napięcie z jego twarzy zniknęło, a jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po jej ustach z bolesnym pożądaniem. Szybko ukrył ten wyraz pod maską, którą doskonale znała.

\- Ta lecznica, to jedyny powód, dla którego tutaj zostałam – warknęła.

\- Ach, jedyny – powtórzył jej słowa.

Otworzyła usta, lecz zamilkła. Nie chciała się z nim kłócić. Stracili na to zbyt wiele czasu w swoim życiu.

\- On naprawdę oszalał – powiedziała smutno. – Błagał mnie o wybaczenie. Obiecał, że zrobi wszystko, bylebym została. I dzięki temu, że się zgodziłam, będę mogła w końcu robić to, co zawsze chciałam. Pomagać tym, których nie stać na Uzdrowiciela.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz myśleć tylko o tym. – W jego głosie pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

\- A o czym mam myśleć? – zakpiła.

Przez chwilę była pewna, że Akkarin zareaguje złością, jednak coś zmieniło się w jego oczach, kiedy delikatnie dotknął odsłoniętej skóry jej ramion. Zadrżała, czując jego ciepły dotyk.

\- Soneo. Ten człowiek chciał cię skrzywdzić. Uważasz, że nie spróbuje zrobić tego ponownie, ponieważ tak ci obiecał?

\- Ja…

\- Zostaniesz z nim, bo postawi przychodnie w slumsach? – Jego głos był przesiąknięty smutkiem.

Kciukiem kręcił kółka na jej barku. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej naszyjniku i jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej.

\- A może zostaniesz z nim, bo tego chcesz? – wyszeptał.

Nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć. Patrzyła na jego twarz z bliska i czuła paraliżujący ból w sercu. Chciała zaprzeczyć, jednak słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Z każdą sekundą jej milczenia, rozpacz w jego oczach stawała się wyraźniejsza. Pamietała, jak światła zaczęły migotać, a szkło pękło, gdy dowiedział się co Merin chciał jej zrobić. Czy teraz czuł się podobnie?

\- Nie mogę odejść – wychrypiała. – Nie mam dokąd, a lecznica-

Akkarin spojrzał jej w oczy, a ona umilkła.

\- Mogłabyś… - pochylił się delikatnie nad nią.

Widziała tylko jego twarz. Serce w jej piersi zaczęło walić jak szalone. Jego znajomy zapach wypełnił jej nozdrza.

\- … zostać ze mną – powiedział nisko.

Była pewna, że się przesłyszała. Odsunęła się od niego by lepiej widzieć jego twarz. Akkarin przez chwilę patrzył na nią jakby sam siebie zdziwił, lecz po chwili zauważyła jak mięsień jego szczęki drgnął.

\- Nie ważne – warknął, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Odwrócił się od niej by odejść, ale złapała go za rękę.

\- Nie mówisz tego poważnie – stwierdziła z niedowierzaniem. W rzeczywistości jej serce wypełniło się nadzieją, która rozświetliła zalegający tam mrok.

Akkarin zacisnął usta. Kiedy tak robił, czuła się jak jego Nowicjuszka. W porównaniu z tym, co przeżywała w pałacu, oddałaby wszystko by znów skryć się w jego rezydencji. Teraz gdy znała jego sekret, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej…

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział poważnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Ten mężczyzna był jej byłym mentorem i Wielkim Mistrzem, którego bała się większość Gildii. A jednak, gdy przyciągnęła go do siebie, pozwolił jej na to bez żadnego oporu, a jego wzrok znowu stał się łagodny. Wspięła się na palce i musnęła wargami jego policzek.

Gdy się odsunęła, Akkarin patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego usta rozchyliły się lekko. Zanim zdążyła zrobić coś głupszego, uśmiechnęła się do niego ostatni raz i biegiem wróciła do pałacu.

* * *

Merin dotrzymał słowa. Dwa tygodnie później jej lecznica powstała. Zmierzała tam wraz z Vinarą i Garethem, jednym z Uzdrowicieli, by obejrzeć miejsce i spisać listę rzeczy niezbędnych do wyposażenia przychodni.

Jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Akkarina i ich rozmowy podczas balu, jednak nie miała czasu by go odwiedzić. W jej sercu pojawiło się nowe, nieuznane jej wcześniej uczucie – tęsknota. To, że tęskniła za kimś od kogo wcześniej pragnęła uciec było tak samo nieracjonalne jak to, że wciąż tkwiła w pałacu. Teraz, kiedy lecznica stała się faktem, nie mogła odejść od Merina. Prawdę mówiąc, była tak pochłonięta pracą, że nawet go nie widywała. Taki układ jej odpowiadał.

Na miejscu okazało się, że choć budynek był niewielki, to pomieści aż kilka mniejszych pomieszczeń. Vinara co jakiś czas spoglądała na nią niepewnie, lecz gdy Sonea łapała jej spojrzenie, uśmiechała się do niej. Odkąd została królewskim Magiem, Gildia była wobec niej bardzo ostrożna. Nawet Vinara, która nauczyła ją uzdrawiania, zachowywała się przy niej inaczej. Sonea nie mogła jej za to winić. Pałac był miejscem spisków i tajemnic, a ona była jego częścią.

Wróciła na dwór radosnym krokiem, czując że w końcu decyzja zostania Magiem Merina zaczęła jej się opłacać. Wtedy podbiegł do niej posłaniec i wręczył liścik, na widok którego jej dobry humor wyparował. Król oczekiwał jej w sali posiedzeń Rady.

Myślała, że na miejscu spotka resztę Magów, lecz zastała tylko Merina i natychmiast ogarnęły ją wątpliwości.

\- Witaj Soneo – powitał ją.

Skinęła mu głową i stanęła przy owalnym stole. Merin obserwował ją zza drugiej strony. Zauważyła, że wyglądał jakby nie sypiał zbyt dobrze, a włosy miał zmierzwione. Nie dostrzegła w nich też korony.

\- Twoja lecznica już działa?

\- Jeszcze nie. Musimy uzupełnić zapasy medyczne.

\- Myślałem, że ich nie potrzebujecie.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- Są dla nas niezbędne tak samo, jak dla każdego medyka.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął i ruszył w jej stronę.

Powstrzymała naglącą potrzebę odsunięcia się od niego i wbiła w jego twarz nieustępliwe spojrzenie.

\- Ptaszki ćwierkają, że podczas balu rozmawiałaś z Akkarinem.

Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Mogła się tego spodziewać… Oszukiwanie go nie miało sensu, więc potwierdziła jego słowa skinieniem.

\- Wnioskuję, że pracujesz na tym, o co cię prosiłem – powiedział, stając pół metra od niej. Patrzył na nią z góry, a jego szare oczy zatrzymywały się to na jej twarzy, to wędrowały po jej ciele. Jeśli myślała, że pozbył się swojej obsesji na jej punkcie, to była w błędzie.

\- Oczywiście – skłamała.

\- I jak idą postępy? – mruknął.

\- Znasz go. Ciężko z niego cokolwiek wyciągnąć.

Merin zacisnął usta i odetchnął przez nos. Wyprostował głowę, a jego wzrok podążył gdzieś ponad linią jej włosów.

\- Znam go lepiej, niż myślisz – powiedział, a jego głos zabrzmiał tak mrocznie, że Sonea poczuła gęsią skórkę na ramionach. – I wiem, że Akkarin potrafi kłamać jak z nut.

Przyglądała mu się w napięciu, aż Merin zerknął na nią, a jego usta wykręciły się gniewnie.

\- Wyglada na to, że tego samego nauczył ciebie – warknął i nim zdążyła drgnąć, chwycił jej ramiona.

Nachylił się i zajrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Ktoś widział was tamtego wieczora – syknął.

Bardziej przerażona jego bliskością, niż tym co mówił, Sonea spróbowała się odsunąć, lecz wtedy Merin szarpnął nią, a jej głowa zatoczyła się bezwładnie, jak u szmacianej lalki.

\- Myślisz, że możesz mnie okłamywać?!

Zadziałała instynktownie i okryła się tarczą. Merin zaklął i odskoczył od niej, a w jego oczach ujrzała wściekłość. Następnie jednak ten wyraz zniknął, a król zamrugał kilka razy, jakby dopiero się obudził.

Sonea patrzyła na niego ze złością oraz strachem, i masowała bolące ramię. Gdyby nie jej lecznicza moc, jego palce zostawiłyby siniaki.

\- Soneo – wymówił jej imię ze skruchą. – Proszę nie wychodź – jęknął, gdy ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Dogonił ją, zanim chwyciła klamkę i spróbował złapać za nadgarstek, lecz wymknęła mu się, wiedząc, że będzie chciał to zrobić.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – warknęła, choć w głębi duszy chciało jej płakać. Merin był szalony i nawet czas nie mógł tego zmienić. Powinna się tym pogodzić jak najszybciej.

\- Dałem ci co chciałaś – powiedział prędko. – Twoje wujostwo wprowadzi się na dwór w przyszłym tygodniu.

Wiedziała o tym. Osobiście ich o tym poinformowała.

\- Zrobiłem wszystko, a ty znów wybierasz _jego_!

\- Nie jestem tu po to, byś mógł spełniać moje zachcianki. Poza tym, – odsunęła się, gdy znów się zbliżył – nie kupisz mnie swoimi prezentami ani lecznicą. To była cześć umowy, pamiętasz? Zanim się zgodziłam.

Merin patrzył na nią w milczeniu i Sonea pomyślała, że wyglądał trochę jak niechciany pies. Przez chwilę poczuła w sercu tamto wynaturzone uczucie, które w niej obudził. Nie rozumiała, jak mogła wciąż coś do niego czuć, po tym co próbował jej zrobić. Merin był jak trucizna, powoli zabijająca jej rozsądek. Był toksyną w jej krwiobiegu.

Był także władcą Kyralii, a ona trzymała go w garści. Mogłaby nim manipulować, gdyby tego chciała. Jednak to nie było w jej stylu. Ona pragnęła tylko leczyć tych, którzy tego potrzebowali i zaznać wreszcie odrobiny spokoju. Nie prosiła się ani o jego przeklęte uczucie, ani o swoje własne. Na dodatek dała się wplątać w chorą rywalizację pomiędzy królem, a Wielkim Mistrzem. Nie miała zamiaru być stawką tego wyścigu.

\- Proszę, pozwól mi zająć się tym, czym zajmują się twoi doradcy. Nie każ mi wybierać – powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób do niego dotrze.

Jego oczy zwęziły się i po długiej chwili przytaknął. Podszedł do niej z prośbą wypisaną na twarzy i tym razem mu na to pozwoliła. Merin ujął jej dłoń w swoją i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek.

\- Wybacz mi moje zachowanie – powiedział.

Powoli cofnęła dłoń z jego własnej i przytuliła ją do piersi. Skinęła głową i wyszła z komnaty.

Nie potrafiła nadążyć za własnym sercem. Z jednej strony pragnęła go nienawidzić, a z drugiej gdy patrzył na nią tak jak przed chwilą, była skłonna zgodzić się na wszystko, o co ją poprosił. Co musiało się wydarzyć, by zmusić ją wreszcie do wyboru?

Kilka dni później siedziała w lecznicy i czekała na pierwszych pacjentów. Z pomocą Alchemików stworzyła broszury informujące o nowo otwartej przychodni, zapraszające każdego potrzebującego. Póki co nie zgłosił się nikt, ale Sonea dobrze wiedziała, że ludzie potrzebowali czasu, by zaufać Magom. Odprawiła wiec Garetha, swojego pomocnika i obiecała wezwać go, gdy tylko ktoś się pojawi.

Była w magazynie, gdzie kolejny raz przeglądała zapasy, gdy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść! – zawołała.

Dopiero, gdy wychodziła z magazynku, rozpoznała właściciela zbliżających się kroków. Po tylu latach, ten dźwięk znała na pamięć.

Akkarin wszedł do głównej izby i gdy zauważył ją w progu, podszedł do niej kilkoma długimi krokami. Zaciskał nerwowo szczękę i Sonea od razu poznała, że był zły. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy wepchnął ją do środka, a jej plecy uderzyły o stojący tam regał.

\- Oszalałaś? – warknął i wcisnął w jej ręce zmięty kawałek papieru. Rozpoznała w nim ulotkę, którą rozdawali wykupieni przez nią chłopcy na posyłki. - Czy naprawdę powiedziałem ci to wszystko po nic?

Spojrzała na niego zdumionym wzrokiem i zagryzła wargi, gdy zrozumiała jak blisko niej stał. Przypomniała sobie pocałunek, którym obdarzyła go kilka tygodni wcześniej i zarumieniła się.

\- O co ci chodzi? – fuknęła i spróbowała go odepchnąć, jednak chwycił jej ręce i spojrzał na nią z powagą.

\- Równie dobrze mogłabyś wywiesić szyld krzyczący „Jestem samotnym, bezbronnym Magiem! Przyjdzie i mnie zabijcie".

Chodziło mu o szpiegów. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle o nich nie myślała, ale Akkarin niewątpliwie przesadzał.

\- Przesadzasz – powtórzyła na głos swoje myśli. – I wcale nie jestem bezbronna.

\- Soneo – pochylił się nad nią, a ona mogła skupić się tylko na jego poruszających się ustach. – Jesteś tutaj sama. Wszedłem do środka bez problemu i gdybym chciał, mógłbym cię zaskoczyć. Gdyby-

\- To jest lecznica, Akkarinie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Tutaj każdy może wejść.

Wyprostował się i przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – dodała naprędce. – Można ochronić wejście magią tak, by ostrzegała mnie przed każdym, kto jej używa.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

\- Wciąż nie zagwarantuje ci to bezpieczeństwa – zauważył.

Teraz to ona przewróciła oczami.

\- W tym mieście nigdzie nie jestem bezpieczna. A już na pewno nie w pałacu.

Nie chciała tego powiedzieć, a jednak te słowa wypłynęły z jej ust. Natychmiast tego pożałowała. Oczy Akkarina rozszerzyły się i pojawił się w nich gniew. Oraz strach, o nią.

\- Czy Merin?-

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła szybko. – Po prostu czasem bywa nieprzewidywalny. Ale można powiedzieć, że powoli się do tego przyzwyczajam. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Akkarin nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzymał jej nadgarstki, gdy mocniej zacisnął na nich dłonie.

\- Au.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie – powiedział cicho. – Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie-

\- Nie miałam czasu, wybacz – odparła i odwróciła wzrok.

Przez chwilę towarzyszyło im jedynie tykanie zegara, stojącego w przedpokoju. Dopiero wtedy odważyła się podnieść głowę. Akkarin patrzył na nią z bólem w oczach.

\- Wybacz – powtórzył beznamiętnie. – Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia.

Zrozumiała, jak musiała go zranić wypowiedzianymi w pośpiechu słowami i zaklęła w myślach.

\- Akkarin…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – warknął i puścił jej ręce.

Odwrócił się od niej i już znalazł się jedną nogą poza drzwiami, gdy zatrzymała go.

\- Zaczekaj.

Zamarł, a mięśnie jego ciała spięły się w gotowości.

\- Byłam zajęta lecznicą. Chciałam cię odwiedzić… - Nagle przypomniała sobie co rozkazał jej król. – Merin wciąż chce wiedzieć dlaczego wybrałeś mnie na swoją Nowicjuszkę. Kieruje nim chora zazdrość.

Akkarin w końcu spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Zajmę się tym – powiedział ponuro. Ból w jego oczach był wciąż żywy. Znowu źle dobrała słowa, ale przecież nikt nie nauczył jej jak postępować w tak delikatnej sprawie jak cudze uczucia. _Oraz jej własne._

\- Nie wychodź – wyszeptała błagalnie, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie, że chciała powiedzieć przez to coś innego.

Jego brwi drgnęły i nagle podszedł do niej, zatrzymując się tak blisko, jak wcześniej. Pochylił się nad nią, jednak widocznie zawahał.

\- Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć – powiedział niskim głosem, a Sonea aż zamknęła oczy, gdy ogarnęło ją tysiące nagłych uczuć.

Przypomniała sobie pierwsze raz, gdy zauważyła, że Akkarin był przystojny. To był jeden z poranków, gdy siedziała w kuchni ze swoją raką. Niespodziewanie wszedł do środka, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz którego wcześniej nie widziała. Spojrzał wtedy na nią z ciekawością, a ona zrozumiała, że wciąż miała na sobie piżamę. Od tamtej chwili nie mogła wymazać z pamięci ani sposobu w jaki na nią patrzył, ani jak pociągająco wyglądał w delikatnym świetle poranka. Od tamtego dnia minęły _lata,_ a ona wciąż czuła na myśl o nim to samo pulsowanie w podbrzuszu.

Chwyciła go za szatę na piersi i usłyszała, że stracił oddech.

\- Myślałam o tym co mi powiedziałeś – powiedziała, otwierając oczy. – Myślałam o tobie…

W jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Pochylił się nad nią i w tym samym momencie usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi. Ich usta zatrzymały się milimetry od siebie. Czuła ich ciepło i myślami już go całowała, gdy rozległ się czyjś głos:

\- Soneo? – zawołał Lorlen.

Akkarin wyprostował się jak struna, a ona miała ochotę jęknąć w proteście. Szybko jednak przypominała sobie o niespodziewanym gościu i wymknęła się Akkarinowi pod jego uniesioną ręką. Rzuciła mu jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie i obalała się rumieńcem, widząc pożądanie w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach.

\- Tu jestem!

Lorlen wszedł do głównej izby, która miała pełnić miejsce przyjęć chorych i uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie. Jako jeden z niewielu magów wiąż traktował ją tak, jakby nic poza kolorem jej szat, się nie zmieniło. Wtedy za jej plecami pojawił się Akkarin, zacierając uśmiech z jego twarzy.

* * *

Gdy Akkarin z Lorlenem opuścili lecznicę, siedziała w niej do późna, czekając na pacjentów. Miała nadzieję, że ktoś się jednak pojawi. W końcu usłyszała kroki przed drzwiami, a gdy się otworzyły, stanęła za biurkiem.

Do środka wpadł Takan z dzikim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Takan? – zapytała głosem pełnym zdziwienia.

\- Pani Soneo – odetchnął ciężko, jakby całą drogę przemierzył biegiem.

Sonea podeszła do niego, gdy wciąż dysząc, próbował sformułować zdanie. Jego wygląd ją przestraszył. Jaki mógł być powód dla którego tutaj był? Jej myśli natychmiast zakręciły się wokół Akkarina.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała z rosnącą w sercu paniką.

\- Akkarin. Musisz mu pomóc – powiedział w końcu, potwierdzając jej najgorsze obawy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wiem, że długo, wiem, że ZA DŁUGO. Ale ZA dużo się ostatnio działo. Wracam z nowym rozdziałem i nadzieją, że odkupię nim swoje grzechy :D chyba wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na niego po 3 rodziałach wiecznego mijania i wkurzania się wzajemnie :D . Dziękuję, dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze! Zagrzewajcie mnie do walki to może kolejny rozdział będzie szybciej... ;). A w kolejnym dowiemy się o co tak naprawdę chodzi z Merinem!_ _Oraz co będzie oznaczać to dla Sonei. I Akkarina._

 _Ten rozdział to taki trochę PWP, ale chyba tego potrzebowałam :D_

 _I found – Amber Run_

 _Take me to church – Hozier_

 _Meet me in the hallway – Harry Styles_

 _Love on the brain – Rihanna_

 _The night we met – Lord Huron_

 _Ain't nobody (loves me better) – Jasmine Thompson_

 _Another love – Tom Odell_

 _If you leave me now - Foxes_

* * *

 **Sonea**

Drżącymi dłońmi przekręciła zamek w drzwiach i zabezpieczyła je magiczną barierą. Takan czekał na nią na zewnątrz i nerwowo kręcił się w miejscu.

\- Wybacz Pani, że zawracam ci głowę. Ale nie znam nikogo innego, kto mógłby mu pomóc.

\- Soneo.

\- Słucham?

\- Mów mi po imieniu, proszę – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego. Takan natychmiast ruszył przed siebie.

\- Dobrze, Soneo.

Droga do rezydencji minęła im w milczeniu. Jedyne co wiedziała, to że Akkarin wrócił cały we krwi i stracił przytomność. Sonea zaczęła obawiać się nie tylko o niego, ale także o całą Gildię. Jeśli Akkarin umrze, jego moc zabije wszystkich w promieniu przynajmniej kilometra. Nie, Akkarin nie umrze, osobiście tego dopilnuje.

Przekraczając bramę Gildii miała ochotę puścić się biegiem. Zrobiła to jednak dopiero gdy weszli na ścieżkę prowadząca do rezydencji.

Wpadła do środka i weszła po schodach, przeskakując po kilka stopni. Pchnęła drzwi do jego sypialni i poczuła się jak tamtego wieczora, gdy na drzwiach jego sypialni zauważyła krew. Tym razem jednak zobaczyła jego nieprzytomną sylwetkę na łóżku i ogarnęło ją przerażenie.

Podeszła do niego, pochyliła się nad nim i położyła mu dłoń na czole. Wykrzywił usta w grymasie. Pościel na której leżał była cała we krwi, tak samo jak jego koszula. Sonea chwyciła w palce guzki i zaczęła je rozpinać, by przyjrzeć się jego ranom. W tym momencie Takan wszedł do pokoju.

Rozchyliła koszulę i głośno przełknęła ślinę. Na szerokim torsie Akkarina widziała kilka podłużnych, głębokich ran. Jedna z nich była dużo głębsza od pozostałych i to od niej zaczęła. Położyła na nim dłonie, które natychmiast pobrudziły się jego krwią i posłała w niego swoją moc. Rany na jego ciele zaczęły się goić, nie zostawiajac nawet blizn.

Jej czoło zrosiły kropelki potu. Zamknęła oczy i jeszcze bardziej skupiła się na swojej pracy. Nie miała nawet czasu by zastanowić się nad tym, co się działo. W tym momencie była wyłącznie Uzdrowicielką pochyloną nad swoim pacjentem. Jednak gdy otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła czarne spojrzenie, bacznie się jej przyglądające, poczuła jak ciężar zsunął się z jej barków.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał słabo.

\- Ale mnie przestraszyłeś – odetchnęła i usiadła na łóżku.

Akkarin z trudem podniósł się na łokciach i jego wzrok odnalazł Takana.

\- Przyprowadziłeś ją tutaj? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny!

\- Mogła przez przypadek-

Spojrzał na nią w pośpiechu.

\- Nie widziałaś niczego w mojej głowie?

\- Uczą nas leczyć tak, by nie podglądać myśli i wspomnień.

\- Mogłaś poznać czarną magię. Mogłaś przez przypadek wydać na siebie wyrok śmierci – powiedział nie spuszczając z niej oczu.

\- Twoja śmierć, lub moja – wzruszyła ramionami, jednak głos uwiązł jej w gardle. – Wybór był prosty.

Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść intensywności w jego spojrzeniu. Poczuła jak materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, gdy opuścił nogi i wyprostował się. Zerknęła na niego przelotnie i zauważyła, że Akkarin przyglądał się swojemu ciału w miejscach, gdzie przed chwilą były śmiertelne rany.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała w końcu, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać tego pytania.

\- Szpieg, którego wyszedłem zlikwidować okazał się dużo silniejszy, niż jego poprzednicy.

Wzdrygnęła się na sposób w jaki wypowiedział słowo „zlikwidować", jakby oznaczało to tyle samo, co picie sumi jesiennym popołudniem.

\- Udało ci się?

\- Tak. Ale kosztowało mnie to więcej, niż przypuszczałem.

Spojrzał na nią, a następnie na Takana.

\- Musisz przekazać Złodziejowi, że ciało wciąż tam jest i czeka na niego.

Takan skinął głową i w pośpiechu opuścił sypialnią, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Współpracujesz ze Złodziejami? – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Właściwie to z ich częścią. Z twoim przyjacielem ze slumsów, Cerynim.

Gdyby nie siedziała na łóżku, była pewna, że nogi by się pod nią ugięły.

\- On wie o wszystkim? – wyszeptała, ledwo poruszając ustami.

\- Tylko tyle, ile powinien – powiedział i zaczął ściągać z siebie zakrwawioną koszulę.

Poczuła, jak jej gardło nagle wyschło i odkaszlnęła. Akkarin rzucił zwinięty kawałek materiału na podłogę i podszedł do stojącej w rogu misy z wodą. Sonea pomyślała, że powinna była wyjść. Cicho ruszyła w stronę drzwi, lecz zatrzymał ją jego głos.

\- Zostań.

Brzmiało to jak połączenie rozkazu i błagania. Akkarin stał pod oknem i trzymał w dłoniach ręcznik, teraz pokryty plamami krwi. Na jego torsie, brzuchu i ramionach wciąż lśniły krople wody. Poczuła rozlewające się po jej ciele ciepło i zagryzła dolną wargę.

\- Nie odchodź – dodał, gdy nie ruszyła się w miejsca.

Patrzył na nią ze smutkiem oraz napięciem w swoich ciemnych oczach. Obserwował ją, a jego pierś unosiła się, gdy nabierał do płuc coraz to głębsze oddechy. Sonea w końcu ruszyła w jego stronę, patrząc pod nogi i powoli stawiając każdy krok. Wiedziała, że zbliżała się do nieuniknionego.

W końcu zatrzymała się przed nim i podniosła głowę. Jego spojrzenie przeskakiwało po jej twarzy, jakby czegoś szukał. Patrzył na nią z delikatnością ale też ostrożnością. Jakby nie wiedział czego mógł się po niej spodziewać. Ona sama tego nie wiedziała.

Poczuła nagłe zmęczenie. Strach o jego życie kosztował ją wiele wysiłku, ale było też coś jeszcze. Była zmęczona ich wiecznym mijaniem się. Gdy była jego Nowicjuszką, unikała myśli on nim, które powodowały, że musiała uciekać się do medytacji zagłuszającej reakcje jej ciała. Teraz gdy znała jego sekret, znała prawdę i wiedziała kim naprawdę był, wciąż przed nim uciekała. Tak bardzo bała się zaufać komuś po tym, co zrobił Merin, że zaczęła zadręczać samą siebie.

Położyła dłoń na jego nagiej skórze. Akkarin nabrał do płuc drżący oddech, a jego wzrok utkwił w jej oczach.

 **Akkarin**

Jej dotyk był jak wybudzenie z długiego snu. Jak wynurzenia się na powierzchnię, gdy zbyt wiele czasu tkwiło się pod wodą. Jak pierwsze promienie słońca po wieczności spędzonej w ciemności.

Patrzył w jej brązowe oczy i czuł, jak pochłania go ich głębia. Nie do końca wierzył, że to działo się naprawdę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go dotykał, nie chcąc przy tym zadać mu bólu.

Tak długo marzył o jej dotyku i uśmiechu, który delikatnie wykrzywił jej usta. Odkąd pocałowała go podczas tamtego przeklętego balu, żył wyłącznie nadzieją na jej uczucie. Nie potrafił myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. W jego głowie istniała tylko ona, a ona milczała i powoli zabijała go tą ciszą.

A później ktoś na ulicy wcisnął mu tę ulotkę i poczuł jak ogarnął go gniew. Zlekceważyła wszystko, co jej powiedział i narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak gdy ją wtedy zobaczył, został w nim tylko strach o jej życie i dzikie pragnienie, by w końcu poczuć smak jej ust.

Teraz była na wyciągnięcie ręki, a on nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Patrzył na nią w zachwycie i niedowierzaniu. Palce jej drobnej dłoni poruszyły się wzdłuż jednej z jego blizn, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego trochę pytająco, jakby nie wiedziała czy mogła go dotykać. Jego serce wypełniło się ciepłem. Na co jeszcze czekał?

Złapał jej nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem. Sonea zderzyła się z jego ciałem, a z jej ust uciekło zduszone jęknięcie, tak słodkie, że poczuł jak krew w jego żyłach zamieniła się w ogień. Wplótł palce w jej włosy i pochylił się nad jej twarzą. Sonea rozchyliła wargi, a jej oczy znieruchomiały, patrząc w jego.

\- Jeśli ktoś nam teraz przerwie, nie ręczę za siebie – mruknął, niemal w jej usta.

Sonea westchnęła cicho i oblizała wargi. Przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej i w końcu pocałował.

Jego świat wypełnił się jej smakiem i zapachem. Wciąż pachniała jak kiedyś - jak szampon do włosów, cytryny i raka. Zapach, który niósł ze sobą tysiące wspomnień oraz setki razy, gdy musiał ukrywać to, co do niej czuł i to jak na niego działała.

Poczuł, że rozchyliła usta i po chwili jej język musnął jego wargi. Pożądanie w końcu wzięło nad nim górę i Akkarin chwycił jej uda i podniósł ją z ziemi. Sonea instynktownie oplotła jego biodra nogami, a on odpowiedział na jej pocałunki z zapałem. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym, co pragnął z nią zrobić oraz o morderczym napięciu w swoich lędźwiach. Jednak nie mógł jej przecież położyć na swojej zakrwawionej pościeli. Nie odrywając się od jej ust, przeszedł z nią przez pokój i przy użyciu magii otworzył drzwi. Sonea, nie do końca świadoma tego co się z nią działo, mocniej wpiła się w jego usta i otoczyła ramionami. Jej palce wbijały się w skórę jego głowy i zostawiały czerwone smugi na jego karku. Z uśmiechem pomyślał, że zachowywała się jak zwierzątko nie tylko nad pełnym talerzem. Plecami popchnął drzwi i wszedł do jej nieużywanej od tygodni sypialni i delikatnie położył ją na łóżku, w którym spała przez lata. Pochylił się nad nią i wtedy Sonea spięła się i odepchnęła go od siebie.

Wyprostował się i rzucił jej wygłodniałe spojrzenie. Nie, nie, nie mogła mu tego teraz zrobić. Ale wtedy dostrzegł strach w jej oczach i wszystko zrozumiał.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię – powiedział może odrobinę zbyt gorliwie i szybko.

Sonea podniosła się na łokciach, a jej zmierzwione włosy zsunęły się z jej ramion. Jej oczy błagały go, błagały by mówił prawdę.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził – dodał, dużo ciszej i ostrożnie położył dłoń obok jej łokcia.

Sonea, wciąż spięta, osunęła się na łóżko. Obserwowała go z uwagą, gdy rozświetlił otaczający ich mrok kilkoma maleńkimi kulami światła.

\- Jeśli chcesz bym przestał, tylko powiedz – powiedział i pochylił się nad nią.

Pocałował ją delikatnie i dopiero gdy poczuł rozluźnienie w jej mięśniach, pogłębił pocałunek. Sonea jęknęła i przyciągnęła go do siebie, chwytając za ramiona.

\- Nie powstrzymuj się, błagam – wyszeptała w jego usta. – Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał się mocno postarać, by nie zedrzeć z niej ubrania. Czy ona była świadoma, o co go prosiła?

Zaczął rozpinać jej szatę, na co ona sięgnęła do paska jego spodni. Jej palce otarły się o jego męskość, na co odruchowo naparł na nią biodrami, dławiąc w krtani warknięcie.

Nie pamiętał kto pierwszy pozbawił kogo ubrań, lecz gdy w końcu poczuł gorący dotyk jej nagiej skóry, oboje byli zdyszani i zdesperowani. Sonea rozchyliła nogi, a on zaklął pod nosem, gdy lepka wilgoć z jej wnętrza, zetknęła się z jego członkiem.

Spojrzał na nią, pragnąc na zawsze zapamiętać ten widok. Jej rozrzucone na poduszce włosy, zaczerwienione policzki i rozszerzone źrenice. Dotknął jej małych, idealnych piersi, a następnie przesunął dłonią po jej gładkim brzuchu. Była jeszcze piękniejsza, niż ją sobie wyobrażał.

Naparła na nią, by w końcu ją poczuć i na chwilę w jej oczach pojawił się lęk. Zwolnił więc, walcząc z samym sobą i wszedł w nią tak powoli i delikatnie jak tylko potrafił w swoim stanie.

Syknął, czując jak ciasna i gotowa była by go przyjąć. Sonea zacisnęła palce na jego ramionach, a jej usta otworzyły się wraz z jej oczami.

\- Och – westchnęła, gdy już był w niej.

Znieruchomiał, dając jej chwilę, chociaż o niczym nie marzył tak jak o tym, by powtórzyć ten ruch. Pocałował jej spierzchnięte wargi, mrucząc jej imię. W końcu to ona poruszyła się pierwsza, dając mu znak.

Była idealna. Piękna. Najsłodsza na świecie. Chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słów. Mógł się skupić tylko na tym, że w końcu ją miał. Że ona była tutaj z nim, a jej oddech szumiał w jego uszach, zagłuszając wszystkie inne myśli. Nie liczyło się nic więcej.

Początkowo ich ruchy były powolne i niedopasowane do siebie. Szybko jednak zgrali się, na co Sonea jęknęła głośno i zacisnęła powieki.

\- Tak, tak. Nie przestawaj, proszę – wyszeptała.

Zacisnął zęby. Jej słowa coraz bardziej zbliżały go do granicy. Wiedział, że jeśli ją posłucha, skończy się to dla nich za szybko. Kilka ruchów później odsunął się od niej, na co Sonea jęknęła z żalem. Chwycił jej biodra i przyciągnął w swoją stronę, pochylają się nad nią. Zanim zorientowała się, co chciał zrobić, jego usta znalazły się między jej nogami.

Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i wczepiła się palcami w jego włosy. Przez chwilę czuł napięcie w jej ciele, lecz skupił się na tym jednym, słodkim punkcie, a ona odruchowo zakołysała biodrami. Mocniej zacisnął palce na jej udach.

Kilka minut później, wypełnionych jej westchnięciami i jękami, Sonea zacisnęła nogi.

\- Akkarin, ja… - wyszeptała, wyginając się w łuk.

Wtedy wyprostował się i wszedł w nią ponownie. Sonea patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, niemal czarnymi od jej rozszerzonych źrenic. Jego ruchy stały się szybsze i bardziej zdesperowane.

Nagłe pulsowanie w jej wnętrzu, pchnęło go do krawędzi.

\- Soneo – powiedział jej imię, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jej szyi, ale nie był pewien czy go słyszała.

Drżenie ogarnęło całe jej ciało. Akkarin znieruchomiał, czując paraliżującą rozkosz.

Musiało minąć kilka długich chwil, zanim odważył się podnieść głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Sonea miała jednak zamknięte oczy. Jej usta były wciąż rozchylone, a ich kąciki delikatnie skierowane w górę.

Ostrożnie wyszedł z niej, natychmiast czując tęsknotę za jej ciałem. Wtedy jej powieki uniosły się. Spojrzała na niego i zagryzła dolną wargę.

Schylił się i pocałował ją. Sonea delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka i mruknęła z zadowoleniem. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i gdy położył się obok niej, wtuliła się w niego.

Patrzył w sufit i liczył jej oddechy, które stopniowo stawały się coraz cichsze. W końcu Sonea zaczęła cichutko chrapać, a on uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy.

W sercu towarzyszyło mu dziwne uczucie. Coś, czego nie czuł _od lat_. Początkowo nie rozumiał co się z nim działo, jednak prawda zaczęła do niego docierać. _Szczęście_ , tak właśnie wyglądało szczęście. Jego własne spało w jego ramionach, nieświadome setek myśli w jego głowie.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno obiecał sobie, że skończy z tym uczuciem i wyrzuci ją ze swojego serca. Było to wtedy, gdy unikała go po balu. Był pewien, że robiła to specjalnie, ale teraz niczego nie był już pewien, poza tym co do niej czuł. Kochał ją od tak dawna, że zdołał się pogodzić z tym, że ona nigdy nie odwzajemni tego uczucia. Teraz, gdy czuł ciepło jej wciąż nagiego ciała, nie mógł uwierzyć, że działo się to naprawdę.

Wtedy wydarzenia wieczora powróciły do niego, jakby tylko czekając na moment, w którym poczuje się bezpieczny. Szpieg, który niemal go dziś zabił była kobietą i to ponadprzeciętnie silną. Żaden z nich nigdy nie był tak silny i Akkarin zaczynał podejrzewać najgorsze – że Kariko zamiast wysyłać niewolników, zaczął posyłać Ichanich, swoich magów. Jeśli to okaże się prawdą, utrzymanie sekretu stanie się jeszcze trudniejsze. Walka ze szpiegiem kosztowała go wiele sił i gdyby nie Sonea, nie wiedział, jakby się to dla niego skończyło. Powinien był jej podziękować. Ale wtedy zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy i _musiał_ ją zatrzymać. Po tym, co stało się w lecznicy, marzył by w końcu ją pocałować. Nie liczył na więcej. Jednak raz jeden w jego życiu, rzeczywistość postanowiła go zaskoczyć w przyjemny sposób.

Zamknął oczy. Odtwarzał w pamięci to, co właśnie się między nimi wydarzyło, czując powracające pożądanie. Wątpił jednak, by śpiąca obok Sonea miała w tym momencie ochotę na powtórkę, więc skupił się na zmuszeniu swojego ciała do zapadnięcia w sen. Opanował tę umiejetność do perfekcji w ciągu wielu lat bezsenności.

 **Sonea**

Nie była pewna co, jednak coś wybudziło ją z głębokiego snu. Dawno nie spała tak dobrze, więc niechętnie otworzyła oczy, lecz ujrzała tylko ciemność.

Nad jej głową pojawiła się maleńka kula światła i w tej samej chwili poczuła, jak czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jej talii. Od razu przypomniała sobie, co wydarzyło się.. _poprzedniego wieczora, tej nocy?_ Nie wiedziała który był dzień, a co dopiero godzina.

Przekręciła się na łóżku i spojrzała na wciąż śpiącego Akkarina.

Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że jej pierwszy raz będzie właśnie jego. Jednak z drugiej strony właśnie tego pragnęła.

Wyślizgnęła się spod niego i usiadła. Wciąż była naga, więc przywołała do siebie swój podkoszulek i bieliznę. Ubrała się po cichu i już chciała sięgnąć po swoje spodnie, leżące obok jej stóp, gdy Akkarin się poruszył.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale spodziewała się, że zacznie się tak samo jak ona, w pośpiechu ubierać. Jednak Akkarin wyciągnął dłoń i poczuła jego ciepły dotyk, gdy wsunął palce pod jej podkoszulek.

\- Zostań – mruknął tak samo jak poprzednio, kreśląc leniwe kręgi na jej skórze.

Spojrzała na niego i poczuła ciepło w brzuchu. Wyglądał po prostu powalająco. Jego czarne włosy leżały rozsypane na poduszce, oczy miał ledwie otwarte, a usta wykrzywione w delikatnym półuśmiechu. Znad kołdry wystawały jego szerokie ramiona, a gdy się do niej przesunął, pościel zsunęła się niżej, odkrywając umięśniony brzuch.

Gdy się kochali, nie miała głowy do zwracania uwagi na to, jak był zbudowany i jak bardzo to na nią działało. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy widziała go bez ubrań, lecz wtedy bała się przed sobą przyznać, że Akkarin był po prostu niezwykle przystojny.

Pozwoliła mu się ponownie położyć na łóżku i westchnęła cicho, gdy ją pocałował. W głowie miała mętlik, ale jedno było dla niej pewne – nic już nie będzie takie jak było kiedyś. Jak długo zmierzali właśnie do tej chwili? A gdy już teraz tam była, nie wiedziała do miała czuć.

\- Powinnam wracać – mruknęła, między pocałunkami.

\- Jest środek nocy.

\- Tym bardziej powinnam.

Syknęła, gdy zębami uszczypnął płatek jej ucha.

\- Nikt nie ma prawa mówić ci, co powinnaś, a czego nie.

Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu poważne spojrzenie.

\- Poza Merinem, chciałeś powiedzieć.

Akkarin przewrócił oczami i odsunął się od niej.

\- Musiałaś?

Nie odpowiedziała i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Wciągnęła spodnie i wstała, by je zapiąć i w tym momencie poczuła jak spojrzenie Akkarina pożerało jej sylwetkę.

\- Wolałabym, żeby nie zauważył, że nie było mnie w pałacu – powiedziała, rozplatając i tak już ledwie trzymającą się jej włosów wstążkę.

\- Raczej nie chcesz by wiedział, że byłaś _tutaj_.

Odwróciła się do niego i zacisnęła usta.

\- Tak cię to dziwi? Merin chce, żebym dała mu prawdziwy powód, dla którego byłam twoją nowicjuszką. Sądzisz, że uwierzy w jakiekolwiek kłamstwo, które spróbuję mu wcisnąć, jeśli dowie się o… o tym?

Akkarin odrzucił na bok kołdrę i wyciągnął dłoń w której sekundy później znalazło się jego ubranie. Sonea śledziła jego ruchy w napięciu, mimowolnie żałując, że oboje byli już ubrani. Gdy skończył, podszedł do niej, a ona musiała zadrzeć głowę, by widzieć jego twarz. Zawsze irytowało ją to, że czuła się przy nim tak mała. Teraz jednak odkryła, że było w tym coś ekscytującego.

\- Powiedziałem, że się tym zajmę – powiedział, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się ten zwykły dla niego mroczny wyraz.

\- Pozwól, że nie będę ci tego utrudniać.

Nie chciała rozstawać się z nim w takiej atmosferze, ale jakbym nie patrzeć, nie było to dla nich nic nowego. Nie spodziewała się, że idąc z nim do łóżka, nagle przestaną się o wszystko kłócić.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie i przez chwilę myślała, żeby go pocałować, jednak chłód jego oczu skutecznie ją powstrzymał. Zawahała się zanim dotknęła klamki, lecz w końcu nacisnęła ją i wyszła na korytarz. Nie przeszła kilku kroków, gdy usłyszała, jak za nią podążył. Zanim zdążyła się odwrócić, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku i pociągnęła do tyłu.

Popchnął ją na ścianę, a ona uderzyła w nią z cichym jęknięciem. Posłała mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, lecz wtedy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy i wszelkie słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Patrzył na nią z głodem w rozszerzonych źrenicach, marszcząc brwi.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci odejść? – zapytał, pochylając się nad nią.

\- Akkarin-

Urwała, gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej biodrze. Powinna była mu powiedzieć, by ją wypuścił i przestał zachowywać się jak napalony nastolatek, jednak zdała sobie sprawę z powracającego napięcia w swoim podbrzuszu. Akkarin patrzył na nią wygłodniałymi, skrytymi w mroku oczami i wyglądał tak, jak zawsze kiedy o nim myślała. Kiedy wyobrażała sobie, jakby to było stać się na chwilę jego. Zagryzła usta, wybierając wymowną ciszę, zamiast słów.

Jego twarz zbliżyła się do niej jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak lepiej – mruknął i pocałował ją.

Westchnęła w jego usta i przyciągnęła do siebie, na co Akkarin chwycił jej uda i jednym, sprawnym ruchem podniósł ją z ziemi.

Całował ją z takim pożądaniem, że odebrało jej tchu. Jej oddech w kilka chwil stał się przerywany i chrapliwy. Akkarin przycisnął się do niej biodrami i Sonea wydała z siebie długi jęk. Jak to możliwe, że znowu pragnęła go tak samo mocno, albo nawet jeszcze bardziej?

Sięgnęła do jego spodni, na co on oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął pieścić jej szyję, jednocześnie próbując podciągać jej szatę. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy udało jej się rozpiąć jego spodnie, a jej własne trzymały się tylko jej wiszącej w powietrzu kostki. Była uwięziona pomiędzy ścianą, a jego ciałem i swoim pragnieniem.

To, co robili było tak złe, że na samą myśl czuła paraliżującą rozkosz. Akkarin przygniótł ją swoim ciężarem, a jedną dłoń wsunął między ich złączone ciała, między jej nogi. Gdy jego palce dotknęły jej pulsującego wnętrza, Sonea wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i odchyliła głowę, uderzając nią o ścianę.

\- Auć…

Jego zduszony śmiech zawibrował w jej ciele, po czym nie przerywając pocałunków, wsunął w nią dwa palce. Jego dotyk był delikatny i jednocześnie natarczywy. Sprawił, że ogarnęło ją nagłe drżenie i nie była w stanie kontrolować cichych jęków, które próbowała zdławić w gardle.

\- Akkarin, błagam nie tutaj, Takan-

\- Takan doskonale wie, kiedy nie powinien przeszkadzać – warknął w odpowiedzi, a jego gorący oddech owiał jej szyję.

Wplotła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie, by pocałować go w usta. Poruszyła biodrami, czując jak powoli zaczynała płonąć od środka. Jego dotyk doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa, jednak wiedziała, że potrzebowała czegoś więcej.

\- Ciebie – wyszeptała, dokańczając swoje myśli na głos. – Potrzebuje ciebie.

Akkarin zamarł i posłał jej niedowierzające spojrzenie. Chwilę później zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niej przebiegle. Gdyby poprosił ją teraz o najgłupszą rzecz na świecie, zgodziłaby się bez wahania i ta świadomość sprawiła, że jeszcze mocniej go zapragnęła.

Chwycił jej nogi, a ona złapała się jego ramion. Jedną dłonią sięgnęła w dół, by pomóc mu-

\- Och – westchnęła, gdy w nią wszedł.

Spodziewała się, tak jak za pierwszym razem, że znów poczuje ból, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Jego męskość rozpierała ją od środka, lecz nie miało to nic wspólnego z bólem.

\- Soneo – mruknął z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

Spojrzała w jego oczy i dostrzegła walkę, którą w sobie toczył. Tak samo jak ona, był porażony tym, co się między nimi działo i siłą tego zderzenia. Tak samo jak ona, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. To, co przez te wszystkie lata pchało ich w swoim kierunku uderzyło w nich ze zdwojoną siłą.

Bała się tego nowego, ekscytującego uczucia i jednocześnie pierwszy raz w życiu czuła się naprawdę na miejscu. On czuł to samo i widziała to w jego oczach.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go, a Akkarin zaczął się powoli poruszać. Ściana za jej plecami była szorstka w dotyku i zostawiała na jej skórze zadrapania. Jednak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Tak jak to, że kochała się z nim w korytarzu rezydencji. Oparta o ścianę, w miejscu w którym przechodziła setki razy, naprzeciwko drzwi jego sypialni.

Jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na jej udach, a jego ruchy nabrały tempa. Zamknęła oczy, a Akkarin chwycił jej potargane włosy i zaczął pieścić jej szyję.

Blisko, była blisko tego samego uczucia, które ogarnęło ją za pierwszym razem. Nie sądziła, że podobno rozkosz była możliwa. Pamietała, co zrobiły z nią jego usta, więc dotknęła opuszkiem palców tamtego miejsca między swoimi nogami i jęknęła głośno.

Jej własne ciało, tak samo jak jego, stanowiło dla niej zagadkę. Tak długo powstrzymywała się przed tym, co w niej drzemało, że teraz czuła się zagubiona w nadmiarze doznań.

Kilka chwil i ruchów jego bioder później w jej głowie pojawiła się dźwięcząca pustka. Akkarin zaczął mruczeć jej coś do ucha, ale nie słyszała ani jednego słowa. Jakaś siła wygięła jej ciało i ogarnęło ją przerażające, odbierające myśli drżenie. Chwycił ją mocniej i znieruchomiał. Usłyszała jak zaklął pod nosem, a mięśnie jego ciała spięły się w wysiłku.

\- Moja. Jesteś moja – wyszeptał po dłuższej chwili w jej wciąż rozchylone wargi.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w jego czarne źrenice.

 **Akkarin**

Ostatni raz był na dworze kilka tygodni temu. Merin skutecznie unikał spotkania, lecz tym razem Akkarin nie zapowiedział swojej wizyty i miał nadzieję, że król nie zdąży przed nim uciec.

Czekał w tej samej komnacie, w której byli pierwszy raz razem z Soneą. Wciąż pamiętał jej wyprostowaną sylwetkę, gdy siedziała na krześle i co jakiś czas rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. Wtedy był jeszcze dla niej wrogiem. Lecz kim niby był dla niej teraz?

To, co się z nimi działo nie dało się nazwać żadnym racjonalnym słowem. W jej obecności tracił cały zdrowy rozsądek. Liczyła się tylko ona i wystarczyło jedno jej spojrzenie, skinienie palcem, a był gotów zrobić wszystko.

Może to właśnie działo się z mężczyznami w jej pobliżu? Tracili rozum? Zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową. W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Merin.

\- Mogłeś zapowiedzieć swoje przybycie. Mam dziś bardzo zajęty dzień – powiedział na powitanie.

Nie sadził, że jego widok tak w niego uderzy, ale widząc ten doskonale znany sobie uśmieszek i wyraz oczu, ogarnęła go wściekłość. Przed oczami ujrzał zaczerwienione, pełne łez spojrzenie Sonei i musiał prędko wykonać ćwiczenie mentalne, by Merin nie poznał jego zdenerwowania.

\- Wpadłem tylko na chwilę. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy i nagromadziło się trochę spraw.

\- Tak? Jakich znowu spraw? – Merin podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu prosto w twarz, lekko zadzierając głowę. Zawsze był odrobinę od niego niższy.

\- Za kilka tygodni rozpocznie się nowy rok akademicki. Muszę wiedzieć, czy będziesz na inauguracji, by powitać nowych uczniów.

\- Mówisz o tych dzieciakach ze slumsów? Już naprawdę nie macie gdzie szukać dla siebie Magów?

W głosie Merina pojawiła się odraza, a jego twarz wykręciła się w pogardzie. Akkarin zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy.

\- Poza tym, mogłeś mnie o to zapytać w liście – dodał.

\- Nie odpowiadałeś na moje listy, Merinie – zauważył i lekko zmrużył oczy.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i odszedł od niego by usiąść na krześle.

\- Dostaje dużo korespondencji, nie zawsze mam czas by na nią odpowiedzieć.

Akkarin zacisnął jedną pięść i podszedł do niego. Oparł dłonie na stole i pochylił się, by ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

\- Współpraca między Gildią i Koroną, między _nami_ , jest wpisana w Kodeks. Od tygodni mnie unikasz.

Podtrzymując jego spojrzenie, Merin zmrużył oczy. Akkarin dostrzegł drgający kącik jego wargi i wiedział, że król był zdenerwowany.

\- Poza Gildią istnieją jeszcze Krainy Sprzymierzone, z którymi także muszę _współpracować_ – syknął.

\- Gildia, – podniósł głos i uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół – sprzymierza wszystkich magów. Twoim obowiązkiem jest kontakt z nami. Nie będę tolerował ignorancji.

Merin zerwał się na równe nogi, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co jest moim obowiązkiem! – ryknął.

Akkarin wyprostował się i zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Rozmowa nie toczyła się tak, jak planował, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na rosnący w nim gniew, gdy patrzył w oczy Merina. Podejrzewał, że jego złość także nie brała się znikąd.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

Merin wyraźnie zmieszał się i posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, odkąd nauczyliśmy się chodzić. Przez te wszystkie lata zawsze potrafiliśmy się dogadać. Aż nagle przestałeś słuchać moich rad, zacząłeś mnie unikać i wciągnąłeś do swojego dworu moją Nowicjuszkę. Do dworu, o którym zawsze wypowiadałeś się z pogardą. Co cię tak zmieniło?

\- Sonea nie jest już twoją Nowicjuszką – warknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie da się ukryć – odparł.

Nagle wyraźniej poczuł zadrapanie na karku, które zostawiła swoimi paznokciami i którego nie chciał uleczyć magią. Ten delikatny ból przypominał mu, że to co stało się między nimi nie było wytworem jego wyobraźni.

\- Jest teraz _moim_ Magiem – dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

 _Rozwinęła się w nim dziwna… obsesja. Nie rozumiem co się z nim dzieje, ale wydaje mi się, że Merin postradał zmysły._

Akkarin zmrużył oczy, słysząc w głowie jej słowa i pamiętając przerażenie w jej oczach, gdy je wypowiadała. Miała rację, a on pozwolił jej do niego wrócić. Teraz gdy widział przed sobą Merina czuł się z tym jeszcze gorzej. Powinien był ją chronić.

Poza tym Merin się mylił. Sonea była _jego._

\- Sonea to wyjątkowa kobieta, prawda? – mruknął, na co Merin spiął się jeszcze bardziej i wyraźnie zacisnął szczękę. - Wiesz dlaczego wziąłem ją na swoją Nowicjuszkę?

Jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się w oczekiwaniu.

\- Bo zrozumiałem, że była inna. Inna od reszty Nowicjuszy. Miała gdzieś władzę i prestiż, którym był przywilej bycia moją podopieczną. A na dodatek była niezwykle silna. Pomyślałem, że jeśli miałbym kogoś uczyć, to właśnie kogoś takiego jak ona.

\- Nienawidziła cię, wiesz o tym? Przez te wszystkie lata nienawidziła cię i nie wie, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat ją.

Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, lecz zapanował nad tym uczuciem. To już się zmieniło, Sonea przestała go nienawidzić. Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie, ale widział to w jej oczach.

\- Nie chodziło o nią, lecz o mnie. Zyskała na tym więcej, niż jej się wydaje – odparł chłodno.

\- Nie zabierzesz mi jej już. Sonea wybrała mnie.

\- Tak ci się wydaje?

Merin warknął przekleństwo pod nosem i podszedł do niego tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal się zetknęły.

\- Sonea nikogo nie wybrała. Została twoim Magiem, bo podjęła taką dezycję. Nie wybierała między tobą, a mną, lecz decydowała o sobie. Zdaje się, że zapominasz, że nie jest twoją własnością. – Merin wbijał w niego nieustępliwe spojrzenie, jednak w jego oczach pojawił się cień zwątpienia. – Tak jak nigdy nie była moją.

Te słowa kosztowały go więcej, niż mógł przypuszczać. Mimo, że wcześniej skłamał, to co powiedział przed chwilą było prawdą. Na dodatek bolesną. Sonea nigdy nie była jego i nie będzie, jeśli sama tak nie zdecyduje.

\- Skończmy więc tę niedojrzałą kłótnię o moja byłą Nowicjuszkę i skupmy się na tym, na czym powinniśmy. Na rządzeniu państwem.

Merin oddychał nerwowo, a szarość jego oczu stała się nagle niepokojąco ciemna. Akkarin nie wiedział, czy ta strategia zadziała, ale był to jedyny plan, który wydawał mu się logiczny. Miał nadzieję, że obnażenie słabości Merina zepchnie go do obrony i akceptacji słabszej pozycji. Komunikat był jasny; temat Sonei i jego był zamknięty, a on miał przestać węszyć w tej sprawie.

\- Jasne – warknął spokojnie, choć nerw w jego oku zadrżał. – Jednak, jak już mówiłem, jestem dziś dość zajęty.

Wyminął go i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Akkarin poczuł narastający gniew.

\- Potwierdź moją obecność na inauguracji – rzucił jeszcze przez plecy.

Miał ochotę zatrzymać go, jednak wolał stracić na godności, niż ciągnąć dalej tę rozmowę.

\- Merinie – zawołał za nim, gdy ten stał już w otwartych drzwiach.

Król odwrócił się i rzucił mu beznamiętne spojrzenie. Akkarin milczał, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie będzie tolerował takiego traktowania. Król mógł bym królem, ale on był Wielkim Mistrzem i był potężniejszy od niego. Jeśli Merin miał się czegokolwiek obawiać, to właśnie jego. A gdy w grę wchodziła Sonea, powinien był się dwa razy zastanowić, zanim rzucił mu wyzwanie.

Merin patrzył na niego nieustępliwym wzrokiem i Akkarin pomyślał, że coś uległo zmianie w wyrazie jego twarzy. Pamiętał go jako kogoś zupełnie innego. Coś sprawiło, że mężczyzna, który był kiedyś jego przyjacielem, stał się dla niego zupełnie obcy. Ta świadomość wywoływała nieprzyjemny dreszcz pod jego skórą.

Wtedy za drzwiami mignął mu kawałek zielono-złotej szaty i Akkarin natychmiast podążył za tym obrazem. Sonea stała w towarzystwie jeszcze dwóch magów. Początkowo nie zauważyła jego obecności, lecz szybko jej wzrok odnalazł jego twarz. Jej brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Akkarin poczuł zupełnie inny dreszcz – dreszcz ekscytacji, na jej widok.

\- Idziemy – warknął Merin, mijając swoich magów. Podążyli za nim posłusznie, nie racząc Akkarina spojrzeniem. Jedynie Sonea zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy, lecz zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, co zdradziłoby jej prawdziwe uczucia, odwróciła się i ruszyła za Merinem.

* * *

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przeczuwał, że Sonea jeszcze tego samego dnia pojawi się w Rezydencji. Dlatego nie poczuł zdziwienia, gdy w drzwiach jego biblioteki pojawiła się jej drobna sylwetka. Stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, zmrużyła oczy.

\- Co robiłeś dziś w pałacu? – Przeszła od razu do sedna.

Akkarin wstał ze swojego fotela i podszedł do niej. Wtedy zauważył jej niepewność. Tak samo jak on, nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w ich nowej rzeczywistości. Wcześniej wszystko było jasne, ona go nienawidziła, a on udawał, że była mu obojętna. Po tym, co wydarzyło się między nimi nie raz, lecz dwa razy, oboje byli tak samo skołowani. I choć pragnął jej bardziej z każdym dniem, nie był pewien czy ona chciała tego samego.

\- Mówiłem, że się tym zajmę.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- I jak?

\- Zależy co chcesz usłyszeć.

\- Udało ci się go… przekonać? – Między jej brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Miałaś rację. On oszalał. Ale tu chodzi o co więcej, niż tylko o ciebie.

Sonea zrobiła urażoną minę, a ona natychmiast zrozumiał nietrafiony dobór słów.

\- Miałem na myśli-

\- Daruj sobie – mruknęła i wykonała lekceważący gest dłonią.

Nigdy mu się to nie zdarzało. Zawsze wiedział co i kiedy powiedzieć. Dlaczego tracił tę umiejetność w jej obecności? Co było w niej takiego, że coraz trudniej było mu być Wielkim Mistrzem, a stawał się porażonym przez pierwszą miłość chłopcem?

\- Merin zawsze był impulsywny, lecz nigdy nie był szalony. Znam go od lat, lecz nie poznaję osoby, którą się stał.

\- Przestanie interesować się naszym sekretem?

Jego serce wypełniło się nagłym ciepłem. Przez chwilę patrzył na jej wciąż lekko obrażoną minę i marzył by ją pocałować. Sonea nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie powiedziała, ale nie musiała. Nie wiedział czy zrozumiałaby ulgę, którą poczuł na dźwięk słowa „naszym". _Naszym, naszym, naszym sekretem_. Już nie tylko jego. Teraz, _wreszcie_ miał kogoś z kim mógł go dzielić. Nie był dłużej sam.

\- To się dopiero okaże – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

Sonea westchnęła głośno i zacisnęła usta.

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz mówić takimi zagadkami?

\- Efekt przyzwyczajenia.

\- Nie dziwię się, że Merin oszalał, spędzając z tobą tyle czasu – mruknęła, a kącik jej ust nieznacznie drgnął.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę i zamknął ostatnią dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Sonea zadarła głowę i położyła dłonie na jego piersi. Ciepło jej dotyku posłało przyjemny dreszcz w jego ciało i Akkarin poczuł nagły przypływ pożądania. Ogarnęło go wspomnienie ciepła jej nagiej skóry i chciał poczuć je znowu.

\- Uważaj, żeby nie przytrafiło się to także tobie – zażartował i dotknął jej policzka.

Sonea zamknęła oczy i mruknęła niewyraźne „mhm". Musnął jej gładką skórę i już chciał się pochylić, gdy Sonea odwróciła twarz i pocałowała wnętrze jego dłoni. Zamarł, patrząc na nią rozszerzonymi oczami.

Jej powieki zatrzepotały i po chwili patrzyła na niego z ukosa, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się jego twarzy. Wiedział, że nie potrafił teraz ukryć swoich prawdziwych emocji, ale zrozumiał, że właśnie tego chciał. Chciał, by Sonea ujrzała jak na niego działała.

Chwyciła jego dłoń i powoli, morderczo powoli, zaczęła całować każdy opuszek palca. Serce w jego piersi podskoczyło. Marzył by poczuć już smak jej warg, lecz wtedy Sonea wzięła do ust jego palec wskazujący, a z jego płuc wydało się zduszone mruknięcie. Wplótł palce drugiej ręki w jej włosy, na co ona zmrużyła oczy i gdy poczuł jej język, musiał zakląć pod nosem, bo usłyszał jej zduszony śmiech.

Jej drobna dłoń rozpoczęła wędrówkę po jego torsie. Chciał zrobić z nią tyle rzeczy, a mógł jedynie patrzeć na jej różowe wargi. Gdy jej dłoń zatrzymała się na jego pasku, w głowie miał przyjemną pustkę.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie. To ja powinienem przy tobie uważać.

Sonea wypuściła z ust jego palec i posłała mu niewinne spojrzenie.

\- Tak? – zapytała z rumieńcem na twarzy.

\- Tak.

Pochylił się i w końcu pocałował jej usta. Sonea wspięła się na palce i objęła jego szyję ramionami. Akkarin chwycił ją i podniósł. Ich pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej wygłodniałe i chaotyczne, gdy powoli cofał się w stronę fotela. W końcu poczuł opór na nodze i osunął się na miękkie siedzisko. Sonea usiadła na nim okrakiem i wyprostowała się by na niego spojrzeć. Część jej włosów uciekło ze wstążki, więc pociągnął za nią, a pasma jej brązowych włosów opadły na jej ramiona, otaczając jej zarumienioną twarz. W jej oczach błyszczał głód i była tak piękna, że Akkarin miał ochotę się uszczypnąć. Jak to możliwe, że kobieta, o której marzył od lat, siedziała na jego kolanach i drżącymi dłońmi rozpinała guziki jego szaty? Kiedy to się stało?

\- Myślałam tylko o tobie. Nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. Wciąż wracam do tamtej nocy i… - wyszeptała, radząc sobie z ostatnim guzikiem.

\- Wezmę to jako komplement – odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

Sonea zmrużyła oczy i pochyliła się nad nim.

\- Jeśli Merin zapyta mnie, dlaczego jestem wiecznie rozkojarzona-

\- Czy jego imię musiało się teraz pojawić? – syknął.

\- Wybacz – mruknęła i pocałowała go.

Pieścił dłonią jej kark i powoli rozbierał ją szat. Byli w jego rezydencji, nikt nie nie mógł im przeszkodzić. Poprzednie dwa razy były impulsywne i zbyt szybkie. Tym razem pragnął nacieszyć się jej obecnością i jej ciałem. Sądząc jednak po sposobie w jaki wierciła się na jego kolanach i jak zachłannie wsunęła dłoń w jego spodnie, Sonea miała na ten temat inne zdanie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jej doświadczenie opierało się jedynie na tym, do czego doszło między nimi kilka dni wcześniej. Oczywiste, że nikt, w tym on, nie pokazał jej, że mogło to wyglądać inaczej.

Odsunął ją od siebie delikatnie. Posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie. Jej usta rozchyliły się w niemym proteście i Akkarin zaklął w myślach, walcząc z pragnieniem by i tym razem dać się ponieść.

\- Spokojnie – mruknął. – Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

\- Nie? – zapytała niepewnie.

\- Nie – zapewnił ją z uśmiechem i pocałował.

Sonea, początkowo spięta, szybko rozluźniła się i wtedy Akkarin wstał i posadził ją na fotelu. Jej drobna sylwetka niemal w nim zatonęła. Przyklęknął przed nią i pociągnął w swoją stronę jej biodra. Ściągnął z niej szatę i jej spodnie oraz buty. W końcu podciągnął jej podkoszulek i zauważył, że Sonea patrzyła na niego z lekkim dyskomfortem.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś piękna?

Na jej nagim brzuchu złożył kilka gorących pocałunków. Oddech uwiązł jej gdzieś w gardle, gdy wyprężyła się w jego stronę.

\- Piękna. Idealna – wymruczał w jej skórę.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz?

Spojrzał w jej pytające oczy i dostrzegł między nimi tę pionową zmarszczkę, którą pojawiała się wtedy, gdy się nad czymś mocno zastanawiała.

\- Tak. Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?

\- Nie wiem…

Poczuł zimny dreszcz na karku, gdy zrozumiał jak niewiele w jej życiu było prawdziwe. Przez lata żyła w więzieniu, które sam dla niej stworzył, a teraz trafiła na utkany z sieci kłamstw i podstępów dwór. Na co dzień mieszkała obok mężczyzny, po którym nie widziała, czego mogła się spodziewać. Wszystko to, z jego winy.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy cię nie okłamałem? – zapytał, zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

Sonea poruszyła się nerwowo w fotelu, na co on zacisnął palce na jej biodrach. Patrzyła na niego nieco z góry, spod zmarszczonych brwi. Nagle jej twarz wygładziła się nieco.

\- Wiem. Choć to dziwne.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrobię.

\- Okej – powiedziała i przeczesała palcami włosy, które spadły mu na czoło.

Okej. Po prostu okej. Na razie tyle musiało mu wystarczyć. Podniósł się nieco, by kolejny raz ją pocałować. Sonea z ochotą rozchyliła wargi i musnęła językiem jego własne. Całował ją tak długo, aż zaczęła na powrót wić i kręcić się pod nim. Kiedy ściągnęła z niego szatę i podkoszulek, pociągnął ją do siebie, a ona zsunęła się z fotela wprost na jego kolana. Jej oddech parzył mu skórę, a jej dotyk odbierał zdrowy rozsądek. Zupełnie się nie poznawał ale już dawno pogodził się z tym, jak na niego działała.

Sonea zaczęła instynktownie poruszać się, ocierając się o niego. Jęknął w jej obojczyk i zacisnął na nim zęby. Pchnęła go na podłogę, a gdy uderzył o nią plecami, przypomniał sobie, że chciał jej coś pokazać. Jednak tym razem to ona prowadziła i choć teoretycznie brakło jej doświadczenia, z każdym jej ruchem odbierało mu tchu. Nawet twardy parkiet jego biblioteki mu nie przeszkadzał.

 **Sonea**

Opuściła rezydencję z uszami wciąż dzwoniących od rozkoszy, która ogarnęła ją na sam koniec. Kolana miała miękkie w między nogami czuła delikatny ból.

Gdyby zastanowiła się nad tym, co najlepszego robiła z Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii, doszłaby do wniosku, że musiała postradać zmysły. Tak, było to szalone i poza wszelkimi zasadami. Ale było także wspaniałe i na samo wspomnienie wyrazu jego ciemnych oczu, gdy poruszał się w niej, czuła radosne łaskotanie w żołądku.

Nie wiedziała na czym stała, ani czym to mogło się dla nich skończyć. Była pewna jedynie swoich uczuć oraz tego, że Akkarin czuł to samo. Jeszcze nikt nie dotykał jej z taką czułością. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Dla nikogo nie była nigdy tak ważna.

Weszła do pałacu lekkim krokiem, wciąż rumieniąc się na wspomnienie tego, jak niewiele liczyło się, gdy byli sami.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo! – zawołał ktoś i sam jego głos powinien zaalarmować ją że coś było nie w porządku.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jednego z kilku posłańców.

\- Słucham?

\- Musisz natychmiast udać się do króla, Pani.

Chłopiec brzmiał na przerażonego i właśnie to sprawiło, że rzuciła się niemal biegiem w stronę schodów. Na pierwszym pietrze ruszyła do jego komnat i pod drzwiami zauważyła dwóch strażników. Na jej widok rozsunęli się by ją przepuścić. Weszła do środka i natychmiast odebrało jej tchu.

Cała komnata była zniszczona. Kryształowe wazy leżały na ziemi, zupełnie potłuczone, a zasłony przy oknach zostały w połowie zerwane. Obrazy zostały ściągnięte ze ścian, niektóre nawet wyrwane z ram. Ruszyła przed siebie, starając się unikać stłuczonego szkła. Na posadzce zauważyła kilka kropel krwi i ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Czy Merinowi coś się stało? A przede wszystkim, dlaczego ją to aż tak obchodziło?

\- Merin? – zawołała z obawą.

Weszła do jego sypialni i z ulgą wypuściła powietrza z płuc. Król stał przy oknie, plecami do niej i patrzył przed siebie.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała.

Odwrócił się do niej i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jego przedramię i dłoń były pokryte krwią. Przyciskał je do piersi i patrzył na nią stalowym spojrzeniem.

\- Wróciłaś.

Zamrugała, zdezorientowana i policzyła czas, który minął odkąd opuściła mury pałacu. Owszem, trochę straciła rachubę i było już grubo po północy, ale nie sądziła, że Merin zauważy jej nieobecność.

\- Co tu się stało? – zapytała raz jeszcze, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Posłałem po ciebie do twojej lecznicy, ale cię tam nie było. Szukałem cię wszędzie.

Jego głos był pozbawiony wyrazu, lecz mięśnie jego twarzy drżały w wysiłku, gdy próbował ukryć przed nią emocje.

\- Chciałam odwiedzić rodzinę. Merin co się stało w przedpokoju? I z twoją ręką? Pokaż mi tę ranę. – Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, ale cofnął się przed nią.

\- Wszędzie. Szukałem wszędzie. – Jego głos załamał się odrobinę. – Myślałem, że odeszłaś. Że mnie zostawiłaś.

\- I z tego powodu postanowiłeś zdemolować całą komnatę? – zapytała, powoli rozumiejąc, co wydarzyło się pod jej nieobecność.

W jego szarych oczach pojawił się ledwie dostrzegalny błysk gniewu na sposób, w jaki się do niego odzywała.

\- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział, a jego głos kolejny raz załamał się.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że patrzyła na króla swojego kraju. Jasne włosy miał w nieładzie, koszulę zmiętą i miejscami poplamioną krwią z wciąż sączącej się rany, a w oczach szalone ogniki. Merin nie wyglądał jak władca, lecz jak przerażony chłopiec, zbudzony w środku nocy przez koszmar. Widziała wiele jego twarzy lecz ta zastała ją kompletnie nieprzygotowaną. W sercu poczuła ukłucie bólu oraz cień tamtego dawnego uczucia, które pojawiło się gdy go poznała.

\- Obiecałaś, że tego nie zrobisz. Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu?

\- W mieście – skłamała bez zająknięcia.

\- Widziałaś się z nim. Widziałaś się z Akkarinem – oskarżył ją, mrużąc oczy.

\- Skąd ten pomysł?

\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Jesteś jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą w tym przeklętym pałacu, nie możesz ode mnie odejść-

Urwał i Sonea zrozumiała, że zdusił w sobie łzy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała z niepokojem i podeszła do niego tak blisko, że gdy na niego patrzyła, jej wzrok przeskakiwał po jego twarzy.

Merin załapał się za głowę i jęknął jakby z bólu. Sonea poczuła zimny dreszcz na karku. Z jednej strony bała się jego szaleństwa, lecz z drugiej ogarniało ją współczucie na widok cierpienia przez które przechodził.

\- Merin – powiedziała, chwytając go za ramię – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku! – syknął na nią gniewnie. – Nic nie jest i nigdy nie będzie!

Sonea odsunęła się od niego jak oparzona.

\- Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje! Nic nie wiem!

Jego długie palce wczepiły się w jasne pasma jego włosów z taką siłą, jakby chciał je wyrwać. Zrobiła kolejny krok w tył, lecz wtedy Merin spojrzał na nią i znieruchomiała.

\- Nie odchodź, błagam – powiedział cicho, tonem zupełnie pozbawionym gniewu. Naprawdę ją _błagał_.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go widziała – jak mężczyzna na skraju szaleństwa i rozpaczy. Czuła tak wiele sprzecznych emocji, że nie potrafiła się zdecydować. Część jej pragnęła uciec, a druga część chciała ukoić jego ból.

\- Dobrze. Nigdzie się nie wybieram – wyszeptała, na co Merin odetchnął z ulgą i zdławił w sobie szloch.

Ostrożnie podeszła do niego, na co on wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił jej nadgarstek, by ją do siebie przyciągnąć. Spięła się, gotowa bronić się przed jego atakiem, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu, Merin osunął się na kolana i objął ją ramionami w pasie. Przytulił ją do siebie, ukrywając twarz w jej brzuchu, a jego ramiona zadrżały.

Nagle poczuła coś mokrego na policzku i zdała sobie sprawę, że była to jej własna łza. Co się z nią działo? Jak mogła wciąż darzyć go podobnymi uczuciami? Dlaczego jego ból bolał także ją? Po tym wszystkim, powinna go nienawidzić. Dlaczego więc, jej kolana ugięły się, by przyklęknąć przed nim i chwycić jego mokrą od łez twarz?

\- Jestem tutaj – powiedziała spokojnie, wbrew dudniącemu sercu i odgarnęła z jego czoła posklejane włosy. – I tutaj zostanę.

Kolejny szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

\- Jestem tu – powtórzyła, próbując wymusić uśmiech. – A teraz, pokaż mi swoją rękę.


	5. Chapter 5

_Devil Devil - MILCK_

 _Cruel – Foxes_

 _Deep End – Birdy_

 _Lost On You – LP_

 _Slow Dancing In A Burning Room – John Mayer_

 _Heart of Gold - Birdy_

 _For Everything A Reason – Carina Round_

 **Sonea**

Przy użyciu magii zaleczyła rozcięcie na jego przedramieniu w kilka chwil. Podczas całego procesu, Merin zdawał się nieobecny. Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, wciąż kurczowo trzymając się jej szat, jakby bał się wypuścić ją z rąk.

\- Już – powiedziała, gdy ostatni fragment skóry zasklepił się, nie zostawiajac nawet blizny.

Nie odpowiedział. Przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Merin miał podkrążone oczy, a jego cera w otaczającym ich świetle miała niezdrowy, szary kolor. Widząc go w takim stanie czuła ból w sercu. Czy to była jej wina? Ona mu to zrobiła? Ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego włosów, by kolejny już raz odgarnąć mu je z czoła. Drgnął i załapał jej rękę, zanim zdążyła ją cofnąć. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Zacisnęła zęby, gdy kolejne ukłucie przeszyło jej wnętrzności. Jak mogła wciąż coś do niego czuć? Jak mogła być tak nielojalna w stosunku do Akkarina? Nagle Merin obrócił twarz i pocałował wnętrze jej dłoni. Wzdrygnęła się, lecz nie cofnęła się przed jego dotykiem. Wtedy Merin zamknął oczy, a jego wargi musnęły jej nadgarstek. Oprzytomniała i stanowczo zabrała dłoń. Jego spojrzenie podążyło za nią i było w nim zbyt wiele bólu, by mogła go udźwignąć bez wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Zostań ze mną. Proszę – dodał, widząc jej wahanie.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Nie mogę spać. Zamykam oczy i wtedy one powracają…

\- Co takiego? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Głosy – wyszeptał, opuszczając głowę.

Wiedziała przecież, że oszalał, mimo wszystko poczuła na plecach zimny dreszcz.

\- Dobrze. Zostanę. Co mam robić?

Spojrzał na nią z ulgą. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że był tą samą osobą, która kilkanaście godzin wcześniej prowadziła w jej obecności rozmowy z przedstawicielem jednego z Domów. Wtedy emanowała z niego pewność siebie i władza. Teraz przypominał jej zaledwie cień tamtego człowieka. Jak to możliwe, że obie te twarze kryły się pod maską potężnego władcy?

Merin wstał z posadzki i podszedł do łóżka. Położył się na nim i wskazał miejsce obok siebie. Sonea spięła się i już chciała stanowczo odmówić, gdy Merin odezwał się:

\- Pomóż mi zasnąć. Po prostu połóż się obok mnie. Możesz nawet wybrać drugą stronę łóżka.

Nie rozumiała, jakby miało mu to pomóc, ale wtedy przypomniała sobie koszmary, które po śmierci matki nie pozwalały jej spać. Nie pamietała ani jej, ani ich treści, ale pamietała, że aby zasnąć, potrzebowała kogoś, kto trzymałby ją za rękę. Podeszła więc do niego i ostrożnie położyła się na skraju jego wielkiego łoża. Ułożyła głowę na zgiętej ręce i spojrzała na leżącego przed nią mężczyznę. Teraz wyglądał jeszcze młodziej, być może młodziej niż ona. Jasne włosy kontrastowały z sińcami pod jego szarymi oczami. Schudł, a jego twarz stała się smutniejsza, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Przepraszam, że cię skrzywdziłem. Nigdy tego nie chciałem – powiedział i zamknął oczy.

Nie odpowiedziała, przyglądając mu się. Kilka chwil później, jego oddech stał się głębszy, a zmarszczka na czole niemal zniknęła. Dopiero gdy upewniła się, że zasnął, odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz mogła po prostu wyjść z jego komnat. Coś jednak nie pozwalało jej się ruszyć. Czy to był widok jego urzekająco przystojnej twarzy, czy też rytmiczny dźwięk jego oddechu, a może dziwne pragnienie, by dotknąć jego dłoni?

Przekręciła się na plecy i zaczęła się zastanawiać nad wszystkim, czego doświadczyła przed chwilą. Jeśli Merin słyszał w głowie jakieś głosy, oznaczało to, że był naprawdę szalony. Będzie musiała powiedzieć o tym Akkarinowi, jednak nie była pewna czy chciała, by poznał szczegóły sytuacji w jakiej się o nich dowiedziała. Właściwie nie robiła nic złego. Merin leżał tak daleko, że gdy jego oddech stopniowo cichł, miała problem by go usłyszeć. Dlaczego więc dręczyły ją dziwne wyrzuty sumienia?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją zduszony jęk i gdy spojrzała w bok, Merin zaczął się nerwowo kręcić. Jego oczy poruszały się pod jego powiekami w sposób, który powiedział jej, że śnił. To musiał być koszmar, sądząc po jego minie.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy gwałtownie przewrócił się na plecy, a jego dłonie kurczowo chwyciły zmiętą pościel.

\- Nie. Dość – jęknął ledwie zrozumiale.

Usiadła, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

\- Proszę. Nie chcę więcej-

Jego słowa zamieniły się w niezrozumiały bełkot. Zaczął się coraz mocniej wiercić, a jego czoło pokryło się warstwą potu. Ogarnęło ją współczucie i zapragnęła jakoś mu pomóc, ale czuła się przygnębiająco bezradna wobec tego co przeżywał.

\- Ciiii – szepnęła.

Merin szarpnął ręką, jakby próbował odgonić natrętnego owada.

\- Zamknij się, zamknij…

\- Już dobrze, jestem-

\- Odejdź!

Wiedziona instynktem, pamiętając sposób w jaki robiła to jej ciotka, Sonea przysunęła się do niego i złapała obiema dłońmi jego rękę. Zacisnęła palce i nagle Merin zamarł. Dopiero, gdy zamilkł, zdała sobie sprawę że jej oddech przyspieszył, a serce w jej piersi biło zdecydowanie za szybko.

Nagle otworzył oczy, a jego szare spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jej twarzy.

\- Jesteś – szepnął.

Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko skinęła głową. Merin chwycił jej dłoń, pociągnął w swoją stronę i pocałował jej palce. Wzdrygnęła się i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Gdybym tylko mógł… gdybym tylko potrafił…

Zamilkł, a jego powieki opadły, gdy walczył z sennością.

\- Co takiego? – zapytała, choć coś w jej sercu podpowiadało, że będzie tego żałować.

\- Pokazać ci jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Jak-

Otworzył oczy i odebrało jej tchu na widok smutku, który tam ujrzała. Chciała powiedzieć „nie mów tego", lecz Merin był szybszy:

\- Jak bardzo cię kocham.

Ułamki sekund później, zmęczenie sprawiło, że ponownie zapadł w sen, jednak Sonea długo tkwiła nieruchomo, patrząc na niego. W uszach słyszała ciągły pisk. Wstrzymywała oddech, gdy jego słowa dźwięczały jej w głowie. Nie mogła nabrać powietrza do płuc, ale nie była pewna czy tego chciała. Może łatwiej byłoby się udusić, niż stawić czoła temu, co stało się z jej sercem, gdy Merin wypowiedział te cztery, przeklęte słowa. Słowa, który zmieniły wszystko. Patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu i miała ochotę umrzeć. Ona sam miał zmęczony wyraz twarzy i oddychał jakby z trudem.

Pragnęła uciec.

Pragnęła zostać i jeszcze raz usłyszeć to, co zawsze chciała usłyszeć.

Nie pamietała, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś powiedział jej, że ją kocha. _Akkarin mnie kocha_ , przypomniała sobie. Lecz nigdy nie usłyszała tego z jego ust i nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogło się to stać. Mógł jako pierwszy mieć dla siebie jej ciało, lecz to Merin pierwszy wyznał jej miłość. Ta świadomość ścisnęła jej żołądek. Spróbowała zabrać dłoń, lecz wtedy Merin jęknął w proteście i mocno zacisnął wokół niej palce.

Tkwiła w dość niewygodnej pozycji, siedząc na piętach i pochylając się nad nim. Po kilkunastu minutach rozbolały ją plecy. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, położyła się obok niego i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy znalazła się tak blisko, że poczuła na sobie jego oddech. Ostatnim razem, gdy byli tak blisko, Merin próbował ją zgwałcić. Jednak mężczyzna, który leżał tuż przed nią, był kimś zupełnie innym. W piersi czuła rozdzierający ją sentyment do urzekającego i czarującego młodego króla, którego poznała tak dawno temu. Gdzie podziała się tamta osoba? Co się z nim stało i dlaczego tak ją to bolało? Dlaczego za nim tęskniła? I co najlepszego wyrabiała w jego łóżku, trzymając go za rękę, po tym jak powiedział, że ją kocha? Czy on w ogóle był zdolny do odczuwania czegoś tak silnego jak miłość?

Miała wrażenie, że wpatrywała się w jego twarz godzinami, zanim Merin wypuścił jej dłoń i przekręcił się na brzuch. Odetchnął głęboko, a jego jasne włosy zakryły mu oczy. Sonea ostrożnie odsunęła się od niego i wstała. Za oknem niebo stawało się szare, co oznaczało, że nie zostało jej wiele godzin snu.

Na palcach i z ciężkim sercem opuściła jego sypialnię. Gdy przemykała do swoich pokoi, jakieś przedziwne uczucie ściskało jej krtań. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zdała sobie sprawę z czyhających w oczach łez. Ze złością roztarła je wierzchem dłoni, lecz one i tak spłynęły jej po twarzy. Ogarnęła ją nagła wściekłość.

Jakim prawem Merin mieszał jej w głowie? Dlaczego wzbudzał w niej tyle wątpliwości? Czuła się podle ze swoją słabością do niego. Powinna była opuścić jego sypialnię, gdy tylko poprosił, by została. Nie zasługiwał na jej litość, ani na to przeklęte uczucie, którym go darzyła. Pokręcone i odrażające, wbrew wszystkiemu, co czuła do Akkarina.

Chwyciła stojący na stoliku pusty wazon i wrzaskiem posłała go w stronę regału z książkami. Kryształ rozbił się na setki kawałków, a kilka książek spadło na podłogę.

\- Niech to szlag! – ryknęła i sięgnęła po kolejny przedmiot, który akurat miała pod ręką.

Drewniana figurka kota, przeleciała przez pokój i uderzyła w lampę na biurku.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że był to prezent od Rothena i zakryła w przerażeniu usta. Na domiar złego, zachowywała się zupełnie jak Merin, niszcząc wszystko co wpadło jej w ręce.

Ruszyła w stronę figurki, mając nadzieję, że jej nie uszkodziła. Poczuła nagły ból w stopie i osunęła się na ziemię z głośnym jękiem. Spojrzała na kawałek szkła w podeszwie buta. Wyszarpnęła go ze złością i zalała się łzami. Wolała ten ból, niż ten, który próbował rozsadzić jej serce od wewnątrz.

* * *

Po bezsennej reszcie nocy, postanowiła zaszyć się w lecznicy i jak się okazało, był to najlepszy wybór, którego mogła dokonać. Tego dnia pojawiło się kilku pacjentów. Były to głowie matki z chorymi dziećmi. Jeśli chodziło o nie, ludzie nagle zapominali o uprzedzeniach w stosunku do Magów.

Leczyła rozcięty łuk brwiowy kilkuletniego chłopca, w skupieniu pracując nad tkanką, by nie zostawić po sobie żadnego śladu. Malec siedział na kolanach matki i zaciskał w palcach ciastko, które wręczyła mu przed zabiegiem. Jego wielkie, brązowe, pełne strachu oczy, wpatrywały się w nią z uwagą. Posłała mu uśmiech, lecz to nie zmieniło wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Nie musisz tak na mnie patrzeć. Nie ugryzę cię – powiedziała siląc się na żartobliwy ton.

Wtedy chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał się na swoją matkę. Sonea, która akurat skończyła leczenie, wyprostowała się i wtedy ujrzała świeżą złość w oczach kobiety.

\- Po prostu wyrzucicie nas z domów – syknęła.

Jej twarz oblała się rumieńcem i Sonea doskonale widziała, że kobieta natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. Jednak ją bardziej niż jej skrucha obchodził nagły gniew, który obudził się w jej sercu.

\- Zaprzestaliśmy tych praktyk odkąd-

\- Wybacz Pani. Powinnam siedzieć cicho.

\- Nie. Nie. Możesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać. Wiesz, że pochodzę stąd.

\- Po prostu tak mówią na mieście. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co mówią? – zapytała, ściągając brwi.

\- Że szykuje się kolejna czystka.

\- To niemożliwe – powiedziała z oburzeniem.

\- Tylko mówię co słyszałam. Obyś miała rację, Pani.

Kobieta wstała i dziękując głębokim skinieniem głowy, zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia, ciągnąć syna za rękę. Chłopiec wciąż rzucał Sonei podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Zapomniałabym – powiedziała, zatrzymując się w półkroku i wracając do niej.

Odszukała w kieszeni płaszcza zawiniątko, które podała, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Sonea przyjęła je, lecz natychmiast się zreflektowała.

\- Nie przyjmuję zapłaty za leczenie. Pomoc jest darmowa.

Jednak kobieta zniknęła już za drzwiami. Sonea przez chwilę patrzyła przed siebie, aż w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i zerknęła na pakunek w dłoniach. Ostrożnie odsunęła brązowy, lniany materiał i poczuła uśmiech wkradający się na twarz. Słodka bułka z rodzynkami. Zupełnie taka, jaką wypiekała jej ciotka. Dom pachniał wtedy ciepłem i obietnicą pełnego brzucha.

Z nieniknącym uśmiechem podeszła do okna i usiadła na parapecie. Obserwując ruch przez zakurzoną od wszechobecnego pyłu szybę, oderwała kawałek bułki i wsunęła go do ust. Delektowała się smakiem wspomnień, aż ogarnęły ją czarne myśli. Dlaczego kobieta miałaby kłamać o tym, co usłyszała od kogoś na ulicy? Skąd wzięły się te informacje? Będzie musiała upewnić się, że były one jedynie plotkami. Mogła to zrobić jedynie pytając o nie samego króla.

Miotały nią sprzeczne uczucia, gdy wchodziła do pokoju narad, w którym czekał na nią Merin. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, dostrzegła, że w pomieszczeniu było także dwóch innych Magów. Widząc ją, jak zwykle skinęli głową i wyszli bez pośpiechu. Król stał przodem do wielkiego okna, ciągnącego się przez całą ścianę, z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi za plecami.

Podeszła do niego i zauważyła zdenerwowanie na jego twarzy. Między brwiami pojawiła mu się głęboka zmarszczka, a usta miał zaciśnięte. Przypominała sobie smutek w jego oczach, gdy powiedział jej, że ją kochał i poczuła skręt żołądka. Gdyby miała wybór, nigdy nie odważyłaby się spotkać z nim tak szybko.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

\- To ja powinienem o to zapytać. Dlaczego ode mnie uciekłaś? – mruknął, odwracając głowę w jej stronę.

Jak zwykle wyraz jego surowych oczu ją zaskoczył i wiedziała, że dziś był znowu kimś innym niż wczorajszego wieczora.

\- Spodziewałeś się, że zostanę?

\- Być może.

\- Nie mogłam. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Wciąż, odkrycie, że jak zwykle postanowiłaś mnie zostawić, nie było przyjemne.

\- Dlaczego mówisz o tym w ten sposób? – zdenerwowała się.

\- To znaczy jak?

Merin oparł się ramieniem o szybę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Patrzył na nią z góry, zachmurzonym oczami. Po tamtym wrażliwym mężczyźnie, który wyznał jej swoje uczucia ze łzami w oczach, który błagał ją by pomogła mu zasnąć, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Doprowadzało ją to do szału.

\- Jakby ci się to należało! Po tym wszystkim.

\- Myślałem, że zrozumiałaś, ile dla mnie znaczysz.

Prychnęła głośno.

\- Sądziłeś, że kilka miłych słów sprawią, że zostanę z tobą do rana? Może miałabym jeszcze podać ci śniadanie do łóżka?

W jego szarych oczach błysnęła złość, ale także ból. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż mogła go skrzywdzić. Przypomniała sobie jego przerażenie, gdy chciała odejść i pożałowała, że nie ugryzła się w język.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć coś, co złagodziłoby jego gniew, lecz Merin przerwał jej szorstko:

\- Chciałaś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Tak. – Po części była wdzięczna za zamianę tematu. – Dzisiaj w lecznicy jedna z pacjentek zarzuciła mi, że wie o planowanej Czystce. Wiesz, skąd te plotki?

Merin zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał przez okno. Sonea długo czekała na odpowiedź, przyglądając mu się ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Przez coś takiego, mogę stracić i tak chwiejne zaufanie. Potrzebuję go, by ludzie chcieli do mnie przychodzić.

Merin wciąż milczał, uparcie wpatrując się przed siebie, na pałacowe ogrody. Dostrzegła drgający kącik jego oka i ogarnęło ją paraliżujące przerażenie.

\- To nie plotki. To prawda – wyszeptała, niedowierzając.

Dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał, i rozumiała, że miała rację.

\- Jak możesz… - wydusiła ze ściśniętych płuc, przerywając w połowie, gdy zabrakło jej tchu.

\- To najlepszy sposób na walkę z przeludnieniem.

Odebrało jej mowę. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie mogła uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę. Świadomość, że to on podejmował tę decyzję, łamała jej serce. Jednego dnia mówił, że ją kochał, a następnego z chłodem w oczach oznajmiał, że to coś, co było niegdyś jej koszmarem, teraz było _sposobem_. Dotarło do niej, że dzieliło ich więcej, niż była w stanie przed sobą przyznać.

\- Soneo, nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedział i wyciągnął do niej dłoń, lecz odsunęła się od niego.

\- Czystka odebrała mi dom dwukrotnie. Dwukrotnie musiałam ukrywać się w piwnicach, jak szczur, by nie zostać wygnanym z miasta. By przeżyć, jadłam śmieci. Za trzecim razem na moich oczach zginął chłopiec.

\- Rozumiem. Ale nie istnieje inne rozwiązanie.

\- To _ty_ o tym decydujesz! Możesz to zmienić!

\- Domy wywierają ogromną presję. Problem stał się zbyt wielki.

\- Czystka to barbarzyństwo! Pozbawisz dachu nad głową tysięcy ludzi! Kobiety z małymi dziećmi! Wyrzucisz je na bruk i wygnasz z miasta, jak śmieci! Na pewno istnieje inny sposób. Jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę, by stało się to kolejny raz-

\- Decyzja już zapadła. Gildia wyraziła zgodę. Przykro mi.

To było jak uderzenie obuchem w głowę. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków i zachwiała się. Nie mógł mówić prawdy, to musiał być zły sen.

\- Kłamiesz – wydusiła.

Merin podszedł do niej, a ona poczuła napływające do oczu łzy.

\- Przykro mi.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. W korytarzu minęła Magów, którzy wcześniej rozmawiali z Merinem. Odprowadzili ją spojrzeniami, gdy szybkim krokiem zmierzała przed siebie, próbując nie rozpłakać się na ich oczach.

Była wściekła. Była rozżalona. Była także zdesperowana, więc gdy wpadła do rezydencji i pierwszą osobą, którą tam ujrzała był Takan, służący cofnął się o kilka kroków i bez słowa wskazał jej pomieszczenie w piwnicy.

Weszła do środka i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi z taką siłą, że miała wrażenie, że cały budynek zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie.

Akkarin stał przy stole, na którym leżał drewniany kufer. W ręku trzymał jakąś książkę i gdy weszła do środka, podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Od jak dawna o tym wiesz? – zapytała, drżąc ze złości.

\- O czym? – Spokój w jego głosie jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszył.

\- Od jak dawna?! Od jak dawna o tym wiesz i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! – wrzasnęła.

Akkarin wzdrygnął się na jej krzyk, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział jej tak wściekłej, ale Sonea prawdopodobnie nigdy nie czuła takiego gniewu. Rozsadzał jej głowę i sprawiał, że miała ochotę zacząć warczeć i gryźć.

\- Czystka – powiedział jakby do siebie.

Sonea podeszła do niego i chwyciła szatę na jego piersiach. Akkarin nie protestował, gdy popchnęła go w stronę ściany. Książka, którą trzymał w dłoniach upadła na podłogę i otworzyła się gdzieś w połowie.

\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! – ryknęła, gdy jego plecy zetknęły się z murem.

Akkarin patrzył na nią w zmartwieniu.

\- Jak mogłeś?! – wykrzyknęła przez łzy. – Dobrze wiesz co to dla mnie znaczy!

\- Nie chciałem cię w to mieszać.

Wydała z siebie rozżalone warknięcie i odsunęła się od niego.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Merin to planował i nie powiedziałeś mi słowa na ten temat!

\- Próbowałem temu zapobiec-

\- Zgadzając się na nią!

Akkarin zamilkł. Wciąż stał pod ścianą, a jego ciemne spojrzenie śledziło jej twarz. W jego oczach był smutek, ale nawet to nie mogło zmienić bólu w jej sercu.

\- Soneo, Domy nalegały. To bardzo wpływowe jednostki. Nie mogłem powiedzieć nie i obrazić się na cały świat. Polityka tak nie działa, to-

\- Nie tłumacz mi jak działa polityka! – ryknęła, mierząc w niego palcem. Na twarzy czuła gorące łzy. – Powiedz dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałam!

Nie odpowiedział, zaciskając usta.

\- Błagam, powiedz coś – jęknęła.

Wolałaby nie płakać. Wolałby odbyć tę rozmowę w spokoju, zamiast pozwalać emocjom, by nią rządziły.

\- Wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie coś osobistego. Nie chciałem żebyś się w to angażowała, próbując przekonać Merina. Nie chciałem, żeby on na tym skorzystał.

Zamrugała kilka razy, gdy dotarła do niej jego odpowiedź.

\- Zataiłeś to przede mną, w obawie o to, co mogłabym zrobić żeby… - Pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie wierzę, że myślisz o mnie tak nisko.

Akkarin oderwał się od ściany, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Źle do tego podchodzisz.

\- A jak mam do tego podejść?! Z resztą – warknęła, odwracając głowę.

\- Merin jest przebiegły, potrafi-

\- Nie znasz go lepiej ode mnie – warknęła, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Akkarin cofnął się o pół kroku, jakby jej słowa uderzyły go prosto w serce. W jego oczach pojawił się przeszywający ból.

\- Nie mów tak – powiedział.

\- Taka jest prawda.

\- Soneo, jeśli myślisz, że możesz go jeszcze przekonać-

\- To, co myślę to _moja_ sprawa. Tak samo, jak to co robię. I _nikt_ , nawet _ty_ , nie ma prawa za mnie decydować.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci, bo znam cię i wiem, że nie potrafisz podejść do tego bez emocji.

\- Mogłabym się tego uczyć od ciebie, prawda? – warknęła, od razu żałując swoich słów.

Akkarin zacisnął usta, a w jego oczach błysnął chłód. Zanim zdążyła odwrócić to, co powiedziała, zamknął się przed nią.

\- Może uda się coś zdziałać na jutrzejszym spotkaniu – powiedział beznamiętnie.

\- Jakim spotkaniu? – zdziwiła się, wciąż dygocząc ze złości.

\- W sprawie Czystki. W pałacu. Myślałem, że dlatego się dowiedziałaś.

\- Nie. Właściwie to zupełnie przypadkiem.

Skinął głową i odwrócił wzrok, a Sonea zrozumiała, że powinna wyjść. Nie mogła dłużej znieść widoku jego pogrążonych w mroku oczu.

 **Akkarin**

Jakby ktoś wypalał w jego sercu piętno rozpalonym do czerwoności drutem. Tak poczuł się, gdy zniknęła za drzwiami. Oparł się o ścianę i zacisnął powieki, próbując zapanować and emocjami, których nie chciał. Nie chciał więcej czuć tego nieprzerwanego bólu.

 _Nie znasz go lepiej ode mnie,_ powiedziała zadając pierwszy cios.

 _Mogłabym się tego uczyć od ciebie, prawda?_

Wiedział, że Sonea potrafiła ranić. Przez lata jej spojrzenie wbijało się w niego niczym odłamki szkła, raniąc za każdym razem, gdy na nią spojrzał. Miała w sobie coś, co gdy sprowokowane, obnażało zęby i boleśnie kąsało. Wolał myśleć, że nad tym nie panowała, niż przyjąć do siebie, że robiła to celowo.

Był świadomy, że jego uczucie było dużo głębsze i dojrzalsze od tego, co do niego czuła. Nie mógł się temu dziwić. W końcu jego miłość do niej rosła przez te wszystkie lata. Ona dopiero co przestała go nienawidzić. Chociaż teraz nie miał pewności, czy po tej rozmowie nie wrócili na dawne tory.

Poczucie winy wierciło mu dziurę w głowie. Wiedział, że powinien był jej o tym powiedzieć, gdy tylko się dowiedział. Ale wtedy wyobraził sobie, jak próbuje przekonać Merina i nie mógł znieść tej myśli. Postąpił źle i teraz, gdy przed oczami miał jej rozgniewaną twarz, chciał cofnąć czas, lecz było już za późno. Poza tym, uparta część jego dumy została urażona przez jej słowa.

Całą noc spędził na odtwarzaniu w pamięci tego, co mu powiedziała. Przywykł do bezsenności, więc gdy rano wstał z łóżka, wykonał ćwiczenia mentalne, które od lat w niezawodny sposób przywracały mu przejrzystość umysłu.

Spotkanie w pałacu nadeszło szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Gdy wszedł do sali posiedzeń królewskiej rady, poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku na widok Sonei zasiadającej po lewej stronie Merina. Tkwiła w bezruchu, a jej bystre spojrzenie przeskakiwało między zebranymi twarzami, a obecnych było wielu. Poza królewskimi Magami zebrali się także przedstawiciele kilku Domów, oraz Ambasador z Elyne, wciąż przebywający w stolicy.

Zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu, naprzeciwko Merina i wtedy król powitał go skinieniem głowy. Sonea także na niego spojrzała, lecz jej wzrok nie wyrażał żadnych emocji.

 _Wiem, że nie potrafisz podejść do tego bez emocji_ , powiedział jej, ale być może się mylił? Może wcale nie znał jej tak dobrze jak się mu wydawało? Kolejne ukłucie bólu przeszyło go na wskroś.

\- Przejdźmy od razu do sedna – oznajmił Merin, gdy już wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

Widział go dwa dni temu i od tamtego czasu zapomniał, jak bardzo zmienił się król Kyralii. Miał poszarzałą, wychudłą twarz i sińce pod oczami. I chociaż miał na sobie imponujący strój oraz koronę wysadzaną najdroższymi klejnotami, to Akkarin i tak widział, jak zmęczony i niepewny był w rzeczywistości.

\- Kto chciałby zabrać głos jako pierwszy? – zapytał, zaciskając wargi.

\- Ja, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział doskonale znany mu głos.

Sonea wstała i powitała wszystkich lekkim ukłonem. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Merinie i Akkarin zauważył sposób w jaki błysnęły jego oczy. Dotarło do niego, że poza tamtym jednym razem na balkonie, nie widział ich razem.

I wolałby nie oglądać.

\- Możesz mówić, Mistrzyni.

Sonea nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Czystka jest bezlitosnym aktem przemocy, wymierzonym wobec bezbronnych ludzi. Podczas jej trwania dochodzi do rzeczy, o których wam się nie śniło – zaczęła mówić, patrząc głównie w stronę przedstawicieli Domów. – Ludzie walczą o przetrwanie, o życie dla siebie i swoich bliskich. Jeśli chcemy nazywać się cywilizowanym państwem, powinnismy skończyć z tym raz na zawsze.

Jej poważne spojrzenie na chwilę zatrzymało się na nim i Akkarin dostrzegł wysiłek, który wkładała w zachowanie spokoju.

\- Wierzę, że możemy rozwiązać problem przeludnienia w inny, mniej bestialski sposób.

\- Ciekaw jestem, co masz nam do zaproponowania, Mistrzyni – wtrącił mężczyzna z Domu Paren, prawdopodobnie krewny Regina.

Sonea wbiła w niego mordercze spojrzenie i Akkarin zastanawiał się, czy to był moment w którym złość weźmie nad nią górę.

\- Problemem jest nie tylko brak mieszkań, ale także to, co wynika z przeludnienia. Choroby, brud i bieda.

\- Doskonale o tym wiemy – mruknął mężczyzna, pochylając się nad stołem.

Sonea rzuciła spojrzeniem na złote pierścienie na jego palcach i zacisnęła szczękę. Wyglądała tak groźnie, że Akkarin mimowolnie pomyślał, że była piękna. Jej uniesiony podbródek, zaciśnięte usta i wściekłość jej oczu stanowiły niebezpieczną mieszankę. Wiele razy widział ją taką i wiedział, co to oznaczało. Doskonale pamiętał wyraz jej twarzy, gdy podczas lekcji sztuk wojennych wytykał jej błędy. Przyjmowała je w milczeniu, ale patrzyła na niego dokładnie w taki sposób. Czuł wtedy dreszcz na karku i nigdy nie zrozumiał dlaczego tak wtedy na niego działała.

\- Lecznica – jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Możemy pomóc tym ludziom, zamiast jeszcze bardziej pogarszać ich sytuację.

\- Wybacz Mistrzyni, ale jedna lecznica nie rozwiąże problemu całego miasta – odezwał się Mag siedzący po prawej stronie Merina.

\- Na dodatek trzeba się tym zająć pilnie. To, o czym mówisz, potrwa za długo – wtrącił kolejny.

\- Nie mogę już dłużej znosić widoku bylców w Kręgach. Nie da się tamtędy przejść, by nie natknąć się na żebraków – jęknął mężczyzna obok lorda z Domu Paren.

\- Dlatego potrzebujemy więcej lecznic – powiedziała zaskakująco spokojnie.

\- To potrwa za długo.

Sonea zagryzła dolną wargę i Akkarin zrozumiał, że lecznica była jej jedynym argumentem.

\- Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, w tym Sonei. – Bylcy to także twoi poddani.

Merin wbił w niego stalowe spojrzenie. Nie spodziewał się, że zabierze głos.

\- Większość z nich pracuje dla ciebie. Jesteśmy im winni więcej, niż coś tak podłego jak Czystka – dodał.

Pośród zebranych rozległ się oburzony szept. Akkarin wciąż wpatrywał się w twarz Merina, który zamarł i także nie przeżywał kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Wasza Wysokość, proszę – powiedziała Sonea, dużo ciszej, jakby chciała by usłyszał to jedynie on.

Merin drgnął i spojrzał na nią i Akkarin musiał zacisnąć pieści, widząc jak zmienił się wyraz jego twarzy. Na krótką chwilę pojawiło się w nim coś delikatnego. Coś, co obudziła swoim głosem.

\- Dobrze. Raz jeszcze zastanowię się nad tą decyzją – oznajmił.

\- Wasza Wysokość! – oburzył się ktoś z obecnych.

\- Jednak nie obiecuję, że cokolwiek to zmieni – dodał król poważnym tonem, wciąż patrząc Sonei w oczy.

Akkarinowi zdawało się, że widział cień uśmiechu na jej ustach. Miał ochotę wstać i wyjść, by nie musieć na to patrzeć. Z drugiej strony marzył by uderzeniem mocy posłać Merina w stronę okna i patrzeć jak powoli spada w dół.

 **Sonea**

To, co wydarzyło się podczas posiedzenia Rady można było uznać za mały sukces. A przynajmniej udało jej się opóźnić Czystkę o kilka dni. Dawało to ludziom więcej czasu na znalezienie ukrycia i szansę na pozostanie w mieście.

Następnego dnia dostała pismo od Merina, że kolejne spotkanie w tej sprawie odbędzie się wieczorem, jedynie w gronie Królewskich Magów.

Dzień dłużył jej się niesamowicie. Kilka razy myślała nawet, by odwiedzić Akkarina, lecz wciąż była na niego zła. Nawet po tym, jak wstawił się za nią podczas zebrania, czuła wściekłość.

Weszła do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym nie raz widywała się z Merinem. Króla jeszcze nie było. W środku czekali na nią pozostali Magowie. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie znała tych ludzi, jednak już jakiś czas temu przyjęła, że tak widocznie wyglądały relacje między nimi. Być może chodziło tu o zachowanie neutralności przez każdego z nich, lub po prostu ona była jedynym odludkiem. Nigdy jednak nie widziała, by ze sobą rozmawiali dłużej, niż to konieczne. Sama odbyła z nimi zaledwie kilka krótkich pogawędek podczas śniadania. Rozmowy dotyczy na ogół błahych spraw, takich jak pogoda, samopoczucie czy wystrój jadalni. Raz tylko jeden z nich zapytał ją o lecznicę, lecz gdy odpowiadała, wydawało się jej, że nawet jej nie słuchał. Nie znała nawet ich imion. Przebywała na dworze zbyt krótko, by je poznać i widywała ich za rzadko. Nie żeby wiedziała, jak mogłaby je poznać. Pytanie „jak masz na imię" wydawało jej się mocno niestosowne.

\- Gdzie jest Merin? – zapytała, gdy powitała ich skinieniem głowy.

\- Mówił, że się spóźni. Za chwilę do nas dołączy. – Odpowiedzi udzielił jej mężczyzna, który kiedyś podsunął jej masło podczas śniadania.

Dotarło do niej, że odróżnianie ich po tym, co który z nich podał jej podczas posiłku, było żenujące. Tym bardziej, że dzięki zamieszaniu, które wywołał jej awans, wszyscy znali jej imię i pochodzenie.

Usiadła na swoim miejscu i zaczęła dudnić palcami o stół. Pozostali siedzieli wyprostowani, ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie. Czuła się tak niekomfortowo, jak tylko było to możliwe i ku swemu zdziwieniu, zaczęła marzyć by w drzwiach pojawiła się znajoma twarz Merina.

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, kładąc się długimi cieniami na drewnie pod jej dłońmi.

\- Coś długo to trwa – odezwał się Mag po jej lewej stronie.

\- Owszem – przytaknął ten siedzący naprzeciwko niej.

Napięcie w komnacie zdawało się drażnić jej skórę.

\- Laan, Visera – wezwał ich po imieniu, na co Sonea natychmiast zerknęła na wywołaną dwójkę. – Idźcie sprawdzić, co zabiera mu aż tyle czasu.

Kobieta i mężczyzna wstali i w milczeniu opuścili pomieszczenie. _Dziwne_ , pomyślała.

\- Jak idą twoje interesy w Elyne, Regar? – odezwał się ponownie jej sąsiad, patrząc na mężczyznę naprzeciwko niej.

\- Całkiem dobrze. Teraz, gdy konkurencja obniżyła ceny, bogaci zaczęli kupować wino z Elyne. Wiesz, kto by się zniżył do taniego wina dla zewnętrznych Kręgów.

Dało się słyszeć kilka pogardliwych prychnięć. Sonea zmarszczyła brwi. Wyglądało na to, że jednak o czymś rozmawiali.

Wtedy drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się na oścież i wszedł do środka Merin w towarzystwie dwóch Magów. Tamci posłali Regarowi przelotne spojrzenie i zatrzymali się przy swoich krzesłach. Pozostali wstali, by powitać króla, który ze zdenerwowaną miną podszedł do miejsca u szczytu stołu. Zatrzymał się tam, nie racząc jej spojrzeniem.

\- Zaczynajmy – powiedział ciszej, niż się spodziewała.

Coś było nie w porządku. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju i było jak uwierająca część garderoby, której nie dało się poprawić. Kolejny raz rozejrzała się po obecnych Magach i zauważyła, że ich wzrok tańczył pomiędzy twarzami Merina i Maga po jego prawej stronie.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo – powiedział Regar i wbił w nią natarczywe spojrzenie. – Zasugerowałaś, że problem przeludnienia można rozwiązać dzięki lecznicom w mieście. Czy mogłabyś rozwinąć te myśl?

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała, prostując się i próbując uspokoić walące serce, gdy wszystkie pary oczu zatrzymały się na jej twarzy. Jedynie Merin patrzył przed siebie i zdawał się jej nie zauważać. Miała ochotę tracić go stopą, by wreszcie na nią spojrzał.

\- Jeśli zajmiemy się problem u źródła, to za kilka lat sytuacja znacznie się poprawi. Czytałam kiedyś raporty z Elyne na temat Imardinu. Nie były pochwalne. Uważają nas za bezlitosnych, a system władzy nazwali tyranią.

Ktoś po jej lewej stronie odkaszlnął, tym samym zbijając ją nieco z tropu.

\- Możemy zapewnić mieszkańcom opiekę medyczną, ale także podstawową edukację. Ci ludzie potrzebują wiedzy na temat… planowania rodziny – wydusiła z trudem.

\- Interesujące – mruknęła kobieta, której imię poznała zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej.

\- Przeludnienie to zawsze problem niewykształconych części społeczeństwa – powiedziała, pamiętając widoki kilkanaściorga dzieci, których nie miał kto i jak wykarmić. – Z takich środowisk wyrastają ci, których nazywacie bylcami i żebrakami.

\- Uważasz, że wystarczy im powiedzieć jak się robi dzieci, a raczej jak ich nie robić i problem zniknie? – zakpił Regar.

\- Nie. – Oblała się rumieńcem wstydu. – Uważam, że od tego trzeba zacząć. Dać tym ludziom szansę na lepsze życie, zamiast wyrzucać z miasta.

\- Naprawdę długo jeszcze będziemy tego słuchać? – zapytał mężczyzna siedzący obok Ragnara.

Sonea przez sekundę pomyślała, że chciałaby znać jego imię, ale bardziej uderzył w nią jego ton.

Regar uciszył go podniesioną dłonią.

\- Mistrzyni Soneo – mruknął. Wzdrygnęła się na pobłażanie w jego głosie. – Poznałem w życiu wiele osób, które podobnie jak ty, chciały ocalić cały świat.

\- Nie chcę ocalić świata, chcę tylko-

\- Chcesz pomóc biednym i uciśnionym, rozumiem.

Wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie i zacisnęła pieści pod stołem.

\- Prawda jest, że taki porządek obowiązywał od zawsze. Oni tam, – wskazał ręką gdzieś za okno - pracują dla nas. - Gestem objął zgromadzonych. – A my tutaj, jesteśmy z tego układu zadowoleni.

\- Nie wszyscy – warknęła, drżąc ze złości.

\- Mniejszość – żachnął się.

Zerknęła na Merina, jednak król wciąż tkwił w bezruchu, a jego spojrzenie przemieszczało się gdzieś po stole.

\- Początkowo, twój pomysł z lecznicą wydał nam się niegroźny. Co złego mogłoby wyniknąć z jednej, małej przychodzi w slumsach? Właściwie same korzyści oraz twoje zadowolenie. Jednak teraz, zaczynasz przesadzać. – Jego ton nagle obniżył się o oktawę i Sonea poczuła dreszcz na karku.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by jedna, rozkapryszona dziewczyna zburzyła cały porządek, bo dręczy ją syndrom pochodzenia. No, i jest jeszcze twój Mistrz. – Przewrócił oczami.

Otworzyła usta w zdumieniu, nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co się wokół nie działo. Wzrokiem powiodła po reszcie twarzy, lecz wszyscy patrzyli na nią w pobłażaniu.

\- Merin, czy mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć? – zapytała, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

Serce w jej piersi rozpędziło się do szalonej prędkości, gdy Mag przed nią zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nawet na niego nie patrz. Nic ci nie powie, prawda?

\- O czym ty mówisz? Merin, on cię obraża-

\- Jak myślisz, Soneo, dlaczego zostałaś jednym z nas? Myślałaś, że Merin wybrał cię, bo przekonało go do tego twoje wyśmienite pochodzenie?

W oczach poczuła pierwsze łzy i szybko zamrugała, by nie pozwolić im spaść. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na siedzącego obok niej króla.

\- Merin…

\- Jest coś, co nie daje mi spokoju od dłuższego czasu. Widzisz, Gildia zawsze była nam podległa. Była cennym atutem, aż do pewnego momentu. Kiedy wybrali Akkarina na Wielkiego Mistrza, od razu wiedziałem, że będą z nim same problemy.

Słyszała głos Regara jak przez mgłę. Patrzyła wciąż na Merina, który zacisnął usta i wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. Uparcie jednak unikał jej wzroku.

\- Akkarin był za młody na to stanowisko. Zbyt uparty i przebiegły, by dać sobą manipulować. Przez lata czekałem na podobną możliwość, aż przydarzyłaś się ty.

Tym razem spojrzała na niego.

\- Nowicjuszka Wielkiego Mistrza. Nieopisana sposobność, by znaleźć na niego coś, co pozwoli nam się go pozbyć.

Prawda docierała do niej powoli, nie chciała jej do siebie dopuścić. To nie mogło się dziać, musiała śnić. Może gdyby się uszczypnęła…

\- Miała nie brać w tym udziału – warknął nagle Merin, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili.

\- Trzeba było dać nam wcześniej to, czego chcieliśmy – syknął Regar, pochylając się nad nim, na co Merin odwrócił głowę i jego oczy po raz pierwszy zatrzymały się na jej twarzy.

\- Prosiłem. Daj mi powód, dla którego cię wybrał. Nie posłuchałaś mnie – powiedział.

\- Chodziło wyłącznie o Akkarina? Wybrałeś mnie bo chciałeś się go pozbyć i myślałeś, że ci w tym pomogę?

Wciąż walczyła ze łzami. Czuła się tak upokorzona, że miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. _Głupia dziewczyno, co ty sobie w ogóle myślałaś_.

\- To nie tak… - zaczął.

\- Daj spokój, Merinie – prychnął Regar. – Nie mów, że przywiązałeś się do swojej nowej zabawki. Poza tym, to wcale nie on cię wybrał. Po prostu, pozwoliliśmy mu cię zatrzymać.

Sonea zerwała się na równe nogi, uderzając pięścią w stół.

\- Sprawa jest prosta – kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na jej pokaz złości. – Ty zdradzisz nam tajemnicę, którą cię zaszantażował, a my damy ci zemstę, której zawsze chciałaś.

Wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu. Skąd wiedzieli? Domyślili się? Kto im powiedział? Jaką część prawdy znali?

Jednak najwidoczniej nie wiedzieli najważniejszego. Nie mieli pojęcia jak bardzo ich relacje uległy zmianie. Myśleli, że wciąż go nienawidziła i że pragnęła zemścić się na nim za te wszystkie lata.

Tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie chciała. Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, a teraz, sama ta myśli sprawiała, że ogarniało ją przerażenie.

Czarna Magia była karana śmiercią. Nie mogli się dowiedzieć. Musiała ostrzec Akkarina zanim będzie za późno.

\- Nie będę brać w tym udziału – warknęła i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia.

Wtedy przed nią pojawił się jednen z Magów.

\- To nie była prośba – syknął głos za jej plecami.

\- Nie macie prawa-

Chwycił jej ramiona i popchnął w stronę stołu. Jęknęła, gdy zderzyła się z krzesłem. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zobaczyła, że każdy z nich był już gotowy do ataku. Nie czuła ich tarcz, ale domyśliła się, że tam były.

\- Radzę ci z nami współpracować – powiedział Regar, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nic wam nie powiem!

Zerwała się w stronę wyjścia i wiedząc, że będą próbowali ją zatrzymać, wykonała unik. Mag nie zdołał jej schwytać. Przebiegła kilka kroków, lecz wtedy na jej ramionach, niczym kajdany, zacisnęły się dwie pary rąk. Zawlekli ją do stołu, nie zważając na jej protesty. Kopała, krzyczała i próbowała ich ugryźć. Nie mogła nawet otoczyć się tarczą, gdy ją trzymali.

Położyli ją na stole i ku jej przerażeniu unieruchomili w kilka osób. Dwie kolejne stanęły tuż nad jej głową i Sonea domyśliła się, co chcieli zrobić.

\- Nie! – wrzasnęła przez łzy. – Nie! Nie! Nie!

\- Trzymajcie ją mocno – polecił Regar, pochylając się nad nią.

\- Nie! – krzyk zdzierał jej gardło niemal do krwi. – Merin nie pozwól im na to! Pomóż mi!

Zdezorientowanym wzrokiem spróbowała go odszukać, jednak łzy sprawiały, że widziała coraz gorzej.

\- Merin! – załkała, gdy czyjaś prezencja naparła na barierę wokół jej myśli.

Gdy kolejny umysł przyłączył się do ataku, wrzasnęła tak głośno, jak tylko pozwalało jej na to obolałe gardło.

\- Przerwijcie to! – jak przez mgłę usłyszała głos Merina.

\- Nawet nie zaczęliśmy-

\- Rozkazuje wam przestać!

\- Nie! – ryknęła, szarpiąc się, gdy ostatnia bariera została pokonana.

Zdawało jej się, że usłyszała szamotaninę, gdzieś nad swoją głową, jednak to wrażenie szybko zniknęło, gdy w swojej głowie rozpoznała trzy obce osoby. Próbowała ich wyrzucić, ale była bezbronna. Wdarli się do jej myśli i wywołali z nich wspomnienia związane z Akkarinem. Krzyczała, chociaż nie była pewna, czy ktokolwiek ją słyszał, czy też wrzaski były wyłącznie w jej głowie.

Trwało to wieki. A może sekundy. Bolało bardziej, niż cokolwiek, co mogła sobie wyobrazić.

Modliła się by stracić przytomność, jednak nie pozwalali jej na to, grzebiąc w jej wspomnieniach.

Gdy skończyli, odsunęli się od niej w pośpiechu. Leżała na stole w bezruchu, niewidzącym spojrzeniem patrząc gdzieś w bok. Na twarzy czuła łzy, lecz nią miała siły by je otrzeć.

\- Czarna Magia? – zapytał ktoś z niedowierzaniem.

\- To trwa od lat. Jak mogliśmy to przeoczyć.

\- Niepodważalny dowód-

\- To wystarczy-

\- Musimy działać od razu-

\- Nikt poza nami nie może wiedzieć-

Otaczające ją głosy brzmiały, jakby tkwiła pod wodą. Palce jej ręki drgnęły, gdy spróbowała przywołać do siebie wszystkie siły. Jej wzrok w końcu odzyskał ostrość i zatrzymał się na drzwiach.

Uciec. Musiała uciec i go ostrzec.

Ciało miała obolałe i pokryte grubą warstwą potu. Gdy przekręciła się na bok, poczuła jak mokra strużka spłynęła jej po twarzy na blat stołu. Wzięła do płuc kilka głębokich oddechów.

Nikt jej nie pilnował. Byli zbyt zajęci roztrząsaniem tego, co zobaczyli w jej głowie. Jeśli miała szansę uciec, był to jedyny moment.

Przesunęła się bliżej krawędzi stołu. Mięśnie jej ciała nie chciały jej słuchać. Na szczęście wciąż miała w sobie zapasy mocy. Jeśli Magowie chcieli ją unieszkodliwić, to popełnili ogromny błąd, zostawiajac ją w tym stanie. W kilka sekund dodała sobie siły.

Nagle tuż przed sobą zobaczyła czyjąś dłoń. Gdy podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła twarz Merina. Pomógł jej wstać i dopiero wtedy zauważyła czerwone od krwi otarcie na jego skroni.

\- Uciekaj – powiedział, popychając ją w stronę drzwi.

Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie w jego szare oczy, by zobaczyć w nich żal.

Magowie wciąż byli pogrążeni w dyskusji, gdy zmusiła nogi do biegu. Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Ich twarze odwróciły się do niej, gdy znalazła się za drzwiami. Któryś z nich wykrzyknął „łapać ją!". Wtedy przy użyciu magii zatrzasnęła drzwi i nałożyła na nie najbardziej skomplikowaną blokadę, na jaką mogła wpaść w swoim stanie. Ogarnęło ją wrażenie, że w głowie zamiast mózgu miała pustkę, a jej nogi i ręce były pozbawione mięśni. Mimo wszystko rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Korytarze, które znała doskonale, stały się nagle zagadką. Ślizgała się na wypolerowanym kamieniu i odbijała od ścian. Gdy w końcu zbliżyła się do wyjścia, usłyszała za plecami odgłosy zbliżających się kroków. Zamiast wybrać główne wyjście, rzuciła się w stronę kuchni. Minęła kilku zaskoczonych służących, przebiegła przez magazyn i wydostała się na podwórze.

Dotarła do stajni, przeskoczyła przez ogradzający ją płot i skierowała się w stronę bramy, której używała służba oraz wozy z zaopatrzeniem. Wybiegła poza pałacowe mury i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła w stronę Gildii.

Gardło paliło ją od wysiłku oraz od krzyków, do których nie wiedziała, że była zdolna. Nie wiedziała czy wciąż ją ścigali, ale nie zwalniała tempa. Na szczęście dawno już zapadł zmrok i ulice były prawie puste. Dzięki temu, mniej rzucała się w oczy, przemykając zacienionym uliczkami.

Czuła się jak w koszmarze, wbiegając na dziedziniec Gildii. Nie wiedziała, co robiła, poza tym, że musiała dotrzeć do Akkarina.

Drzwi Rezydencji otworzyły się na jej dotyk. Wpadła do środka, potykając się o próg i upadając. Chciała się podnieść, lecz zabrakło jej sił. Chwilę później, poprzez szum krwi w uszach, usłyszała znajome kroki. Kroki przyspieszyły, ktoś przyklęknął obok niej i pomógł podnieść się ziemi, chwytając za ramiona.

Gdy spojrzała w jego ciemne, pogrążone w zmartwieniu oczy, miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Była bezpieczna. Bezpieczna. Akkarin nie pozwoli im jej skrzywdzić. Odebrało jej mowy, gdy te myśli do niej dotarły i gdy zdała sobie sprawę, ile dla niej znaczył.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał i nagle poczuła, że jego dłonie drżały.

Był przerażony, widząc ją w takim stanie.

\- Musimy uciekać – wychrypiała.

\- Co?

\- Magowie, Merin… Wiedzą o wszystkim. Musimy uciekać.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Wyprostował się, ciągnąć ją za sobą, a gdy się zachwiała, złapał ją i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Za chwilę tu będą. Musimy-

\- Panie? Wszystko w porządku? – rozległ się pytający ton Takana.

Sonea nie miała czasu by na niego spojrzeć. Wpatrywała się w twarz Akkarina, gdy ten marszcząc brwi, rzucił okiem na służącego, a następnie na nią.

\- Ufasz mi? – zapytała.

Patrząc na nią w napięciu, powoli pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie musisz stąd uciekać. _Teraz_.

Przez kilkanaście morderczo długich sekund, jego wzrok przesuwał się po jej twarzy.

\- Użyjemy wejścia do tuneli w piwnicy. Takan, – zwrócił się do służącego – zostań i w razie… _czegokolwiek_ , udawaj, że o niczym nie wiesz.

Ruszył w stronę schodów do piwnicy, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Zeszli na dół. Sonea liczyła każdą sekundę, gdy Akkarin otwierał przejście i gdy wszedł do środka. Podążyła za nim, a wtedy on uniósł dłoń i cegły zaczęły się układać jedna na drugiej, tworząc ścianę. Przez coraz mniejszą szczelinę patrzył na nich Takan.

\- Ukryj przejście jak tylko zdołasz – polecił mu Akkarin, na co mężczyzna skinął głową.

Gdy ostatnia cegła wsunęła się na miejsce i ogarnęła ich ciemność, Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą. Może i wciąż byli tuż pod rezydencją, lecz teraz ukryci przed resztą. Nie złapią ich tak szybko.

\- Powiesz mi, co się wydarzyło? – zapytał niski głos za jej plecami.

Odwróciła się do niego ale i tak nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy. Nie ufała też swojej mocy na tyle, by stworzyć kulę światła. Akkarin zrobił to jednak za nią i po chwili mrok ustąpił słabemu światłu, które zawisło nad ich głowami.

Patrzył na nią w napięciu, mocno marszcząc brwi. Jego źrenice były całkowicie rozszerzone, a gdy oddychał, widziała jak nerwowo falowała jego klatka piersiowa.

Nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Nagle ogarnęło ją ogromne zmęczenie. Ból, który zadali jej Magowie oraz wykańczający bieg przez miasto, sprawiły, że nogi się pod nią ugięły. Akkarin jednak nie pozwolił jej upaść. Złapał ją, i pochylił się by zajrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał dużo delikatniej, jednak ona coraz gorzej słyszała jego słowa.

Walczyła z ogromnym, głupim pragnieniem, by zamknąć oczy.

\- Soneo – Akkarin potrząsnął nią lekko i wtedy poczuła jakby jej ciało przeszyła błyskawica.

Odepchnęła go od siebie w nagłym przypływie siły i otoczyła się tarczą. Zupełnie nie wiedziała co, i dlaczego to zrobiła.

Akkarin odsunął się od niej i wbił w nią zdumione spojrzenie. Dopiero wtedy poczuła, że wykręciła twarz w grymasie pełnym złości, obnażając zęby, jakby… jakby się przed nim broniła.

Jej tarcza opadła, a ona złapała się za głowę. W skroniach poczuła pulsujący ból.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? – zapytał głosem, który dla jej uszu brzmiał dziwnie obco.

Nagle zapragnęła go zaatakować. Rzucić się na niego i rozszarpać na strzępy. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, przerażona tym co się z nią działo, to uczucie nasiliło się jeszcze bardziej. Jego ciemne oczy wydawały jej się wrogie. W ich zakamarkach czaiły się podstępne ogniki. Akkarin chciał ją skrzywdzić. Przed oczami mignęło jej wspomnienie, _jej własne wspomnienie?,_ w którym pochylał się nad nią z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. W ręku trzymał zakrwawiony nóż. Musiała się bronić, musiała zawiadomić pozostałych, że była w niebezpieczeństwie.

 _\- Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?_ – wysłała zapytanie mentalne, dołączając do niego miejsce, w którym się znajdowała.

Oczy Akkarina rozszerzyły się, gdy on także odebrał jej przekaz.

\- Co robisz? – syknął, zdezorientowany.

Wtedy kolejny ból przeszył jej skroń. Schyliła się, jęcząc i skręcając się w agonii. Jej kolana osunęły się na brukowaną ścieżkę.

 _To nie tak, to nie tak._ Powtarzała sobie.

 _Źle_! Ryczał głos w jej głowie.

 _Zabij_! Syknął kolejny.

Z jej ust wydobył się pełen cierpienia wrzask. Miała ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy, gryźć kamienie pod swoimi stopami, byle tylko przerwać ten jazgot w swoich myślach.

\- Soneo! – Akkarin krzyknął jej imię i poczuła gdy się nad nią pochylił.

Przyłożyła czoło do ziemi i wrzasnęła z całych sił.

 _Co się z nią działo?_

 _Niech to się skończy!_

\- Soneo. – Poczuła na ramieniu jego dłoń i miała chęć ją strzepnąć, lecz brakowało jej siły. Była zbyt zajęta walką z bólem i głosem w swojej głowie.

 _Zabij!_

\- Pomóż mi! – wrzasnęła, w ostatnim akcie desperacji.

\- Jak? Powiedz mi co się dzieje!

Chwyciła się za uszy i już chciała je sobie wyrwać z głowy, gdy nagle Akkarin przyłożył palce do jej skroni. Jak przez mgłę poczuła jego świadomość na obrzeżach własnej i nagle ogarnęła ją ciemność.

Oraz cisza.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nie wiem czy pchnęłam to opowiadanie w dobrym kierunku... Jestem chyba bardziej rozdarta, niż_

 _Sonea w tym rozdziale. Szczęśliwe zakończenie właśnie wisi na włosku... Czekam na wasze reakcje. Możecie mnie opierdzielać, albo słać wyrazy uznania - ale odezwijcie się! Od ostatniego rozdziału minął miesiąc, ale ogarnięcie tekstu, który ma 10 tys. słów to nie lada wyzwanie. Wiecie, że pierwsza cześć Harry'ego Pottera ma około 50 tys. słów?_

 **Akkarin**

Obserwował jej pogrążoną we śnie twarz i wsłuchiwał się w jej oddech. Od momentu, w którym pojawiła się w jego rezydencji minęła zaledwie godzina. Wciąż czuł dreszcz na wspomnienie jej przerażonych oczu oraz tego, jak spojrzała na niego, gdy już znaleźli się pod ziemią. Wtedy pomyślał, że to wszystko był jakiś podstęp, ale gdy osunęła się na ziemię, a z jej ust wydobył się pełen cierpienia wrzask, zrozumiał, że działo się coś więcej. Sonea nie była sobą. Nie zaatakowałaby go chwilę po tym, gdy prosiła, by jej zaufał. To nie było w jej stylu.

Poruszyła palcem u jednej dłoni, na co niemal wstał ze swojego miejsca. O ile kucanie pod ścianą, można było nazwać miejscem.

Ukrył ich, chociaż nie wiedział przed czym i dlaczego, w jednej z wielu kwater Ceryniego. Złodziej jeszcze nie wiedział, że tam byli, ale Akkarin podejrzewał, że była to wyłącznie kwestia czasu.

Położył ją na zakurzonej kanapie, a sam oparł się o ścianę i utkwił wzrok w jej nieprzytomnej twarzy. Nie wiedział jak długo, to co zrobił z jej świadomością, będzie działać. Podejrzewał, że powinna była się wkrótce wybudzić.

Jęknęła cicho, a jej powieki poruszyły się, unosząc się lekko. Akkarin spiął się w gotowości. Zastanawiał się, czy gdy otworzy oczy, w jej brązowych spojówkach wciąż będzie czaić się tamta nieznana mu osoba, która obnażyła na niego zęby i otoczyła się tarczą, gdy ją dotknął. Doskonale znał rozzłoszczoną i sprowokowaną do obrony Soneę, jednak nigdy nie widział tak dzikiego wyrazu na jej twarzy.

Wtedy otworzyła oczy, a on wstrzymał oddech. Przez chwilę patrzyła w górę, a między jej brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka zwiastująca wiele pytań. Obróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - wychrypiała.

\- W bezpiecznym miejscu - odpowiedział spokojnie, wciąż nie wiedząc, z kim miał do czynienia.

\- Co się stało?

Miał ochotę gorzko się roześmiać.

\- To ja powinienem o to zapytać, nie sądzisz?

Sonea przekręciła się i usiadła. Zamrugała kilka razy, jakby zakręciło jej się w głowie i spojrzała na niego. Dopiero wtedy wstał ze swojego miejsca, lecz nie zbliżył się do niej.

\- Mam na myśli pod ziemią. Pamiętam tylko, że chciałam cię... - przełknęła ślinę - zaatakować.

\- Pozbawiłem cię przytomności.

Skinęła głową i podniosła dłoń, by rozmasować skronie.

\- Coś sobie przypominam - mruknęła, gdy jej palce dotknęły w miejsca, w którym wcześniej położył swoje własne.

\- Wytłumaczysz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

\- Słyszałam głosy - wymamrotała, jakby nie usłyszała jego pytania. - Wiele głosów na raz. Zrobiłam ci krzywdę? - Podniosła na niego zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie - odparł walcząc z ochotą, by się uśmiechnąć. - Nie zdążyłaś.

\- Coś było nie tak. Nie byłam sobą.

Skinął głową. Czuł ulgę, że rozmawiał z Soneą, którą znał. Wciąż jednak w myślach miał wiele pytań. Podszedł do niej i przykucnął tuż przed nią. Jej wielkie, piękne oczy utkwiły w jego twarzy i Akkarin na moment zapomniał, po co w ogóle się do niej zbliżył. Położył dłoń na jej kolanie i wtedy w jej spojrzeniu pojawił się ten sam wyraz, który przeraził go już wcześniej.

Odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona, a jej twarz wykręciła się w zdumionym grymasie. On sam poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Ja... - wyszeptała, patrząc na niego, jakby w każdej chwili mógł poderżnąć jej gardło.

\- Zamknij oczy - polecił, pamiętając jak poprzednim razem działał na nią jego widok. - Oddychaj. Cokolwiek się z tobą dzieje, spróbuj nad tym zapanować.

Sonea chwyciła się za głowę, lecz tym razem nie zaczęła krzyczeć. Z jej ust wydobył się jedynie pełen wysiłku jęk.

\- Coś jest nie w porządku. Coś miesza w moich wspomnieniach - wydusiła z siebie z trudem.

\- Spróbuj to odszukać.

\- Magowie, musieli-

Urwała, mocniej zaciskając powieki. Usłyszał, jak z całych sił zacisnęła zęby i poczuł na karku nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Powiedziała coś, lecz nie mógł jej zrozumieć.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałam odsuń się ode mnie, zanim-

Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko i Akkarin mimowolnie wyprostował się, gdy w jej zwykle łagodnym spojrzeniu dostrzegł wściekłość. Nie zdążył nawet drgnąć, gdy Sonea rzuciła się w jego stronę. Upadł na plecy, gdy przygwoździła go ciężarem swojego ciała. Przez krótką chwilę był tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał, o wyrazie jej twarzy. Sonea skumulowała w dłoni porcję mocy i wtedy się ocknął. Zrzucił ją z siebie, na co zareagowała dzikim warknięciem. Chwycił jej nadgarstki i zamknął je w jednej dłoni. Unieruchomił ją, zastanawiając się co dalej. Nie mógł jej skrzywdzić.

Jeśli coś tkwiło w jej głowie, będzie musiał to stamtąd wyciągnąć. Nie wiedział, co mieli z tym wspólnego Magowie, o których wspomniała, ale odpowiedź znajdowała się w jej myślach.

\- Musisz wpuścić mnie do swojej głowy - powiedział z trudem, gdy Sonea pod nim wiła się w każdą stronę.

Nie odpowiedziała. W zamian za to, wyślizgnęła nogi spod niego, chwyciła go za przedramiona i zrozumiał, że gdzieś popełnił błąd. Zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, kopnęła go prosto w nos. Upadł na plecy, warcząc z bólu, czując jak krew zalewa mu palce. Sonea podniosła się i widząc go, coś w jej spojrzeniu zawahało się. Wykorzystał ten moment i złapał ją za kostkę. Pociągnął w swoją stronę, na co upadła, lądując na brzuchu. Tym razem spodziewał się, że spróbuje go kopnąć, więc uniknął ciosu prosto w głowę. Unieruchomił ją, mocno obejmując w talii i krzyżując ramiona za jej plecami. Sonea krzyknęła w bólu i proteście.

Korzystając z taktyki, którą obrał wcześniej, odbierając jej przytomność, naparł na jej barierę mentalną. Tym razem zaczęła z nim walczyć i gdy w końcu udało mu się ją opanować, był zdyszany i mokry od potu. Jej ciało zwiotczało. Odsunął się od niej i przeklinając pod nosem, odwrócił ją na plecy.

Nie tracąc ani chwili, wszedł do jej głowy.

 **Sonea**

Ocknęła się nagle, zachłannie łapiąc powietrze, jakby wynurzała się z wody. W żyłach czuła wciąż buzującą adrenalinę, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co się wydarzyło wcześniej. Zdała sobie sprawę, że znów leżała na tej samej kanapie. Usiadła zbyt gwałtownie i musiała złapać się oparcia, gdy ogarnęły ją silne zawroty głowy.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - usłyszała głos Akkarina.

Kiwnęła głową, tym razem bardzo powoli.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie wiem. Chciałaś mnie chyba zamordować.

Usłyszała w jego głosie drwinę i otworzyła oczy, by na niego spojrzeć. Jęknęła, widząc rozmazaną krew na jego twarzy. Stał pod ścianą i tak samo jak wcześniej, obserwował ją w napięciu.

\- Musiałem wejść siłą do twoich wspomnień - mówił dalej.

\- Co?! - oburzyła się.

\- Nie miałem wyboru.

\- Wiesz przynajmniej, co się ze mną dzieje? - syknęła.

\- Owszem.

Skupiła na nim całą uwagę. Jednak Akkarin milczał. Zacisnął mocno szczękę i Sonea zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak wiele rzeczy ujrzał w jej wspomnieniach, gdy była nieprzytomna.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym, co zrobili ci królewscy Magowie? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej. Zdała sobie sprawę, że był wściekły. Lecz nie wiedziała, na kogo.

\- Uznałam-

\- Zasiali w twoich myślach kilka fałszywych wspomnień.

Rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu i kilkakrotnie zamrugała.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek praktykuje tę formę magii. Jest zakazana od stuleci. Jej używanie prowadziło prawie zawsze do szaleństwa-

\- Szaleństwa? - powtórzyła jego słowa z rosnącą w gardle gulą.

\- Nic ci nie będzie. Udało mi się wymazać ich wpływ. Nie rozumiem jednak, po co to zrobili. Jaki mieli w tym cel.

Akkarin usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Przyglądała się jego twarzy i powoli zaczynała wszystko rozumieć.

\- Pozwolili mi uciec - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. - Wiedzieli, że będę próbowała do ciebie dotrzeć, a gdy cię zobaczę, wpadnę w... to coś. I będę chciała kogoś ostrzec.

\- Zrobiłaś to już w tunelach - zauważył.

\- Wszystko przemyśleli... - wyszeptała w niedowierzaniu. - Jak długo trwało to, co mi robili?

Akkarin pokręcił głową.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Godzinę? Może trochę krócej.

Złapała się za głowę, czując nagłe mdłości.

\- Znasz więc już odpowiedź na to, co się stało. Dlaczego musiałam cię ostrzec.

Nie odpowiedział. Wstała i zaczęła kręcić się w kółko po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Nadmiar myśli nie pozwalał jej się zatrzymać.

\- Powinnam była się domyślić wcześniej - syknęła pod nosem. - Przewidzieć, że Merin chciał mnie wykorzystać. Że chodziło mu o jedno. - W krtani poczuła rosnącą gulę, a w oczach zakuły ją łzy. Nie wiedziała, czy była bardziej zła na siebie, czy na niego. - Jak mogłam być tak głupia!

Miała ochotę coś zniszczyć, ale jedynym przedmiotem w pokoju była wypłowiała kanapa, na której wciąż siedział Akkarin. Przyglądał jej się spode łba, a jego czujne spojrzenie śledziło każdy jej ruch, gdy miotała się w ciasnych czterech ścianach.

\- Ale teraz jest za późno. Magowie wiedzą o tobie i.. o nas - powiedziała, szukając odpowiednich słów. Właściwie nie wiedziała, kim dla siebie byli. - Zniszczą twoją pozycję i doprowadzą do twojej śmierci. Od lat czekali na taką okazję. A gdy będzie już po wszystkim, - urwała, przełykając strach - zajmą się także mną. A wszystko dlatego, że uwierzyłam w kłamstwa, które podsuwali mi pod nos.

Bolesne poczucie zdrady wierciło w jej sercu dziurę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że przegapiła tyle znaków. Powinna była domyślić się, że było coś było nie tak, gdy unikali kontaktów z nią. Nigdy nie brała udziału w rozmowach, które prowadzili z królem. Od początku była od nich odcięta.

Przypomniała sobie chwile, w których myślała, że znaczyła coś dla Merina. Pamiętała przerażenie w jego oczach, gdy myślał, że go opuściła. Słowa, które usłyszała z jego ust i moment, w którym poczuła się kimś ważnym.

Kłamstwa, to wszystko były kłamstwa.

\- Widziałem Merina w twojej głowie - odezwał się nagle Akkarin.

Gdy na niego spojrzała, zobaczyła gniew w jego ciemnych oczach. Złączył dłonie i mocno zaciskał palce. Pod maską, którą przybrał i którą doskonale znała, dostrzegła wściekłość.

\- Wiem, co ci powiedział.

Mimowolnie okryła się rumieńcem wstydu i gniewu. Te wspomnienia były wyłącznie jej. Nie miał prawa w nich grzebać.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Były pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyłem. Żałuję, że tak się stało.

Ton jego głosu powiedział jej, że była to prawda.

\- Znam go od lat. Merin nie udawał.

Zmarszczyła brwi, lecz w jej sercu ożyła nadzieja.

\- Nie oszukał cię. On jeden.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Może po prostu ty także dałeś mu się zwieść?

Akkarin opuścił wzrok, a jego usta wykrzywił gorzki uśmiech.

\- Wierz mi, - mruknął, patrząc w swoje buty - gdy mężczyzna mówi do kobiety takie słowa, nie kłamie.

Zacisnęła usta. Nie chciała z nim o tym rozmawiać. Nie wiedziała, jak miała się zachować, ani co odpowiedzieć. Nie znała własnych uczuć do Merina, ale wiedziała, jak łatwo mogła zranić nimi Akkarina.

\- To już nie ma znaczenia - odparła sucho.

\- Mylisz się. Merin powiedział ci, że w swojej głowie słyszał głosy, prawda?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Jak mogła to przegapić? To było zbyt oczywiste.

\- Myślisz-

\- Jego Magowie zrobili mu dokładnie to, co tobie. Z tym, że-

\- Na mnie udało im się to dopiero pierwszy raz – dokończyła jego myśl z przerażeniem.

Jej serce przepełniła nadzieja. Merin był pod ich wpływem. Jakiekolwiek ziarno w nim zasiali, jakkolwiek zmienił się w ostatnim czasie, był to efekt mieszania mu w głowie.

\- Tylko po co mieliby to robić? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jeśli chodziło im o ciebie, musieli sprawić, by Merin cię przekonał.

Przeszyło ją chłodne ukłucie bólu. No tak, czego się spodziewała. To, że Merin coś do niej czuł, było efektem ubocznym. Gniewnie zacisnęła pieści. Właściwie, dlaczego aż tak jej na tym zależało?

\- Myślę, że gdzieś po drodze, mieszanie w głowie, doprowadziło do jego obsesji na twoim punkcie – ciągnął Akkarin, przypatrując się jej z ostrożnością. – Ale Magowie osiągneli to, czego chcieli, bez względu na skutki.

Wbiła w niego spojrzenie, czując jak jej wnętrzności skręcały się boleśnie. Czuła się podle. Wiedziała, że patrzyła w oczy mężczyźnie, który darzył ją głębokim uczuciem, podczas gdy ona stała rozdarta pomiędzy nim, a kimś innym. Nie mogła pokazać mu, jak bolały ją jego słowa.

\- Obawiam się, że zaczęli manipulować nim, jeszcze zanim się pojawiłaś. Merin od pewnego czasu zaczął zachowywać się inaczej, ale były to drobnostki w porównaniu z tym, co dzieje się z nim teraz. Nie wiem, dlaczego im na to pozwala, być może jego myśli zostały tak skrzywione, że uważa to za coś normalnego-

\- Nie możemy im na to pozwolić – przerwała mu stanowczo. Akkarin spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. – Widziałam, co z nim zrobili. Czułam na własnej skórze, co czyni ich dotyk.

W gardle pojawiła jej się twarda gula. Rozszarpali jej wspomnienia kilka godzin temu, ale wciąż pamietała, jak bolesne i upokarzające było to uczucie.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić im go dłużej wykorzystywać. I trzeba ich powstrzymać, zanim wyjawią wiedzę z mojej głowy.

Mięsień w szczęce Akkarina drgnął nerwowo.

\- To jest wyłącznie mój problem. Nie będę cię w to mieszać – warknął, wstając.

\- Wmieszałeś mnie w to lata temu – powiedziała spokojnie, podchodząc do niego tak blisko, że musiał opuścić głowę, by dobrze ją widzieć.

Jego spojrzenie na moment złagodniało i przesunęło się po jej twarzy. Posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Nie pozwolę, byś wróciła do pałacu. Nigdy tam nie wrócisz. Zrezygnujesz z funkcji, będziesz mogła ukryć się w Gildii do czasu, aż rozwiąże tę sprawę-

\- Nie – przerwała mu.

Zmarszczył brwi, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się gniew.

\- Nie będę uciekać – powiedziała i położyła dłoń na jego piersi. – I nie zostawię cię z tym samego.

Akkarin chwycił jej nadgarstek i mocno zacisnął na nim palce.

– Naucz mnie czarnej magii, a razem pozbędziemy się jego Magów.

\- Oszalałaś – syknął i wyminął ją szybkim ruchem.

Poczuła nagły gniew.

\- Ci ludzie manipulują władcą Krain Sprzymierzonych! Mieli mu doradzać, a zamienili go w przerażonego chłopca!

Gdy powiedziała te słowa, dotarła do niej kolejna prawda.

\- To nie Merin jest potworem, którego powinniśmy się obawiać. To oni! I są śmiertelnie niebezpieczni.

\- Nie pozwolę byś zrobiła coś tak głupiego.

\- Znają twój sekret! Mogą wykorzystać go w każdej chwili, o ile już nie udali się z tym do Lorlena.

Podeszła do niego i gdy spróbował się znowu od niej odsunąć, chwyciła go za rękaw.

\- Może najwyższa pora, by się wydało, kim naprawdę jestem – warknął jej prosto w twarz.

Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz, jednak szybko się z niego otrząsnęła. Akkarin odsunął się od niej i zaczął kręcić się po pokoju. Z jego ciemnego spojrzenia ziało gorzkim żalem. Był zmęczony ciągłym ukrywaniem prawdy.

\- Nie bądź głupi – syknęła. – Chcesz pozwolić, by wszystko poszło na marne? Chcesz, żeby dopięli swego? By pozbyli się ciebie, a na twoje miejsce wepchnęli kogoś, kto będzie im ulegał? Żeby dalej wykorzystywali Merina, zmieniając go-

\- Łudzisz się, że zdołasz go uratować – syknął oskarżycielsko. Otworzyła usta w proteście, lecz nie wiedziała co miała powiedzieć. – Myślisz, że wystarczy pozbyć się jego Magów, a wszystko będzie dobrze? Nie wiesz, co zostało z niego pod iluzją, którą stworzyli dla ciebie oni! Prawdziwy Merin-

\- Nie zakochałby się w dziewczynie ze slumsów? – zapytała gorzko.

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć! – warknął i wbił w nią rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

\- Ale taka jest prawda – powiedziała beznamiętnie. – Jednak bez względu na nią, wiem, że _prawdziwy_ Merin wciąż tam jest. Jeśli mu nie pomożemy, będzie to jak zbrodnia.

\- Soneo, nie możesz postawić się kilku potężnym Magom i liczyć, że wyjdziesz z tego cała. – W jego słowie pojawiła się błagalna nuta.

Zacisnęła usta, ale wiedziała, że i bez tego Akkarin domyśli, się że nie miała zamiaru odpuścić.

\- To szaleństwo. Nie, to samobójstwo – powiedział, podchodząc do niej. – Pozwól mi to rozegrać inaczej.

\- To znaczy jak? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Zacznijmy od Lorlena.

\- Lorlena?

\- Tak – skinął głową. – Musi się o wszystkim dowiedzieć. Powiesz mu, co zrobili ci Magowie.

Przez długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i Sonea poczuła się trochę jak wtedy, gdy była jego Nowicjuszką. Spojrzenie Akkarina nie zmieniło się od tamtego czasu. Wciąż było nieustępliwe, mrocze i przyprawiało ją o ciarki na ramionach, lecz tym razem się go nie bała. Znała go jak nikt inny w całej Gildii. Wiedziała, że jego twarz przybierała taki wyraz, gdy się czegoś bał, a bał się o nią.

\- Zgoda. Pod warunkiem, że wyznasz mu swoją część prawdy.

Nie wiedziała, czy go tym zaskoczyła, ale Akkarin zacisnął usta tak, jak zwykł to robić, gdy mu się sprzeciwiała.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by wykorzystali to przeciwko tobie. Jeśli Lorlen pozna prawdę, myślę, że… _na_ _pewno_ zrozumie. Musi dowiedzieć się o szpiegach oraz o tym, co działo się z tobą w Sachace. Jesteś mu to winien.

\- Nie tak to sobie zaplanowałem – warknął.

\- Ja również – mruknęła, nie odrywając od niego oczu.

Oddychał głęboko, a jego wzrok wiercił w niej dziury. W końcu jednak skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Najpierw Lorlen, później Magowie.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest za późno.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Opuścili tunele jednym z wyjść w biednej dzielnicy i natychmiast okazało się, że zdążyła zapaść już noc. Sonea miała nadzieję, że Magowie porzucili poszukiwania i postanowili nie robić zamieszania w środku nocy. Gdy dotarli do Gidlii, wszystko na to wskazywało. Pogrążona we śnie i mroku, wydawała się najspokojniejszym miejscem w mieście.

Szła za Akkarinem jak we transie. Mówił coś do niej, jednak nie potrafiła go słuchać. Jej myśli krążyły wokół pałacu i Merina. Teraz, gdy emocje opadły, przypomniała sobie, jak próbował jej bronić, nim Magowie wdarli się do jej wspomnień. Pomógł jej uciec, a gdy się z nim rozstawała, na twarzy miał krew.

Co oni mu zrobili? Co byli gotów zrobić, by ponownie go sobie podporządkować? Jak długo sterowali nim i jego uczuciami?

Dlaczego nie domyśliła się wcześniej? Wiele razy mijała się z nimi w drzwiach prowadzących do sali posiedzeń Rady. Za każdym razem widziała jego zdenerwowanie, ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, czym było spowodowane. Pamietała, jak wściekły był, gdy zwlekała z zadaniem, które jej powierzył. Miała wyciągnąć od Akkarina prawdę, którą od zawsze znała. Magowie musieli nalegać na to od dawna, naciskając by się tym zajął. Domyślała się jedynie zarysu tego, do czego zdolni byli się posunąć.

Te myśli były dla niej torturą, jednak najgorsza była świadomość, że znała wiele twarzy króla, lecz nie wiedziała, która z nich była tą prawdziwą. Czy był nią bezwzględny mężczyzna o szarym, martwym spojrzeniu, czy też wrażliwy chłopiec, panicznie boją się ją stracić? A może jednak czarujący, uśmiechnięty władca, który przekonał ją by została jego doradcą?

Nagle zorientowała się, że znaleźli się przed drzwiami do sypialni Lorlena. Akkarin uniósł dłoń i zapukał. Dopiero za trzecim razem, usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Drzwi otworzyły się szybko, jakby otwierał je w złości.

\- Jest środek nocy-

Lorlen zamilkł, widząc przed sobą ich dwójkę. Przez chwilę przyglądał im się, jakby nie do końca wierzył w ich prawdziwość.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał w końcu.

Zaprosił ich do środka i na moment zniknął, by się przebrać. Gdy wrócił, miał na sobie spodnie i koszulę i Sonea zamrugała kilka razy, mając wrażenie, że stanął przed nią Akkarin z jej wspomnień. Od zawsze widziała ich podobieństwo i zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że dwie osoby, tak do siebie zbliżone, mogły mieć tak różne osobowości.

Lorlen potoczył wzrokiem po ich twarzach.

\- Nie będę ukrywał zaskoczenia – powiedział. – Co tutaj robicie? _Razem_ , w tym samym czasie, w tym samym pomieszczeniu?

Sonea parsknęła cicho, ściągając na siebie całą uwagę Administratora.

\- Zaczyna robić się dziwnie – dodał.

Wymieniła spojrzenie z Akkarinem, lecz dostrzegła, że on także nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Lorlen obserwował ich w napięciu, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Akkarin? – Lorlen wywołał go z prośbą w głosie.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział w końcu.

\- O czym? Dlaczego Sonea tutaj jest? Czy to ma jakiś związek z twoim… sekretem?

 _Nic dziwnego, że się domyślił_ , pomyślała. Do niedawna, była to jedyna rzecz, która łączyła ją z Akkarinem.

\- Musimy ci coś opowiedzieć – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Owszem, ma to związek z tym, ale także z królem, jego Magami i całym miastem.

Lorlen osunął się na stojący obok fotel.

\- Nikt nic nie wie. Sekret jest bezpieczny, Rothen milczy jak grób, doskonale wie-

Urwał, widząc spojrzenie, które posłała w stronę Akkarina.

\- Ktoś wie – powiedział ledwie słyszalnie.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę i nieśmiało skinęła głową. Lorlen skupił całą uwagę na Akkarinie.

\- Zdradziła komuś twoją tajemnicę. Przestałeś być bezpieczny, więc przyprowadziłeś ją tutaj, by kolejny raz-

\- To nie tak – zaprzeczył szybko.

\- Kłamiesz – warknął oskarżycielsko, na co Akkarin widocznie się wzdrygnął. – To dlatego Sonea użyła komunikacji mentalnej. Jeśli ją skrzywdziłeś-

\- Lorlen, posłuchaj – powiedziała spokojnie. – Akkarin nie-

Urwała, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła do płuc głęboki oddech. Powoli wypuściła powietrze i ponownie spojrzała na coraz bardziej skołowanego Administratora.

\- Królewscy Magowie użyli siły by odczytać moje wspomnienia. Zrobili to w kilka osób i wyciągnęli ze mnie wszystko, co wiedziałam. Chcą doprowadzić do obalenia Wielkiego Mistrza i wybrania kogoś, kto będzie im posłuszny. – Zerknęła przelotnie na Akkarina i dostrzegła grymas na jego twarzy. – Ale to wszystko nie tak. Nie możemy im na to pozwolić. Oni-

Słowa więzły jej w gardle. Tak wiele zależało od tej rozmowy i tego, by Lorlen _chciał_ ich dalej wysłuchać…

\- Potrafią manipulować myślami. Od dłuższego czasu robią to z Merinem. Udało im się to także na mnie i gdyby nie Akkarin…

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby on także to potrafił – syknął w jego stronę.

Akkarin odwrócił wzrok, mocno zaciskając szczękę.

\- Lorlen – powiedziała, by ponownie na nią spojrzał. – Magowie wiedzą o Czarnej Magii i wykorzystają to przeciwko Akkarinowi. Jednak prawda jest zupełnie inna. I o tym właśnie, musisz usłyszeć.

Lorlen wbił wzrok w twarz swojego dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Od lat proszę cię o prawdę i nagle chcesz mi ją wyznać? – warknął z wyrzutem, lecz w jego tonie był także ból. Sonea wzięła to za dobry znak. – Teraz, gdy twój sekret wypłynął poza nasze grono, chcesz bym cię wysłuchał?

\- Wolałbym nie – odpowiedział mu martwym głosem.

\- Co? - To nieco zbiło Lorlena z tropu.

\- Wolałbym nie mówić ci tego w takich okolicznościach. Prawdę mówiąc, gdybym mógł, nie zrobiłbym tego nigdy.

\- To dlaczego teraz? – jęknął Lorlen.

\- Bo stawka jest większa, niż moja duma.

Sonea odwróciła wzrok, pragnąc zostawić ten moment tylko dla nich. Nie wiedziała, co Lorlen ujrzał w oczach Akkarina, lecz gdy odezwał się kolejny raz, brzmiał zupełnie inaczej.

\- Zaczynaj więc.

Słuchanie drugi raz tej samej historii było tak samo wstrząsające i bolesne, jak za pierwszym razem. Usiadła na kanapie, skąd mogła widzieć jedynie twarz Akkarina. Raz na jakiś czas, jego ciemne oczy napotykały jej, jakby szukał w niej wsparcia. Z każdym słowem, zrzucał fragmenty noszonej na co dzień maski, dokładnie tak jak wtedy, nad strumieniem. Zmieniał się z potężnego Wielkiego Mistrza w chłopca, który wyruszył w drogę, mającą być podróżą jego życia. Nie wiedział tylko, że zmieni je ona w koszmar.

To, co działo się na twarzy Lorlena, było dla niej zagadką. Administrator siedział nieruchomo i zdawał się nawet nie oddychać.

\- Teraz wiesz już wszystko – powiedział Akkarin, a jego wzrok kolejny raz spoczął na jej twarzy. Chciała się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale nie mogła się na to zdobyć.

Lorlen wciąż milczał i Sonea poczuła chęć, by wreszcie zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. Czy uwierzył w słowa Akkarina? Ona potrzebowała na to zaledwie chwili, ale co jeśli Administrator nie okaże się tak ufny?

\- Dlaczego ukrywałeś to przede mną tyle czasu? – zapytał z przeszywającym smutkiem, powoli kręcąc głową.

Akkarin zacisnął usta, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy, jakby bał się tego, co mógł ujrzeć na twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Akkarin. Obiecałeś! Wtedy-

\- Wiem, co ci obiecałem – powiedział surowo, rzucając Lorlenowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Był zły na siebie. – Wiem też ile razy musiałem cię przez to okłamać.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Obaj milczeli, przyglądając się sobie w napięciu.

\- Myślałeś, że… że się od ciebie odwrócę, wydam cię Magom?

Akkarin zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dlaczego wziąłeś całe to brzemię na siebie? To nie twoja wina, że-

\- Mylisz się. To jest _moja_ wina. Nie mogłem obarczyć cię tą wiedzą i oczekiwać, że będziesz gotów żyć z tym sekretem przez całe życie. Nie mogłem też powiedzieć Starszyźnie. Gdy pojawiły się morderstwa, minęło zbyt wiele czasu, pomyśleliby-

Przez moment wyglądał jakby próbował przegryźć słowa, które zbyt długo w sobie dusił. W końcu warknął cicho.

\- To już bez znaczenia. To trwa zbyt długo. Jestem Wielkim Mistrzem i muszę mieć na uwadze nie tylko to, że coś kiedyś ci obiecałem, ale także bezpieczeństwo całej Gildii.

\- Akkarin! – syknęła na niego. Jak mógł traktować Lorlena w podobny sposób?

Administratora wstał i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu jego błękitne oczy zetknęły się z jej. Odebrało jej tchu na widok smutku, który tam zobaczyła.

\- Od jak dawna o tym wiedziałaś? – zapytał oschle.

Zagryzła zęby, walcząc z ogromną potrzebą, by się rozpłakać. Prawda, którą usłyszała wtedy od Akkarina była bolesna, lecz poczuła dzięki niej ulgę. Lorlen z kolei dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel okłamywał go przez kilkanaście lat. To musiało być jak cios prosto w serce.

\- Od kilku tygodni… - wyszeptała, opuszczając głowę.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, ale nie mnie? Dlaczego?

Patrzyła w dłonie na swoich kolanach i zaciskała palce. Nie sądziła, że rozmowa z Lorlenem będzie takich wyzwaniem. Także dla niej.

Akkarin miał racje. Spodziewał się jego reakcji. Wiedział, że go zrani.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Ona… - Podniosła głowę, słysząc z jakim trudem wypowiedział to słowo. Akkarin patrzył na nią, a jego spojrzenie było przepełnione setką niezrozumiałych dla niej uczuć.

\- Musiałem jej powiedzieć. Merin-

\- Merin próbował mnie skrzywdzić – przerwała mu. – Powiedziałam o tym Akkarinowi. Myślał, że jeśli powie mi prawdę, wrócę do Gildii.

W oczach Akkarina pojawiło się ukłucie bólu. Nie wróciła do Gildii, do _niego_ , mimo, że wyznał jej prawdę. Wybrała Merina i swoją posadę, raniąc go tym głębiej, niż jej się wydawało. A sam fakt, że domyśliła się jego zamiarów, sprawił, że było to jeszcze boleśniejsze.

Lorlen milczał i przyglądał im się z uwagą.

\- Musimy działać szybko – powiedział nagle, zaskakując ją tym, jak szybko zdołał się pozbierać. – Królewscy Magowie nie mogą mieć wstępu do Gildii. Musimy zamknąć bramę i zająć się sprawą wewnątrz.

\- Zamknąć bramę? – powiedziała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Gildia ma prawo to zrobić w przypadku wewnętrznych konfliktów, lub gdy chce odciąć się od tego, co na zewnątrz – wyjaśnił Akkarin. – Nie wiem jednak, czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Okazuje się, że królewscy doradcy manipulują królem. Musimy oskarżyć ich o zdradę oraz postawić przed sądem.

\- Oczekujesz, że wyrzekną się władzy dobrowolnie?

\- Nie. Jeśli trzeba, użyjemy siły – powiedział Lorlen.

\- To da im pretekst, by zmusić Merina do oskarżenia nas – zauważyła.

\- Dlatego najpierw musimy powiedzieć o tym Starszyźnie. Zwrócimy się także do pozostałych Krain Sprzymierzonych. Jeśli będzie trzeba, obalimy ich siłą.

\- Pamiętajcie, że Merin jest ich zakładnikiem – powiedziała, czując że zaczęły jej się pocić dłonie.

\- Nie wiemy po której dokładnie stoi stronie – mruknął Akkarin, podchodząc do okna.

\- Wiemy. Próbował mi pomóc. Sprzeciwił im się. Wiem, jak cierpi z ich powodu. To niemożliwe, by zgadzał się na to dobrowolnie.

Wstała z kanapy, lecz wtedy Akkarin przyszpilił ją do miejsca rozzłoszczonym wzrokiem. Nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego się denerwował. Nie chodziło tylko o uczucia, którymi darzył ją król Kyralii. Jeśli uda im się pozbyć jego Magów i uwolnić go spod ich wpływów, Merin wciąż będzie znać sekret Akkarina. Wiedziała, że nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Ta myśl zmroziła krew w jej żyłach, ale postanowiła zachować to wyłącznie dla siebie.

\- Zrobimy wszystko, by wyszedł z tego cało – zapewnił ją Lorlen. – Zajmę się teraz potrzebnymi formalnościami, byśmy mogli rano zwołać posiedzenie Starszyzny. Oczekuję twojej pomocy, Akkarinie. A ty Soneo, może spróbuj się zdrzemnąć. Wyglądasz… wybacz mój nietakt, ale okropnie.

Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się do Administratora, który jak zwykle próbował dbać o dobro wszystkich. Jednak miał rację. Była tak zmęczona, że ledwo stała na nogach. Jeśli Lorlen nie potrzebował jej pomocy, mogła pozwolić sobie na krótki sen. W końcu była w Gildii, bezpieczna. Magowie nie mogli jej tutaj skrzywdzić. Poza tym, był z nią Akkarin i choć nie potrafiła sobie tego wytłumaczyć, wiedziała, że nie dał by im jej tknąć.

Gdy obaj mężczyźni pochylili się nad biurkiem, Sonea zwinęła się w kłębek na kanapie i zamknęła oczy. Nie mogła jednak usnąć. Zaczęła wykonywać ćwiczenie mentalne, gdy usłyszała cichą rozmowę.

\- Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego powiedziałeś jej, a mnie nie.

\- To skomplikowane.

Lorlen prychnął pod nosem.

\- A czy cokolwiek, co dotyczy ciebie _nie_ jest skomplikowane?

Usłyszała, jak Akkarin westchnął.

\- Boli mnie, że nie potrafiłeś mi zaufać – mruknął Lorlen.

\- Tu nie chodziło o zaufanie – odpowiedział Akkarin i przez chwilę dało się słyszeć wyłącznie odgłos przewracanych stron w książce. Cokolwiek robili, miało to związek z papierkową robotą i Sonea poczuła ulgę, że nie musiała brać w tym udziału.

\- Dlaczego więc ona?

\- Nie zawsze da się postępować tak, jak podpowiada nam zdrowy rozsądek – mruknął Akkarin i Sonea poczuła, że jej serce przyspieszyło tempa.

\- Nie sądziłem, że ci się to przytrafi – zadrwił Lorlen.

\- Teraz już wiesz, że nie jestem taki bez skazy, jak się wszystkim wydaje.

\- Chodziło mi o co innego – dodał Lorlen, tym razem łagodniejszym tonem i Sonea poczuła ból w sercu na samą myśli o tym, jakim szokiem musiało być dla niego to, co stało się z jego przyjacielem.

\- Mam na myśli Soneę. Jak długo to trwa?

Serce w jej piersi zaczęło dudnić tak głośno, że zdemaskowanie udawanego snu stało się kwestią kilku chwil. Czekała, aż Akkarin zaprzeczy przypuszczeniom Lorlena, jednak wtedy odezwał się niskim, zmęczonym głosem:

\- Za długo…

Coś ścisnęło ją w żołądku. Coś dziwnego i nie do końca nieprzyjemnego.

\- A z jej strony?

Jej policzki pokryły się rumieńcem i Sonea modliła się, by czerwony kolor kanapy okazał się wystarczającym kamuflażem.

Akkarin zaśmiał się cicho. Zastanawiała się, czy patrzył na nią, czy może na Lorlena, gdy powiedział:

\- Za krótko.

Oooooo

Obudziła się zdziwiona tym, jak dobrze udało jej się spać. Gdy się podniosła, z jej ramion zsunęło się coś dużego i czarnego. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiała, że był to płaszcz Akkarina.

Była sama w pokoju. Przez okna do środka wpadały pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Nigdzie nie zauważyła dwójki mężczyzn, więc skupiła się na odszukaniu ich magicznych prezencji. Z łatwością wyczuła Lorlena w sąsiadującym pomieszczeniu. Akkarin jak zwykle wydawał jej się odległy, jakby wiecznie ukrywał swoją obecność.

Wstała, zabierają ze sobą płaszcz, którym się otuliła. Było jej trochę zimno.

Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je magią, słysząc toczącą się za nimi rozmowę. Zobaczyła przed sobą Akkarina, Lorlena i Balkana, pochylonych nad stolikiem.

Obecność Arcymistrza Wojowników była dla niej takim zaskoczeniem, że zatrzymała się jak wryta. Balkan podniósł na nią wzrok, a jego ciemne, gęste brwi uniosły się w zdumieniu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że stała przed nim owinięta w czarny płaszcz Wielkiego Mistrza. Już chciała powiedzieć coś, co by wyjaśniło jej wygląd, lecz wtedy Akkarin, wciąż nieświadomy jej obecności, odezwał się zdenerwowanym głosem:

\- Co to znaczy _wyjechał_?

Zdała sobie sprawę, że cała trójka była pochylona nad listem, który został im doręczony zaledwie przed chwilą. Lorlen odchrząknął i zaczął czytać.

\- „Zawiadamiam, że Jego Wysokość, w towarzystwie swoich doradców opuścił Pałac dzisiejszego ranka, przed wschodem słońca. Jego Wielmożność rozchorował się i udał na zasłużone wakacje."

Płaszcz, który trzymała w dłoniach, wysunął jej się z palców i upadł na podłogę z głuchym dźwiękiem. Tym samym ściągnęła na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

\- Wstałaś – zauważył Akkarin i Sonei nie umknęła dziwna ostrożność, z jaką to powiedział.

\- Merin wyjechał? – zapytała.

\- Właśnie nas o tym powiadomiono – powiedział Lorlen.

Zignorowała obecność Balkana i zaklęła pod nosem. W oczach Akkarina pojawił się błysk, jak zawsze, gdy używała niecenzuralnego języka.

\- Skąd ten list?

\- Od posłańca. Akkarin zaproponował, by zaprosić tutaj samego Merina. Otrzymaliśmy to w odpowiedzi.

\- Myśleliście, że pozwolą na to po tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj? – syknęła, niedowierzając ich głupocie. – To dlatego wywieźli go z miasta!

\- Musieliśmy spróbować.

Warknęła pod nosem i podeszła do stolika. Chwyciła pergamin i raz jeszcze przeczytała go. Znała ten charakter pisma. Należał do kasztelana i jeśli nie kłamał, Merina rzeczywiście nie było w pałacu.

\- Teraz dopiero urządzą mu pranie mózgu – warknęła i cisnęła zmięty papier na stół.

\- Gdyby się udało, rozwiązalibyśmy to bez rozgłosu – powiedział Lorlen. – Merin pozbawiłby ich tytułów. Zostaliby oskarżeni-

\- Ale nie zostaną! – wykrzyknęła, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – Mogliście mnie przynajmniej obudzić!

Na samą myśl, że został z nimi sam, z dala od pałacu, ogarniały ją mdłości. Pamietała, jak czuła się, słysząc ich obecność w swojej głowie. Widziała, jak potrafili go zmienić. Z każdym razem, gdy mieszali jego myśli i wspomnienia, szansa na uratowanie go przed szaleństwem, dramatycznie spadała. Miała mało czasu.

\- Chcieliśmy wyprzedzić ich ruchy – powiedział Akkarin.

\- Nie – warknęła i wbiła w niego rozwścieczone spojrzenie. – Wiedzieliście, że będę chciała was powstrzymać.

\- Soneo…

\- Nie. Nie chcę tego słuchać!

Przypomniała sobie wściekłość, którą czuła, gdy dowiedziała się, że Akkarin wyraził zgodę na przeprowadzenie Czystki. Nie poruszyli tamtego tematu, odkąd rozstała się z nim w piwnicy rezydencji. Nie przypuszczała też, by w najbliższym czasie mieli do tego okazję.

Akkarin zacisnął zęby i podszedł do niej.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – mruknął, pochylając się nad nią.

Chwycił ją za ramię i spróbował odciągnąć w stronę drzwi, lecz zaparła się nogami. Znad ramienia Akkarina dostrzegła zdziwioną i lekko przestraszoną minę Balkana. Lorlen patrzył na nią ze smutkiem. W końcu odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Akkarin podążył za nią i gdy przekraczał próg, przy użyciu magii przywołał do siebie swój płaszcz.

Gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi, spojrzała na niego ze złością.

\- Co Balkan tutaj robi? Wie o wszystkim?

\- Tylko o Magach.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wiedziałeś, czym skończy się próba zaproszenia tutaj Merina – zakpiła, krzyżując ramiona.

Akkarin nie odpowiedział. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po jej twarzy i nagle przypomniała sobie to, co wczoraj podsłuchała.

 _Za długo…_

Co jeśli wiedział, że ich słuchała? Co jeśli chciał, by poznała jego uczucia? Ogarnęło ją wspomnienie słów, które wyznał jej Merin i poczuła kolejną falę złości. Akkarin nie potrafił jej tego powiedzieć. Zawsze wolał działać podstępem i…

\- Spodziewałeś się tego – powiedziała, doznając nagłego przebłysku.

Kącik jego ust drgnął, jak gdyby odliczał czas, jaki zajmie jej zrozumienie jego zamiarów.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jeśli dojdzie do użycia siły, nie możemy pozwolić, by stało się to tutaj, w Imardinie – powiedział, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.

\- Wiedziałeś, że zmuszą go do wyjazdu…

\- Oczywiście. Królewscy Magowie to nie banda idiotów. Spodziewam się, że obmyślili ten wyjazd już wcześniej. Im także nie zależy na upublicznianiu tego konfliktu.

\- Widziałeś, co potrafią zrobić z myślami drugiej osoby. Teraz spróbują wykorzystać go, by pozbawić cię tytułu i wyjawić twój sekret.

\- Dlatego musimy ich powstrzymać. – Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i Sonea wbrew sobie poczuła napięcie w ciele, które zawsze wywoływał w niej swoją bliskością.

\- Zamienią go w szaleńca. Już prawie im się to udało – wyszeptała, czując w oczach łzy. Nawet przed samą sobą nie potrafiła przyznać się, ile Merin dla niej znaczył.

\- Jest tak samo niebezpieczny jak oni.

Odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie.

\- Zniszczą go – powiedziała, walcząc z prawdą, która do niej docierała.

W oczach Akkarina pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskry.

\- Właśnie tego chcesz – wyszeptała, zakrywając usta w przerażeniu. – Nie dbasz o to, czy uda odkręcić się to, co zdobili mu Magowie. Jego szaleństwo jest ci na rękę.

Poprzedniego wieczoru pomyślała o tym po raz pierwszy, ale teraz, widząc błysk w jego oczach wiedziała, że była to prawda. Merin znał sekret Akkarina i mógł zagrozić nie tylko jemu, ale całej Gildii. Powinna go rozumieć, a jednak coś wewnątrz niej protestowało przeciwko takiemu okrucieństwu.

\- Jak możesz… - wydusiła z niedowierzaniem.

Akkarin odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając przy tym szczękę.

\- To twój przyjaciel…

\- Kiedyś nim był – powiedział niskim głosem. – Dopóki-

\- Dopóki co?! – warknęła, nacierając na niego i chwytając za szatę na piersi. Jego ciemne oczy utkwiły w jej twarzy i nagle złagodniały. – Dopóki nie dowiedział się o czarnej magii? Dopóki nie stał się zagrożeniem?!

\- Dopóki nie odebrał mi ciebie – powiedział, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jej nadgarstka. – Dopóki nie chciał cię skrzywdzić.

Odebrało jej tchu. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć z jego ust takich słów. Akkarin pochylił się nad nią, jakby nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, by ją pocałować. W głowie poczuła nagłą pustkę i spojrzała na jego usta, podświadomie oblizując wargi. Ogarnęły ją wspomnienia chwil, które spędziła w jego ramionach, a jej serce nagle zgubiło swój rytm.

Wtedy dotarło do niej, że próbował odwrócić jej uwagę. Odsunęła się od niego, stanowczo zabierając rękę z jego uścisku. Stanęła do niego plecami, drżąc na całym ciele.

\- Masz rację – powiedziała, wkładając cały swój wysiłek w to, by jej słowa były pozbawione emocji. – Wróć do Lorlena i Balkana. Muszę to jeszcze przez chwilę przemyśleć. A później zaczniemy działać.

Za plecami usłyszała jego zbliżające się kroki.

\- Proszę – dodała.

Zatrzymał się i po chwili, która zdawała jej się wiecznością, odwrócił się i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.

 **Akkarin**

Powinien był czuć odrazę do samego siebie za to, na co gotów był się zgodzić, by pozbyć się Merina. Nie pragnął jego śmieci. Postradanie zmysłów byłoby wystarczające.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, w którym czekali na niego Lorlen i Balkan, wciąż myślał o rozczarowaniu, które zobaczył w oczach Sonei. Był wściekły, że Merin znaczył dla niej aż tyle.

A może był dla niej kimś więcej, niż przypuszczał?

Zgodził się dać jej chwilę, lecz miał ochotę ponownie otworzyć drzwi i zażądać od niej odpowiedzi.

Przecież robił to głównie ze względu na nią. Dlaczego nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć? Co wywołało w jej spojrzeniu ten szok i przerażenie, gdy domyśliła się jego planów? Merin chciał ją skrzywdzić.

Nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu jej twarzy, gdy jedli wspólną kolację. Domyślił się, że stało się coś złego, a ona zaufała mu i powiedziała prawdę. Dlaczego teraz więc chowała się za swoimi plecami, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć w oczy? Co wydarzyło się jeszcze w pałacu, o czym nie wiedział, a czego nie zobaczył w jej głowie.

Obrazy, które tam napotkał, były jak duchy. Wyraz twarzy Merina, gdy mówił jej słowa, na które on nie potrafił się zebrać.

Zacisnął pieści udając, że słuchał tego, co mówił Balkan. W rzeczywistości, jego myśli były daleko od tego, co działo się w pokoju.

Miotały nim sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony wściekłość na Merina, z drugiej obawa, że skrzywdzi Soneę. Może istniało inne rozwiązanie, którego nie dostrzegał? Musiałby wyjawić prawdę o swojej przeszłości, o atakach Ichanich. Jednak tak długo żył z tym sekretem, że nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego. To samo tyczyło się Sonei, a miał wrażenie, że odsuwała się od niego z każdą decyzją, którą podejmował. Najpierw Czystka, a teraz Merin. Za łatwo się poddawał…

\- Akkarin? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Balkana. Gdy na niego spojrzał, Arcymistrz Wojowników przyglądał mu się w irytacji.

\- Mówiłem, że mogę powiadomić o sprawie moich zaufanych pośredników w Elyne. Ale potrzebuję na to twojej zgody.

Czuł, że popełniał błąd. Na pewno istniał inny sposób. Będzie musiał na niego wpaść, jeśli w ten sposób uniknie zranienia Sonei. Chociaż nie rozumiał, jak mogła dbać o to, co stanie się z mężczyzną, który ją oszukał, wykorzystał i próbował zgwałcić.

\- Wstrzymajcie się z tą decyzją – polecił i ruszył w stronę drzwi, za którymi wciąż była Sonea.

Otworzył je, z gotowymi słowami na ustach, lecz poczuł w sercu zimną pustkę. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po pokoju. Sprawdził nawet w sypialni Lorlena. Gdy wszedł z powrotem do głównego pokoju, Balkan i Administrator weszli do środka i posłali mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie ona się podziała? – zapytał Balkan i Akkarin był mu wdzięczny, że przerwał milczenie. On nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

Na jakie głupstwo wpadła, co najlepszego chciała zrobić?

Musiał ją powstrzymać, zanim dojdzie do tragedii.

 **Sonea**

Odkąd zabrała konia ze stajni minęło kilka godzin. Pędziła przed siebie nieustannym galopem, nie dbając o zmęczenie swoje i swojego wierzchowca. Wiedziała, że Akkarin prędzej czy później domyśli się, dokąd zmierzała.

Choć tak naprawdę, nie wiedziała, dlaczego jechała akurat tam. Coś jej podpowiadało, że jeśli miała gdzieś go szukać w jakimś znanym jej miejscu, winnica będzie tym najodpowiedniejszym.

W głowie setki razy analizowała inne możliwości. Nawet jeśli Magowie planowali zabrać go gdzieś indziej, winnica będzie pierwszym przystankiem. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

Wyruszyła bez żadnego planu. A raczej z jego skrawkiem. Skoro Akkarinowi udało się odwrócić to, co stało się z jej myślami, może jej także się to powiedzie. Jeśli Merin da jej szansę, uwolni go od jego magów. Może wymiarze z jego wspomnień sekret Akkarina i wtedy wszyscy będą bezpieczni, żywi i nikt nie postrada zmysłów.

Była głupia, wierząc w to wszystko, ale nie pozostało jej nic innego. Bez względu na to, co łączyło ją z Akkarinem, i jak silne uczucia wobec niego żywiła, nie mogła pozwolić, by zamknął Merina w klatce jego własnych, pokręconych myśli.

Próbowała wmówić sobie, że nie chodziło o nic więcej, ale nie potrafiła oszukać samej siebie. Chciała skonfrontować Merina z tym, co usłyszała od jego Magów. Usłyszeć z jego ust prawdę. Chciała, by na nią spojrzał i przyznał, że wybrał ją na swojego doradcę, bo w ten sposób mógł dobrać się do Akkarina i pozbawić go tytułu. Chciała, by powiedział jej, że wszystko, co wcześniej od niego usłyszała, było kłamstwem.

Poprzednim razem, podróż zajęła jej cały dzień. Teraz, podróżując konno, morderczym tempem, dotarła na miejsce jeszcze przed zmierzchem. Zatrzymała się w bezpiecznej odległości i zsunęła się z grzbietu swojego wierzchowca. Jego potężne mięśnie drżały, tak samo jak ona.

Nie potrafiła ocenić, czy ktoś był w środku, ale nagle ogarnęły ją wspomnienia z tego miejsca. Gdy była tutaj latem, winogrona były gotowe do zbiorów. Teraz tyczki na zboczach były puste, a liście oplatające krużganki coraz bardziej brązowe, szykując się na nadchodzącą jesień.

Na drżących nogach ruszyła przed siebie. Po kilku krokach, wzmocniła się magią i zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak mogła dostać się do środka niezauważona. Przypomniała sobie o kuchni, do której dotarła jednego dnia. Zsyp na ziemniaki brzmiał niedorzecznie, ale był jedyną szansą.

Dotarła na podwórze i poczuła jak serce w jej piersi podskoczyło. W stajni stało kilka koni. Jeden z nich na pewno miał siodło z królewskimi inkalami. Jednak jeśli nie został rozsiodłany, oznaczało to, że Magowie zatrzymali się tutaj tylko na chwilę.

Przecisnęła się przez węższy, niż zapamiętała, zsyp i skrzywiła się, lądując na stercie brudnych ziemniaków. Otrzepała szatę i ostrożnie stawiając kroki, ruszyła dalej. W kuchni było pusto.

Robiła co w swojej mocy, by maskować własną magiczną prezencję. Jeśli magowie byli w pobliżu, mogli ją w ten sposób rozpoznać. Jednak dzięki temu, ona mogą wyczuć ich.

Wyszła na korytarz i rozejrzała się. Cisza i panująca w rezydencji pustka była niepokojąca. Latem to miejsce tętniło życiem, lecz teraz nie dostrzegała żywej duszy.

Nagłe szarpnięcie, które poczuła gdzieś w tyle głowy, powiedziało jej, że ktoś użył magii nieopodal. Z sercem na dłoni ruszyła w tę stronę, aż nagle wyraźniej odebrała ich prezencje. Było ich trzech. Znajdowali się za następnymi po jej prawej stronie drzwiami. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie wszyscy Magowie opuścili pałac.

Przez zamknięte drzwi nie mogła podsłuchać o czym rozmawiali. Zdała sobie sprawę, że stanie na środku pustego korytarza było ryzykowne więc ruszyła dalej, stawiając stopy tak cicho, jak tylko mogła.

Każde kolejne drzwi ostrożnie otwierała i zaglądała do środka. Nacisnęła na klamkę, pchnęła drzwi i nagle na kamieniu pod jej stopami pojawiła się wąska smużka światła. Nie wyczuwając magicznej obecności, weszła do środka.

Na stole stała jedna świeca i Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że zapadał już zmrok. Obok świecy leżał talerz z nietkniętą porcją obiadu. Na sam widok zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadła.

Zamknęła drzwi i wtedy dostrzegła ruch przy oknie. Nie zauważyła go wcześniej. Merin odwrócił się i gdy na nią spojrzał, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się ze znudzenia w niedowierzanie. Poczuła ucisk w żołądku na widok jego zapadniętych oczu i zmierzwionych włosów. Nie tak powinien wyglądać król. Nie jak chłopiec, który nie chciał zasnąć w obawie przed powracającymi koszmarami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądali się sobie, aż w końcu to on przerwał ciszę.

\- Co tutaj robisz?

Otworzyła usta i poruszyła wargami, lecz nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo. Nie wiedziała, co miała mu powiedzieć. Teraz, gdy przed nim stanęła, mogła jedynie na niego patrzeć i zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób przestraszona Nowicjuszka, którą kiedyś była, dotarła do tego momentu.

\- Oszalałaś? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i otrząsnęła się na widok wciąż widocznego zadrapania pod jego okiem.

\- Chcę ci pomóc – powiedziała.

Merin ominął ją, otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Serce w jej piersi skurczyło się w strachu. Chciał ją wydać? Ostrzec Magów?

Jednak on zamknął je i ponownie na nią spojrzał.

\- Wiedzą, że tu jesteś?

\- Nie – powiedziała, niemal wzdychając z ulgą. – Nie jestem głupia. Wiem, że nie można im ufać.

Coś przemknęło przez jego twarz. Zmarszczył brwi i ledwie widocznie zagryzł wargi.

\- Ale mi ufasz?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – warknęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Soneo-

\- Magowie manipulują twoimi myślami i wspomnieniami. To nie ty tracisz rozum, to oni ci go odbierają. Mogę spróbować to odwrócić.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Sterują tobą od dłuższego czasu.

Wolała mieć to z głowy. Merin patrzył na nią jakby nie była prawdziwa. Jego twarz przybrała taki sam wyraz, jak wtedy, gdy powiedział, że ją kochał. Nagle jednak skrzywił się i warknął na nią:

\- To jakiś podstęp? Gdzie jest Akkarin? Magowie powiedzieli mi wszystko. Wiem, co was łączy.

\- Jestem sama.

\- Kłamiesz. Tak samo jak zawsze kłamałaś, gdy chodziło o niego. – Nie umknął jej ból w jego głosie.

Zacisnęła zęby, ukrywając własny gniew i ból.

\- Nie mogłam powiedzieć ci prawdy. I nie mów mi o kłamstwie. To ty okłamywałeś mnie od samego początku.

\- Mylisz się – powiedział, podchodząc tak blisko, że poczuła jakby nic nie zmieniło się od momentu, gdy byli tu ostatnio.

Jego szare spojrzenie objęło jej twarz, włosy, a na samym końcu jej usta. Znowu wydawało jej się, że stała naprzeciwko niego, gdy byli tutaj latem, a on wyglądał, jakby chciał ją pocałować.

\- Pozwól mi zajrzeć do swojej głowy, a przekonasz się, że wszystko co czujesz i myślisz, to utkane przez nich kłamstwa – powiedziała, uparcie utrzymując jego spojrzenie.

\- Na pewno nie to – zaprzeczył, pochylając się nad nią i całując w usta.

Zamarła, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. On także na nią patrzył, obserwując jej reakcję. Chwycił ją za kark i mocniej przyciągnął do siebie.

Zamknął oczy, a ona zrobiła to samo. Pachniał dokładnie tak, jak pierwszego dnia, gdy znalazła się blisko niego. Chciała go odepchnąć, ale nie mogła. Merin pogłębił pocałunek, obejmując ją w talii.

Czuła w sercu ból.

Rozdzierał ją od środka.

Powoli zabijał z każdą kolejną sekundą, podczas której ich usta były złączone.

Jak to możliwe?

Jak mogła kochać ich obu?

Na policzkach poczuła gorące łzy.

Łzy wstydu i wściekłości.

Merin całował ją z delikatnością, której nie doświadczyła za pierwszym razem, gdy to robił. Palce jego dłoni zacisnęły się na szacie na jej plecach.

Czuła wstręt do samej siebie.

Oszukiwała ich obu.

Była odrażająca.

Odsunęła się od niego, walcząc z samą sobą. Chciała tego. A jednocześnie nienawidziła się.

Pierwszym, co zobaczyła było jego zdesperowane spojrzenie, by zatrzymać ją przy sobie. Chwilę później dostrzegła jednak gniew. W końcu już kiedyś powiedział jej, że źle znosił odmowy.

\- To nie jest prawdzie – wydusiła z siebie. – To, co do mnie czujesz, jest wytworem Magów. Chcieli, byś mnie przekonał. Chodziło im tylko o Akkarina.

\- Nie. To nieprawda.

\- Pokażę ci, że się mylisz. Uwolnię cię od nich – powiedziała, sięgając do jego skroni.

Odepchnął jej dłoń ze złością.

\- Jeśli chcesz mi zabrać także to, to nie chcę twojej pomocy – syknął.

\- Skoro twierdzisz, że twoje uczucia są prawdziwe, sprawdźmy, czy pozostaną.

Drżała na całym ciele. Jego miłość mogła być jedynie wytworem Magów i wiedziała, że tak byłoby lepiej. Jednak jej uczucia należały do niej. Nikt nie mógł jej tak po prostu ich odebrać. Sprawić, by zniknęły.

Gdyby mogła, wymazałaby ich obu.

\- A co, jeśli… - urwał, przełykając ślinę. Jego zwykle pozbawione wyrazu oczy, wypełniły się łzami.

\- Merin – wypowiedziała jego imię z trudem. – Jesteś Królem. Uwolnij się od nich. I spraw, żeby pożałowali tego, co ośmielili się ci zrobić. To moje… - urwała, kolejny raz walcząc ze łzami.

\- To moja rada, jako twojego doradcy – dokończyła.

Twarz chłopca nagle uległa zmianie i pojawił się na niej władca, którego znała. W jego oczach zalśniła wściekłość. W końcu skinął głową.

\- Dobrze – powiedział. – Pożałują tego, co zrobili mnie. I tobie. Przepraszam cię za wszystko.

\- To nie ty. To oni – wyszeptała, kładąc dłonie na jego skroniach. – Zamknij oczy, – poleciła, lecz zanim to zrobił, dodała z wymuszonym uśmiechem – do zobaczenia.

Przez morderczo długą chwilę przyglądał jej się, jakby miał już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyć i może tak było. W końcu jego powieki opadły.

Zanim udało jej się wtargnąć do jego myśli, napotkała szereg skomplikowanych blokad. Nie wiedziała, czy zbudował je w obronie przez atakami Magów, czy była to ich robota, ale przedarcie się przez nie kosztowało ją wiele wysiłku. Gdy już jej się udało, zalała ją fala emocji, które przeżywał. Strach, złość, żal…

Wyśledziła miejsca, w których wyczuwała zniekształcone wspomnienia. Było ich mnóstwo. Zlewały się w strzępki obrazów, dźwięków i uczuć, których nie potrafiła oddzielić.

Gdyby Merin miał zdolności magiczne, wyczułby je bez problemu. Jednak był bezbronny. A skutki tego, jak zostało to wykorzystane, widziała tuż przed sobą.

Po czasie, który zdawał jej się wiecznością, usunęła ostatni z fałszywych tropów pozostawionych przez obcy umysł i opuściła jego myśli z delikatnością.

Otworzyła oczy i zabrała dłonie z jego skroni. Opuszki palców miała mokre od jego potu.

Merin tkwił w bezruchu, oddychając nerwowo. Gdy odsunęła się od niego, usłyszała jak westchnął głęboko. Cokolwiek poczuł, musiało mieć to jakiś związek z ulgą, bo nagle rysy jego twarzy wygładziły się i Sonea pomyślała, że to było jego prawdziwe oblicze, które poznała niemal trzy lat temu.

Wtedy otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Patrzył na nią szarym spojrzeniem pozbawionym wyrazu.

Obserwowała go w napięciu. Jego szybko unosząca się klatkę piersiową, jasne włosy, które opadły mu na czoło i lekko otwarte usta. Był taki, jakiego mogła go zapamiętać.

Zastanawiała się, co on widział, patrząc na nią.

Merin przyglądał jej się w zdziwieniu. Czekała, na jego słowa, ale milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w jej twarz.

\- Merin? – zapytała i w tej samej chwili usłyszeli hałas.

Dobiegał z odległej częściej korytarza, w której widziała Magów. Wymienili między sobą pytające spojrzenia i wtedy Sonea poczuła kotłującą się magię.

Wyminęła Merina kilkoma krokami i otworzyła drzwi. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Dotarły do niej podniesione, zdenerwowane głosy i kolejne hałasy. Magia, którą wyczuwała, była potężna i zupełnie inna, niż ta do której przywykła.

Cokolwiek działo się kilka pomieszczeń dalej, Merin był wobec tego bezbronny. Wciąż była jego doradcom. Ślubowała go bronić. Poza tym, zrobiłaby to i bez tego.

\- Musimy uciekać – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do wciąż milczącego króla za jej plecami.

Zamknęła drzwi i gdy na niego spojrzała, przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że mógł jej nie pamiętać. Jeśli tak, to wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego.

Zaczęła obmyślać plan ucieczki, gdy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki oraz poczuła czyjąś magiczną prezencję, zupełnie dla niej obcą. Chwyciła Merina za rękaw i zaciągnęła w miejsce za drzwiami. Pozwolił jej na to bez sprzeciwu, a gdy przyparła go do ściany, wymówił jej imię.

\- Soneo? – W jego głosie usłyszała zwątpienie.

Poczuła w sercu ciepło. Nie zapomniał jej.

\- Zostań tu – poleciła.

Wydawało jej się, że próbował ją zatrzymać, gdy stanęła naprzeciwko drzwi i otoczyła się tarczą. Nie miała żadnego planu. Czuła wyłącznie strach oraz dezorientacje. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich minut, by mogła się nad tym zastanawiać. Wiedziała jedynie, że byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Ktokolwiek ich zaatakował, posiadał magiczne zdolności i był niezwykle potężny.

Kroki zatrzymały się tuż przed nią. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyła przed sobą obcą twarz. Stojący przed nią mężczyzna kogoś jej przypominał. Na jej widok, uśmiechnął się drwiąco i także otoczył tarczą. Natychmiast posłała w jego stronę uderzenie, lecz zablokował je z łatwością. Zaatakował ją z taką siłą, że ledwie ustała w miejscu.

\- Kimś jesteś?! – wykrzyknęła, wzmacniając swoją barierę ochronną.

Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i posłał w jej stronę kolejne uderzenie mocy. Stojąca na stole świeca lepiej oświetliła jego twarz i Sonea z przerażeniem zrozumiała, kogo przypominał jej napastnik: Takana. Miał podobne rysy twarzy. A to oznaczało, że Sachakanin, który z nią walczył był Ichanim, o których opowiadał jej Akkarin. Cisza za jego plecami oznaczała, że zabił Magów i teraz przyszedł po nią.

Ogarnęło ją przerażenie tak ogromne, że jej tarcza zachwiała się. Mężczyzna wykorzystał to i naparł na nią ze zdwojoną siłą. Pocisk przebił się przez osłabione miejsce i zranił jej ramię. Wrzasnęła i w rozpaczy zaatakowała go prawie wszystkim, co jej pozostało.

Rozumiała, że nie miała z nim żadnych szans. Była przerażająco bezbronna. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, gdy naparł na nią. Zobaczyła, że w jego dłoni błysnęło ostrze noża. Akkarin mówił jej coś na ten temat, ale nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć. Nie wiedziała, co chciał jej zrobić, ale wiedziała, że musiała go odciągać od Merina, zanim ją zabije. Być może wtedy król zdąży uciec. _Chcesz oddać swoje życie, chroniąc kogoś, kto tyle razy cię zranił?_ Zapytał głos w jej głowie, lecz nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Jej tarcza kolejny raz zachwiała i zrozumiała, że zostało jej bardzo mało czasu. Wyminęła mężczyznę i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Wykrzyknął za nią coś w obcym języku i zaatakował z wściekłością.

Wypadła na korytarz i zaczęła biec przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalał jej na to strach i adrenalina w jej żyłach. Obejrzała się tylko raz, by upewnić się, że za nią podążył. Nie myliła się. Ichani rzucił się za nią w pogoń.

Mijając kolejne otwarte drzwi, zaczęła obmyślać plan. Może uda jej się dotrzeć do stajni, zabrać z tamtąd konia i odciągnąć mężczyznę jak najdalej się dało. Nie chciało jej się jednak wierzyć, że nie wiedział o przebywającym w winnicy królu. Prawdę mówiąc nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby to on był jego głównym celem.

Jej chaotyczne myśli zostały przerwane powalającym uderzeniem w plecy. Upadła na wyciągnięte ręce, ostatni raz patrząc w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Odwróciła się i gdy zobaczyła, że dzieliło ich kilka kroków, zaczęła w panice pełznąć do tyłu. Ichani obrócił w palcach nóż i uśmiechnął się do niej okrutnie.

Zabije ją.

Mogła użyć komunikacji mentalnej, ale co wtedy stałoby się z sekretem Akkarina? Nie mogła go w ten sposób zdemaskować.

Ichani nagle pochylił się nad nią i chwycił jej kostkę. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zgubiła tarczę. Wrzasnęła w przerażeniu i zaczęła wierzgać nogami, na co on warknął do niej coś w języku, który musiał być sachakańskim. Pociągnął ją w swoją stronę i uniósł nóż.

Zdążyła chwycić go za nadgarstek. Ostrze zatrzymało się milimetry od jej serca. Ichani naparł na nią, a ona zawyła, gdy czubek sztyletu wbił się w jej skórę.

Nie miała sił by się z nim mierzyć. Mięśnie jej ciała drżały i wiedziała, że zostało jej zaledwie kilka sekund. Wrzasnęła z wściekłością, ostatni raz próbując go od siebie odepchnąć. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Ichani odsunął się od niej i zachwiał, chwytając za tył głowy. Gdy się odsunął, za jego plecami zobaczyła dobrze znaną jej twarz Merina. W dłoni trzymał coś co wyglądało jak świecznik. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na jej twarzy i zobaczyła w nich determinację.

Panika wykręciła jej serce.

Co on wyprawiał?!

Dlaczego nie uciekł?

\- Nie! – wrzasnęła w tej samej chwili, w której Ichani odwrócił się i z wściekłością zamachnął nożem.

Merin wykonał unik, cofając się o pół kroku.

Kolejnego ataku nie zdołał uniknąć, gdy Sachakanin rzucił się na niego z rykiem. Nóż Ichaniego zranił na wskroś jego klatkę piersiową. Merin jęknął i wtedy Ichani posłał go na ścianę przy użyciu potężnego skumulowania magii, od której aż włosy na karku stanęły jej dęba.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła kolejny raz, widząc jak Merin osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.

Na twarzy poczuła gorące łzy, gdy Ichani odwrócił się do niej. Po jego czole spływało kilka strużek krwi. Sycząc w złości, rzucił się na nią z nożem na którym wciąż była krew Merina.

Nie miała siły walczyć. Nie mogła się nawet poruszyć. Mężczyzna przyklęknął przed nią i uniósł rękę.

Nagle gdzieś za plecami usłyszała kroki. Ichani poderwał głowę, a jego brwi ściągnęły się w niezrozumieniu.

Wtedy potężne uderzenie magii odepchnęło go od niej, na odległość kilku długich kroków. Usłyszała jego dziki wrzask i poczuła swąd palonej tkanki. Z trudem usiadła i obróciła głowę.

Akkarin stał w otwartych drzwiach, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało czystą furię. Ale był tam także strach. Podbiegł do niej i przyklęknął obok. Jego twarz złagodniała, a brwi zmarszczyły się w zmartwieniu. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i gdy zauważył, że była cała, podniósł wzrok na wijącego się z bólu Ichaniego. W jego oczach pojawiła się nienawiść tak żywa, że odebrało jej tchu.

Wszystko, co stało się dalej, wydarzyło się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Akkarin podszedł do Ichaniego kilkoma szybkimi krokami. Zza paska spodni wyciągnął nóż i Sonea jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie, że widziała go już wcześniej. Tamtej nocy, gdy z Cerynim zakradła się do Gildii oraz gdy Akkarin zabił szpiega w ich piwnicy.

Z ust Ichaniego wydobył się bełkot w obcym języku i spróbował się jeszcze bronić tarczą, lecz Akkarin przy użyciu jednego uderzenia, rozbił ją na drobne kawałki. Następnie szybkim ruchem przeciął skórę na przedramieniu, którym zasłonił się tamten i złapał go za ranę. Pochylił się nad nim i patrząc mu w oczy powiedział niezrozumiałe dla jej uszu słowa. Jednak sam ton jego głosu posłał w jej ciało dreszcz strachu. Ichani warknął coś w odpowiedzi, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się na moment i zgasły.

Akkarin odsunął się od niego, a bezwładne ciało osunęło się na podłogę pod jego stopami. Ona także upadła, nie mogąc dłużej walczyć ze zmęczeniem.

Chwilę później poczuła na sobie jego dotyk oraz uzdrawiającą moc, wypełniającą jej komórki.

\- Merin – wyszeptała, otwierając oczy. – Musisz mu pomóc.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.

Czując nagły przypływ sił, zerwała się najpierw na kolana, a później na nogi. Podbiegła do nieprzytomnego króla i chwyciła go za twarz.

\- Merin – powiedziała głośno, choć jej głos zadrżał.

Z rany na jego torsie wypływało mnóstwo krwi, która szybko pobrudziła jej dłonie i szatę. Wniknęła w głąb jego ciała i znalazła wątłą iskrę życia. Tchnęła w nią swoją dopiero co odzyskaną moc.

\- Otwórz oczy, no dalej – wyszeptała, patrząc na jego pozbawioną koloru twarz.

Nie wydarzyło się nic i Sonea zrozumiała, że tracił za dużo krwi. Zbyt długo zwlekała. Może istniał sposób na magiczną transfuzję, o której wiedziała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć…?

\- Merin! – krzyknęła z rozpaczą.

Wtedy jego powieki drgnęły i uniosły się z wysiłkiem. Utkwił w niej szare spojrzenie, tym razem zupełnie nie pozbawione wyrazu. W jego oczach widziała dziwny spokój, który tylko bardziej ją przeraził.

\- Tracisz dużo krwi, ale postaraj się wytrzymać. Sprowadzimy pomoc. – Okłamywała samą siebie. Znajdowali się co najmniej kilka godzin jazdy od Imardinu. Nikt nie mógł im pomóc.

\- To… - wyszeptał, lecz słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

\- Nie mów za dużo. Spróbuje pobudzić twoje komórki do regeneracji – powiedziała w pośpiechu, lecząc ranę na jego piersi. Następnie wniknęła w jego ciało i posłała w niego magię.

Poczuła, że zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku, więc przerwała, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- To było prawdziwe – wyszeptał.

Nagły ból wykręcił jej serce. Widziała jak światło w jego oczach gasło.

\- O czym tym mówisz…

\- To, co czułem. Było prawdziwe. Ty byłaś prawdziwa…

\- Oczywiście, że byłam – zachłysnęła się łzami.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamknął oczy, a jego oddech stał się tak płytki, że ledwie słyszalny.

\- Nie, nie, nie! Spójrz na mnie – poleciła i drżącymi dłońmi potrząsnęła nim.

Za plecami usłyszała czyjeś podniesione głosy oraz zbliżające się kroki co najmniej kilku osób. Ktoś chwycił ją za ramię i spróbował odciągnąć na bok.

\- Nie! Mogę mu pomóc! – krzyknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od nieprzytomnej twarzy Merina.

\- Soneo, proszę – usłyszała nad sobą głos Akkarina.

Spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy i zobaczyła w nich rozdzierający serce ból. Wątpiła, by to stan Merina tak nim wstrząsnął.

\- Uzdrowiciele spróbują mu pomóc – powiedział.

\- Ja jestem Uzdrowicielką! – jęknęła, jednocześnie patrząc na grupkę Magów, podbierających do Merina.

Nie miała czasu, by myśleć skąd się tu wzięli.

\- Jesteś wyczerpana. Nie zdołasz pomóc mu w takim stanie – zaprotestował Akkarin, odciągając ją jeszcze bardziej na bok.

\- On umiera!

\- Soneo-

\- Nie! Nie!

 **Akkarin**

O przebywającym w mieście szpiegu wiedział od kilku dni, ale wciąż nie mógł go namierzyć, nawet z pomocą Ceryniego. Informacja, że podążał za Merinem i jego Magami nadeszła chwilę po tym, jak odkrył zniknięcie Sonei. To wtedy domyślił się, dokąd uciekła.

Rzucił na szalę wszystko. O swoje życie mógł zacząć obawiać się później, gdy już upewni się, że ona była cała i zdrowa.

Wściekłość i strach, który czuł wchodząc do spowitej w mroku winnicy sprawiał, że jeszcze bardziej był spragniony śmierci. Wtedy zobaczył go pochylonego nad nieruchomą Soneą i jego świat zatrzymał się na moment. Przez przerażającą chwilę pomyślał, że się spóźnił, ale wtedy wyczuł jej słabnąca prezencję.

Zawsze potrafił ją rozpoznać, nawet wśród tłumu. Była inna. Od początku. Świeciła jaśniej i cieplej, jakby go do siebie wołała.

Zaatakował Ichaniego uderzeniem tak potężnym, że nierozsądnym. Jednak mężczyzna był już mocno osłabiony i Akkarin nie potrzebował wiele, by do wykończyć.

Wtedy Sonea podniosła się i spojrzała na niego, a on poczuł jak serce w jego piersi podskoczyło w radości.

Podbiegł do niej i zajrzał w jej zapłakane oczy.

Ogarnął go gniew tak silny, że mógłby zabić gołymi rękoma. Czuł go zawsze, gdy ktokolwiek ośmielał się ją skrzywdzić. Jego Soneę.

Podszedł do szpiega i bezlitośnie rozerwał resztki jego tarczy. Nożem zadał cios jego wyciągniętej ręce i chwycił za krwawiącą ranę.

\- Kariko miał rację! Nie znacie wyższej magii! Jesteście słabi i żałośni – wysyczał tamten.

\- Powiedz swojemu panu, że się myli. I jeśli chce swojej wojny, to ją dostanie. Jesteśmy gotowi – odpowiedział mu w języku, którego brzmienie przywoływało wspomnienia tak silne, że przyprawiały go o mdłości.

\- To się okaże – odparł Sachakanin.

Wtedy pociągnął do siebie jego moc, czując wściekłość i triumf. Jego ciało opadło bezwładnie u jego stóp.

W tym samym momencie Sonea osunęła się na ziemię z cichym jękiem. Znalazł się przy niej kilkoma krokami i wzmocnił jej zapasy mocy.

\- Merin – wyszeptała, ledwie poruszając ustami. – Musisz mu pomóc.

Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Leżał pod ścianą i wydawał się dawno martwy.

\- Nie wiem czy potrafię – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

Sonea jednak zerwała się do niego i gdy uklękła przy nim, chwyciła w dłonie jego twarz. Akkarin obserwował ich z powoli rozprzestrzeniającym się w jego sercu bólem.

Jej łzy. Jej słowa. Sposób w jaki na niego patrzyła… Cokolwiek do niego czuła, było silne i prawdziwe. Zabijało go z każdą sekundą, gdy na nich patrzył. Jednak nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

\- Nie, nie nie! Spójrz na mnie – załkała, gdy Merin zamknął oczy.

Wtedy do środka weszli magowie, którzy podążyli jego śladem. Byli wśród nich Uzdrowiciele.

Jak w transie próbował ją odciągać od nieprzytomnego króla, lecz walczyła z nim, błagając by ją puścił. Patrzył, jak pochylili się nad nim i wkrótce ich zielone szaty zasłoniły im niemal cały widok. Słyszał ich głosy, jednak nie rozumiał ani słowa.

Trzymał w ramionach Soneę, która przestała w końcu z nim walczyć i tkwiła w bezruchu. Wdychał jej zapach. Zapach cytryn, raki i szamponu do włosów i pozwalał, by jego serce kolejny raz łamało się, bo ktoś kogo kochał, znów nie mógł być jego.


	7. Chapter 7

_I Gave You All – Mumford and Sons_

 _Wastlands – Amber Run_

 _C'est La Mort – The Civil Wars_

 _Sorry – Aquilo_

 _The Night We Met – Lord Huron_

 _Poison &Wine – The Civil Wars_

 _Make You Feel My Love – Sleeping at Last_

 _Mercury – Sleeping At Last_

 _Incomplete – James Bay_

 _Ręka w górę, kto zauważył wielkanocne jajeczko (easter egg, znaczy się!) z Gwiezdnych Wojen?_

 **Akkarin**

Patrzył przez okno na zachodzące słońce i mrok, który powoli spowijał całe miasto. Z najwyższego piętra Domu Magów widział nawet część slumsów. Zastanawiał się, czy tam była. Czy wciąż siedziała w swojej lecznicy? A może wróciła już do domu?

Od ataku w winnicy minęło pół roku i Gildia przeszła rewolucyjne zmiany. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Magowie przyjęli to z takim spokojem. O ile to, co działo się później można było tak w ogóle nazwać. W każdym razie, nie stracił swojego tytułu, a nawet umocnił swoją pozycję. Po tym, co stało się z królewskimi Magami, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę. Podczas walki miał na palcu krwawy pierścień, z którym był połączony z Lorlenem i Balkanem. Po wszystkim nie musiał za wiele tłumaczyć i był temu wdzięczny. Wtedy jeszcze czuł, że miał złamane serce.

Sonea zniknęła z jego życia. Zniknęła nie tylko z Pałacu, lecz i z Gildii. Po tym, jak zrezygnowała ze swojej funkcji, Gildia zaproponowała jej mieszkanie w Domu Magów, które przyjęła. Sonea natomiast zajęła się pracą w lecznicy.

Ostatni raz widział się z nią podczas procesu pozostałych Magów. Jej wzrok co chwilę doszukiwał jego spojrzenie, i wydawało mu się, żechciała mu coś powiedzieć. Jednak później zupełnie jakby zmieniła zdanie i odizolowała się od niego na tyle, że o jej decyzji dowiedział się dopiero od Merina.

Sam król odzyskał przytomność po kilku dniach i natychmiast postawił swoich doradców przed sądem. Proces odbył się w Gildii, na życzenie samego Merina.

Nie potrafił patrzeć mu w oczy. Był na niego tak wściekły, że obawiał się, że mógłby zrobić mu krzywdę. Trwało to kilka tygodni, zanim odważył się z nim spotkać. Dowiedział się tylko, że Sonea opuściła Pałac. Patrząc w oczy mężczyzny, którego kiedyś nazywał przyjacielem, czuł pustkę. Miał do niego żal, lecz widział, że Sonea i jemu złamała serce. Cokolwiek mu powiedziała, wywarło to na Merinie piorunujący wpływ.

Stał się władcą takim, jakim powinien być od początku. Silnym i niezależnym. Tylko Akkarin widział smutek, który ukrywał się za tą fasadą i w głębi ducha cieszył się, że nie tylko on cierpiał.

Z czasem ból, który nosił w sercu przerodził się w gorycz. Jedynie kilka razy poczuł, że coś w nim ożyło, gdy w oddali mignęła mu jej zielona szata i długie brązowe włosy, które nosiła spięte w kitkę na karku.

Był na nią zły.

Zły, że go zostawiła.

Sam na sam z koszmarami, które powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Znowu mnie nie słuchasz – powiedział Lorlen za jego plecami.

Akkarin odwrócił się do niego i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Mówiłeś o Forcie Corres. I o tym, by zacząć patrolować granicę także zimą.

Lorlen zamrugał w zdziwieniu i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Widzisz, jednak cię słuchałem – dodał z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Administrator podszedł do niego i Akkarin pomyślał, że mimo tylu lat, niewiele się zmienili. Nawet mimo sekretu, który ich podzielił. Wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, którzy się wzajemnie denerwowali. Odzyskanie tej przyjaźni było jedyną dobrą stroną tej całej sytuacji i tylko dzięki niej Akkarin jeszcze nie zwariował.

A miał ochotę oszaleć.

Z tęsknoty.

Dziwne i jakże dominując było to uczucie. Kiedy pierwszy raz zniknęła z jego życia nie tęsknił za nią tak dokuczliwie. Lecz teraz znał i doskonale pamiętał smak jej ust, zapach i dotyk jej nagiego ciała i sposób w jaki się do niego uśmiechała. Bezskutecznie próbował wyrzucić ją ze swojej pamięci, ale żyła tam tak długo, że stało się to niemożliwe.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedział Lorlen, mierząc go spojrzeniem. – Czy ty w ogóle sypiasz?

\- Nie mniej, niż zwykle.

Lorlen skrzywił się i spojrzał przez okno. Jego wzrok przemieszczał się daleko po lini horyzontu, aż nagle zrozumiał, czemu przyglądał się Akkarin.

\- Chodzi o nią – stwierdził i rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

\- Nie, martwię się o dobrobyt naszej małej rodzinki. Mistrz Sarrin ostatnio marnie wyglądał – mruknął.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną o tym. Tak jak powiedziałeś mi o czarnej magii.

\- Chcesz rozmawiać o Sarrinie? No cóż-

\- Akkarin – syknął na niego i złapał za ramię. – Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie możesz wiecznie ukrywać, że coś cię gnębi. Znam cię.

Badawcze spojrzenie jego przyjaciela wierciło dziury w jego twarzy.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną o Sonei – powiedział łagodnie, jakby się obawiał, że to imię wywoła wojnę.

\- Nie ma o czym – warknął ze złością.

\- Widziałem, jak patrzyłeś na nią tamtej nocy. Sam przyznałeś, że czujesz do niej coś od dawna. I widziałem, że ona… - urwał widząc błysk złości w jego oczach.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – powtórzył i odsunął się od niego na kilka kroków.

\- Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje.

\- Jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, ja też nie rozumiem! – podniósł głos wbrew sobie. Lorlen nawet nie wiedział jak głęboką ranę otwierał właśnie w jego sercu.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś by z tobą została. Podczas ataku szpiega czułem, że pragnąłeś ją zatrzymać-

\- Miałeś nie wykorzystywać tego, czego dowiedziałeś się przez pierścień – warknął na niego czując wzbierającą wściekłość. Wiedział, że jeszcze pożałuje wpuszczenia go do swojej głowy.

\- Dlaczego z nią nie porozmawiasz?!

\- To _ona_ odeszła ode mnie! Nie mam o czym z nią rozmawiać.

\- Zachowujesz się, jak nastolatek ze złamanym sercem – mruknął Lorlen, lecz zamilkł, gdy Akkarin z wściekłością zamachnął się i zrzucił ze stolika ozdobną wazę, która rozbiła się na drobne kawałki.

\- Lubiłem ją – mruknął sam do siebie, ale Akkarin usłyszał jego słowa i po chwili w towarzystwie wibracji magii stolik przeleciał przez pół pokoju.

Niszczenie przedmiotów nie przynosiło żadnej ulgi. Wywoływało jedynie jeszcze większą frustrację. Dysząc z wściekłości, spojrzał na Lorlena, który przyglądał mu się wzrokiem, w którym było zbyt wiele współczucia.

\- To ona odeszła! I dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć ze mną nic do czynienia.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Widziałem ją kilka dni temu i nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą. Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądała nie lepiej niż ty teraz. Choć ona nie niszczyła w złości zabytkowej wazy.

\- Widziałeś się z nią? – zapytał odruchowo i natychmiast pożałował tego pytania, bo błękitne oczy Lorlena rozbłysły z satysfakcją.

Administrator podszedł do niego.

\- Była tutaj zatwierdzić kolejne plany rozbudowy lecznicy. Ale była przy tym bardzo… smutna.

Serce w jego piersi wykonało bolesny skok. Zacinał powieki, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie łez na jej twarzy i sposobu w jaki wtedy lśniły jej duże oczy.

\- Po co mi to mówisz? – warknął.

\- Znam cię. Jesteś uparty i lubisz unosić się dumą. – Akkarin chciał już mu się odgryźć, lecz Lorlen ciągnął dalej. – Cokolwiek zaszło pomiędzy wami, męczy was obu. Porozmawiaj z nią. Radzę ci to jako twój przyjaciel.

\- To nie takie proste…

\- Nic, co dotyczyło ciebie lub jej nie było proste.

\- Lorlen...

\- To była tylko rada. Zrób z nią co uważasz.

\- Wiesz, że mogę cię wysłać na wygnanie, za udzielanie mi fałszywych rad?

Lorlen uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i Akkarin poczuł się odrobine lżej. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i zacisnął palce. Nie musiał nic mówić, wiedział, że Lorlen i tak się wszystkiego domyśli.

\- Wracajmy do pracy – zasugerował, przypominając sobie o planie wprowadzenia czarnej magii, nad którym pracowali.

\- Jasne. Ale najpierw naprawisz tę wazę. To była pamiątka.

Przewrócił oczami i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Od pół roku tylko on potrafił poprawić mu humor. Pewnie dlatego spędzał w jego towarzystwie większość wolnego czasu.

 **Sonea**

Gdy ostatni pacjent opuścił lecznicę, Sonea zamknęła drzwi od jednego z gabinetów i usiadła na kozetce z jękiem. Ta praca kosztowała ją wiele wysiłku. Nie tylko fizycznego, ale też zużywała zapasy jej magii. Pod koniec dnia czuła znużenie i marzyła jedynie o ciepłej kąpieli i długim, regenerującym śnie. Dzięki temu, nie miała siły myśleć o niczym innym.

Westchnęła i zaczęła rozpinać guziki roboczej szaty. Zsunęła ją z ramion i wrzuciła do kosza na brudną odzież. Teraz, gdy razem z nią pracowało jeszcze czterech Uzdrowicieli i kilkunastu Nowicjuszy, pomagających im w wolnym czasie, lecznica zaczęła prężnie funkcjonować. Musieli zacząć dbać o warunki sanitarne tak, jak się to robiło w normalnym szpitalu.

Ściągnęła podkoszulek i na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu i ogarnęło ją nagłe wspomnienie czyjegoś dotyku. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby. Nie czuła go na sobie od pół roku, lecz wciąż pamiętała. Pamiętała, jak na nią patrzył, jak poruszał się nad nią, w niej. Jak marszczył brwi. Pamiętała jakie to było uczucie, dotykać cienkich blizn na jego skórze i czuć się częścią jego przeszłości.

Teraz nie była nawet fragmentem jego życia. Jedynie cieniem tego, co ich łączyło.

Musiała się od niego odsunąć, by odzyskać przejrzystość umysłu. Nie mogła dłużej ranić ich obu, a sobie samej odbierać zdrowy rozsądek.

Ostatni raz gdy widziała się z Merinem, było to gdy rezygnowała przed nim z funkcji królewskiego doradcy. Byli sami w sali tronowej. Siedział na tronie i patrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mnie dłużej.

\- To nieprawda – zaprzeczył i wstał, by do niej podejść.

Wciąż ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że przeżył. Widziała, jak się wykrwawiał, jak jego oczy gasły wraz z iskrą w jego ciele. Myślała, że go straciła. Lecz on przeżył i zadziwiał ją swoją siłą. Zrobił wszystko to, co powinien. Oskarżył Magów i skazał ich na wygnanie ze związaną mocą. Nie mogło spotkać ich większe upokorzenie.

Postanowił, że odtąd będzie radził się Starszyzny. Nie chciał dłużej mieć przy sobie Magów i Sonea nie mogła mu się dziwić. Lecz to oznaczało, że ona także musiała zniknąć.

\- Moja funkcja przestała istnieć – powiedziała, opuszczając wzrok, by nie patrzeć dłużej w jego oczy.

\- To ją przywrócę. Tylko dla ciebie.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Merin położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zamknęła oczy, czując w sobie ten sam ból, który rozdarł jej serce, gdy pocałował ją tuż przed atakiem szpiega.

\- Jestem potrzebna w Gildii. Chcę zająć się lecznicą – powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie – wyszeptał, więc spojrzała w jego szare oczy.

Jednak nie dostrzegła w nich tamtego strachu, który pojawiał się, gdy mówił jej to wcześniej. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że to była jego prawdziwa twarz. Spod jego oczu zniknęły sińce. Jego włosy znowu były idealnie ułożone, twarz ogolona, a szare spojrzenie czujne i bystre. Był silny i niezależny, taki, jaki powinien być król. Nie musiał dłużej chować się za uczuciem, które do niej żywił. Już jej nie potrzebował, by zasnąć.

Nie była mu już potrzebna.

Nigdy nie była częścią tego świata. Należała do świata magii. Świata, któremu zagrażał potężny wróg. I chciała móc go bronić.

\- Będziesz dobrym królem bez ludzi, którzy ci doradzają. Nie potrzebujesz ich. Znam cię… - urwała, czując nagły ścisk w gardle. – Jesteś dobrym, wrażliwym człowiekiem.

\- Jestem taki dzięki tobie.

\- Jeśli tak, tym bardziej chcę odejść.

\- Nie rozumiem-

\- Wiem, co do mnie czujesz. Wiesz, co łączyło mnie z Akkarinem. Nie mogę tego ciągnąć.

\- Więc odchodzisz ze względu na niego – warknął, a w jego oczach pojawił się gniew, który doskonale znała.

\- Ze względu na siebie. Jesteś… - podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego policzku. – Znaczysz dla mnie zbyt wiele. To nie mogło się udać.

Złapał jej dłoń i gdy chciała się odsunąć, zatrzymał ją.

\- Może się udać – powiedział z zapałem, który sprawił, że przez krótki moment uwierzyła jego słowom.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową. – Dobrze o tym wiesz. Jesteś królem. Ja jestem nikim.

\- Nie dla mnie. – Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku.

Zdusiła uśmiech w zarodku. Merin nigdy nie potrafił dobierać słów, jeśli chodziło o jej pochodzenie, ale nie miała mu tego za złe. To, że pochodziła znikąd było po prostu faktem.

\- Żegnaj, Merinie – powiedziała cicho i delikatnie uwolniła rękę z uścisku.

\- Soneo – jego głos zabrzmiał błagalnie, ale nie tak słabo, jak dawniej.

\- Pozwól mi odejść.

\- Kocham cię, Soneo.

Odwróciła się od niego i zaciskając w oczach łzy, ruszyła szybkim krokiem do wyjścia. Nie mogła się rozpłakać. Nie tutaj.

\- Soneo! – zawołał za nią.

Jeszcze kilka kroków.

\- Proszę!

Wyszła przez złocone drzwi i dopiero wtedy pozwoliła łzom spłynąć po twarzy. Nie zatrzymała się jednak aż do momentu, w którym stanęła przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu Lorlena.

Od tamtego dnia minęło wiele czasu. Zrozumiała, czym były jej uczucia. Pokochała go, bo Merin potrzebował jej, tak jak tonący potrzebował powietrza. Jednak, gdy odzyskał swoje prawdzie ja, dotarło do niej, kim naprawdę była. Była dziewczyną ze slumsów, w której zakochał się, bo potrzebował jej uczucia jak tarczy. Mógł ją kochać i jej pragnąć, lecz ona nigdy nie byłaby szczęśliwa, żyjąc na dworze. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później zapomni o niej, tak jak ona zapomni o uczuciu, które w niej obudził.

Poza tym było coś jeszcze. Ktoś.

Miała rację. Nie mogła kochać ich obu.

Widziała Akkarina kilka dni temu. Z okna swojego mieszkania, widziała, gdy szedł w stronę swojej rezydencji. Za każdym razem jego widok sprawiał, że jej serce kurczyło się boleśnie i rwało w jego stronę.

To było to, czego nie czuła w obecności Merina. Nie potrzebowała go. Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał, że cierpiała.

Akkarin sprawił, że przez chwilę była szczęśliwa. Jej serce pragnęło go i chciało być znowu jego. Tak samo jak jej ciało.

W nocy budziła się zlana potem, z pulsującym bólem w lędźwiach. Zagryzała wargi i szepcząc jego imię, wsuwała dłoń pod pościel, by poczuć choć cień ulgi.

Jednak wciąż ze sobą walczyła. Akkarin był na nią wściekły, po tym, co zobaczył w winnicy. Dostrzegła to w jego oczach podczas procesu Magów. Jego spojrzenie było chłodne i łamało jej serce. Rozumiała jednak, że miał do tego prawo. Zasłużyła sobie.

Cierpiała więc po cichu i czekała, aż do niej przyjdzie. Po kilku miesiącach straciła nadzieję i pomyślała, że widocznie tak miało być. W końcu była nikim, a on Wielkim Mistrzem. To, co między nimi było, stało się dla niego wyłącznie chwilową słabością.

Z czasem jej serce zaczęło zamieniać się w kamień. Może w cale nie potrzebowała żadnego z nich, by być szczęśliwa?

Opuściła lecznicę i ruszyła w stronę Gildii, zastanawiając się, czy zdąży na kolację. Szła Dziedzińcem, gdy nagle poczuła szarpnięcie z tyłu głowy. Ktoś użył magii, lecz gdy się rozejrzała, nie zobaczyła żywej duszy. Wrażenie, które odbierała dobiegało ze strony lasu.

Przez krótką chwilę stała i zastanawiała się, czy powinna się tym zainteresować. Kolejne użycie magii pchnęło jej stopy w tamtym kierunku. Przypomniała sobie, jak podczas lekcji Sztuk wojennych, Akkarin chwalił jej zdolność wyczuwania magii. Mówił, że była na nią niezwykle wrażliwa. Wtedy te słowa spływały po niej jak po kaczce. Teraz, czuła piekący sentyment w sercu.

Weszła do lasu, którego drzewa były pokryte pierwszymi, jasnozielonym liśćmi. Dookoła rozbrzmiewał śpiew ptaków. Podążyła za delikatnym pulsowaniem magii i zorientowała się, że zmierzała w stronę strumienia. Zmarszczyła brwi i przyspieszyła kroku. Poczuła znajomą prezencję za późno, by zawrócić. Weszła na niewielką polankę i zatrzymała się jak wryta.

Akkarin siedział na kamieniach ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Widziała jedynie jego profil, ale z łatwością dostrzegła uśmiech, który błądził po jego twarzy. Patrzył przed siebie na dziewczynę, gdy ta brodziła w strumieniu. Miała na sobie jedynie podkoszulek i przylegające do ciała spodnie. Nie miała butów, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu jej stopy nie mąciły wody. Zrozumiała, że patrzyła na iluzję, którą stworzył Akkarin. Patrzyła na siebie. Jej idealnie odwzorowana kopia miała rozpuszczone włosy i uśmiechała się wesoło. Gdy odwróciła się w jej stronę, pomyślała, że była dużo piękniejsza od oryginału.

Nagle iluzja rozpadła się, a Akkarin drgnął i spojrzał na nią w zdumieniu. Patrzyła na niego z rozchylonymi ustami, czując ten sam dreszcz, jak gdy spojrzała w jego oczy po raz pierwszy. Już zapomniała, jakie to było uczucie, czuć na sobie siłę jego spojrzenia. Wtedy jednak w jego źrenicach pojawił się gniew.

Dotarło do niej, że nie powinno jej tam być. Akkarin podniósł się, a ona odwróciła się na pięcie i biegiem rzuciła w stronę Gildii. Nie wiedziała, czy za nią podążył. Biegła tak szybko, jak potrafiła, choć nie rozumiała przed czym uciekała. Może przed wyrazem jego ciemnych oczu, które wyglądały, jakby mogły ją pożreć. A może przed zakłopotaniem, które ogarnęło ją na widok tego, co robił Akkarin. Mimo wszystko w jej sercu pojawiło się przyjemne wrażenie ciepła. Dlaczego miałby tworzyć jej iluzję? Mogła podać tylko jeden powód.

Wróciła do swojego mieszkania i natychmiast położyła się spać. Śniła o nim, jak prawie każdej nocy. Tym razem jednak nie była w jego ramionach, naga i jęcząca z rozkoszy. Tym razem cofnęła się do tamtego dnia, gdy nad strumieniem wszystko jej opowiedział. Kolejny raz patrzyła w jego ciemne oczy, gdy łagodniały na jej widok i gdy pojawiło się w nich niedowierzanie, gdy weszła do strumienia. Czuła wokół kostek chłodną wodę, a pod stopami miała dywan z mchu. Akkarin siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i obserwował ją z lekkim uśmiechem. Wyszła do niego na brzeg i popychając go lekko, położyła na plecach, a sama weszła na niego okrakiem.

\- Brakuje mi ciebie – powiedział jej i choć był to tylko sen, w piersi poczuła znajomy ból.

Pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go. Usta miał miękkie i ciepłe. Gdy odsunęła się, Akkarin zmarszczył brwi.

Ściągnęła podkoszulek i odrzuciła go na bok. Akkarin wyciągnął ręce i dotknął jej małych piersi. Mruknęła z zadowoleniem i zakołysała biodrami. Zamknęła oczy, gdy przesunął dłoń na jej brzuch, a dalej do zapięcia jej spodni. Jednak, gdy uniosła powieki zobaczyła pod sobą twarz Merina. Z okrzykiem zaskoczenia odsunęła się od niego i spadła na trawę.

Zerwała się na łóżku, dysząc ciężko i powtarzając sobie, że był to tylko sen. Cokolwiek oznaczał, był tylko snem i nie wydarzył się naprawdę. Wstała i sięgając po szlafrok z cienkiego materiału, poszła do salonu.

Jej mieszkanie składało się z dwóch pokoi i malutkiej kuchni. Praktycznie z niej nie korzystała. W ogóle niewiele czasu tutaj spędzała. Od pół roku była tak zajęta pracą, że nie znalazła nawet chwili by wyciągnąć rzeczy z ostatniego pudła, które przywiozła ze sobą z pałacu.

Nalała sobie szklankę wody i podeszła do pudła, by przejrzeć jego zawartość. Przysiadła na piętach, pociągając łyk lodowatej wody i westchnęła. Nad głową zawiesiła kulę światła i sięgnęła po pierwszy przedmiot. Książka. Jedna z wielu, które posiadała. Otworzyła ją i przeczytała pod nosem tytuł. „Filozofia mocy", a tuż pod nim napisane zgrabnym pismem „dla Sonei".

Zrozumiała, że był to jeden z wielu prezentów, który dostała od Merina. Odłożyła ją na bok, delikatnie głaszcząc skórzaną okładkę. W sercu poczuła gorzki sentyment.

Następne przedmioty niosły kolejne wspomnienia. Pióro z kałamarzem, które dostała od Rothena. Dziesiątki zapisanych pergaminów z planem powstania lecznicy. Skarbonka, którą kupiła, by zbierać pieniądze na swoje zachcianki. Kolejne książki. Drewniany kot od Rothena, z wciąż ułamaną nogą. Zniszczyła go tamtej nocy, gdy Merin wyznał jej miłość.

Prawie z samego dna wyciągnęła kubek z wyszczerbionym uchem. Znała go doskonale i ostatnio nawet szukała go w całym mieszkaniu. Jej ulubiony. Ten, w którym zwykła pić rakę, gdy mieszkała w rezydencji. Znalazła go kiedyś w kuchni i uznała za swój. Ujęła go w dwie dłonie i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Ogarnęło ją wspomnienie poranków spędzonych w towarzystwie jej ukochanego napoju oraz tamten dzień, gdy jej uczucia do Akkarina się zmieniły.

Dziwne, jak pozornie taki drobiazg, zaledwie kilka sekund patrzenia w jego oczy, mógł wszystko zmienić. Mocniej owinęła się szlafrokiem i zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie zapach raki. Poczuła też _jego_ zapach. Był tam, w jej pamięci, wciąż żywy.

Poczuła łzy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak długo go znała i jak bliski był jej sercu. Od tamtej chwili minęły prawie dwa lata. A wciąż pamietała wyraz jego oczu, drgnięcie kącika ust, zawahanie w jego sylwetce. To właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz pomyślała, że był przystojny. Wtedy zaczęła zauważać rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały jej się bez znaczenia. To, jak przyglądał jej się podczas posiłków. Jak marszczył brwi, gdy znajdowała się blisko niego. Nagle podczas lekcji sztuk wojennych stał się dla niej surowszy i zwracał jej uwagę na każde niedociągnięcie. Wtedy budziło to w niej irytację, lecz teraz zaczynała rozumieć. Akkarin, tak samo jak ona, nie chciał tego uczucia. Walczył z nim.

Dlaczego więc, wciąż coś pchało ją w jego kierunku? Dlaczego on tworzył jej iluzję, by po prostu na nią patrzeć? Czy też o niej śnił? Czy w jego snach pragnął jej tak bardzo, jak ona jego?

Otworzyła oczy i poczuła pustkę. Była sama w swoim mieszkaniu. Był środek nocy, a ona rozmyślała o tym, z czego świadomie zrezygnowała.

Jednak, może jeszcze nie było za późno?

Wstała i wahając się przez sekundę, otworzyła połączenie mentalne.

 _~ Akkarin?_

Wyszeptała w nicość, zastanawiając się, co najlepszego robiła. Gildia była pogrążona we śnie, łączenie z nim. Takie ciche wołanie, nikogo by nie obudziło. Z resztą na co liczyła? Że nagle zjawi się pod jej drzwiami, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało? Jak gdyby nie zostawiła go po tym, jak widział ją, gdy płakała nad nieprzytomnym Merinem?

Przez chwilę jeszcze nasłuchiwała, lecz towarzyszyła jej wyłącznie cisza.

 **Akkarin**

Obudził się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Początkowo leżał bez ruchu i zastanawiał się, czy był to jedynie sen. Z każdą chwilą utwierdzał się jednak, że tak nie było. Usłyszał jej głos. Nie słyszał go od tak dawna, że nie mógł go sobie wyobrazić.

Jej głos. Wołający jego imię. Szeptem, jak gdyby była tuż obok.

Spojrzał na drugą połowę łóżka i skrzywił się, widząc jedynie pustkę.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien był odpowiedzieć? W jej tonie było coś dziwnego, nic alarmującego, a jednak wyjątkowo smutnego.

Nie.

Nie złamie się. Jeśli Sonea chciała z nim porozmawiać, wiedziała, gdzie go znaleźć.

Może właśnie to jego szukała, gdy natknęła się na niego w lesie. Nadal czuł gniew, że dał się przyłapać. Zobaczyła jego słabość.

Nie powinien był tego robić ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pragnął znów ujrzeć z bliska jej twarz, zobaczyć jak się uśmiecha i jak jej włosy mieniły się na rudo, gdy były skąpane słońcem. Tak jak tamtego dnia w jego kuchni. Tamtego dnia, gdy jego serce zaczęło przegrywać walkę.

Tym razem nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

 **Sonea**

Następnego dnia obudziła się z zamiarem udania się do rezydencji i porozmawiania z Akkarinem. Jeśli on nie miał zamiaru wykonać pierwszego kroku, nie mogła mu się dziwić. I jeśli nie chciał mieć nic z nią więcej do czynienia, chciała by jej to powiedział.

Ubrała się w pośpiechu, uczesała włosy i spięła je na karku. Zdawało jej się, że jeszcze nie tak dawno była ostrzyżona na jeża i przypominała wychudzonego chłopca. Patrząc w lustro na kobietę o pełnych ustach, z włosami sięgającymi połowy pleców, zastanawiała się, gdzie podziała się tamta dziewczyna. Stała się Magiem, Uzdrowicielką i byłą członkinią królewskiej Rady. A mimo to w głębi serca wciąż bała się tego samego – samotności i odrzucenia.

W Sali Dziennej było zadziwiająco pusto. Zjadła omlet i już chciała wstać od stołu, gdy jej myśli wypełniło wołanie mentalne.

 _~ Wszyscy Magowie są proszeni o udanie się do Rady Gildii._

Rozpoznała głos Lorlena i w myślach przeklęła swój wcześniejszy plan.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, Rada była jeszcze dość pusta. Podeszła bliżej podwyższenia i zajęła miejsce pod ścianą. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła Lorlena i Akkarina, gdy o czymś dyskutowali. Stali po drugiej stronie i gdy rozmawiali, zauważyła zdenerwowanie w oczach Administratora. W końcu Akkarin odwrócił się od niego na pięcie i podszedł do swojego miejsca u szczytu podwyższenia. Gdy usiadł, spojrzał na nią, jakby od początku wiedział, że tam była. Zmrużyła oczy i wtedy on odwrócił wzrok.

W kilka minut Rada zapełniła się Magami ubranymi w kolorowe szaty. Gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, Lorlen wystąpił na środek.

\- Witajcie. Wybaczcie, że ściągnęliśmy was tu o tak wczesnej porze, ale sprawa jest niecierpiąca zwłoki.

Kolejny raz zerknęła na Akkarina i poczuła dreszcz na karku, gdy on także to zrobił. Szybko odwrócili od siebie wzrok.

\- Przez pół roku cieszyliśmy się spokojem w związku z atakujacymi nas szpiegami-

Sonea zamyśliła się na chwilę, wracając w myślach do tamtych dni, gdy po walce wróciła do Gildii w towarzystwie Akkarina i grupki Magów. Okazało się, że gdy wyszło na jaw dokąd zmierzał szpieg, Akkarin powierzył Lorlenowi opowiedzenia prawdy Balkanowi i reszcie Starszyzny, a sam ruszył za nią.

Lorlen powiedział jej później, że dzięki pierścieniowi widział wszystko, co działo się w winnicy. Magowie zobaczyli jak potężny był szpieg i usłyszeli jego słowa, gdy wykpił nieznajomość czarnej magii. Widzieli też, jak wycieńczona była i jak niewiele brakowało, by zginął Merin.

Nikt nie miał odwagi oskarżyć Akkarina po tym, co stało się tamtego wieczora. Nie wiedziała, ilu Magów znało tajemnicę jego przeszłości, ale wyobrażała sobie ile odwagi musiało od niego wymagać wyjawienie jej. Po kilku tygodniach, w obliczu tego, co Akkarin powiedział szpiegowi zanim go zabił, Lorlen zaproponował, by zacząć przygotowywać się na kolejne ataki.

Sprawa szpiegów przestała być sekretem. Do Akkarina zaczęto się coraz częściej zwracać „Czarny Magu", mimo że wciąż był Wielkim Mistrzem. Rozpoczęto żmudny proces wprowadzania czarnej magii do Gildii mimo, że Magowie wciąż się jej panicznie bali. Ona także się jej bała. Pamietała wibrującą, nieokiełznaną moc tamtego szpiega. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by ktokolwiek mógł być tak potężny, a według Akkarina szpieg był zaledwie przedsmakiem tego, co czekało Gildię.

\- Wiem, że sprawa budzi w was wiele sprzecznych emocji – powiedział Lorlen, odrywając ją od wspomnień. – Okazało się, że w mieście przebywa kolejny szpieg. Razem z Wielkim Mistrzem obawiam się, że tym razem to nie tylko niewolnik.

Podniósł się szmer pytań. Sonea rzuciła Akkarinowi spojrzenie, ale on siedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i mocno zaciskał palce na oparciu swojego fotela.

\- Według naszych informacji, do miasta zmierza jeszcze jeden, lub nawet dwóch czarnych magów.

Sonea zagryzła usta, czując strach i jego lodowaty dotyk na karku.

\- Musimy przygotować się na atak, jednak…

Na chwilę umilkł i spojrzał na Akkarina, jakby czekał na jego reakcję, jednak on trwał w bezruchu. Rzucił jedynie Lorlenowi mroczne spojrzenie, pod którym niejeden kuliłby się ze strachu.

\- Pomoc Wielkiego Mistrza może okazać się niedostateczna. Nie możemy narażać go stracie z trzema potężnymi wrogami, to-

\- Dawno temu powinniśmy zgłosić ten problem Elyne, lub chociaż wyspom Vin! Otrzymalibyśmy wsparcie – powiedział mężczyzna w czerwonej szacie, stojący w pierwszym rzędzie.

\- Nie zgadzam się – powiedział Lorlen, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – To Gildia ma stać na straży bezpieczeństwa. Zrzeszamy Magów ze wszystkich Krain Sprzymierzonych. Jedynie my możemy mierzyć się z tym problemem.

\- Co w takim razie sugerujesz, Administratorze?

Sonea kątem oka dostrzegła, gdy Akkarin drgnął w swoim fotelu.

\- Potrzebujemy więcej czarnych magów. Potrzebujemy ochotników – powiedział Lorlen.

Rozległy się okrzyki oburzenia. Sonea obserwowała twarze zgromadzonych i zastanawiała się, czego bali się bardziej. Czarnej magii, czy może śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych sachakan? Po kilku minutach wrzawy, dotarło do niej, że żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru się zgłosić i narazić swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Nikt nie miał odwagi, by zrobić to, co od lat robił dla nich Wielki Mistrz. Zacisnęła zęby ze złością i w tej samej chwili coś do niej dotarło.

\- Zgłaszam się na ochotnika – powiedziała na tyle głośno, że kilka najbliższych rzędów niemal natychmiast zamilkło.

Spojrzała na nich, by zobaczyć wyrazy osłupienia na ich twarzach. Wydawało jej się, że druga strona sali jej nie usłyszała, łącznie z Lorlenem i Akkarinem, więc powtórzyła swoje słowa.

\- Zgłaszam się na ochotnika.

Wystąpiła kilka kroków. Nagle zaległa głucha cisza. Poczuła nerwowy skręt żołądka i spojrzała w górę, w mroczne oczy Akkarina.

Patrzył na nią z taką wściekłością, że odebrało jej tchu.

To, co wydarzyło się później, pamietała jak przez mgłę. Wybuchło niemałe zamieszanie. Lorlen podszedł do niej by odciągnąć ją na bok i zanim się spostrzegła, znalazła się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu sąsiadującym z Radą Gildii. Gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, odwróciła się, by zobaczyć tam Akkarina. Miała wrażenie, że znajdował się na skraju czystej furii.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł! – warknął na Lorlena.

Następnie spojrzał na nią i syknął:

\- Nie zgadzam się.

Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Akkarin odwrócił się do niej bokiem i zaczął kłócić się z Rothenem. Nie słuchała ich słów. Była zbyt wściekła na to, jak właśnie ją potraktował.

\- Nie zgadzam się?! Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – krzyknęła, podchodząc do niego.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią i przez chwilę w jego oczach zobaczyła błysk.

\- Nie będziesz brać w tym udziału. Nie ty.

\- To ja podejmuję tę decyzję!

\- Nie pozwolę, byś narażała się-

\- A ja nie zgadzam się, żebyś to ty się narażał!

\- Nie – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Już zdecydowałam!

\- A ja mówię nie! – warknął, odwracając się do niej. Przez moment zawahała się, bo wydał jej się wyższy niż go zapamiętała.

\- A ja mówię, że mam to gdzieś!

\- Nic nowego.

Otworzyła usta w oburzeniu.

\- Jak śmiesz?!

Ruszyła na niego, lecz wtedy między nimi pojawiła się wyciągnięta dłoń Lorlena. Oboje spojrzeli na niego z wściekłymi ognikami w oczach, na co Administrator zawahał się, lecz szybko na jego twarzy pojawił się upór.

\- Zanim się pozabijajcie, może spróbujemy normalnie porozmawiać? – zapytał ze spokojem.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego dałem ci się na to namówić – powiedział Akkarin i odsunął się od nich.

Gdy ona także cofnęła się o kilka kroków, poczuła, że drżała na całym ciele, ale nie była pewna czy to była dłużej wściekłość.

\- Sonea zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Musieliśmy brać to pod uwagę.

\- To jeden z powodów, dla których byłem przeciwny – warknął Akkarin.

\- Potrzebujemy magów, którzy znają czarną magię. To twoje słowa.

\- Zgadzam się, ale-

\- Ale nie mnie? – syknęła, mrużąc oczy.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią i skrzywił się.

\- Nie mogę się ma to zgodzić – powiedział dużo spokojniej i coś ścisnęło jej serce, gdy w jego oczach pojawił się smutek.

\- Nie musisz. Chcę ci pomóc. Chcę bronić miasta – powiedział, podchodząc do niego na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Jesteś Uzdrowicielką.

Lorlen odchrząknął, ściągając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- To prawda, jest Uzdrowicielką. Ale jest coś jeszcze. Przez lata uczyłeś ją jak się bronić i jak walczyć. Wiesz, że równie dobrze mogłaby być Wojowniczką.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc sprzeciwić się prawdzie.

\- Znasz ją. Tak jak ona zna ciebie.

Zerknęła na niego i poczuła uderzenie gorąca, gdy on zrobił to samo.

\- Sonea będzie idealnym wyborem. Będziecie stanowić zgrany zespół.

Miała chęć głośno się roześmiać. Z taką ilością niewypowiedzianych między nimi słów, mogli stanowić jedynie mieszankę wybuchową. Im dłużej o tym myślała, tym bardziej wątpiła w słuszność swojej decyzji.

\- Nie mogę cię na to narazić. Nie mogę narazić cię na śmierć – powiedział i w głębi ducha wiedziała, że miał na myśli coś jeszcze.

 _Nie mogę cię stracić._ Jakby usłyszała jego myśli.

\- Bez czarnej magii jestem jeszcze bardziej bezbronna. Sam widziałeś, jak niewiele brakowało, by tamten szpieg mnie zabił.

Akkarin zacisnął usta.

\- Naucz mnie czarnej magii – powiedziała i przypomniała sobie moment, w którym prosiła go o to po raz pierwszy.

Milczał, obserwując jej twarz. Patrzyła w jego ciemne, pełne wyrazu oczy, zastanawiając się o czym myślał.

\- Mamy mało czasu – powiedział w końcu.

 **Sonea**

Dokładnie to mieli bardzo mało czasu. Akkarin zabrał ją do rezydencji i po drodze opowiedział jej o szpiegu. Przypuszczał, że był potężniejszy od swojego poprzednika. Zabił już pięć osób. Trzech z nich tego samego dnia, po czym zapadł się pod ziemię. Po kilku dniach wyszedł z kryjówki i znów zaczął zabijać. Z każdym dniem, gdy kręcił się po mieście, ginęło więcej osób, a on stawał się potężniejszy.

Weszli po schodach na pierwsze piętro i udali się do biblioteki. Sonea poczuła uderzenie gorąca. Ostatni raz, gdy tam była, kochali się na podłodze. Jeśli Akkarin pomyślał o tym samym, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Zamknął za nią drzwi i kazał podejść do stołu. Z szuflady biurka wyciągnął trzy księgi.

\- To przeczytasz w wolnym czasie. Teraz zdradzę ci sekret czarnej magii. Jesteś absolutnie pewna, że tego chcesz?

Skinęła głową, mimo że w żołądku poczuła ukłucie strachu.

\- Dobrze – mruknął beznamiętnie i sięgnął do paska za którym trzymał sztylet.

Rozszerzyła oczy, zastanawiając się od kiedy zaczął go ze sobą nosić na co dzień. Akkarin wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i wykonał podłużne, cienkie rozcięcie. Skrzywiła się, lecz on nawet nie drgnął.

\- Połóż dłoń na ranie – powiedział i w tym samym momencie po jego nadgarstku spłynęła strużka krwi.

Wykonała polecenie, czując dreszcz, gdy jej skóra zerknęła się z jego.

\- Teraz skup się. Wniknij w moje ciało i znajdź źródło mocy, tak jak robisz to podczas uzdrawiania.

Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na pulsującej prezencji na wyciągnięcie jej ręki. Poczuła źródło jego mocy i niemal straciła całą koncentracje, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z jej rozmiarów. Wtedy dotarło do niej coś jeszcze. Nie widziała, czy powinna to czuć, ale nagle dotarły do niej jego emocje i uczucia.

Niepewność, gniew, strach. Ale także samotność i pożądanie.

\- Teraz bardzo ostrożnie pociągnij ją do siebie. Moc sama do ciebie popłynie. Zrób to powoli, inaczej mnie zabijesz.

\- Kiedy mam przerwać? – zapytała z dudniącym sercem, mocniej ściskając powieki.

\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, na czym to polega.

Kiwnęła głową i przez moment zastanawiała się, jak miała to zrobić. Przesyłanie mocy było czymś naturalnym, ale odbieranie jej innym? Miała wrażenie, że mogła wyciągać dłoń i zanurzyć ją w świetlistej prezencji, która ją otaczała. Kusiła ją i wolała, jakby chciała, by to zrobiła. By wchłonęła ją całą…

Ostrożnie, tak powoli jak tylko się dało, przywołała do siebie moc, jakby ciągnęła za nić. Kilka razy w życiu doświadczyła przesyłania magii, lecz jej pobieranie było czymś zupełnie innym. Ogarnęło ją ciepło, podekscytowanie i podniecenie. Poczuła jak moc Akkarina wnika w jej ciało, w każdą komórkę. Było to obezwładniające uczucie.

Przypomniała sobie o jego ostrzeżeniu i szybko zabrała dłoń. Gdy na niego spojrzała, miał szeroko otwarte oczy, a w nich niepokojący wyraz. Odetchnął, gdy się odsunęła i po sekundzie rana na jego przedramieniu zasklepiła się.

\- Odebrać komuś magię można także bez nacinania skóry – powiedział i wziął do ręki sztylet. – Ale tylko w ten sposób obezwładnisz przeciwnika. Pokaże ci, dlaczego.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Podaj mi swoją dłoń.

Wykonała jego polecenie. Akkarin ujął jej dłoń i ostrożnie wykonał nacięcie. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie syknąć, ale był bardzo delikatny.

\- Gotowa? – zapytał, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Tak – powiedziała, choć nie wiedziała na co.

Wtedy Akkarin zmrużył oczy, a ona poczuła, jakby nagle straciła umiejetność oddychania. W krtani pojawił jej się ścisk, a mięśnie jej ciała spięły się. Nie rozumiała co się działo, nie mogła się poruszyć, odezwać, powiedzieć mu, by przestał. Mogła jedynie patrzeć na niego oczami pełnymi strachu. Ogarnęło ją wrażenie pustki, braku sensu życia, nicość, marność. Śmierć. Wolała umrzeć, niż trwać w tym stanie choćby chwilę dłużej.

Po kilku sekundach puścił jej dłoń, a ją ogarnęło tak wielkie zmęczenie, że ledwie ustała na nogach. Oddychała głęboko, gdy tamte wrażenia znikały, jak gdyby nigdy ich nie czuła. Wszystko na powrót było takie, jakie być powinno. Łącznie ze cieniem zmartwienia w jego oczach.

\- Co… co to było? – wyszeptała, patrząc na niego w przerażeniu.

\- Czarna magia – odparł beznamiętnie.

\- Czy ja… Czy ja zrobiłam ci to samo?

Nie odpowiedział i zrozumiała, że tak to właśnie wyglądało. Tak działała czarna magia bez ostatecznej bariery broniącej źródła mocy – skóry.

\- To okropne – powiedziała i poczuła dreszcz na karku.

Jej wzrok spoczął na bliznach na jego ręce, a w myślach zobaczyła setki pozostałych na jego ciele. Akkarin podążył za jej spojrzeniem i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Teraz wiesz, do czego _nigdy_ nie możesz dopuścić. Jeśli stracisz tarczę, uciekaj. Nie pozwól im się do ciebie zbliżyć.

\- Jak ty zdołałeś to przetrwać? To uczucie, to tak jakby-

\- Się umierało?

Nie mogła nic odpowiedzieć. Skinęła głową, czując wzbierające łzy.

\- Można przywyknąć. Jak do wszystkiego – powiedział, patrząc prosto w jej załzawione oczy.

Mrugnęła i pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Wytarła ją szybko i odwróciła się do niego plecami, czując że znowu nie mogła oddychać.

\- Jaki jest plan? – zapytała, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Jak tylko znajdziemy szpiega, dam ci znać. Jeśli chcesz, możesz odejść. Lekcja dobiegła końca.

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię. W oczach Akkarina było zbyt wiele emocji. Nie przywykła do tego. Zwykle je przed nią doskonale maskował.

\- Chyba muszę sobie to wszystko… poukładać – powiedziała.

\- Rozumiem.

Ruszyła do drzwi, a każdy krok był dla niej torturą. Sama nie wiedziała czego pragnęła. Odwrócić się i rzucić mu się na szyję, czy biec jak najdalej przed siebie, jak najdalej od niego?

\- Ach, Soneo, zapomniałbym.

\- Gratuluję – powiedział, gdy się odwróciła. - Od dziś jesteś drugim Czarnym Magiem.

 **Sonea**

W pośpiechu nie zdążyła spiąć włosów. Wchodziły jej do oczu, gdy skakała na jednej nodze, zakładając drugi but. Narzuciła na siebie szatę i cienki, wiosenny płaszcz. Wybiegła z mieszkania, zamykając je prostym zamkiem.

Wiadomość od Akkarina dostała kilka chwil wcześniej. Zbudził ją Takan, pukając do jej drzwi. Domyśliła się, o co chodziło, zanim zobaczyła twarz służącego. Skoro Akkarin nie użył komunikacji mentalnej, oznaczało to, że ktoś mógł ich podsłuchiwać.

Dotarła do rezydencji zdyszana i z potarganymi włosami. Akkarin czekał na nią w przedpokoju i jakikolwiek obraz nędzy i rozpacz przedstawiała, jego oczy rozszerzyły się na jej widok.

Zaprowadził ją do piwnicy i wskazał zawiniątko na stole.

\- Musisz się przebrać. W szatach będziesz zwracać na siebie uwagę.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że pod czarnym płaszczem miał na sobie zwykłe ubranie.

Rozwinęła materiał i spojrzała na spodnie i brązową koszulę przed sobą. Akkarin odwrócił się do niej plecami. Pomyślała, że było to jeszcze bardziej krępujące. Widział ją nagą. Dotykał każdy fragment jej ciała. Gdyby teraz po prostu jej się przyglądał, nie czułaby się tak dziwnie.

Zrzuciła to, co na sobie miała i zaczęła się ubierać.

\- Otrzymałem wiadomość. Szpieg prawdopodobnie ukrywa się w dzielnicy portowej. Gotowa?

\- Mhm – mruknęła, przeciągając przez głowę koszulę. Jednak zaplątała się w materiał i gdy już udało jej się wydostać na drugą stronę, Akkarin przyglądał jej się z błyskiem w oczach. Wolała nie zastanawiać się ile jej ciała zobaczył i o czym pomyślał. Pulsujący ból w podbrzuszu i tak wystarczająco ją dekoncentrował.

Weszli do tuneli. Akkarin prowadził ją przez plątaninę korytarzy bez zastanowienia, jakby znał je na pamięć i tak pewnie było. Milczeli. Jedynym dźwiękiem były ich oddechy i tupot butów o kamienistą, miejscami ziemistą, ścieżkę.

Po kilkunastu minutach weszli na wyższy poziom i zatrzymali się pod studzienną kratką. Wyszli przez nią na zewnątrz i natychmiast ogarnął ich zapach słonej wody.

\- Tędy – mruknął nad jej uchem i ruszył w stronę doków.

Zaprowadził ją do jednego z drewnianych budynków ciągnących się wzdłuż portu, w którym rybacy przechowywali sprzęt do łowienia ryb. Przykucnął przy ścianie, więc zrobiła to samo.

\- Wchodzimy do środka. Szpieg powinien być w jednym z pomieszczeń na strychu. Ostrzeż mnie, jeśli coś poczujesz. Nie atakuj pierwsza. Ja się nim zajmę.

Akkarin otworzył jedno skrzydło podwójnych drzwi i przytrzymał je, by mogła wejść do środka. Prześlizgnęła się pod jego ręką i przylgnęła do ściany. Wszedł tuż za nią, zamykając cicho drzwi. Szturchnął ją w ramię i gdy na niego zerknęła, ruchem głowy wskazał wąskie schody prowadzące na poddasze. Ruszyła w ich stronę, lecz zatrzymał ją, łapiąc za nadgarstek.

 _~ Pójdę pierwszy_ – powiedział.

Wdrapali się na górę i Sonea rozejrzała się po długim strychu. Miejsca było niewiele. Wstać mogła tylko w najwyższym punkcie dachu, a Akkarin nawet tam musiał uważać, by nie uderzyć się w głowę o wystające belki. Ruszyli przed siebie, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Nie czuła żadnej magicznej prezencji. Nagle minęli jedno z pomieszczeń, w którym coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Chciała go zatrzymać ale oddalił się już od niej. Weszła więc w pojedynkę do pokoju i rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła posłanie i zwinięty w kłębek koc. Resztki jedzenia na postawionej dnem do góry skrzynce. Żelazne naczynie, a w nim popiół i resztki spalonego drewna. Jednak było tam coś jeszcze. Wyciągnęła niemal doszczętnie spalony kawałek papieru i rozłożyła go. Wyglądało to jak mapa i przez chwilę śledziła wzrokiem to, co z niej pozostało, aż zrozumiała, że patrzyła na mapę Imardinu.

Za plecami usłyszała szelest i odwróciła się na pięcie. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, lecz zdała sobie sprawę, że stał przed nią Akkarin.

\- Pusto. Nie ma go tutaj – powiedział szeptem i podszedł bliżej, by spojrzeć na resztki mapy w jej dłoniach.

\- Co robimy? – zapytała, próbując zignorować to, jak blisko niej stał.

\- Zaczekamy. Skąd to masz?

Wskazała naczynie pod ścianą. Akkarin podszedł do niego i przykucnął. Przy użyciu magii podniósł resztę zawartości, a fragmenty papieru i drobinki popiołu obracały się w powietrzu. Przyglądał im się przez chwilę, po czym upuścił je.

\- Cokolwiek planował, próbował zatrzeć ślady – mruknął.

\- Chcesz zaczekać aż wróci?

\- Tak. Według Ceryniego, szpieg był tutaj jeszcze dwie godziny temu. Dokądkolwiek się udał, myślę, że wróci. Do tego czasu powinniśmy się ukryć.

Spojrzał na nią i nagle przeszedł ją dreszcz. Akkarin miał ciemne, zmartwione spojrzenie. Domyśliła się, że nie chciał, by tutaj była. Nie chciał, by widziała jak zabijał i by narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo. Od początku był temu przeciwny, a wyraz jego twarzy jedynie utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że wciąż uważał to za zły pomysł.

Sama nie była świadoma, na co się porwała. Decyzja o zostaniu Czarnym Magiem była impulsem. Jednak nie żałowała jej, pomimo lęku, który nieprzerwanie wykręcał jej żołądek. Opanowanie zakazanej niegdyś sztuki było banałem. Jednak zabicie człowieka przy jej użyciu – zabicie człowieka w ogóle – przepełniało ją strachem.

Znaleźli miejsce w jednym z pomieszczeń. Pokój był malutki, lecz widzieli z niego drogę prowadzącą do budynku. Sonea przysiadła na wysokiej skrzyni, a Akkarin oparł się o ścianę po drugiej stronie okna.

Nagle zrobiło się tak cicho, że zaczęła słyszeć jego i tak ledwie słyszalny oddech. Przyglądała mu się badawczo, jednak on unikał jej spojrzenia. Jedynie co jakiś czas wyglądał na zewnątrz, marszczył brwi i wracał do swojej pozycji z założonymi rękoma.

\- Dlaczego byłeś przeciwny? Dlaczego nie chciałeś, żebym to była ja? – zapytała półszeptem.

Posłał jej rozgniewane spojrzenie.

\- Musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać?

\- Pomyślałam, że skoro mamy trochę czasu… - Wzruszyła ramionami. – Dość mam tych wszystkich niewypowiedzianych słów.

\- Czyżby? – syknął i obrócił się w jej stronę. Jego szerokie ramiona przysłoniły jej połowę okna i już chciała zwrócić mu uwagę, lecz powstrzymało ją to, co powiedział.

\- Dlaczego mówisz to w taki sposób? To ty nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać…

\- To ty zniknęłaś po procesie – przypomniał jej.

\- Musiałam. – Opuściła głowę.

\- Mhm. Skoro tak, to nie mamy o czym mówić.

Wciąż przed nią stał i patrzył z góry. Z tak bliska widziała bliznę nad jego skronią. Tę samą, którą dostrzegła wtedy nad strumieniem. Miała ochotę dotknąć jego twarzy, ale przypomniała sobie, że od pół roku nie łączyło ich nic poza romansem, który trwał zaledwie chwilę. Wiedziała jednak, że był dla nich czymś więcej oraz, że skończył się z jej winy.

\- Po tym, co stało się w winnicy, musiałam odciąć się od-

\- Ode mnie?

Akkarin nigdy nie rozmawiał w nią w ten sposób. Zawsze był spokojny i zdystansowany. Teraz w jego oczach widziała wściekłość, ale także coś innego. Coś, czego nigdy tam nie dostrzegła.

\- Od Merina także – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jak on się miewa? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin był zazdrosny. W jej sercu w kilka sekund rozpalił się płomień, który napełnił ją ciepłem.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – zapytała, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Akkarin wbił w nią wściekłe spojrzenie i pożałowała swojego głupiego pytania. – Wybacz. Nie powinnam-

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? – syknął, podchodząc bliżej.

Siedząc na skrzyni była mu równa wzrostem i gdy nie patrzył na nią z góry, jego wzrok wydawał jej się jeszcze intensywniejszy. Akkarin przełknął ślinę i Sonea szybko opuściła głowę.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły – powiedziała cicho. – Rozumiem. Masz do tego pełne prawo. Po prostu po tym, co się stało, musiałam dać sobie trochę czasu.

\- Pół roku nazywasz _trochę_?

Podniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że był coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony. Nie prowadziła tej rozmowy w najlepszy sposób.

\- To nie tak miało wyglądać, nie tak długo. Myślałam, że może ty-

Urwała, gdy zacisnął zęby. Stał tak blisko, że czuła jego ciepło, a jego nerwowy oddech poruszał włosami wokół jej twarzy. W mroku jego oczy zdawały się nie mieć dna. Pragnęła zatonąć w nich, tak jak kiedyś. Zapomnieć o reszcie świata. Jednak wiedziała, że Akkarin na coś czekał. A ona nie wiedziała na co.

\- Wtargnęłaś do mojego życia nieproszona. Pojawiłaś się znikąd i wywróciłaś wszystko do góry nogami – powiedział, a ona wzdrygnęła się na jego słowa. – Myślisz, że tego chciałem? Nieposłusznej Nowicjuszki, która pragnęła zabić mnie samym wzrokiem?

Zamrugała w zdumieniu. Cóż, nie próbowała ukrywać swojej niechęci do niego, ale nie sądziła, że Akkarin tak dobrze odczytał jej myśli.

\- Nie chciałem nikogo, kto… - urwał i zacisnął pięści. – Zmieniłaś moje życie, wprowadziłaś do niego chaos i niepokój.

W oczach poczuła ukłucie zbierających się tam łez. Akkarin zamknął dzielący ich dystans. Jego biodra zetknęły się z jej drżącymi kolanami. Zatrzymała w płucach oddech.

\- Ale razem z tobą pojawiło się coś jeszcze – powiedział i nagle jego oczy złagodniały. – Nadzieja.

\- N-nadzieja? – wydusiła z drżących warg.

\- Że wszystko się zmieni. Że nie będę musiał dłużej być sam – powiedział delikatnie. - Dałaś mi ją, a później odebrałaś – syknął i odsunął się od niej o krok.

Miała ochotę wyciągnąć ręce i zatrzymać go.

\- Musiałam odsunąć się od Merina i do ciebie. Miałam mętlik w głowie. Nie rozumiałam tego, co czułam-

\- A teraz? – zapytał, podchodząc do niej kolejny raz. – A teraz rozumiesz?

Odebrało jej tchu. Jego ciemny wzrok tkwił nieruchomo w jej oczach. Był nieustępliwy i żądał odpowiedzi. Słowa utknęły jej w gardle, mimo, że wiedziała co powinna była powiedzieć.

\- Ja… - wyszeptała, a jej spojrzenie mimowolnie zatrzymało się na jego ustach.

Poczuła dreszcz na karku i nagle nie mogła myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, by wreszcie go pocałować. Podniosła oczy i zamarła, gdy wzrok Akkarina także był utkwiony w jej rozchylonych wargach. Miała ochotę jęknąć z bólu, który zawładnął jej całym ciałem. Nie wiedziała, czy poczuł tę samą obezwładniającą siłę, która pchała ich w swoim kierunku odkąd tylko pamietała, ale nagle pochylił się w stronę jej ust.

Wtedy rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Odskoczyli od siebie zdając sobie sprawę, że przegapili powrót szpiega. Zastał ich rozkojarzonych, z krwią szumiącą w uszach od podniecenia. Miała ochotę warknąć na samą siebie ze złością.

Akkarin chwycił jej rękę i wysłał:

 _~ Ani drgnij._

Zamarli w bezruchu, nasłuchując kroków. Szpieg wspiął się po stromych schodach i zaczął zbliżać się w ich stronę. Pokój, w którym Sonea znalazła jego rzeczy był tuż obok. Szpieg był zmuszony przejść obok nich, by się tam dostać.

Kroki były coraz bliżej, a jego magiczna prezencja wyraźniejsza. Sonea poczuła gęsią skórkę na ramionach. Akkarin wciąż przed nią stał, jego usta były prawie tak samo blisko jak wtedy, gdy pochylił się by ją pocałować. Jego oddech mieszał się z jej własnym. Trzymał ją za rękę.

 _~ Okryj się tarczą za trzy, dwa, jeden…_

W tym samym momencie szpieg znalazł się między wąskimi drzwiami. Akkarin zaatakował go od tyłu. Zaskoczony, runął do przodu i natychmiast otoczył się tarczą. Jego wzrok odnalazł twarz Akkarina, po czym zatrzymał się na jej rozszerzonych w strachu oczach.

Akkarin ruszył w jego stronę, zasłaniając ją przed nim. Szpieg podniósł się i sypiąc w nich pociskami, wycofywał się powoli. Był tak samo zaskoczony, jak oni.

Nagle zmienił taktykę. Sonea poczuła uderzenie mocy zmierzające w stronę belki podtrzymującej część sufitu.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknęła, ale było już za późno.

Złamana w pół belka runęła w dół, roztrzaskując się o tarczę Akkarina, tym samym powalając go na ziemię. Kolejne fragmenty dachu posypały się na niego, a do środka wpadło niebieskie światło księżyca.

Akkarin jęknął, gdy potężny kawałek drewna przygniótł go w pasie.

Szpieg wykorzystał ten moment i naparł na niego z nożem w ręku. Zanim zdążył się zbliżyć, zatrzymała go silnym uderzeniem w środek jego tarczy. Spojrzał na nią z wściekłym warknięciem i mijając Akkarina, który próbował ściągać z siebie połamane deski, ruszył na nią.

Ogarnęło ją to samo przerażenie, które czuła wtedy w winnicy. Wzmocniła barierę i przypomniała sobie to, co Akkarin powiedział jej wcześniej. _Jeśli stracisz tarczę, uciekaj._

Atakował ją zaciekle, zmuszając do cofania się w stronę schodów. Jeszcze chwila i ją stamtąd zepchnie.

Za plecami szpiega Akkarin skumulował ogromną porcję mocy i rozniósł resztki przygniatającego go dachu w drobne drzazgi. Wpadła na pewien pomysł. W chwili, w której Akkarin podniósł się, a jego spojrzenie odnalazło jej twarz, Sonea opuściła tarczę i osunęła się jedno kolano.

Szpieg podskoczył do niej i chwycił ją za kark, zupełnie nieświadomy biegnącego w jego stronę Akkarina. Przeciął skórę na jej policzku i przyłożył do rozcięcia dłoń. Ogarnęło ją tamto przerażające uczucie pustki. Zdążyła pomyśleć jedynie _szybciej_ , zanim nie była zdolna dłużej myśleć. Patrzyła w jasnobrązowe oczy szpiega i nie mogła nawet drgnąć, gdy odbierał jej życie.

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się i wypuścił ją. Upadła na ziemię, walcząc o oddech. Przekręciła się na plecy i zobaczyła nóż, który wystawał z piersi Sachakanina. Akkarin wyciągnął go i pchnął. Mężczyzna upadł, jednak zanim to zrobił, zdołał podciąć Akkarinowi nogi.

Obaj upadli na drewnianą podłogę z hukiem. Doskoczyli do siebie jak dwa wściekłe psy. Ich noże zazgrzytały o siebie i Sonea pomyślała, że to niemożliwe, by tamten wciąż był w stanie walczyć.

Akkarin przyszpilił go kolanem do ziemi i kolejny raz zranił, tym razem w udo. Mężczyzna wrzasnął i dławiąc się własną krwią, zamachnął się nożem, jakby odpędzał od siebie muchę. Udało mu się jednak wytracić Akkarinowi ostrze z ręki. Sztylet potoczył się po podłodze z metalicznym brzdęknięciem. Tracąc swoją broń, Akkarin skupił się na odebraniu szpiegowi jego ostrza. Tamten jednak walczył, próbując raz za razem odciąć mu dłoń.

W końcu udało jej się podnieść na kolana. Musiał odebrać jej większą część mocy, bo ledwo trzymała się w tej pozycji. Kawałek dalej dostrzegła sztylet Akkarina. Wyciągnęła po niego dłoń, upadając na brzuch.

 _Jeszcze trochę…_

 _Już prawie…_

Podniosła zdobiony nóż i wyważyła go w dłoni. Akkarin w tym czasie zrobił kolejny unik, bez którego straciłby kilka palców. Sachakanin warczał coś na niego w ojczystym języku.

\- Akkarin – powiedziała z trudem.

Gdy obrócił w jej stronę głowę, rzuciła mu nóż. Złapał go i precyzyjnym ruchem wbił w wyciągniętą rękę szpiega. Położył dłoń na ranie na jego piersi i mężczyzna znieruchomiał. Kilka sekund później odsunął od jego martwego ciała.

Sonea upadła na wyciągnięte ręce. Akkarin zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do niej. Chwycił ją za ramiona i pomógł usiąść.

\- To było najgłupsze, co mogłaś zrobić – skarcił ją, dotykając rany na jej policzku i lecząc rozcięcie.

\- Ale zadziałało, prawda? – zapytała z wysiłkiem.

Poczuła, jak jego dłoń roztarła krew na jej twarzy. Po chwili w jej ciało wlała się jego moc. Westchnęła, czując ciepło i odprężenie. Uczucie to szybko zniknęło, gdy Akkarin odsunął się i posłał jej poważne spojrzenie.

\- Mógł cię zabić. Mogłem nie zdążyć.

\- Ale zdążyłeś.

Oboje dyszeli ciężko. Miał na twarzy krew wymieszaną z potem, włosy przyklejone do czoła i koszulę rozdartą na piersi. A mimo to miała ochotę pchnąć go na ziemie i zażądać tego, czego od wieków domagało się jej ciało.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie-

Urwał, gdy usłyszeli się podniesione głosy dobiegające z portu. Głosy zbliżały się w ich stronę. Akkarin zaklął pod nosem i wstał, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

\- Bylcy usłyszeli naszą walkę. Musimy stąd zniknąć, zanim nas znajdą.

Nie miała czasu nawet przytaknąć. Akkarin złapał jej dłoń i ruszył w stronę schodów. Zbiegli z nich, a Sonea musiała przeskakiwać co trzeci stopień, by za nim nadążyć. Zaciągnął ją w głąb doków, a następnie wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Chłodne, nocne powietrze uderzyło w jej twarz.

Obejrzała się, widząc grupkę zbliżających się ludzi. Biegli w odwrotną stronę, oddalając się od nich. Akkarin nie puścił jej dłoni nawet na moment. Nagle zatrzymali się przed budynkiem, w którym paliło się słabe światło. Zdążyła jedynie zobaczy szyld nad ich głowami. „Pod rozpaloną łasicą", nie brzmiało jak wykwintny lokal. Nie wiedziała czemu ją tam zaciągnął.

Mężczyzna za ladą posłał im podejrzliwe spojrzenie, lecz wszelkie uwagi utknęły mu w gardle, gdy Akkarin rzucił mu kilka złotych monet.

\- Możecie wybrać sobie pokój – burknął, zgarniając zapłatę.

Akkarin zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Dostała zadyszki, gdy w końcu weszli na samą górę. Dopiero wtedy puścił jej dłoń, podszedł do czerwonych, odrapanych drzwi i pchnął je do środka. Weszła za nim. W pokoju stało średnich rozmiarów łóżko, na którym leżała wypłowiała czerwona narzuta oraz przekrzywiona szafa, mająca lata świetności za sobą. Z sufitu zwisał żyrandol, wybrakowany o kilka świec.

Akkarin podszedł do okna, odsunął zasłony i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi i ciężko dysząc, spojrzała na jego plecy. Miotało nią tyle sprzecznych emocji, że miała wrażenie, że za chwilę wybuchnie. To, co powiedział jej przed walką. Adrenalina w jej żyłach i to, że niemal straciła życie w walce z czarnym Magiem.

Akkarin jakby wyczuł buzujące pod jej skórą napięcie. Obrócił się do niej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w całkowitym milczeniu. Ich przyspieszone oddechy były jednym, co słyszała. Nagle jej usta otworzyły się i padły z nich jedyne słowa, na które była w stanie wpaść.

\- Ja także nie prosiłam się o to uczucie!

Akkarin ruszył w jej stronę z błyskiem w oku. Wyglądał ją drapieżnik na łowach i Sonea mimowolnie odsunęła się do tyłu.

\- Łatwiej było cię nienawidzić – syknęła i uderzyła plecami w drzwi.

W tej samej chwili zamknął dzielącą ich przestrzeń, chwycił za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, by pocałować jej rozchylone usta.

Niemal warknęła z rozkoszy. Jego pocałunek był natarczywy, nie zostawiający miejsca na sprzeciw. Otoczyła go ramionami i naparła na niego. Akkarin mruknął nisko i wplatając palce w jej włosy, które wcześniej tak niedbale związała, przyciągnął bliżej do siebie.

Czuła napięcie w mięśniach pod jego ubraniem. Chciała dotknąć jego nagiej skóry, lecz trzymał ją zbyt blisko, by mogła dostać się do guzików na jego piersi. Był zdesperowany tak samo jak ona, jeśli nie bardziej.

Puścił jej szyję i dłonią zarysował jej talię. Wygięła się w jego stronę, czując jak z każdym jego dotykiem jej ciało płonęło, a między nogami zbierało się coraz większe napięcie.

Wiedziała, że gdzieś za jego plecami było łóżko. Niewiele myśląc, pchnęła go w tamtą stronę. Jednak Akkarin chwycił ją za uda, podniósł i nim się obejrzała, upuścił ją na twardy, niewygodny materac.

Z jej ust wydobyło się zaskoczone jękniecie. Spojrzała w górę na jego twarz i zagryzła wargi. Akkarin patrzył na nią rozpalonymi oczami, ciężko dysząc, a na karku miał świeże zadrapanie po jej paznokciach.

Pochylił się nad nią powoli, a materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłonąc pożądanie wypisane na jego twarzy. Podniosła się na łokciach, by go pocałować, lecz wtedy on odsunął się od niej na tyle, że jej wargi ledwie musnęły jego własne.

\- Tego właśnie uczucia nie chciałaś? – powiedział, patrząc na nią z bliska.

Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Westchnęła w jego usta, tracąc resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Co oni właściwie robili? Przed chwilą zabili szpiega, człowieka. Powinni natychmiast zawiadomić o tym Gildię. W zamian za to, znaleźli się w podrzędnym pokoju gościnnym w jednej z najgorszych dzielnic Imardinu.

\- Właśnie tego – warknęła ze złością.

Dopiero wtedy ją pocałował. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, rozchylając nogi, by poczuć go bliżej. Wbiła zęby w jego dolną wargę, gdy poruszył się, ocierając o nią swoją nabrzmiałą męskość.

\- Akkarin… - jęknęła jego imię, zamykając oczy.

Serce w jej piersi biło jak oszalałe. Marzyła o jego dotyku od tak dawna, że niemal zapomniała jakie to było uczucie, znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

Akkarin zaczął rozpinać jej koszulę i językiem pieścić jej szyję. Wiła się pod nim, próbując wytworzyć między ich ciałami tarcie, którego tak szalenie pragnęła. Jego gorący oddech muskał jej skórę, słyszała każdy szmer jego przyspieszonego oddechu.

Sięgnęła do guzików na jego piersi i gdy w końcu ściągnęła z niego koszulę, wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy. Akkarin zacisnął zęby na płatku jej ucha. Na piersi poczuła jego dłoń i palce pieszczące jej sutek. Jęknęła z rozkoszy i podniosła biodra, na które naparł z taką siłą, że odebrało jej tchu gdy przycisnął ją do łóżka.

Ich ruchy były szybkie, pozbawione gracji i delikatności. Same zęby, warknięcia i zaczerwienione ślady zostawiane przez paznokcie. W lędźwiach czuła ból. Napięcie, pożądanie tak silne, że odbierało jej rozum. Miała ochotę krzyczeć jego imię, gdy wsunął dłoń między jej nogi. Syknął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak mokra i gotowa była przez cały ten czas. Rozpięła jego spodnie, wciąż całując i zostawiajac ślady na jego karku, torsie i ustach. Jego włosy łaskotały ją po twarzy, gdy schylił się, by jej pomóc. Wyprostował się, by ściągnąć spodnie, a ona podciągnęła się na łóżku.

Stał przed nią nagi. Mięśnie na jego brzuchu zarysowywały się z każdym jego oddechem. Patrzył na nią w zachwycie. Jego ciemne oczy wydawały być się zupełnie czarne, zasnute mgłą pożądania. Upajała się jego widokiem, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zastanawiała się, co widział patrząc na nią. Po walce, którą właśnie między sobą stoczyli, sposób w jaki teraz na siebie patrzyli był czymś nowym.

 **Akkarin**

Patrzył na nią w nagłym osłupieniu. Na jej smukłe nogi, na jej zarumienioną, wciąż lekko zakrwawioną twarz. Na jej ciemne, długie włosy, rozrzucone wokół jej twarzy. Na jej uśmiech i sposób w jaki zagryzła wargę, patrząc na niego.

Pochylił się nad nią, wciąż czując tę samą pustkę w głowie, którą poczuł gdy odwrócił się, by nią nią spojrzeć. Zaprowadził ich tutaj bo z najwyższego piętra mógł widzieć doki. Jednak to już nie miało znaczenia. Nie, kiedy patrzyła na niego tak, jak teraz.

Sonea delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy. Rozsunęła nogi, by zrobić mu miejsce. Jego członek zerknął się z lepką wilgotnością jej kobiecości i musiał mocno zacisnąć zęby, by nie dać po sobie poznać tego, jak bardzo był jej spragniony. Oplotła go nogami i popchnęła w swoją stronę. Gdy w nią wszedł, zamknął oczy, słysząc w uszach przeciągły pisk.

\- Soneo. Soneo, Soneo… - wyszeptał jej imię, poruszając się.

Opadła na materac, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Myślał, że to był koniec. Że ona nigdy nie będzie już jego. Pogodził się z tym, sądząc, że nie czuła tego samego. Jednak teraz, gdy otwierał oczy i widział jej rozszerzone źrenice, sposób w jaki marszczyła brwi i słysząc słodkie jęki z jej ust, myślał coś innego.

Była jego. Tylko jego. Już zawsze jego.

* * *

Leżała obok niego i od kilku minut spała. Miała rozchylone usta i cichutko chrapała. Okrył ich barierą ochronną i ogrzał w niej powietrze.

Patrzył na jej twarz i przypominał sobie walkę ze szpiegiem. Gdy Sonea zgłosiła się na ochotnika, poczuł dziką wściekłość. Do teraz nie rozumiał, dlaczego zdecydowała się narażać życie, ale zaczynał myśleć, że może tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli każda stoczona walka będzie miała kończyć się w ten sposób, nie widział przeciwwskazań. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wtedy Sonea drgnęła.

Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała kilka razy.

\- Zasnęłam? – zapytała, jakby nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

\- Mhm – mruknął.

Podniosła się i usiadła. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i spojrzała na niego. A później na resztę jego nagiego ciała i zarumieniła się lekko. Uwielbiał, kiedy tak robiła. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej ramienia.

\- Co tak właściwie tutaj robimy? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi i Akkarin miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Nie widzisz?

Spojrzała na niego w zaskoczeniu, lecz widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy, jeszcze mocniej zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta.

\- Akkarin…

\- Z okna widać doki. Pomyślałem, że to dobre miejsce, by się ukryć i przez chwilę poobserwować okolicę.

Sonea wstała i podeszła do okna. Patrzył na jej nagie ciało, czując powracające pożądanie. Przez chwilę przyglądała się widokowi przed sobą, aż w końcu westchnęła i wróciła do łóżka. Poruszała się lekko, jak zawsze. Doskonale pamiętał dźwięk jej cichych kroków na schodach rezydencji. Nic nie zmieniło się od tamtego czasu.

\- I jak udały się obserwacje? – zapytała, kładąc się obok niego i opierając głowę na ręce.

\- Mogło być lepiej – mruknął i przekręcił się, by ją pocałować.

Sonea roześmiała się cicho i Akkarin poczuł nagłe ciepło w sercu. Wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego policzku, a następnie odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy. Jej dotyk niósł ze sobą ukojenie, spokój i ciepło. Mylił się mówiąc, że wprowadziła w jego życie chaos. Była wszystkim tym, czego pragnął.

Nagle Sonea popchnęła go, by ułożył się na plecach, a sama położyła się na nim. Już od paru chwil był gotów znów się z nią kochać i gdy poczuł na sobie jej ciało, musiał zacisnąć palce na jej biodrach. Sonea wyraźnie chciała mu coś powiedzieć i chyba nie była świadoma, że wybrała sobie do tego nienajlepszą pozycję.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że chciałam cię zabić? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

\- To chyba mało powiedziane, prawda? – mruknął, przyglądając się jej twarzy z bliska.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zaczesała włosy za ucho.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam. Wkurzałeś mnie i nie raz miałam chęć wydrapać ci oczy. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałam o czymś takim.

\- Dlaczego? Po tym wszystkim co widziałaś, co ci zrobiłem?

\- Widziałam tylko martwego szpiega – powiedziała, dotykając palcem jego podbródka. – Poza tym… Skłamałam mówiąc, że cię nienawidziłam. Nigdy mi się to nie udało, mimo, że próbowałam.

Położyła głowę na jego piersi, a on zaczął głaskać skórę na jej plecach. Podejrzewał, że był to moment, w którym miał wyznać jej swoje uczucia. Nie wiedział jednak od czego zacząć. Sonea jednak postanowiła mu to ułatwić. Podniosła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Miała potargane włosy i rumieniec na twarzy. Jej oczy błyszczały w słabym świetle ich połączonych kul świetlnych i była najpiękniejsza na świecie, gdy tak mu się przyglądała, zadzierając podbródek.

\- Kiedy rozmawiałeś z Lorlenem, powiedziałeś że _to_ , - wykonała gest wskazując na nich – trwa zbyt długo. Jak długo?

\- Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? – mruknął, mając nadzieję, że zaprzeczy.

\- Inaczej bym nie pytała. – Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Byłaś jeszcze Nowicjuszką. Samo myślenie o tobie wiązało się z łamaniem prawa-

\- Chyba masz w tym wprawę – wtrąciła, a on poczuł ścisk w żołądku.

\- To stało się nagle. W cale tego nie chciałem. Pewnego dnia dotarło do mnie, że nie jesteś tylko irytującą Nowicjuszką, która uparła się, by utrudniać mi życie.

\- Auć – powiedziała z uśmiechem, podnosząc rękę i chwytając się za serce.

Przekręcił się na bok, zrzucając ją z siebie. Sonea zaśmiała się cicho, upadając na plecy. Pochylił się nad nią i gdy zamilkła, zdał sobie sprawę, że dawno się tak nie uśmiechał. Sonea przyglądała mu się, jakby widziała go takiego pierwszy raz w życiu. Nagle jej wzrok spoważniał i wyciągnęła dłoń, by musnąć jedną z wielu blizn na jego piersi. Za każdym razem, kiedy to robiła, zacierała duchy przeszłości, które wciąż były obecne w jego wspomnieniach. Pocałował jej miękkie usta, na co wplotła palce w jego włosy.

Odsunął się od niej dopiero po dłuższej chwili, czując dziwną ulgę w sercu.

\- Nadal nie wiem od jak dawna – powiedziała, dotykając jego obojczyka. Unikała jego spojrzenia, jakby obawiała się tego, co tam znajdzie.

\- Lata. Marzyłem tobie od lat – powiedział półszeptem.

Jej wzrok utkwił w jego twarzy. Patrzył z bliska na jej brązowe oczy i przypominał sobie niezliczone razy, gdy widział w nich złość, niechęć i pragnienie ucieczki. Przywykł do odrzucenia z jej strony. Jednak teraz patrzyła na niego z zaproszeniem w rozszerzonych źrenicach. Jak gdyby na coś czekała…

\- Powiedz to – powiedziała niemal błagalnie. – Powiedz to w końcu.

Wiedział, _co_. Chciał jej to powiedzieć już dawno temu, ale bał się że ją przestraszy. Tym razem to on się bał. Potrafił zabić człowieka z zimną krwią, lecz gdy patrzył w jej oczy, nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie kilku słów, które nosił ze sobą od lat.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zwątpienie.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię od tak dawna, że straciłem rachubę – powiedział z trudem, nie mogą znieść bólu w jej oczach.

Na jej usta natychmiast wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Jeśli miał obawy przed wyznaniem jej swoich uczuć, tym jednym uśmiechem sprawiła, że odeszły w zapomnienie.

Wciąż się uśmiechając przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Następnie odsunęła od niego i z błyskiem w oczach powiedziała:

\- A ja kocham ciebie. Od chwili, gdy spojrzałeś na mnie wtedy nad strumieniem, kiedy… - urwała i dotknęła blizny nad jego skronią.

Czas się dla niego zatrzymał. To, co działo się poza murami tego zakurzonego pokoju nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że go kochała. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat poczuł, że miał szansę być szczęśliwy. Z nią u jego boku było to możliwe.

Walczył z tym od lat. Jakby nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że szczęście było dla niego. Po tym, co wydarzyło się w Sachace, po latach niewoli i upodlenia myślał, że nie czekało na niego nic poza zmaganiem się ze zbrodnią, której się dopuścił.

Teraz jednak leżał z nią, a ona patrzyła na niego jakby był całym światem. W jej oczach widział radość. Zagryzła usta, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Nie było już więcej żadnego sekretu, samotnej walki. Była ona, która chciała mu pomagać. Mógł na nią liczyć.

Nie wiedział jak miał nazwać uczucie, którym wypełniło się jego serce. Nigdy wcześniej go nie czuł.

 **Sonea**

Akkarin miał na twarzy niezbadany wyraz twarzy, jakby nie do końca rozumiał to, co właśnie się między nimi wydarzyło. Ona sama nie była pewna, czy to rozumiała.

Kochał ją. Ona kochała jego. Co mogło im teraz stanąć na drodze?

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, walcząc z ochotą by się roześmiać. Nigdy nie widziała go takiego zagubionego.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął, lekko marszcząc brwi.

Zaśmiała się cicho i kolejny raz przeczesała palcami jego włosy. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Były miękkie i jedwabiste w dotyku. Akkarin uśmiechnął się.

Podniosła się na ramionach, a on odsunął się. Popchnęła go na plecy i weszła na niego okrakiem. Akkarin nabrał do płuc głęboki oddech, a jego niemal czarne oczy utkwiły w jej własnych. Z jego ust zniknął uśmiech i pojawił się na nich wyraz zdumienia.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż był gotów. Czuła go pod sobą. Poruszyła się delikatnie, na co chwycił jej biodra i zacisnął szczękę.

Pochyliła się, by go pocałować, a dłonią sięgnęła między ich ciała. Wzięła go do ręki, na co Akkarin mruknął cicho i poruszył się w zniecierpliwieniu. Uniosła się lekko, po czym ostrożnie poprowadziła go, by w nią wszedł.

Westchnęła głośno, gdy jego męskość ją wypełniła. Pogłębił pocałunek, obejmując ją w talii i poruszył się.

\- Akkarin – wymruczała jego imię.

Tym razem kochali się bez pośpiechu. Powoli, delikatnie. Jakby mieli dla siebie wieczność. Patrzyła w jego ciemne oczy, których wyraz znała na pamięć, a jednak teraz ją zaskakiwał. Nigdy nie dostrzegła w nich tylu emocji. Widziała tam wiele razy gniew, smutek, a nawet odrazę. Jednak teraz była tam po prostu miłość. Przypomniała sobie, że widziała jej przebłyski już dużo wcześniej, jednak nie potrafiła jej nazwać, a on nie potrafił się na nią otworzyć. Teraz nie zostało między nimi nic, poza tym jednym uczuciem.

* * *

Na dworze zaczęło robić się jasno, gdy w końcu ubrała się i korzystając z magii, doprowadziła swoje włosy do porządku.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i zostali powitani przez pomarańczowe światło wschodzącego słońca. Było chłodno, a ich oddechy zamieniały się w wirujące kłębki pary. Akkarin stanął obok niej i zmrużył oczy, gdy oślepiło go słońce.

Miała ochotę przysunąć się do niego i chwycić za rękę, lecz powstrzymała się.

\- Co teraz? – zapytała.

Akkarin odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał na nią z góry z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Wracamy do Gildii. Musimy zdać raport z tego, co się wydarzyło w nocy.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na dźwięk jego słów i chyba dopiero wtedy zrozumiał ich wydźwięk. Zaśmiał się nisko, wywołując gęsią skórkę na jej ramionach.

\- Musimy opowiedzieć im o szpiegu – mruknął i zaczesał jej włosy za ucho.

\- Przecież wiem – mruknęła, rumieniąc się ze wstydu.

\- A wydawało mi się, że pomyślałaś o czymś innym – odparł, z półuśmiechem na ustach.

Fuknęła na niego i odepchnęła jego dłoń, chociaż nie zrobiła tego ze złością. Akkarin kolejny raz zaśmiał się cicho. Pomyślała, że mogłaby słuchać jego śmiechu do końca życia.

Odwrócił się od niej i ruszył przed siebie. Podążyła za nim, mrużąc oczy, gdy kolejne promienie słońca przedarły się przez domy po drugiej stronie portu.

\- Co z ciałem szpiega? – zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że zostawili je zeszłej nocy.

\- Zajęli się nim Złodzieje.

\- Skąd-

\- Takan. Mogę z nim rozmawiać w każdej chwili, przez krwawy pierścień. Skontaktował się z nimi zanim-

Urwał i posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie.

Zagryzła wargi i gdy nie odwrócił wzroku dała mu kuksańca w bok. Akkarin zatoczył się o krok, po czym chwycił ją za łokieć i przyciągnął do siebie. Pocałował ją, zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć jego imię. Zakręciło jej się w głowie od jego zapachu, smaku jego ust i sposobu w jaki jej serce szalało, gdy był tak blisko.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że byli na ulicy, mógł ich zobaczyć każdy. Odsunęła się od niego i zganiła spojrzeniem, na co wzruszył ramionami.

Zachowywali się jak para zakochanych nastolatków, ale po części tak było. Czuła się szczęśliwa, a jej serce unosiło się w jej piersi za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyła.

Opuszkiem palca musnęła jego usta, po czym wspięła się na na palce i pocałowała go. Wtedy Akkarin zamarł i poczuła, jak mięśnie jego ciała spięły się w gotowości.

Odsunęła się, by na niego spojrzeć, lecz on patrzył przed siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co jest? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

Nie odpowiedział. Jego oddech przyspieszył i nagle odwrócił głowę i siarczyście zaklął. Zacisnął pięści i Sonea poczuła, że wydarzyło się coś bardzo złego.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała, łapią go za ramię.

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem w oczach.

\- Takan mówi, że w mieście jest jeszcze dwóch szpiegów. Dotarli tutaj szybciej, niż przypuszczałem.

Patrzyła na niego w przerażeniu. Serce w jej piersi rozpoczęło szalony bieg. Wiedziała, że to nie było wszystko, że powie jej za chwilę coś jeszcze…

\- Są w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Zabili kilka osób.

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na jego kolejne słowa. Radość, którą czuła kilka sekund wcześniej, zamieniła się w strach.

\- Zmierzają w stronę Pałacu.

* * *

 _Przed nami ostatni rozdział. Kto wyjdzie z tego cało, a kto… nie?_


	8. Chapter 8

_OK. Wrzucam. *ucieka*_

* * *

 _Just My Soul Responding – Amber Run_

 _Hurricane – Fleurie_

 _Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde_

 _Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons_

* * *

 **Sonea**

Patrzyła w ciemne jak noc oczy Akkarina i zastanawiała się, czy się przesłyszała. Z każdą sekundą, gdy w jego spojrzeniu pojawiało się więcej napięcia, rozumiała, że tak nie było.

Ale zaczynała rozumieć coś jeszcze. Pałac. Wewnętrzny Krąg. Szpiedzy znajdowali się w samym sercu miasta, skąd mogli znaleźć się w Pałacu w kilka chwil. Ona i Akkarin byli w zakamarkach dzielnicy portowej. Oblał ją lodowaty dreszcz.

Niewiele myśląc zerwała się do biegu.

Musiała tam zdążyć przed nimi.

Nie, nie miała na to szans.

Ale musiała spróbować.

Za plecami usłyszała wołanie Akkarina. Nie obróciła się jednak. Myślała tylko o tym, by znaleźć się w Pałacu, zanim szpiedzy zabiją Merina. Bo po to właśnie tam zmierzali.

\- Soneo!

Słyszała za sobą jego kroki, lecz nie mogła zwolnić. Pęd powietrza rozwiązał jej niedbale związane włosy. Płaszcz, który na sobie miała działał jak żagiel, spowalniając jej ruchy. Zrzuciła go z siebie i przyspieszyła.

\- Zatrzymaj się na chwilę! – krzyknął i gdy wykonała uskok przed wychodzącym z domu mężczyzną, Akkarin dogonił ją, chwycił za ramię i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

\- Zaczekaj – powtórzył, ciężko dysząc.

Zaczęła mu się wykręcać, lecz złapał ją mocno i potrząsnął. Zdała sobie sprawę, że kilkoro mieszkańców, akurat obecnych na ulicy, przerwało swoje zajęcia i przypatrywało im się w zdumieniu.

\- Co chcesz zrobić?! – zapytał, wciąż oddychając ciężko.

\- Jak to, co? – wysypała. Nie rozumiała, jak w ogóle mógł o coś takiego pytać.

\- Nie możesz iść tam sama-

\- Kto, jak nie ja? Jak nie my?

Kolejny raz spróbowała mu się wyrwać, ale Akkarin był silniejszy.

\- Merin jest tam sam – syknęła, ściszając głos. – Nie ma przy sobie żadnego Maga. Jest bezbronny, a my tracimy czas.

\- Nie zdążymy – powiedział i prawie wypuścił ją z rąk, gdy chciała się wyślizgać.

\- Na pewno nie zdążymy, jeśli będziesz mnie powstrzymywał.

Akkarin zamarł i spojrzał na nią ze zmartwieniem. Wbiła w niego nieustępliwe spojrzenie. Przez kilka chwil patrzyli na siebie, zupełnie jakby jedno z nich miało ustąpić, mimo, że tak się przecież jeszcze nigdy nie stało. Słońce rzucało na nich czerwone światło i Sonea mogła jedynie myśleć, że wyglądało jak krew. Krew, która zostanie za chwilę przelana. Mieli za mało czasu…

Musiał zobaczyć w jej oczach determinację oraz strach, który czuła o życie Merina, bo coś zmieniło się w wyrazie jego twarzy.

\- Dobrze. Pośpieszmy się – powiedział.

Tym razem ramię w ramię rzucili się przed siebie biegiem. Mieszkańcy, których mijali posyłali im zdumione spojrzenia. Sonea nie wiedziała, czy rozpoznali Akkarina, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Nagle na ich drodze zatrzymał się powóz z sianem. Skumulowała porcję mocy i posłała go w jego stronę. Rozległ się huk eksplozji oraz okrzyki przerażonych bylców. Zaprzęgnięty do powozu koń, stanął na tylnych nogach i zarżał.

\- Magowie! – krzyknął ktoś za ich plecami.

Przebiegli w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał wóz. Suche siano wirowało w powietrzu i spadało im na głowy.

\- Subtelne – syknął obok niej Akkarin, choć przez wyjący w uszach wiatr i dudniące w piersi serce, ledwo mogła go zrozumieć.

Po kilku minutach wycieńczającego biegu, znaleźli się na tyle blisko Pałacu, że Sonea ujrzała jego wysokie wieże. Mimo, że w płucach czuła ogień, a mięśnie jej ciała zaczynały odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa, zmusiła się do dalszego wysiłku.

Wpadli przez główną bramę. Jej oczom rzuciły się dwa porzucone obok niej ciała strażników.

Za późno, wrogowie byli już w środku.

Zanim dotarli do głównych drzwi, Akkarin zatrzymał ją i złapał za ramiona. Chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie słów. Ona także nie mogła zdobyć się nawet na protest, że znowu tracili cenny czas. Nie mogła nawet porządnie złapać oddechu. Przez kilka morderczo długich sekund, patrzyli sobie w oczy. W rozszerzonych źrenicach Akkarina dostrzegła strach. Ona także się bała, ale bardziej bała się tego, że Merin już nie żył.

\- Potrzebujesz, - wysapał, przełykając ślinę, - więcej mocy.

\- C-co?

\- Weź – powiedział i nagle poczuła silny strumień energii. Akkarin oddał jej część tego, co odebrał tamtemu szpiegowi.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Soneo – powiedział, gdy sięgnęła w stronę klamki. – Nie narażaj się bez potrzeby.

Miała ochotę wrzasnąć na niego z całą wściekłością, którą poczuła. Przypomniała sobie jednak jak patrzył w jej oczy kiedy mówił jej, że ją kocha i zdusiła w sobie tę chęć. Skinęła mu głową i weszła do środka.

Znała ten Pałac na pamięć. Znała też tę ciszę, która panowała w jego korytarzach, lecz tym razem była ona jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Większość królewskiej służby i dworu była jeszcze pogrążona we śnie.

\- O tej godzinie Merin jest pewnie jeszcze w swoich pokojach – powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście wciąż tam był – cały i zdrowy.

\- Prowadź. Pewnie znasz drogę lepiej ode mnie – powiedział głucho.

W sercu poczuła ukłucie bólu. Wtedy Akkarin obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Dotarło do niej, że była to prawda. Może Akkarin nigdy tam nie był, i to ona-

Skinęła szybko głową i ruszyła przed siebie biegiem, stawiając stopy tak lekko, jak tylko potrafiła. Szpiedzy mogli być wszędzie.

Drogę do jego sypialni znała na pamięć. Każdy zakręt, każdy portret na ścianie. Żyła tutaj na tyle długo, że każde miejsce wydawało się jej nasiąknięte wspomnieniami. Szarym spojrzeniem Merina, chłodem w jego głosie i wrażeniem izolacji, które czuła w tych murach. Ale było też coś więcej. To, jak zmieniał się w jej obecności, jak bardzo jej kiedyś potrzebował…

Na korytarzu nie było straży. Podbiegła do jego drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Weszła do środka, spodziewając się tego samego widoku, jak gdy Merin zniszczył część swojego apartamentu. Kiedy myślał, że go zostawiła. Jednak w środku panował idealny porządek. Zasłony były na swoim miejscu, a po podłodze nie walały się kawałki potłuczonego szkła.

Ruszyła do kolejnych drzwi z walącym sercem, czując na plecach spojrzenie Akkarina. Cokolwiek sobie myślał, nie chciała tego wiedzieć.

Weszła do środka czując strach, który wykręcał jej wnętrzności. Co jeśli byli o wiele za późno? Co jeśli w środku zastanie go zakrwawionego, w swoim łóżku? Martwego.

Jego sypialnia była spowita mrokiem. Pod pościelą zobaczyła niewyraźny kształt ludzkiej sylwetki.

\- Merin! – powiedziała głośno, podbiegając do niego.

Potrząsnęła nim i w samej chwili Akkarin odsunął zasłonę. Do środka wpadło niewyraźne światło poranka. Zobaczyła jego twarz. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył oczy.

\- S-Soneo? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

Miała ochotę płakać z radości. Zdążyli! Dotarło jednak do niej, że to nie był koniec. Merin mógł być teraz bezpieczny, ale na terenie Pałacu wciąż było dwóch śmiertelnie groźnych magów.

\- Wstawaj, musimy cię stąd zabrać – powiedziała, ciągnąc go za ramię.

Dopiero wtedy Merin podniósł się i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Akkarinie. Zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Co się dzieje? Żądam wyjaśnień – powiedział chłodno, nie przestając przyglądać się Akkarinowi.

\- Później – warknął Akkarin. Gdy na niego zerknęła, zobaczyła w jego oczach złość. Jego czujne spojrzenie przeskakiwało między nimi.

\- Opowiem ci wszystko po drodze. Musisz się ubrać – powiedziała, gdy Merin odsunął pościel na bok i zorientowała się, że miał na sobie jedynie cienkie spodnie.

\- Proszę – powiedziała błagalnie, gdy nie odrywał od niej wzroku.

Skrzywił się jednak, wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do krzesła, na którym leżało ubranie, które musiał zostawić tam poprzedniego wieczora. Sonea przysunęła się do Akkarina, który wyglądał przez okno.

\- Zabierzemy go do Gildii? – zapytała szeptem.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej – przytaknął.

\- A co z resztą dworu? Oni także nie są bezpieczni.

\- Nie możemy zadbać o wszystkich. – Odwrócił się do niej z założonymi rękoma.

\- Musimy ich ostrzec!

\- To tylko podniesie alarm i sprawi, że szpiedzy zaczną działać jeszcze agresywniej.

\- Chcesz ich zostawić na pastwę-

Urwała, gdy kątem oka wychwyciła, jak Merin balansując na jednej nodze, próbował założyć drugi but. Gdyby nie okoliczności, w których się znaleźli, ten widok wywołałby na jej twarzy szeroki uśmiech. W końcu król ubrał się i gdy na nich spojrzał, dostrzegła jak zmienił się w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy. Miał dłuższe włosy, które nieodmiennie kręciły mu się w jasne loki. Wciąż wyglądał dla niej na młodszego, niż wskazywał na to jego wiek, lecz jego spojrzenie było czujne i poważne. Szare jak zawsze i pozbawione emocji. Sentyment ścisnął jej serce.

Nagle poczuła silne użycie magii. Szarpnięcie z tyłu głowy, które sprawiło, że oboje z Akkarinem spojrzeli w stronę wyjścia. Ich wrogowie byli blisko.

\- Musimy się pospieszyć – powiedziała ze ściśniętym żołądkiem.

Dotarł do nich hałas z korytarza.

\- Nie. Wy musicie się spieszyć. – Akkarin złapał ją za ramiona i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. – Wyprowadź go z pałacu. Ja zatrzymam szpiegów.

Zanim dotarło do niej, co właśnie jej powiedział, Akkarin popchnął ją w stronę Merina i syknął:

\- Szybciej.

Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale zniknął za drzwiami. Poczuła panikę, że zostawił ją samą i zdecydował się narazić życie.

 _Nie_. Akkarin chciał kupić im więcej czasu. Ukryła strach z tyłu głowy i spojrzała na Merina. Patrzył na nią w napięciu, nie rozumiejąc, co się działo.

\- Założę się, że istnieje stąd inne wyjście, niż tamto – powiedziała, kiwając głową w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

\- Tędy – mruknął i podszedł do jednego z ozdobnych paneli ściennych.

Przez chwilę błądził po nim palcami, jakby czegoś szukał, aż zamarł. Usłyszała cichy trzask i część ściany odskoczyła na kilka milimetrów. Merin pociągnął ją w swoją stronę i ich oczom ukazał się dość długi korytarz. Gdy w pośpiechu weszli do środka, okazało się, że ukryte przejście było nie tylko wąskim korytarzykiem, ale posiadało też niewielkie pokoje po obu jego stronach. Sonea przypomniała sobie, jak na lekcji historii mówiono im, że niemal cały pałac był wyposażony w takie boczne przejścia. W przeszłości władcy korzystali z nich, aby uniknąć ciekawskich spojrzeń poddanych.

\- Za mną – powiedział Merin i ruszył przed siebie.

Patrzyła na tył jego zmiętej koszuli i próbowała okiełznać strach, który ściskał jej gardło. W głowie powtarzała sobie, że Akkarin od lat walczył ze szpiegami. Był najsilniejszym Magiem-

Niemal zatrzymała się w miejscu przypominając sobie, jak oddał jej swoją moc tuż przed wejściem do Pałacu. Co jeśli oddał jej za dużo?

\- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

Pytanie Merina odciągnęło jej uwagę od dręczących ją myśli.

\- W pałacu jest dwóch groźnych szpiegów. Czarnych Magów. Zabili strażników przy bramie.

Merin zatrzymał się i obrócił się gwałtownie, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Nie wiedzieliście o nich wcześniej? – syknął, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nasze źródła mówiły, że powinni dotrzeć tutaj w ciągu kilku dni.

\- I nic o tym nie wiedziałem?

Otworzyła usta lecz szybko je zamknęła. W znajomym spojrzeniu króla zobaczyła cień złości.

\- To nie należy do moich obowiązków. Myślałam, że to Akkarin-

\- Tak, Akkarin – uciął gniewnie. - Odkąd odeszłaś nie odezwałaś się słowem. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem.

\- Nie zaczynajmy tej rozmowy od nowa – skrzywiła się i ruszyła w jego stronę, myśląc, że on także zacznie iść dalej.

\- Nigdy jej nie skończyliśmy – mruknął, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Zatrzymała się i posłała mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. Co on wyprawiał? Musieli jak najszybciej opuścić Pałac, a nie spierać się o przeszłość.

\- Merin, nie teraz. Muszę zaprowadzić cię do Gildii, tam będziesz bezpieczny.

Spróbowała go wyminąć, lecz chwycił ją za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Poczuła uderzenie złości. Zawsze to robił, odkąd go poznała. Próbował ją zdominować, zmusić żeby go słuchała, żeby patrzyła w jego szare oczy i zastanawiała się, co tak naprawdę czuł. W jego obecności zawsze ogarniał ją niepokój i tak było też tym razem.

\- Puść mnie i ruszajmy. Akkarin został tam, żeby ocalić twój tyłek. Więc zostawmy tę rozmowę na później i ruszmy się, zanim ktoś nas tu znajdzie.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Puścił jej rękę i poczuła ulgę, gdy mogła się od niego odsunąć. Jego bliskość przywoływała zbyt wiele wspomnień, a w szczególności tamten pocałunek w winnicy.

Jednak tym razem jej serce było zdecydowane. Wiedziała, którego z nich kochała. I wiedziała, że ten mężczyzna narażał dla nich swoje życie, a oni marnowali jego czas.

Ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem, a Merin podążył za nią w milczeniu. Nasłuchiwała odgłosów walki lecz zdawało się, że cały Pałac był pogrążony w tej samej ciszy, jak gdy do niego weszli.

\- Więc między tobą, a Akkarinem w końcu się ułożyło? – zapytał głos za jej plecami.

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie – fuknęła. – Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby się układać?

\- Nie dlatego odeszłaś?

\- Nie. – Na chwilę zwolniła, by obejrzeć się przez ramię. – Odeszłam, bo zlikwidowałeś moje stanowisko. I dlatego, że musiałam ratować resztki mojego zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Cóż, teraz tego żałuję. Gdybyś tutaj była, byłbym bezpieczny.

Usłyszała drwinę w jego głosie i zatrzymała się na pięcie. Spojrzała na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Nie poznawała go. Ten człowiek nie był Merinem, którego tak dobrze znała. Otworzyła usta, lecz zdusiła słowa w zarodku, widząc w jego oczach ból.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły – stwierdziła.

Merin podszedł do niej i zatrzymał się tak blisko, jak zwykł to robić, gdy chciał powiedzieć jej coś, co miało zatrząść jej światem.

\- Powiedziałem, że cię kocham, a ty w odpowiedzi zniknęłaś z mojego życia. – Jego wzrok przez chwilę błądził po jej twarzy, jakby czegoś na niej szukał. – Zostawiłaś mnie, kiedy potrzebowałem cię najbardziej. Oczywiście, że jestem zły.

Zacisnęła usta, przypominając sobie smutek, który rozdzierał jej serce, gdy od niego odchodziła. Gdy wołał za nią, a ona ani razu się nie odwróciła.

Przypomniała sobie, co wtedy pomyślała i co dało jej siłę, by zatrzasnąć za sobą wielkie, złocone drzwi do jego sali tronowej.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mnie już – powiedziała stanowczo.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Merin nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Stojąc tak blisko, czuła jego zapach – ten sam, co zawsze. Kolejna fala sentymentu zalała jej serce i zdała sobie sprawę, że zawsze będzie jej bliski. Mógł chować się za tą maską pełną arogancji i złości, ale wiedziała jaki naprawdę był. Wiedziała, że miał dobre serce i że potrafił kochać.

\- Kiedy odeszłaś, zostałem sam z tym, co zrobiłaś w mojej głowie.

Otworzyła usta, lecz Merin mówił dalej.

\- Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy przez większość swojego życia tkwisz w czymś, co nie jest do końca prawdziwe? Kiedy każdy twój krok jest obserwowany, oceniany i jeśli to konieczne, korygowany? Wiesz, jak głęboko zakorzenili się w mojej głowie?

Wiedziała, że mówił o swoich magach. Część z nich służyła już jego ojcu. Co jeśli mieli wpływ na Merina zanim został królem? Kiedy jeszcze był dzieckiem? Złość ścisnęła ją za gardło. Żałowała, że nie wszyscy zapłacili za to swoim życiem.

\- Nie wiem, jak to jest – powiedziała, choć mimowolnie pomyślała o klatce, w której przyszło jej wcześniej żyć. Pod czujnym okiem Wielkiego Mistrza. – Wiem jednak, jak wielkie szkody wyrządzili i mogli wyrządzić twoi doradcy. Dlatego powiedziałam ci, żebyś z tym skończył. Nie potrzebowałeś ich.

\- Potrzebowałem ciebie – powiedział, a jego spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy zatrzymało się na jej ustach. – Po tym, co zrobiłaś w winnicy, byłaś dla mnie jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą. To, co do ciebie czułem. Tylko ty nie wydawałaś mi się obca.

\- Ale widzę, że sobie z tym poradziłeś – mruknęła, odwracając wzrok. Jego słowa wywoływały w niej poczucie winy.

\- Czułem się obcym w swojej własnej głowie. Musiałem sobie to poukładać. Bez ciebie było to o wiele trudniejsze.

\- Merin, – powiedziała, wbijając w niego wzrok, - wybacz, że cię opuściłam. Musiałam myśleć także o sobie. Gdybym została-

\- Jeśli wybrałaś Akkarina, – przerwał jej, prawie mrucząc jej do ucha, - nie będę stawać miedzy wami. Chcę tylko znać prawdę.

Odsunął się tak, że widziała całą jego twarz. Złote loki jego włosów opadły mu na czoło i Sonea przypomniała sobie tamtą noc, gdy czekała aż zaśnie i trzymała go za rękę. Wyglądał prawie tak samo jak wtedy, w pomiętej koszuli, bez swojej korony i ozdobnych szat.

\- Powiedz mi, Soneo, czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałaś?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Otworzyła usta, by szybko zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy zrozumiała, że nie mogła go okłamać. Zasługiwał na prawdę. Powinna była to powiedzieć, żeby przyznać to chociaż przed samą sobą. Jednak, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa.

Za jego plecami, gdzieś w odległej stronie korytarza rozległ się głośny trzask. Podskoczyli w miejscu. Sonea natychmiast minęła go, by zasłonić go swoim ciałem.

Wtedy poczuła ogromną porcję magii, kumulowaną w oddali. Zawładnął nią strach tak wielki, że na chwilę zapomniała gdzie i z kim była.

Akkarin.

Akkarin.

To jedyne, o czym mogła myśleć.

Kolejna fala magii posłała w jej ciało mrożący dreszcz. Usłyszała czyjś podniesiony głos i kolejny hałas.

Wiedziała, że miała zadanie do wykonania.

Wiedziała też, że gdzieś tam był Akkarin. W niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Zostań tu! – poleciła Merinowi i co sił w nogach ruszyła w stronę nasilających się hałasów.

Ciężko było biec po cichu, gdy po obu stronach miała ściany wąskiego korytarza. Odbiła się od niej ramieniem i niemal przywróciła. Skręciła w lewo i usłyszała kolejny hałas.

Cokolwiek działo się tam, skąd przyszli, zostawiła tam Akkarina. Musiała wrócić, nawet jeśli oznaczało to narażanie Merina. Zatrzymała się, widząc wyjście. Próbowała złapać oddech, lecz zamarła, gdy klamka w drzwiczkach drgnęła i ktoś wszedł do środka.

Myślała, że zobaczy Akkarina, zmęczonego walką, być może zakrwawionego, lecz właśnie jego. Jednak gdy ujrzała przed sobą parę obcych oczu, wypełnionych okrucieństwem, cały jej świat zatrząsł się w posadach.

 _Nie, nie, nie…_

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Gdzie on był? Jeśli teraz patrzyła na twarz Ichaniego, to gdzie był Akkarin? Przez kilka długich sekund nie mogła się poruszyć. Nawet, kiedy Ichani ruszył w jej stronę, wciąż patrzyła na niego w niemym przerażeniu.

Poczuła jego tarczę i to sprawiło, że przypomniała sobie o Merinie, którego zostawiła zupełnie bezbronnego. Odwróciła się na pięcie i chociaż w sercu czuła pustkę, zaczęła biec z powrotem.

Otrząsnęła się dopiero, gdy silne uderzenie w plecy zachwiało jej tarczą.

 _Skup się. Akkarin żyje. Nie mógł zginąć. Poczułabyś to. Jakoś._

Przyspieszyła, pokonała zakręt i wybiegła na prosty korytarz, na którym zostawiła Merina. Jego sylwetka mignęła jej przed oczami, zanim obróciła się, by spojrzeć za siebie.

\- Uciekaj! – wrzasnęła, lecz zdała sobie sprawę, że stał nieruchomo i patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Biegnij! – ryknęła co sił w płucach, zastanawiając się na co czekał.

Wtedy to zobaczyła. Ostrze na jego krtani. Czyjąś dłoń. Zatrzymała się, wzbijając kurz spod swoich butów.

Dopiero wtedy drugi mężczyzna wyszedł zza Merina. Był od niego dużo niższy i dlatego nie zauważyła go od początku.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę. Patrzyła w szare oczy Merina i zastanawiała się, czy to był koniec? Tak właśnie zginą? Przez jej głupotę, pokonani przez dwóch wrogów z Sachaki? Z poderżniętym gardłami, z mocą wyssana do ostatniej kropli? Czy tak właśnie zginął Akkarin?

Nie…

\- Nie! – wrzasnęła, odwracając się do nadbiegającego szpiega i posyłając w jego stronę ogromne uderzenie.

Rozległ się huk i nagle oślepiło ich jaskrawe światło. Źle oszacowała swoją moc, jej nadmiar rozbłysł jasnym promieniem, zmuszając by zamknęła oczy. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy, które czyhały tam odkąd pomyślała, że wszystko było stracone – bo straciła jedyną ważną osobę w swoim życiu.

Jeśli to miało się skończyć tu i teraz, to zamierzała walczyć do ostatniej iskry swojej mocy. Do ostatniej kropli krwi i woli walki, która w niej pozostała.

Z kolejnym wrzaskiem posłała uderzenie w stronę Ichaniego, który zachwiał się pod naporem jej mocy. Miała wrażenie, że jego tarcza była bardzo osłabiona, on sam ledwie trzymał się na nogach. To Akkarin musiał być za to odpowiedzialny.

Skumulowała moc, gotowa rozerwać to, co z niego zostanie, lecz wtedy za plecami usłyszała zduszony głos.

\- Soneo…

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Merin trzymał się na coraz większą ranę na szyi. Zamarła, widząc Ichaniego, który trzymał sztylet. To było ostrzeżenie…

\- Spróbuj zrobić to raz jeszcze, a twój król podzieli los twojego przyjaciela.

Miała ochotę krzyczeć, warczeć i szlochać. _Przeciwnik zrobi wszystko, by cię zdekoncentrować, nie pozwól mu na to,_ powiedział jej kiedyś Akkarin, podczas jednej z wielu lekcji.

\- Teraz powiedz nam, jak dostać się do Gildii, a może on, - mężczyzna szturchnął Merinem, a ten jęknął, gdy ostrze wbiło się w ranę na jego szyi, - przeżyje.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że ci uwierzę? – zakpiła, niemal plując na niego przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Mogę poderżnąć mu gardło teraz, skoro tak wolisz – powiedział z ostrym akcentem i poruszył sztyletem.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła, robiąc w jego stronę pół kroku.

Wtedy zauważyła, że Ichani, którego wcześniej zaatakowała, podszedł do niej stanowczo za blisko.

\- I tak to z ciebie wyciągniemy – warknął.

\- Podnieś tarczę, a twój król umrze. A później ty.

Wycofała się pod ścianę. Utkwiła wzrok w twarzy Merina. Patrzył na nią w przerażeniu. Czuła to samo. Wiedziała, że za chwilę oboje będą martwi. A jednak nie mogła się na to zgodzić. Musiała znaleźć sposób…

\- Znam cię – powiedział Ichani i gdy znalazł się blisko niej, dostrzegła na jego twarzy krew. Nie wiedziała, do kogo należała, ale sam jej widok wykręcał jej serce w przeraźliwym bólu.

Chwycił jej twarz i ścisnął, aż skrzywiła się, walcząc z instynktem, by odgryźć mu wszystkie palce. Ichani powiedział kilka słów w sachakańskim, lecz po chwili powtórzył je, jakby chciał, by go zrozumiała.

\- Byłaś tam, gdy zginął jednej z naszych. Dwukrotnie. W tamtej winnicy i poprzedniej nocy.

Przyciągnął jej twarz bliżej i syknął:

\- Razem z tym drugim czarnym Magiem. Ze Zdrajcą.

Nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówił, ale skóra aż zapiekła ją od wściekłości, która pod nią buzowała.

\- Pamiętam twoją piękną buzię. Ona także zapłaci za to, co się z nimi stało…

Poczuła na policzku chłód ostrza i wzdrygnęła się.

\- A może zanim pokroję twoją śliczną twarz, opowiem ci, jak zabiłem twojego Wielkiego Mistrza?

Odebrało jej tchu. Zupełnie, jakby upadła z wysokości. Otworzyła usta, lecz cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć, zostało zagłuszone przez okrutny śmiech Ichaniego.

W oczach poczuła łzy i gdy pierwsza z nich spłynęła jej po policzku, ogarnęła ją fala wściekłości.

\- Zabiję cię! – wrzasnęła, plując mu w twarz. – Zapłacisz za to!

Jej głos zabrzmiał wysoko, niepewnie. Chciała skumulować w sobie moc. Ichani wyczuł jej zamiary i z całej siły uderzył ją rękojeścią noża w twarz. Upadła na kolana, słysząc w uszach pisk. Na twarzy poczuła gorącą krew, płynącą z rozcięcia na jej policzku.

\- Soneo! – usłyszała krzyk Merina.

Wtedy usłyszała podniesiony głos drugiego Ichaniego. Mówił w sachakańskim, więc nie rozumiała ani słowa, ale wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie, by pojąć, co się działo.

Zobaczyła, jak Merin próbując się wyrwać, mocniej naparł na ostrze przystawione do jego szyi. Krew popłynęła szybciej. Ichani, próbując go przytrzymać, jedynie pogłębił ranę.

Krzyknęła w proteście, by przestał, jednak nie słuchał jej. Udało mu się wykręcić z uścisku i uderzyć szpiega łokciem między oczy. Tamten wrzasnął coś i zamachnął się nożem.

Nie wiedziała, co chciał zrobić, ale wiedziała, że Merin nie potrafił walczyć.

Sonea spróbowała wstać, lecz drugi z Ichanich złapał ją za kark i przyszpilił do ściany. W tym samym zobaczyła, jak ostrze wbija się w pierś Merina.

Wrzasnęła w rozpaczy, szarpiąc się z cały sił. Mężczyzna, który wciąż przyciskał ją do ściany, warknął coś zdenerwowanym głosem do swojego towarzysza. Tamten posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, gdy Merin osunął się na kolana, kurczowo trzymając się za ranę i wystający z niej sztylet.

To był moment, na który czekała. Uderzyła Ichaniego swoim czołem prosto w nos. Ten zaklął i zatoczył się do tyłu. Zanim zdążył okryć się tarczą, skumulowała w sobie moc i posłała ją w jego stronę. Uderzenie dosłownie przebiło się przez jego ciało, rozrywając na strzępy każdą tkankę, którą napotkało. Na podłogę upadły jedynie krwawe resztki i Sonea przez chwilę pomyślała, że z chęcią zrobiłaby to kolejny raz. I kolejny.

Krew w jej żyłach przestała być tylko krwią. Zamieniła się w gęstą, wrzącą ciecz, w której płynęła czysta wściekłość. Spojrzała na swojego drugiego przeciwnika i zobaczyła w jego oczach szok.

Zdążył jednak zareagować tarczą na jej potężny atak. Naparła na niego, rozdeptując resztki tamtego Ichaniego, a jej buty zostawiały krwawe ślady, gdy zbliżała się, nie przerywając ofensywy.

Jednak był dużo silniejszy i z łatwością odpierał każde uderzenie, które słała w jego tarczę. Szukała jakiegoś słabego punktu, licząc każdą sekundę, w której Merin stracił coraz więcej krwi. Jeśli straciła Akkarina, musiała ocalić chociaż jego. Przed oczami zobaczyła jego twarz i determinację w jego spojrzeniu, gdy widziała go po raz ostatni. Wiedziała, że kazał jej uciekać z Merinem, bo chciał chronić ją, a nie króla.

Na moment straciła skupienie i jej przeciwnik wykorzystał to bezbłędnie. Jego uderzenie przedarło się przez jej tarczę i nagle poczuła przeszywający ból w lewym boku. Wrzasnęła, dławiąc się łzami i upadła na podłogę. Ból był tak silny, że nie była w stanie drgnąć, gdy Ichani do niej podszedł. Wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Pozwoliła, by gniew i żal ją rozkojarzyły i teraz przyszło jej za to zapłacić.

Mężczyzna przykucnął obok niej i wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

\- Jesteście gotowi, co? – zadrwił, przypominając jej słowa, którymi Akkarin ostrzegł szpiega w winnicy.

Wtedy ją uratował. Teraz była sama. Mogła się bronić, gdyby tylko ból opuścił jej ciało. Spazm wstrząsnął jej mięśniami i Sonea z trudem nabrała powietrze do płuc.

\- Wasz koniec jest bliski.

Spróbowała się podnieść, jednak mężczyzna przyszpilił ją do ziemi wyciągniętą dłonią.

\- Ale najpierw zdradzisz mi wszystkie swoje sekrety.

Naparł na jej myśli i natychmiast zrozumiała, co chciał zrobić. Stawiła mu opór, jednak wciąż była zbyt rozkojarzona przez ból oraz świadomość, że Akkarin przegrał. Że została sama.

Z jej ust wydostał się przeraźliwy krzyk, gdy Ichani pokonał przedostatnią barierę, którą przed nim wzniosła. Nie mogła mu na to pozwolić.

Nie wiedziała jak, ale udało jej się podnieść rękę i chwycić go za zranione miejsce na przedramieniu. Ichani błyskawicznie zrozumiał swój błąd. Spróbował się od niej odsunąć, ale w efekcie pociągnął ją za sobą, gdy mocniej zacisnęła na nim rękę. Skupiła się na źródle jego mocy i poczuła silne pulsowanie. Pociągnęła ją do siebie patrząc w jego przerażone oczy, doskonale wiedząc, co właśnie czuł. Co czuł, gdy umierał.

Przynamniej, w przeciwieństw do niej, czuł cokolwiek. Właśnie pierwszy raz zabiła człowieka, używając do tego czarnej magii, a jednak… nie czuła nic.

Jego bezwładne ciało osunęło się na posadzkę. Sonea wstała i spojrzała w stronę Merina. Podbiegła do niego, czując jak łzy płynęły jej po twarzy. Był blady, śmiertelnie blady. Miał zamknięte oczy i rozchylone wargi, a jego złote włosy zmieszały się z krwią, w której leżał.

Zawiodła go. Zawiodła go i zmarnowała całe poświęcenie Akkarina.

Uklękła przy nim i dusząc się każdym łykiem powietrza, położyła drżącą dłoń na jego skroni. Wtedy jego powieki drgnęły i uniosły się.

\- Merin… - wychrypiała.

Uniósł dłoń i palcami musnął jej policzek, zostawiajac na nim krwawe smugi. Otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa. Jego rękę osunęła się na ziemię, a głowa opadła na bok.

\- Nie… - wyszeptała, dygocząc.

Wniknęła w niego… i wrzasnęła co sił w płucach.

\- Nie!

Pustka, dokładnie tak, jak się obawiała.

Przyciągnęła go do sobie, lecząc rany na jego szyi i torsie, chociaż i tak nie mogło to już niczego zmienić.

Ułożyła jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Objęła jego twarz i przytuliła do piersi. Zaczęła kołysać się w przód i w tył, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Pocałowała go w czoło, wdychając zapach, który zapadł jej w pamięci tamtego dnia, gdy zatrzymał ją w drzwiach. Może, gdyby wtedy odeszła, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

\- Dlaczego… – załkała, drżąc na całym ciele.

Może nie doszłoby do tego.

Jednak, gdyby nie wybrała tamtej posady, nie poznałaby go tak, jak nikt inny wcześniej. Nie dowiedziałaby się, że król Kyralii, którego wszyscy tak się bali, był w rzeczywistości zagubionym młodym mężczyzną, który gdy się w niej zakochał, był gotów zrobić wszystko, by ją zatrzymać. Nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się, że potrafił kochać, a jego serce było dobre.

Nie dowiedziałaby się wielu rzeczy, lecz teraz znając cenę, która przyszła je za nie zapłacić, zrobiłaby wszystko, by cofnąć czas.

\- Wybacz mi, wybacz – mówiła coraz ciszej, z trudem krzesząc słowa z ochrypniętego gardła. – Nie zdążyłam ci powiedzieć.

Wiedziała, że go kochała. Mimo, że wybrała Akkarina. Bolało to bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że straciła ich obu.

Myśl o Akkarinie sprawiła, że przestała płakać i podniosła głowę, by się rozejrzeć. Otaczało ją morze krwi. Zbierało jej się na wymioty.

Raz jeszcze spojrzała na spokojną twarz Merina. Odgarnęła z jego twarzy włosy i pogładziła po policzku.

 _Żegnaj, mój królu,_ pomyślała, zadając sobie tymi słowami ranę rak głęboką, że wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek udało jej się ją zaleczyć.

Delikatnie położyła go na ziemi i już chciała wstać, gdy w głębi korytarza usłyszała dźwięk. Jakby szurnięcie, skrzypnięcie deski.

Spięła się w gotowości.

Wstała, choć jej nogi wciąż drżały, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w nierównym, przerywanym tempie.

Kolejne szurnięcie.

Szybkim ruchem otarła łzy z oczu, by lepiej widzieć.

Zrobiła dwa kroki w przód i zamarła.

W mroku korytarza dostrzegła wysoką, choć prawie zgiętą w pół sylwetkę. Wszędzie by go rozpoznała. Jego szerokie ramiona i to, jak stawiał stopy, gdy chodził.

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Akkarin wszedł w światło rzucane przez wąskie okno. Jedną ręką trzymał się za prawy bok, a drugą podpierał o ścianę. Jego dłoń zostawiała krwawe odciski za każdym razem, gdy szedł do przodu. Patrzył pod nogi, z trudem stawiając każdy krok.

Podniósł głowę, a jego czarne oczy utkwiły w jej własnych. Grymas na jego twarzy nagle wygładził się w wyraz czystej ulgi. Jednak sekundę później jego spojrzenie omiotło dwa martwe ciała obok niej oraz to, co zostało z trzeciego i w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.

Nie mogła drgnąć. Dyszała ciężko, drżąc i nie mogąc uwierzyć, że widziała go przed sobą. Tuż po tym, jak uwierzyła, że obaj byli martwi.

Wciąż płacząc, dławiąc się łzami i potykając o własne nogi, podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Teraz, gdy tu był, mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Jednak Akkarin zamiast ją złapać, ugiął się pod jej ciężarem i osunął na ziemię. Upadła na kolana, odmawiając puszczenia go, nawet gdy tracił przytomność.

\- Akkarin – wychrypiała, odsuwając się, by widzieć jego twarz.

Miał w pół przymknięte oczy, oddychał ciężko i gdy go puściła, jego głowa opadła do tyłu. Załapała go i położyła na ziemi. Akkarin otworzył na moment oczy i poruszył ustami, lecz nie usłyszała żadnego słowa.

Była tak przerażona, że nie widziała, co miała robić. Klęczała przy nim, podczas gdy tracił co raz więcej krwi z ran, których nawet nie widziała.

\- Błagam, nie umieraj – powiedziała słabym głosem.

Rozsunęła poszarpaną koszulę na jego piersi, szukając ran. Był niemal cały pokryty krwią i cienkimi rankami, które nie mogły stanowić zagrożenia dla jego życia. Rozsunęła dalej materiał, z każdą sekundą pogrążając się w jeszcze większym przerażeniu. To, co widziała na jego ciele wyglądało jak…

Skrzywiła się na widok rany nad jego biodrem. Głębokiej, z poszarpanymi krawędziami, jak gdyby ktoś wiercił w niej czubkiem noża.

Jak, gdyby ktoś robił to powoli, celowo… jakby go torturował.

\- Akkarin, co się stało…? – wyszeptała, kładąc dłoń na ranie i lecząc ją.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy to robiła i warknął niezrozumiałe dla jej uszu słowo. Skończyła i zajęła się drobnymi rozcięciami na jego torsie. Z każdego sączyło się na tylu dużo krwi by go osłabić, lecz nie zabić.

Jego oddech uspokoił się, gdy skończyła i posłała w jego wycieńczone ciało swoją magię. Nie wiedziała, jak udało mu się dotrzeć tutaj, mając tyle, co nic.

Wciąż trzymając dłonie na jego pokrytej krwią skórze, zaczęła głośno płakać. Zacisnęła powieki i zagryzła wargę, lecz nic nie mogło powstrzymać szlochu, który wstrząsał jej ciałem.

Po chwili poczuła na sobie jego delikatny dotyk. Otworzyła oczy, by zetknąć się z jego zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Co tu się stało? – zapytał.

Zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać. Akkarin podniósł się i usiadł. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił.

\- Merin nie żyje. To moja wina – zaszlochała.

\- Nie – mruknął do jej ucha, gładząc po włosach. – To moja wina.

Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Przez łzy ledwie widziała jego twarz.

Wtedy usłyszeli nadciągające głosy. Nadeszła pomoc.

O wiele za późno.

 **Akkarin**

\- To tylko szok. Otrząśnie się za kilka dni – powiedziała Vinara, podchodząc do okna pod którym stał.

Po dwóch dniach od wydarzeń w pałacu, Akkarin udał się do mieszkania Sonei. Drzwi zostawiła otwarte, niezabezpieczone magią. Wszedł do środka i znalazł ją w łóżku. Na początku myślał, że spała, ale gdy podszedł bliżej zobaczył, że miała otwarte oczy. Wpatrywała się przed siebie, zwinięta w kłębek. Przestraszył się i zaczął do niej mówić i próbował zmusić, by się podniosła, lecz zachowywała się, jakby go nie słyszała. Mocniej objęła się ramionami i odwróciła wzrok. Rozumiał, że popełnił błąd zostawiając ją samą po tym, co spotkało ją wcześniej. Sądził, że tego właśnie potrzebowała, ale jej stan przeczył wszystkiemu, co wcześniej myślał.

Sonea nie reagowała na jego słowa ani dotyk, nawet kiedy potrząsnął jej ramionami. Przestraszył się jeszcze bardziej i zawołał Vinarę, by jej się przyjrzała. Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli przybyła z mężczyzną, którego kojarzył jako jednego z pomocników Sonei w lecznicy. Kazali mu wyjść z jej sypialni, więc postanowił zaczekać w salonie. Po kilkunastu minutach zakończyli badanie, czy cokolwiek tam robili. Uzdrowiciel wyszedł z mieszkania bez słowa, a Vinara została, by przekazać mu wieści.

\- Swoją drogą, nie spodziewałam się, że śmierć Króla tak w nią uderzy. Musiało ich łączyć więcej, niż wszyscy przypuszczali.

Zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, aż zazgrzytały mu zęby.

\- Pamiętam, że kiedy wciąż była na jego dworze zachowywała się inaczej. Pełno było w niej niepokoju – powiedziała, bardziej do siebie. – Dlatego dziwię się, jak ciężko to przechodzi. A może wydarzyło się tam coś jeszcze, o czym mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Słuchanie o tym, co zrobiła z nią śmierć Merina było boleśniejsze, niż widok jej przerażonych oczu, gdy ją wtedy znalazł. A wtedy pomyślał, że w swoim życiu nigdy nie widział nic gorszego. Obóz niewolników i okrucieństwa, których się tam naoglądał nie mogły równać się z wyrazem jej twarzy i tym, co działo się wokół niej. Krew, pełno krwi. Była na ścianach, podłodze, jej ubraniu, włosach i twarzy. Gdzieś leżały resztki wnętrzności jednego ze szpiegów. U jej stóp zobaczył nieruchomego Merina, tonącego w kałuży krwi. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na Soneę, by wiedzieć co się wydarzyło. Pomyślał, że to, co zrobili mu szpiedzy, by ją znaleźć, było niczym w porównaniu z koszmarem, przez który przeszła.

\- Jesteś pewien? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, by ktoś-

\- Jestem pewien – warknął głośno, nie chcąc dłużej ciągnąć tego tematu. Pragnął zostać teraz sam. – Nie musisz rozumieć wszystkiego, ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, może Sonea zechce ci o tym opowiedzieć.

Vinara zamilkła i posłała mu poważne spojrzenie. Akkarin odwrócił wzrok. Nigdy nie potrafił długo wytrzymać sposobu, w jaki mu się przyglądała; jakby znała jego najskrytsze myśli.

\- Nie bądź wredny, Akkarin.

Miał ochotę parsknąć pod nosem, ale się powstrzymał. W sporze z Vinarą nie było co dolewać oliwy do ognia. Wiedział, że starsza kobieta wygrałaby go, jeśli tylko by chciała.

\- A ty? Wszyscy byli tak zajęci tym, co się stało, że nikt nie zapytał o to, jak się czujesz? Wiem, że Sonea wyleczyła twoje rany, ale poza tym? Wszystko w porządku?

Akkarin pomyślał, że powinien być wdzięczny za troskę, której nie okazał mu nikt po tym, jak magowie znaleźli ich w bocznych korytarzach pałacu. Jednak poczuł jedynie znużenie. Od lat zmagał się w pojedynkę z koszmarami. Jeden więcej, czy mniej, nie robiły mu większej różnicy.

\- W porządku – odparł, wzdychając. – Powiedz mi tylko ile to zajmie, zanim Sonea… znowu będzie sobą?

\- Dwa, trzy dni. Wykonałam na niej mentalne ćwiczenie oczyszczające, powinno trochę pomóc.

\- To dobrze – powiedział z ulgą.

Vinara ruszyła w stronę drzwi, lecz po kilku krokach zatrzymała się by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Zależy ci na niej, prawda? Na Sonei.

Akkarin nie odpowiedział. Mimo, że miał pełne prawo, by się z nią wiązać, nie uważał, by było to coś o czym musiała wiedzieć Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli.

\- Przez lata była twoją Nowicjuszką.

Zacisnął pieść, przygotowując się na pouczenie z ust starszej kobiety, jednak Vinara uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Nic dziwnego, że tak to się potoczyło. Sądziłam, że Sonea nigdy nie zdołała cię polubić. Nie, żebym się jej dziwiła.

Otworzył usta, lecz kobieta ciągnęła już dalej:

\- Myślałam, że zgłosiła się na Czarnego Maga bo chciała chronić Imardin. Teraz już wiem, że chodziło o coś więcej. I widząc ciebie teraz, wiem, że to coś bardzo poważnego.

Zmrużyła oczy i posłała mu kolejne wszechwiedzące spojrzenie.

\- Miło widzieć, jak po tylu latach zależy ci na kimś, kto nie jest tylko tobą.

\- I to ja jestem wredny? – zapytał, czując jak słowa Vinary wiercą w jego sercu dziurę.

Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i podeszła do drzwi.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, wiem co dla nas zrobiłeś przez ten cały czas i że daleko ci do egoizmu. Ale to, co jest między wami, jest inne. Sam się przekonasz.

Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Miał ponad trzydzieści lat na karku i gdyby chciał posłuchać podobnych rad, udałby się do swojej matki. Jednak z drugiej strony Vinara miała trochę racji. Sonea była pierwszą kobietą, z którą mógłby się związać na stałe. To, co czuł w jej obecności było inne i silniejsze od tego, co czuł towarzystwie tych nielicznych kobiet w swoim życiu. Nigdy wcześniej żadnej nie kochał – wiedział to dopiero teraz.

\- Dbaj o nią, Akkarinie. Chociaż może to ona powinna zadbać o ciebie – mruknęła, naciskając klamkę.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i Akkarin w końcu odetchnął. Jednak kiedy ruszył w stronę sypialni, poczuł na ustach uśmiech.

Wszedł do środka i zauważył, że spała. Tym razem nie leżała zwinięta w kłębek, lecz na boku. Rękoma obejmowała poduszkę i Akkarin pomyślał, że chętnie zamieniłby się z nią miejscami. Sonea miała spokojny wyraz twarzy, a jej oddech był powolny i cichy. Cokolwiek zrobiła Vinara, musiało przynieść jej ulgę. On także ją poczuł, patrząc na jej twarz. Na jej pełne usta, długie rzęsy i drobne piegi na nosie.

Zauważył je podczas pierwszego lata, kiedy była jego podopieczną. Dopiero z czasem uznał je za coś uroczego. Tak samo jak sposób, w jaki marszczyła nos, gdy się na niego denerwowała. Znał ją tak dobrze, że gdy o tym myślał, trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, od jak dawna była obecna w jego życiu. Miał wrażenie, że była jego częścią od zawsze.

Przykucnął przy niej i odgarnął jej z twarzy włosy. Sonea nabrała głębszy oddech.

Obserwował ją, gdy dojrzewała i z wychudzonej dziewczyny przeobrażała się w kobietę, której widok przyspieszał bicie jego serca. Serca, które od lat trzymała w garści. Ale Sonea zmieniła się nie tylko z wyglądu. Wcześniej była przestraszoną uczennicą, chowająca się w bibliotece, a stała się potężnym Magiem. Miała wpływ na samego Króla i gdyby tylko chciała to wykorzystać…

Jednak Sonea była odważna, zaborcza ale też honorowa i przede wszystkim dobra. Nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać jej przed osiągnięciem celu i za to ją podziwiał. Nie znał drugiej tak zdeterminowanej osoby.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu miał przywilej być tym, którego kochała. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Mogła wybrać Merina, władzę i nieskończone bogactwo. A wybrała jego; człowieka z przerażającą przeszłością. Kogoś, kto przez lata zabił więcej osób, niż mógł zliczyć, nie tracąc przy tym części swojego człowieczeństwa. Wiedziała, kim był i co zrobił, by uwolnić się od Dakovy. Wiedziała o jego koszmarach, krwi, którą miał na rękach i sekrecie, z którym musiał żyć.

Mimo wszystko, wciąż tutaj była. Obok niego. Wybrała czarną magię, by narażać swoje życie u jego boku. By nie musiał dłużej walczyć sam.

 _Tak_.

Nie był dłużej sam. I chociaż nie zasługiwał na jej miłość, przyjmie ją jako najcenniejszy dar od losu.

 **Sonea**

Miała wrażenie, że ocknęła się po bardzo długim śnie. Nie pamietała, co działo się przez ostatnie kilka dni, a raczej pamietała je jak przez mgłę.

Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju. Była sama. Na stoliku przy jej głowie leżała otwarta książka. Chwyciła ją i rozpoznała tytuł: „Filozofia mocy". Żal ścisnął ją za gardło, więc szybko odłożyła ją z powrotem. Odsunęła zmiętą pościel i opuściła nogi na podłogę. Wstała i poczuła lekki zawrót głowy. Powoli podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła by jej stół, całkowicie przysypany papierami i listami. Rozejrzała się, czując coraz większy ból głowy. Na parapecie stała pusta filiżanka, a na kanapie leżał płaszcz, zdecydowanie za duży, by mógł należeć do niej. Poza tym nie pamietała, by zrobiła w swoim mieszkaniu taki bałagan. Marszcząc brwi podniosła płaszcz i natychmiast dostrzegła złoty inkal na rękawie.

 _Akkarin_.

Jej serce wypełniło się ciepłem. Był tutaj? Cały ten czas, kiedy-

Ile dni minęło od tamtego koszmarnego poranka w pałacu?

Wtedy usłyszała kroki w kuchni. Kilka sekund później zza rogu wyszedł Akkarin, niosąc w dłoni szklankę z wodą. Gdy ją zauważył, zatrzymał się i posłał jej zdumione spojrzenie. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i ruszył w jej stronę. Sonea utkwiła wzrok w szklance, którą odstawił na stole.

Poczuła na ramionach jego dotyk i ogarnęła ją ochota by po prostu zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, a ona w końcu podniosła na niego wzrok.

Akkarin miał na twarzy kilkudniowy zarost, ale poza tym wyglądał najnormalniej na świecie. Jego szata była idealnie czarna, bez śladu kurzu, a włosy miał spięte na karku.

\- N-nie wiem – mruknęła niemrawo.

Zaprowadził ją do kanapy i pomógł usiąść. Wciąż miała na sobie spodnie i podkoszulek i zdała sobie sprawę, że po kilku dniach bez kąpieli, zaczynała po prostu śmierdzieć.

Zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem potoczyła po mieszkaniu. Akkarin zrobił to samo i po chwili powiedział;

\- Wybacz ten bałagan. Nie przywykłem do przebywania w takim małym mieszkaniu... I do braku Takana.

\- Byłeś tutaj? Cały czas? – zapytała zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Nie chciałem cię zostawiać. Już wcześniej nie powinienem był tego robić.

Patrzył na nią w skupieniu, uważnie studiując jej twarz. Chciała wyciągnąć rękę by go dotknąć, ale zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo najpierw potrzebowała kąpieli. W głowie czuła pustkę, a w sercu ból. Łudziła się, że może oczyszczenie ciała pozwoli jej poczuć się lepiej. W głębi duszy wiedziała jednak, że nic nie mogło zmienić tego, że była winna śmierci Merina. Ile czasu minie, zanim będzie musiała za to odpowiedzieć?

Akkarin musiał zauważyć sposób w jaki skrzywiła twarz, bo zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Chciałabym… - kolejny rozejrzała się po zagraconym mieszkaniu, - się wykapać. Zejdę do łaźni i niedługo wrócę…

\- Nie – powiedział, wstając. – Zaczekaj tutaj.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z jej mieszkania, a ona nie zdążyła nawet go zatrzymać, by zapytać na co miała zaczekać.

Po kilku minutach w samotności wstała i podeszła do oknach. Po drodze chwyciła jeszcze szklankę ze stołu i pociągnęła kilka łyków. Miała wrażenie jakby woda wypalała jej wysuszone gardło, torując sobie drogę przez ściśnięty przełyk. Spojrzała w dół na Dziedziniec i zauważyła na nim ten sam widok co zawsze. Grupki Nowicjuszy i Magów, jedni gdzieś się spieszyli, inni zatrzymali się, by porozmawiać. Wiedziała, że nie powinna podnosić wzroku, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać. Spojrzała na odległe mury Pałacu i musiała chwycić się parapetu, gdy ujrzała że czerwono-złote flagi powiewające z jego wież, zostały zamienione na jednolite czarne płótna.

Zacisnęła oczy, lecz obrazy i tak do niej powróciły. Wyraz twarzy Merina, gdy stał przed nią z ostrzem na szyi. To, jak próbował jej pomóc, choć wiedziała, że nie miał żadnych szans. Zrobił to dwukrotnie, nie, trzykrotnie. Jednak tym razem zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę.

 _Czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałaś?_

Sposób, w jaki jego głos zadrżał, gdy krzyczał jej imię.

Pierwsze łzy zapiekły ją pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Nabrała do płuc drżący oddech i kolejny raz spojrzała w dal.

 _To było prawdziwe_.

Nie. _To_ było teraz prawdziwe. To, że jego już dłużej nie było. Że go zawiodła, opuściła i pozwoliła, by tamten Ichani przycisnął ostrze zbyt mocno…

Powinna była zostać. Nie dopuścić do tego, by zginął. Miała go chronić-

W ustach poczuła smak krwi. Miała wrażenie, że znowu stała na środku wąskiego korytarza, a pod stopami miała kałużę krwi, a na podłodze i ścianach było pełno jej zacieków. Żołądek, mimo, że zupełnie pusty, podniósł jej się do gardła.

Otworzyła oczy, próbując odegnać tamto wspomnienie.

 _Jesteś tutaj. To już koniec._

Jego jasne jak piasek włosy, które przeczesała palcami. Także były pełne krwi.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. To było pozbawione sensu. Dlaczego musiał umrzeć? Czego nie zrobiła, a powinna, by go uratować? Wbrew sobie zaczęła analizować każdy swój krok i krok Ichanich. Może, gdyby szybciej zaatakowała-

Wybuchnęła płaczem. Oparła czoło o chłodną szybę i załkała. Pozwoliła łzom spływać po twarzy i spadać na parapet.

Zagryzła zęby, bo miała ochotę wymówić jego imię.

Za jej plecami otworzyły się drzwi i usłyszała głos Akkarina. Kilka osób weszło do środka, po czym opuściło jej mieszkanie w milczeniu. Drżała na całym ciele, dławiąc się łzami i smutkiem, który był jak czarny woal wokół jej serca. Miała ochotę go zerwać, ale z drugiej strony pragnęła zanurzyć się w tym uczuciu. Zasłużyła na nie.

\- Soneo – powiedział Akkarin, dotykając jej pleców.

Mówił cicho i delikatnie. Gdy obróciła się w jego stronę, objął ją ramionami. Zapłakała jeszcze głośniej, czując się niesprawiedliwe bezpieczna. Po chwili pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Chodź – powiedział, ciągnąc ją gdzieś na środek pokoju.

Jej udo zatrzymało się na czymś twardym, więc otworzyła oczy i na moment przestała płakać. Na środku jej salonu stała wanna wypełniona gorącą wodą. Posłała Akkarinowi zdumione spojrzenie, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się smutno i otarł łzy z jej policzka.

Cicho szlochając i pociągając nosem ściągnęła z siebie brudne ubranie i weszła do środka. Wstrzymała oddech, czując jak ciepła woda natychmiast złagodziła napięcie w jej mięśniach. Osunęła się na samo dno, aż woda zakryła ją po samą szyję. Wtedy Akkarin przykucnął obok i oparł się o brzeg wanny. Chciała mu podziękować, ale najpierw zamknęła oczy i wykonała długie ćwiczenie mentalne, które pokazała jej Vinara. Gdy uniosła powieki, czuła że nieco bardziej panowała nad swoimi emocjami.

Akkarin wciąż na nią patrzył, choć jego wzrok dyskretnie błądził po jej nagim ciele. Mimo mlecznego koloru wody wciąż mógł wiele zauważyć.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho i wyciągnęła dłoń, by w końcu go dotknąć.

Na moment przymknął oczy, gdy musnęła jego skroń, a następnie policzek. Następnie spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem w swoich ciemnych oczach. Rzadko go takiego widywała i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy tylko ona tak źle przeżyła to, co wydarzyło się tam, w pałacu. Przypomniała sobie, w jakim stanie był kiedy ją odnalazł i poczuła zimny dreszcz na karku.

\- Drobiazg.

Wiedziała, że nadszedł ten moment. Moment, w którym powinna zapytać.

\- Jak długo spałam?

\- Cztery dni.

Zagryzła zęby i nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Co działo się w tym czasie?

\- Głównie samo zamieszanie – odparł, odwracając wzrok. – Wszczęto śledztwo, ale nie wykazało ono niczego, czego byśmy już nie wiedzieli.

Miała wrażenie, że w jej żołądku pojawił się znikąd zimny i ciężki głaz. Przełknęła ślinę, czując metaliczny posmak na języku.

\- Spokojnie, - Akkarin chwycił ją za rękę i ścisnął asekuracyjnie – nikt nie zamierzał cię o cokolwiek podejrzewać.

\- Powinnam była temu zapobiec. Zginął, gdy był pod moją ochroną-

\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Nie byłaś dłużej jego Magiem. Nie powinno cię tam nawet być, a mimo tego zdecydowałaś się narażać życie, by go bronić.

\- I zawiodłam – wydusiła ze ściśniętego gardła.

\- To ja cię zawiodłem. To ja zdradziłem im, którędy uciekliście.

Odebrało jej tchu i wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Ogarnęła ją wściekłość, ale po kilku sekundach zrozumiała.

\- Torturowali cię – stwierdziła, czując na całym ciele gęsią skórkę. Była wdzięczna za gorącą wodę wokół siebie.

\- Gdyby nie ja, udałoby ci się wyprowadzić go z pałacu. Nic by się nie stało. Merin by żył.

Wyrwała dłoń z jego ucisku i wyprostowała się. Woda zafalowała i rozbiła się o ściany wanny.

\- W zamian za to, to ty byłbyś martwy – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Możliwe.

Zacisnęła dłonie na brzegach wanny tak mocno, aż pobierały jej kostki. Przypomniała sobie, co zrobiła z jednym z Ichanich i pierwszy raz myśląc o tym, poczuła ulgę. Żałowała, że drugiego nie spotkał ten sam los.

\- Nie mogłeś nic zrobić. Wyciągnęli to z ciebie siłą. To nie twoja wina – powiedziała, drżąc ze złości.

\- Mogłem milczeć.

Przed oczami miała rany, które znalazła na jego ciele. Był śmiertelnie osłabiony, cudem przeżył. Gdyby go wtedy nie uleczyła, Akkarin nie przetrwałby do przybycia innych Magów.

\- Nie. Przestań się obwiniać. Widziałam, co ci zrobili. To, że Merin zginął, to wyłącznie moja wina.

Jej serce ścisnęło się w bólu i na moment zabrakło jej tchu, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co wydarzyło się tam, w bocznych korytarzach pałacu. Gdyby jej i Merinowi udało się uciec, Akkarin byłby dawno martwy. To, że król zginął, sprawiło, że zdołała uratować Akkarina. Była tam i zdążyła uleczyć jego rany.

\- Nic już nie zmieni tego, co się stało – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem, patrząc w parującą wodę.

Nie wiedziała, co powinna była czuć. Ulgę, że Akkarin wciąż tutaj był? Bo miała szansę pozwolić mu przeżyć? A może powinna czuć do siebie wstręt za to, że śmierć Merina traktowała jako cenę za życie drugiego mężczyzny, którego kochała tak bardzo, że nie wyobrażała sobie bez niego świata? Może gdyby Merin był dla niej tylko królem, którego znała z opowiadań, łatwiej byłoby jej się z tym pogodzić? Ale był kimś więcej…

\- Soneo – powiedział cicho, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. – Wiem, ile on dla ciebie znaczył. I wiem, że cierpisz. Ale… jest coś o czym musisz wiedzieć.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i Sonea domyśliła się, że to, co chciał jej powiedzieć nie będzie dla niej przyjemne.

\- Merin ci coś… zostawił – powiedział, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Co? – Ze zdumienia zamrugała oczami kilka razy.

\- Nie wiem. Otrzymałem tylko wiadomość od jego brata.

\- Merin miał brata? – spytała, czując się coraz bardziej skołowana.

\- Tak, młodszego o kilka lat. Ale mieli inną matkę. Przez cały ten czas przebywał poza Imardinem, ale teraz wrócił. Ktoś musi objąć tron i według prawa będzie to kolejny syn poprzedniego władcy.

\- Nawet jeśli jest-

\- Bękartem? – Sonea skrzywiła się na dźwięk tego słowa. – Prawo nie mówi nic o matce.

Akkarin wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął mokrej skóry jej ramion. Poczuła przyjemny dreszcz i nabrała do płuc głębszy oddech.

\- Jutro odbędzie się pogrzeb.

Poprzednie uczucie natychmiast odeszło w zapomnienie i Soneę ogarnęło przerażenie. Dlaczego nie przespała i tego wydarzenia? Z drugiej strony, będzie to jego pożegnanie…

\- Po pogrzebie jesteś proszona na Dwór. Król elekt chce ci coś przekazać.

Spojrzała w jego oczy z obawą. Akkarin przyglądał się jej w mieszance smutku i zdenerwowania. Może tak samo jak ona myślał, że wraz ze śmiercią Merina jej powiązania z królewskim dworem zostaną ucięte?

\- Pójdziesz tam ze mną? – Zupełnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego o to zapytała.

\- Ja zostanę tutaj – powiedział, i pochylił się by ją pocałować.

Zaskoczył ją tym, więc na moment zastygła, dopóki się nie odsunął. W jego oczach dostrzegła niepewność.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie zostałem zaproszony.

\- Nie rozumiem-

\- Wyjdź z wanny, woda robi się zimna – powiedział, podając jej ręcznik.

Kilkanaście minut później siedziała w fotelu z filiżanką raki. Akkarin stał przy stole i zbierał z niego piętrzące się tam papiery.

\- Co to jest? Korespondencja? – rzuciła pytanie, wciąż czując ten sam chłód na karku, jak gdy powiedział jej, że nie został zaproszony.

\- Między innymi – odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Wstała i podeszła do niego. Rzuciła wzrokiem na pergamin obok swojej dłoni i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- „Termin przesłuchania… podejrzany… Akkarin z Domu…" – urwała i podniosła kartkę by bliżej jej się przyjrzeć. – Oskarżyli cię?!

Akkarin odwrócił się do niej i sam wyraz jego twarzy powiedział jej, że nie chciał, by się o tym dowiedziała.

\- O co?! – podniosła głos.

\- Musieli kogoś obwinić – odparł i wyciągnął papier z jej zaciśniętych dłoni.

\- Ale ty nic nie zrobiłeś!

\- Gildia jest po mojej stronie. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim spór zostanie rozstrzygnięty.

Ogarnęło ją oburzenie i miała ochotę coś zniszczyć, ale wobec jego spokoju, musiała się powstrzymać.

\- Co im powiedziałeś?

Akkarin odwrócił się do niej plecami, więc okrążyła go, by na niego spojrzeć. Chwyciła go za ramię i groźnie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Akkarin, co im powiedziałeś?

\- Prawdę – powiedział i położył dłonie na jej barkach. Jego ciemne spojrzenie przesunęło się po jej twarzy.

\- Czyją prawdę? – głos niemal uwiązł jej w gardle.

\- Soneo… - Jego palce przesunęły się po jej odsłoniętych ramionach. – To ja powinienem był wiedzieć o szpiegach w mieście dużo wcześniej. Moje źródła zawiodły.

\- Czy Cery-

\- Jest bezpieczny, spokojnie.

Wzięła do płuc drżący oddech i zamknęła oczy. Podejrzewała, że sam proces był kwestią czasu, ale nie mogła pozbyć się strachu o Akkarina. Co jeśli ktoś bardzo będzie chciał go ukarać za to, co się wydarzyło?

\- Wziąłeś na siebie całą winę. A dobrze wiesz, że udałoby nam się, gdyby-

\- Nie wiesz, co by było „gdyby".

Wbiła w niego zmartwione spojrzenie, ale on wydawał się zaskakująco spokojny.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi – powiedział z półuśmiechem na ustach.

Chciała mu wierzyć, ale nie potrafiła. Zbyt wiele złego wydarzyło się, by mogła po prostu przyjąć jego słowa za gwarancję spokoju. Król zginął z ręki dzikiego Maga. Cokolwiek będzie miało się wydarzyć, będzie to dalekie od „dobrze" i „spokoju".

Jedyne czego mogła być pewna to uczucia, które widziała w jego ciemnych oczach. Chciała zostać z nim do samego końca, niezależnie od tego, co jeszcze ich czekało.

* * *

 _Klikajcie dalej i czytajcie ostatni rozdział - epilog._


	9. Chapter 9

_Zanim zaczniecie czytać upewnijcie się, że przeczytaliście poprzedni rozdział. Wrzuciłam je jednocześnie._

 _Runnin' (Lose It All) – Naughty Boy - słuchałam niemal w zapętleniu podczas pisania epilogu._

* * *

 **Akkarin**

Sen był prawie zawsze ten sam. Leżał na zimnej posadzce pałacowej komnaty, unieruchomiony przez ból i patrzył na twarz mężczyzny, który trzymał nóż na wysokości jego serca. Gdyby mógł, zmusił by go do pchnięcia ostrza głębiej, ale nie taki był ich cel. We śnie raz chcieli dowiedzieć się dokąd uciekła Sonea, ale czasem po prostu zadawali mu ból. Za każdym razem gdy się budził, wiedział że to był tylko sen, ale ból pozostawał prawdziwy. Na pamięć znał dźwięk rozcinanej przez nóż skóry i zapach krwi. Oddałby wszystko, by o tym zapomnieć, ale każdy kolejny koszmar jedynie dodawał mu wspomnień.

Przeżył to już setki razy. W obozie Dakovy. A jednak to było coś innego, bo wiedział ile miał do stracenia. Za każdym razem Ichani wdzierał się do jego głowy i znajdował odpowiedzi których szukał. Czasem jeszcze zalewali go obrazami tego, co chcieli jej zrobić. Słyszał jej krzyki, a w ustach miał smak krwi, która zostanie przelana z jego winy.

Obudził się jak zwykle w momencie, w którym tracił przytomność. Kiedyś zrywał się na łóżku, dysząc. Teraz jedynie otwierał oczy i czekał aż opuści go przerażenie, które czuł w tamtym miejscu. Będącym jedynie snem, jedynie wspomnieniem zniekształconym przez czas. Bicia serca w jego piersi powoli wracało do normy. Parzył w sufit na którym kołysał się cień rzucany przez poruszającą się zasłonę. Zawsze w takich chwilach ogarniała go przytłaczająca samotność. Stawiał jej czoła w pojedynkę. Przywykł do tego.

Pościel po jego lewej stronie zaszeleściła.

Dotarło do niego to, co ratowało go każdej nocy.

Materac lekko ugiął się pod jej ciężarem.

Poczuł ulgę.

Nie był sam. Od dawna nie był sam.

Sonea podniosła się na ramieniu i w mroku dostrzegł jedynie zarys jej twarzy i długie, nieco potargane włosy.

\- Znowu? – zapytała szeptem.

Nie musiał odpowiadać. Wiedziała, mimo że on nie wiedział jakim cudem budziła się prawie za każdym razem, gdy wracał do niego tamten sen. Przysunęła się do niego i pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Objęła jego szyję ramionami, kładąc się na boku. Akkarin otoczył jej wąską talię jedną ręką, a drugą dłoń wplótł w jej włosy. Schował twarz w jej włosach, pachnących raką, szamponem i cytrynami. Koszmar odchodził w niepamięć wraz z każdym jej powolnym oddechem i ruchem nadgarstka, gdy głaskała go po plecach.

Była tutaj. Z nim. Będzie zawsze. Przysięgała.

Obrączka na jego placu przypomniała mu o słowach, które wypowiedzieli, splatając swoje losy na wieczność.

Westchnął z ulgą, czując powracający spokój.

Wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła już zasnąć. Za oknem niebo powoli szarzało. Sonea także to wiedziała, jednak przekręciła się na drugi bok, a on wtulił twarz w jej szyję i przytulił jej drobną sylwetkę do siebie.

Gdyby nie ona, poddałby się dawno temu. Była jego siłą. A on był jej, a przynajmniej tak mu mówiła. Ją także budziły koszmary. Po wojnie, którą wygrali, nikt nie potrafił spać spokojnie. Zbyt wiele krwi zostało przelanej, zbyt wielu ludzi straciło życie.

\- O czym myślisz? – zapytała cicho, chwytając go za rękę. Zaczęła bawić się obrączką na jego placu, jak miała to w zwyczaju.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć…

Po pogrzebie Merina w mieście pojawił się jeszcze jeden szpieg. Razem z Soneą udało im się go schwytać i przesłuchać. Wtedy okazało się, że plan Kariko wybiegał poza ich wyobraźnie. Zmierzał do wojny, o której zapewnił go Akkarin. Jednak Kariko był na nią doskonale przygotowany. Zjednoczył wielu dzikich magów. Posiadał ogromne zapasy niewolników i był skłonny poświęcić ich życie w zamian za zniszczenie Gildii.

Rozpoczął się wyścig z czasem, w którym stawką było nie tylko przetrwanie Magów ale i życie tysięcy osób. W konflikt zaangażowały się inne Kraje Sprzymierzone i coś, co kiedyś było jego największym strachem, stało się rzeczywistością. Do walki stanęli niemal wszyscy Magowie. Trzeba było bronić granic, które przez stulecia nie były strzeżone. Do Imardinu zdołały przeniknąć dziesiątki szpiegów i Ichanich. Zajmowała się nimi Sonea z grupką nowo powołanych Czarnych Magów. On był na froncie. Kontaktował się z nią za pomocą krwawego pierścienia, ale nigdy nie zapomni strachu o jej życie. Po kilku długich miesiącach, udało im się wytropić Kariko, który ukrywał się w górach. Zlikwidowali go podczas jednej nocy, płacąc za zwycięstwo życiem kilkunastu Magów. W tym samym czasie Sonea ledwo uszła z życiem w starciu ze szpiegiem.

Pozbawieni przywództwa Ichani zaczęli się rozpraszać. Krótko później udało im się złapać większość z nich. Los, który ich czekał był jeszcze bardziej ponury niż to, do czego przyszło mu wracać w Imardinie. Nowy król nie miał skrupułów. Urządził kilkanaście publicznych egzekucji, w efekcie czego zmusił resztę wrogów do poddania się. Ci, którzy zdążyli, uciekli do Sachaki i skryli gdzieś w jej sercu.

Od zakończenia wojny minęły dwa lata. W tym czasie udało im się odbudować Gildię i przyjąć kilkudziesięciu Nowicjuszy, w tym wielu z najbiedniejszych dzielnic.

\- Akkarin… - wymówiła jego imię, odciągając go od wspomnień.

Pocałował ją w kark, na co mruknęła z zadowoleniem i przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Wyraźniej poczuł ciepło jej ciała i jego kształt.

Została jego żoną rok wcześniej, wbrew wszystkiemu, co oczekiwała jego rodzina. W Gildii nikt nie dziwił się ich małżeństwu, jednak w Domach zawrzało. Sonea musiała przekonać się, że na jej miejsce od lat czekało kilkanaście szlachetnie urodzonych kobiet. Została zmuszona poznać jego rodzinę, lecz nawet jadowite spojrzenie jego matki nie było w stanie zmienić jej decyzji.

Przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy cieszyli się względnym spokojem, z ulgą znosząc izolację od obrażonych min członków jego rodziny. Myślał, że tak zostanie na zawsze, a jego ojciec i matka odetną się od nich całkowicie. Dla niego jedyną rodziną, której potrzebował była Sonea i Gildia - Lorlen znów wrócił do tego żartobliwego określenia. Jednak ich spokój nie trwał zbyt długo. Zimą zostali zaproszeni na obiad, na którym usłyszeli, że powinni pomyśleć o potomstwie. Akkarin nawet nie musiał patrzeć na Soneę, by wiedzieć że pobladła. Ogarnęła go złość. Mógł się spodziewać, że niezależnie do tego z kim zdecydował się ożenić, jego rodzina będzie oczekiwać dzieci. To one były przedłużeniem rodu, a on – jedynym synem. Opuścili ich dom prawie bez słowa. Trzymał jej zimną dłoń, próbując dodać jej otuchy ale nic nie mogło zmienić wyrazu jej twarzy.

\- Zawsze kiedy tak milczysz, myślisz o czymś, o czym nie powinieneś – odezwała się znowu, podnosząc dłoń, by musnąć kilkudniowy zarost na jego twarzy.

By ją uciszyć, zaczął całować jej szyję oraz to miejsce za uchem, wiedząc że uwielbiała tę małą pieszczotę.

Nie miał ochoty na kolejną rozmowę o przeszłości. Odbyli ich już wiele i prawie zawsze kończyło się to łzami w jej pięknych brązowych oczach. Nie chciał więcej oglądać smutku na jej twarzy. Pragnął by była w końcu szczęśliwa.

Zacisnął zęby na płatku jej ucha. Sonea jęknęła cicho i wyprężyła się w jego stronę, a on poczuł napływającą do lędźwi krew. Wsunął dłoń pod jej cienką koszulę nocną, muskając jej udo. Jej pośladki mocniej naparły na jego męskość. Akkarin dotknął jej brzucha i piersi. Zacisnął zęby na jej barku, gdy włożyła dłoń między ich ciała i wsunęła ją w jego spodnie. Jeden jej dotyk potrafił rozpalić w nim ogień. Znał na pamięć każdy fragment jej ciała, a jednak wciąż działała na niego tak jak kiedyś.

Sonea jęknęła głośno i mocniej przycisnęła się do niego. Puścił jej pierś i wsunął dłoń między jej uda, które natychmiast rozchyliła. Była gorąca i mokra w dotyku.

Poczuł, jak zaczęła zsuwać jego spodnie, więc pomógł jej i po chwili wszedł w nią. Zacisnął zęby, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. Sonea odchyliła głowę, by odszukać jego usta. Pocałował ją z całym zapałem i uczuciem wrzącym w jego sercu. Kochał ją tak mocno, że tracił dla niej głowę za każdym razem, gdy się do siebie zbliżali.

Wbił palce w jej udo. Z każdym jego ruchem Sonea mruczała słodko i przyglądała mu się spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy budził się zlany zimnym potem, by po chwili znaleźć ukojenie w jej objęciach, gładkiej skórze i gorącym wnętrzu jej kobiecości. Sonea znała wiele sposób na przegonienie duchów przeszłości, ale ten był jednym z najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Akkarin – syknęła, spinając się w nadchodzącej fali rozkoszy.

Pchnął ją na brzuch. Sonea wygięła się w łuk i zacisnęła palce na poduszce, w którą wtuliła twarz.

Nie mógł nadziwić się temu, jaka była piękna. Ten widok zawsze pchał go ku krawędzi. Pochylił się nad nią i zaczął całować skórę jej pleców.

Sonea mocniej wyprężyła się w jego stronę i kilka ruchów później poczuł jak jej wnętrze zaciska się wokół niego.

Warknął przekleństwo w jej kark i chwycił jedną z jej zaciśniętych w pieści dłoni, czując pustkę w głowie.

Kilkanaście ich wciąż galopujących oddechów później, odsunął się od niej i zaczął delikatnie całować jej plecy. W mięśniach pod jej skórą czuł odprężenie i zmęczenie.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, wdychając jej zapach.

\- Mhm… - mruknęła z uśmiechem, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

Odgarnął włosy z jej wciąż zaczerwienionej twarzy i położył się obok. Na skroni poczuł strużkę potu.

Sonea leżała nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, a jej oddech stopniowo wracał do normy. W końcu podniosła się na ramionach, pocałowała go w policzek i usiadła na łóżku. W coraz wyraźniejszym świetle podziwiał jej ciało, a gdy sięgnęła po swoją koszulę nocną, (nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ją z niej ściągnął) mięśnie na jej plecach poruszyły się przypominając mu o ciężkich treningach, które prowadziła w wolnym czasie.

Chciał wyciągnąć dłoń, by ją dotknąć, ale wtedy poczuł kumulującą się w niej magię i zamarł. Tak samo jak z daleka potrafił wyczuć jej magiczną prezencję, tak samo odczuwał kiedy używała magii. Zastanawiał się, czy to było coś, co przyszło im z czasem, czy w tej kwestii także byli wyjątkiem. Wiedział do czego była jej teraz potrzebna i dlaczego to robiła, i kolejny raz poczuł to samo ukłucie w sercu.

\- Soneo? – powiedział, chcąc by na niego spojrzała.

\- Zaparzę ci sumi.

Sonea wstała i zebrała z fotela długi szary sweter, którym się okryła. Mimo wczesnego lata poranki potrafiły być bardzo chłodne.

Ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Soneo – przywołał ją, jednak zdążyła już wyjść z pokoju.

Uczucie niepokoju na nowo rozkwitło w jego sercu.

 **Sonea**

Stała oparta o kuchenny blat i patrzyła przez okno na różowiejące niebo. Obok w czajniku zaczynała gotować się woda, którą podgrzała przy użyciu magii. Miała przed sobą dzień w lecznicy. Lubiła je, bo zamiast uczyć czarnej magii, zajmowała się leczeniem. Za każdym razem, gdy przekraczała próg powracały do niej wspomnienia.

 _Po pogrzebie Merina została zaproszona do pałacu, by spotkać się tam z królem elektem. Była tak otumaniona przez smutek i walkę z samą sobą, by się nie rozpłakać, że nawet nie pamietała kiedy znalazła się w sali tronowej. Podniosła wzrok i na chwilę jej obolałe serce przestało bić._

 _Wyglądał prawie jak on. Kiedy szła w jego stronę, zastanawiała się, jak to było możliwe. Jednak kiedy znalazła się bliżej, zauważyła więcej różnic. Jego oczy – były zupełnie inne, jasnozielone i przypatrywały jej się z ostrożnością. Jakby za moment zza jej pleców miał wyskoczyć Ichani i poderżnąć mu gardło. Cóż, trudno było mu się dziwić._

 _Omar przekrzywił głowę, gdy drgnęła i wbiła wzrok w płytki pod swoimi stopami. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie – czujne i oceniające._

 _\- A więc tak wygląda ta słynna Sonea – powiedział._

 _Wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego głosu. Brzmiał zbyt podobnie do swojego brata. Podniosła głowę i zacisnęła zęby._

 _\- Znasz moje imię – stwierdziła._

 _\- Oczywiście. Wiem o tobie więcej, niż ci się wydaje – odparł, pochylając się w jej stronę._

 _Zapomniała zwrócić się do niego po tytule, który był wymagany, a jednak Omar nie wyglądał na poruszonego jej wpadką. Nie wychował się tutaj, nie wtłaczano mu do głowy zbędnej kurtuazji – pomyślała i uważniej przyjrzała się jego twarzy._

 _Miał znajome rysy, jednak było w nim coś obcego, zapewne po matce. Kim była ta kobieta? Czy wciąż żyła? Czy miał szczęście wychowywać się u jej boku, zamiast być otoczonym tuzinem nadskakujących mu niań?_

 _\- Merin pisał mi o tobie w listach._

 _Musiał zauważyć zdumienie na jej twarzy. Nie spodziewała się, że utrzymywali kontakt. Dopóki nie stracił życia, nie wiedziała nawet o jego istnieniu._

 _\- Zastanawiałem się, jak wygląda kobieta, która owinęła sobie go wokół palca._

 _Opuściła wzrok wraz z rumieńcem, który ją oblał. Rumieńcem wstydu, ale także złości. Nie tak było. Omar nie wiedział o wszystkim. Nie wiedział o cierpieniu Merina. Gdyby tak było, nie mówiłby o nim w ten sposób…_

 _\- Musiałaś być dla niego bardzo ważna, skoro zostawił ci to._

 _Zerknęła na niego, by zobaczyć jak wyciągnął w jej stronę i kopertę. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w oczekiwaniu, aż nie skinął na nią. Podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła dłoń. W momencie, w którym jej palce zetknęły się z papierem, Omar mocniej chwycił kopertę i pociągnął w swoją stronę tak, że lekko zatoczyła się do przodu. Nie zabrała jednak ręki._

 _\- Mógłbym cię oskarżyć o spowodowanie jego śmierci – syknął i w jego zielonych oczach rozbłysły wściekłe ogniki._

 _Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle. Czy to właśnie był ten moment, w którym odpowie za to, co stało się zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej?_

 _\- Jest w tobie coś… - jego wzrok omiótł jej twarz i sylwetkę, - niebezpiecznego._

 _Puścił kopertę, a ona niemal stoczyła się ze schodów. Zdała sobie sprawę, że cały czas przyciągała ją do siebie, walcząc o ostatnią rzecz, która jej po nim została._

 _\- Zabierz to i wynoś się – warknął, prostując się. – Nie chcę cię tutaj więcej widzieć._

 _Odwróciła się na pięcie i niemal wybiegła z komnaty. Drżała na całym ciele. Nawet gdyby miała wybór, nie wróciłaby między te mury za żadne skarby._

Ocknęła się, słysząc kroki na schodach i szybko sięgnęła po puszkę z raką i drugą, w której trzymali liście sumi.

Akkarin wszedł do kuchni i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

Sonea zalała kubki wrzącą wodą i nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech, czując zapach swojego ulubionego napoju. Utworzyła pod drugim kubkiem niewidoczny dysk i posłała go w stronę Akkarina. Obróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć w momencie, w którym złapał go i podniósł by powąchać jego zawartość.

Jego czujne spojrzenie było utkwione w jej twarzy. Zawsze kiedy tak jej się przyglądał wiedziała, że czekała ich poważna rozmowa. Przywykła do nich. W ciągu dwóch lat musieli podjąć wiele bardzo trudnych decyzji, od których zależało życie innych. Jedynie jedną z nich podjęła bez jego wiedzy.

\- Tuż przed twoim ostatnim wyjazdem na front, wtedy, kiedy… - urwała wiedząc, że się domyśli. – W cale nie zapomniałam się zabezpieczyć. Okłamałam cię.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się. Od tak dawna zastanawiała się, czy będzie zły jeśli powie mu prawdę, że przestała się tego obawiać.

\- Chciałam tego. Wiedziałam, że wojna lada moment się skończy. Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałam, ale jestem pewna dwóch rzeczy; byłam głupia i myślałam tylko o sobie.

Ruszył w jej stronę z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła mówić dalej.

\- Nie sądziłam, że to stanie się tak szybko, że uda się za pierwszym razem. To moja wina, że ono umarło.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Gdybym wiedział, nie pozwoliłbym ci-

\- Właśnie dlatego milczałam. Wiedziałam, że będziesz przeciwny i nie pozwolisz mi walczyć. Ale są myślałam, że było już po wszystkim!

Akkarin odstawił kubek z sumi na blacie i złapał ją za ramiona.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś od razu…?

Zacisnęła oczy i powstrzymała falę płaczu. Zbyt wiele łez wylała już z tego powodu.

 _Krótko przed zabiciem Kariko, Akkarin wrócił do Imardinu. Był to pierwszy od kilku miesięcy raz, gdy mogła go zobaczyć i dotknąć. Była tak spragniona jego bliskości, że gdy tylko znaleźli się sami – w jego Rezydencji, u kresu wojny – sprawy potoczyły się same. Nawet nie pamietała, kiedy zerwali z siebie ubrania. Kochali się w pośpiechu, bez gracji i zbędnych słów. To wtedy pomyślała, że tego pragnęła. Dziecko byłoby idealnym początkiem dla świata, o który walczyli. Łudziła się, że jego narodziny wymazałyby z ich pamięci liczne ofiary i krew, która przelała się przez ich ręce. Jakże głupia wtedy była…_

 _Kiedy kilka tygodni później dostała informację od Akkarina, że odkryli kryjówkę Kariko, pomyślała_ _, że koniec był bliski. Nie wiedziała czy była w ciąży, wtedy o tym nie myślała. Ale podczas ataku na obóz Kariko, obudziło się kilku uśpionych w mieście szpiegów. Stawiła im czoła razem z innymi Magami. Tego dnia zostało odebrane wiele żyć, ale jedno z nich nawet nie zdążyło się na dobre zacząć._

 _Ocknęła się w kwaterze Uzdrowicieli pośród innych rannych i ocalałych. Pamiętała wiadomość od Akkarina – Kariko poległ. Wojna się zakończy. Pamietała też wyraz twarzy Vinary – i już wiedziała._

 _Zabiła swoje malutkie dziecko. W swojej egoistycznej decyzji pozwoliła mu powstać. Naraziła na śmierć i dała mu umrzeć. Bo była słaba i głupia. Bo nie pomyślała, że tak mogło się to zakończyć._

 _Nie wiedziała, czy Akkarin był bardziej zaskoczony tą wieścią, czy przygnębiony. W końcu jeśli nie wiedziało się o jakimś istnieniu, jak można było opłakiwać jego śmierć?_

 _Jednak w jego oczach widziała smutek. Wtedy postanowiła nigdy nie popełnić tego błędu drugi raz._

\- Soneo – powiedział, przytulając ją do siebie.

Spodziewała się jego gniewu, a w zamian za to jak zwykle otrzymała jego wsparcie.

\- To dlatego, za każdym razem…?

\- Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę – wyszeptała, odsuwając się do niego.

Jak mógł patrzeć na nią z taką miłością, wiedząc, że świadomie naraziła i zamordowała ich dziecko?

\- Tak jak nie wybaczę sobie tego, że przeze mnie zginął Merin – jęknęła. – Omar miał rację, jestem niebezpieczna! Przynoszę ze sobą śmierć-

\- Nie mów tak – zaprzeczył, gniewnie marszcząc brwi. – Pomyśl o lecznicy. Pomyśl ile istnień zdołałaś w ten sposób uratować!

\- To nie zmieni tego, co się już stało! Nie zmieni tego, że oni już nie żyją, tak samo jak dziesiątki Magów, których uczyłam czarnej magii i wysyłałam na front!

\- To nie ty ich zabiłaś! – krzyknął, zaciskając pieści. Kiedyś by się go przestraszyła. Teraz takie kłótnie były ich codziennością. – Zabili ich Ichani! Zabiła ich wojna!

\- Tak to sobie tłumaczysz?!

Akkarin zamarł i posłał jej zranione spojrzenie. Sonea natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. W końcu to on był na linii frontu. To on dowodził ich wojskiem.

\- Akkarin, ja nie-

Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z kuchni z trzaskiem zamykając drzwi. Przez chwilę stała i patrzyła przed siebie. W końcu chwyciła wciąż pełen kubek z raką i rzuciła nim o zamknięte drzwi. Niemal od razu tego pożałowała. Niszczenie przedmiotów jeszcze nigdy nie przyniosło jej ulgi…

 **Akkarin**

Nie spodziewał się, że ich małżeństwo będzie usłane różami. Znał Soneę bardzo dobrze i wiedział, jaki miała charakter. Wiedział, że pod wieloma względami była podobna do niego. Od początku często się kłócili. Wybuchali złością. Sonea co jakiś czas rzucała szklanką, czy talerzem. Oczywiście nigdy w niego. Wiedział, że choć oboje czasem kipieli od nadmiaru emocji, nigdy nie skrzywdziliby się nawzajem. Równie intensywnie jak się kłócili, tak samo się godzili.

Kochał ją. Ale czasem potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Tak jak tym razem.

Wciąż był zaskoczony tym, co mu powiedziała. Ale jeszcze bardziej uderzyło w niego to, co powiedziała mu pod sam koniec. Domyślał się, że nie chciała go zranić – Sonea robiła to nieświadomie. W ten sposób broniła się przed wspomnieniami. Żadne z nich nie wyszło z tej wojny bez szwanku.

Wszedł po schodach do sypialni i przebrał się. Miał przed sobą dzień pełen spotkań, w tym jedno na dworze. Nie lubił tam chodzić, zwłaszcza bardziej po procesie. Został uniewinniony, ale niesmak pozostał.

Już wychodził z pokoju, gdy w drzwiach wpadł na Soneę. Wciąż miała na sobie cienka nocną koszulę, a jej długie włosy były zmierzwione. W pierwszych promieniach słońca wpadających do ich sypialni zauważył, że płakała. Skrzywił się w duchu.

\- Wiem, że chcesz mieć dzieci, dlatego to takie trudne – powiedziała jednym tchem.

Zdumiony jej słowami nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć. Sonea objęła go ramionami w pasie i przytuliła się do niego. Zamarł, nieco zbity z tropu tą zmianą nastroju. Poza tym wciąż był trochę zły za to, co powiedziała wcześniej. Nie było jej na froncie, nie wiedziała co tam się działo i jak wiele raz musiał decydować o czyimś życiu bądź śmierci.

\- Przepraszam – wymruczała w jego tors. – Nie powinnam była. Nie to chciałam powiedzieć, ale wyszło, jak zawsze.

Dotknął jej włosów i odgarnął je na bok. Sonea wyraźnie odprężyła się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Wiem – odparł.

To nie był pierwszy raz. Czasem mówiła coś w złości lub smutku, czego później żałowała. Nauczył się nie brać do siebie wszystkich jej słów. Nie chciała go zranić. Z resztą nie był bez winy.

\- Kocham cię, Akkarinie…

\- A ja kocham ciebie – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, lecz przypomniał sobie o tym, co powiedziała mu przed chwilą i zmarszczył brwi.

Odsunął ją od siebie i zajrzał w jej smutne oczy. Ile by dał, by przegonić stamtąd ten wyraz.

\- Mówiłaś na poważnie? O dziecku?

Sonea zacisnęła usta i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Wiem, że tego chcesz i że nie rozumiesz mojego zwlekania. Pewnie myślisz, że skoro nie chcę dać ci potomstwa, to-

\- Ciii – przerwał jej, kładąc palec na jej rozchylonych ustach. Jej spojrzenie utkwiło w jego twarzy. – Nic nie myślę. Nie rozumiałem tego, bo nie powiedziałaś mi prawdy.

\- Wiem, że powinnam była zrobić to już dawno temu – powiedziała, a w jej oczach błysnęły łzy. – Ale jakoś tak… Chyba bałam się, że będziesz zły…

\- Zły? – Nie potrafił ukryć niedowierzania. – Soneo, to nie twoja wina, że tak się stało.

\- Właśnie, że-

\- Nie, nic nie mów.

Kiedy upewnił się, że naprawdę zamierzała dać mu powiedzieć do końca, zaczął mówić.

\- Myślałem, że to był przypadek. Nie potrafiłbym zrozumieć twojego smutku, nawet gdybym wiedział, że pragnęłaś tego dziecka. To coś co… przerosłoby każdego mężczyznę. Ale byłbym przy tobie. Żałuję, że nie mogłem być.

Wrócił do Imardinu dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Przez ten czas była z tym zupełnie sama i Akkarin domyślał się, jak ciężko to zniosła.

\- I to nie prawda, że pragnę dziecka – dodał, marszcząc brwi. – Skłamię też, jeśli powiem, że go nie chcę, ale musisz coś zrozumieć.

Chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie i zajrzał w jej pełne zdziwienia oczy. Miała podobny wyraz twarzy jak wtedy, gdy na korytarzu Rezydencji zapytał, czy nie poświęcała zbyt wiele czasu na naukę. Śmiać mu się chciało na myśl o tym, jak odległe i beztroskie to były czasy. Ichani byli wyłącznie jego zmartwieniem. Sonea była wolna od Merina, nikt nie próbował jej skrzywdzić, ani siłą wedrzeć do jej pamięci. Była nieświadoma prawdy o czarnej magii, nie ciążył nad nią zakaz zbliżania się do pałacu. Na jej twarzy częściej gościł uśmiech.

Patrząc na nią wracały do niego dziesiątki, setki razy, gdy to robił. Jej oczy były ekspresywne, przepełnione tysiącami uczuć i myśli. Tysiącami wspomnień, które razem dzielili. Jego nieposłuszna Nowicjuszką, która była teraz jego żoną. Osobą decydującą o najważniejszych sprawach Gildii. Zaszła tak daleko nie dzięki niemu, lecz dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy. Zapłaciła za to wszystko ogromną cenę.

\- To ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza – powiedział spokojnie. – Pragnę ciebie i twojego szczęścia. Chcę, żebyś częściej się uśmiechała.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę i pod dłońmi poczuł jak zadrżała.

\- Nie chcę więcej, - mówiąc to otarł łzy pod jej oczami, - przyglądać się jak płaczesz. Jeśli nie teraz, to wiem, że w końcu tak się stanie. Kiedyś rozumiesz, że to nie była twoja wina. Zarówno z Merinem, jak i z dzieckiem. Ono było…

Urwał widząc przerażenie na jej twarzy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien jej to mówić, ale jeśli nie spróbuje, nie przekona się.

\- … było zaledwie początkiem życia, które mu daliśmy. Nie poczuło bólu. Miało pecha powstać akurat wtedy. Nie miej do siebie żalu.

Sonea mocniej zacisnęła palce na jego przedramionach.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz chciała dzieci, zrozumiem to i będzie to nasza wspólna decyzja. Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwa. Pragnę tego, co ty.

Opuściła głowę i pokręciła nią przecząco. Ogarnęły go wątpliwości – co jeśli to nie było to, co chciała usłyszeć. Zmarszczył brwi, lecz wtedy rozległ się jej cichy śmiech.

\- Wyobraź sobie minę twojej matki, kiedy powiesz jej coś podobnego – zaśmiała się, podnosząc wzrok.

Wciąż lekko zbity z tropu uśmiechnął się i dotknął jej policzka.

\- Powinniśmy byli porozmawiać o tym dawno temu – dodała z nieco słabszym uśmiechem.

Zaczesał jej włosy za ucho. Do ich sypialni przedarło się więcej porannego słońca. Była w jego świetle taka piękna.

Sonea przysunęła się do niego i objęła za szyję. Otoczył ją ramionami, nie przestając wpatrywać się w jej twarz. Pochylił się, by oprzeć czoło o jej własne. Na kilka sekund zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się tą chwilą. Gdy je otworzył, Sonea pieszczotliwie trąciła go nosem.

\- A teraz… - wyszeptała, a jej oddech załaskotał go po twarzy, - powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział bez wachania, czując, jak się uśmiecha.

\- Na zawsze – dodała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Na wieczność – mruknął i pochylił się do jej ust, ale zatrzymał się w porę.

Sonea zastygła i jeszcze bardziej wspięła się na palce. Gdy nie zdołała go dosięgnąć, wydała z siebie pełen frustracji jęk.

\- Nieodwzajemnione uczucia… - zaczął.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię Akkarinie – powiedziała szybko, przyciągając go do siebie. Kocham cię tak bardzo…

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem i gdy wplotła dłoń w jego włosy, podniósł ją z ziemi. Zaniósł na łóżko i położył ją tam.

Jedno spotkanie, czy dwa. Mogły poczekać. Nic nie mogło równać się z nią. Z jego niezwykłą, piękną żoną. Najsilniejszą kobietą, którą znał.

 **Sonea**

Wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie, gdy weszła do swojej lecznicy. Była nieco spóźniona – trudno było jej się wyrwać z objęć Akkarina. Nie, żeby tego chciała. Ale obowiązki czekały.

W głównej izbie powitały ją twarze Geretha i Silvii - dwóch niezwykle uzdolnionych Uzdrowicieli, Czarnych Magów, ale także jej serdecznych przyjaciół.

\- Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? Któż to się dziś spóźnił? – powiedział Gereth.

\- Już myśleliśmy, że masz zajęcia – dodała Silvia z błyskiem w oku.

Odpowiedziała im wyciągnięciem języka, po czym zaśmiała się głośno, widząc udawane oburzenie na ich twarzach.

\- Oddam wiele, by dowiedzieć się, co mogło cię zatrzymać na tyle, by spóźnić się ponad godzinę – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Lepiej sprawdź jak się miewa pacjent spod trójki – ucięła, czując na twarzy rumieniec.

\- Już to zrobiłem i wygląda na to, że obejdzie się bez amputacji nogi.

\- Świetnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – To naprawdę świetna wiadomość. Dobra robota.

\- To był twój pomysł, żeby zaczekać.

\- Wspólny – odparła z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. – A teraz wybaczcie, mam trochę papierkowej roboty od rana.

Weszła do swojego pokoju i usiadła w wygodnym fotelu, wykonanym na specjalne zamówienie Wielkiego Mistrza. Mówiła mu, że to przesada, ale skoro Akkarin się uparł, nic nie mogło zmienić jego decyzji.

Spojrzała na stertę listów i westchnęła. Wolałaby teraz przyjmować pacjentów.

Zanim zajęła się korespondencją, sięgnęła do szuflady w biurku i otworzyła ją. Chwyciła leżącą tam kopertę i przez chwilę trzymała ją w dłoniach, dotykając zapisane tam swoje imię. W końcu otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła z niej dwa grube pergaminy. Znała ich treść na pamięć, ale czasem lubiła do nich wracać.

„Nadanie własności". Merin podarował jej lecznicę wraz z przyległymi budynkami, które popadały w ruinę, a teraz stopniowo przeobrażały się w pierwszy szpital dla wszystkich mieszkańców miasta. Dołączył do niej numer skrytki w banku. Jej zawartość pozwoliła jej nie tylko wyremontować lecznicę, ale zapewnić jej działanie na kilkanaście lat.

Drugi pergamin był decyzją króla o zakazaniu Czystki. Jej egzemplarz był jedynie kopią. Prawo weszło w życie krótko po jego śmierci, gdy odnaleziono testament. Sonea czasem zastanawiała się, kiedy miał zamiar wręczyć jej te dokumenty. Przecież nie mógł spodziewać się, że zostanie zamordowany…

Westchnęła i chwyciła trzecią, maleńką karteczkę.

 _Mówiłem, że mnie zmieniłaś._

To wszystko, co było tam napisane. Jego eleganckim pismem, zakończone pojedynczą literą „M.".

Odłożyła papiery na blat i nabrała do płuc drżący oddech. Było jej ciężko. Nie było dnia, by o nim nie myślała. Ale z czasem było nieco lepiej. Nie pogodziła się z jego śmiercią, ani nie wybaczyła sobie, że do niej dopuściła. Ale przestała być o to zła. Lecznica przypominała jej o nim za każdym razem, gdy przekraczała jej próg.

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Oto, co jej po nim zostało.

Lecznica, a może to już szpital? Oraz brak Czystki. Te dwie rzeczy nie zdołały zapełnić pustki w jej sercu, ale wiedziała, że przyjemniej dzięki nim zawsze pozostanie żywy w jej pamięci. Chociaż tyle udało jej się wygrać, mimo strat, które ponieśli.

Była mu wdzięczna.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Poza tym miała przed sobą całe życie. U boku Akkarina. Prędzej czy później ból minie.

Znalazła już swoje szczęście. Teraz będzie musiała je jedynie wykorzystać.

* * *

 _Dziękuję, że byliście ze mną. Do końca nie byłam pewna zakończenia, więc dajcie znać, co sądzicie._


End file.
